<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Defense's Professor by LaTiL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904464">My Defense's Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL'>LaTiL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Growing Up, Harry adopta a Tom, M/M, Pollux es un importante personaje, Professor Harry, Slow Burn, Student Tom Riddle, War with Grindelwald, relaciones prohibidas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ¿Qué pasaría si Charlus Potter hubiera nacido antes de lo esperado? Que Harry sería mayor en la época de Tom y se convertiría en su profesor de Defensa, claro.<br/>SLASH HP/TMR<br/>CHAN/Underage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sr. Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia desarrolla una relación entre un menor y un mayor. Este es un trabajo de ficción y de ninguna manera es un comportamiento a imitar. Si esto sucede en la vida real denúncialo.</p><p>La maravillosa portada es de Nahuales y Quimeras. Puedes visitar su hermoso devianart: https://www.deviantart.com/quimeras-y-nahuales/gallery/6456951/harry-potter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Lunes 25 de Julio de 1938 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>14:05</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle no era un niño común. No, él era especial. Pero no especial por sus poderes mágicos, porque sí, él sabía que los tenía, no era tonto. No, él era especial porque no reía, no lloraba, no jugaba... o al menos cuando otros lo veían. Porque en las frías noches de invierno, cuando su manta ligera no alcanzaba a lograr calentar su pequeño cuerpo sobre el fino colchón de la cama de metal, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y él hacía de cuenta que no sentía las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, que no deseaba que realmente hubiera alguien allá fuera que quisiera adoptarlo. No. Porque Tom Riddle no necesitaba a nadie, no era débil. O eso le gustaba repetirse a sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Físicamente no era exactamente fuerte, pero a temprana edad había descubierto que no necesitaba fuerza física para parar los golpes de esos pequeños monstruos del orfanato que gustaban de molestarlo. Ja! Y ellos osaban llamarle monstruo a él. Y cuando fue un poco más grande y pudo controlarlo, comenzó a vengarse de ellos. Por supuesto, fue severamente castigado. Pero, oh, la venganza era tan dulce...</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, no todo eran venganzas, ataques y días fríos. No, Tom también tenía días buenos, como ese que encontró una bonita víbora hocicuda. Ese día había estado llorando, tenía seis años y su mano dolía horriblemente, uno de los niños la mayores la había pisado fuertemente. Entonces al tirarse en al lado de unos arbustos escuchó un siseo extraño, pudiendo distinguir una voz en ella, que se quejaba sobre sucios humanos invadiendo su territorio. Se tragó su sollozo y rebuscó con la mirada en los arbustos, cuando localizó la víbora de color gris verdoso mezclado con triángulos amarronados y se quedó tan fascinado que olvidó su dolor y seguir llorando. Tentativamente probó hablarle, y los ojos verdes afilados se centraron largamente en él, antes de decirle que era un ''hablante''. Tom nunca tomaba a las serpientes con él, a él no le gustaba estar encerrado después de todo, no quería hacerle eso a otro ser vivo. Pero sí le gustaba hablar con ellas cuando veía una, y las dejaba enroscarse en su cuerpo para buscar calor.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Tom era castigado, normalmente le quitaban sus preciosos libros. Y es que si Tom gustaba de hacer algo, era leer. Tenía una impresionante sed de conocimiento y podía pasar horas leyendo sus libros. Los del orfanato pronto le quedaron cortos y tuvo que conseguir un carnet de biblioteca. Cuando el castigo era muy grande, Tom podía quedarse sin comer, otras encerrado en el ático a oscuras, y alguna que otra vez le habían pegado. A Tom le molestaban los susurros sobre él como si no estuviera allí o fuera un bicho tan idiota que era incapaz de entenderles, realmente le fastidiaba tener que quedarse sin comer, porque la comida no era realmente abundante y no quedabas tan satisfecho, el ático... bueno, definitivamente no le gustaba ese sitio, hubiera deseado tener una serpiente allí para que se coma las ratas, pero al menos de vez en cuando podía aparecer una luz, pero que esos sucios e inútiles seres osaran pegarle...</p><p> </p><p>Y ahí estaba ahora, sin sus libros, encerrado en esa mugrosa habitación, mirando la ventana. Eso es lo único que hacía cuando lo castigaban de esa manera, anhelando la libertad, pero sin realmente mirar. No, usualmente Tom pensaba en esos momentos. Y en esos instantes la cabeza de Tom trabajaba a todo motor. Había sentido ''algo'', no sabía que era exactamente, pero era algo que no había estado ahí, algo en el aire... era más opresivo. Entonces la puerta se abrió.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Tom? Tienes un visitante –anunció la Sra. Cole, una de las matronas.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo estas Tom? –Escuchó una voz de un hombre mayor hablarle, y el aire se tornó más pesado.</p><p> </p><p>–Vete –dijo sin volverse, su cabeza lanzando alarmas sobre que esa persona es quien hacía esa extraña sensación llenar el aire.</p><p> </p><p>El extraño ignoró por completo el ''amable'' pedido de Tom y se sentó en su cama sin ningún permiso. De alguna manera Tom percibía que la Sra. Cole ya no estaba, se giró para enfrentar a su molestia, alzando una ceja al encontrarse con un hombre anciano con barba y cabellos largos canos, llevaba un traje negro y una cosa colorida en los hombros que Tom no estaba seguro si era una bufanda, aunque nadie en su sano juicio usaría algo así.</p><p> </p><p>–Eres un doctor, ¿verdad? –Dijo Tom sospechando, no era la primera vez que mandaban a alguien así. Que estaba poseído por el demonio, que tenía problemas psicológicos... cada tanto hacían un nuevo intento. Oh... si hubieran visto la cara de ese pobre cura que intentó ''exorcizarlo''.</p><p> </p><p>–No. Soy un profesor. Profesor Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>–No te creo. Ella quiere que me examinen. Creen que soy... diferente.</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, tal vez tienen razón.</p><p> </p><p>–No estoy loco.</p><p> </p><p>–Hogwarts no es un lugar para gente loca. Hogwarts es una escuela. Una escuela de magia. Puedes hacer cosas, ¿verdad, Tom? Que otros niños no pueden.</p><p> </p><p>Tom recordó la carta que había recibido hace una semana atrás, por supuesto, no había creído ni una sola palabra. Creyó que la Sra. Cole se estaba burlando de él. Pero a la vez... él sabía que tenía poderes, y sólo, sólo por si acaso la había guardado.</p><p> </p><p>–Puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que quiero sin entrenarlos. Puedo hacer que cosas malas les pasen a quienes me molestan. Puedo lastimarlos si quiero. ¿Quién es usted?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, yo soy como tú, Tom. Soy diferente.</p><p> </p><p>–Pruébalo.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore se giró al guardarropas y éste estalló en llamas. Los ojos de Tom se agrandaron un poco en el pensamiento de que sus pocas pertenencias estaban allí, pero rápidamente fue aplacado por otro mucho más importante. Ese hombre en frente de él era un mago, él era un mago, y había sido aceptado en un colegio para magos, iba a dejar el orfanato para estudiar magia.</p><p> </p><p>–Creo que hay algo en tu armario intentando salir, Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Tom intentó mantener su cara seria, pero por dentro sus entrañas se revolvían con una horrible sensación. Observó cómo sacaba la caja donde guardaba sus pequeños trofeos, recuerdos de sus victorias sobre quienes lo lastimaron.</p><p> </p><p>–No toleramos el robo en Hogwarts, Tom. En Hogwarts te aprenderás no sólo como usar la magia, sino también controlarla. ¿Entendido?</p><p> </p><p>Tom supo que le preguntaba sobre si entendía que no podía robarles. Asintió con prontitud, al diablo esas baratijas, no tenía ningún problema en devolverlas, ya pronto ni siquiera estaría allí todo el año... Entonces Dumbledore se paró para irse y Tom se removió con duda.</p><p> </p><p>–Puedo hablar con las serpientes también. Ellas me encuentran... me susurran cosas. Es normal para alguien como yo? Es decir... nosotros... señor –agregó Tom buscando ser más amable, en especial por la extraña mirada del viejo.</p><p> </p><p>–No es completamente inusual, no. Pero no es algo común. –La forma en que lo dijo hizo a Tom desconfiar de que ahí había algo que no le estaba diciendo. En ese momento decidió que ese hombre no le gustaba–. Ahora Tom, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo a comprar tus útiles a Londres? –El joven vaciló.</p><p> </p><p>–Pero... señor... yo... no tengo dinero.</p><p> </p><p>–No te preocupes, el colegio tiene fondos para casos especiales en los cuales no tienen manera de pagarlos. Pasaremos por Gringotts, el banco de los magos, en la parte mágica de Londres, más específicamente en el Callejón Diagon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 25 de Julio de 1938 – Londres Mágico</p><p>14:38</p><p> </p><p>Tom hubiera preferido ir solo, pero como necesitaba el dinero, tenía que ir con el anciano profesor. Guardó silencio todo el camino, mientras intentaba no escuchar los comentarios estúpidos del hombre sobre los ''maravillosos'' inventos de los muggles. Había deducido sin necesidad de ayuda que un ''muggle'' era una persona ''no mágica''. Se moría por hacer preguntas, pero desconfiaba demasiado de que ese hombre le dijera la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron a un pub mugroso llamado El Caldero Chorreante, se dijo que más allá de que los muggles no lo vieran, era bastante ingenioso lugar para hacer pasar una entrada desapercibida. Por otro lado era como si vigilasen la entrada, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco inquieto. Cuando Dumbledore saludó al tabernero “Tom”, el pequeño tuvo que comerse su odio a su nombre tan común, lo odiaba, él no era común, ¿por qué tenía que tener un nombre así?</p><p> </p><p>Observó con mucho cuidado como entrar al callejón y se aseguró de recordar las instrucciones, diciéndolas un par de veces para sí. Casi dejó caer su mandíbula al ver el lugar tan lleno de magos, entonces la atmósfera mágica lo arrolló como si fuera un fuerte y pesado aroma en el aire. Cuando caminó junto al profesor, se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era sentir la magia. Él nunca había estado cerca de otro mago, así que no podía saberlo, pero podía distinguir que la magia del viejo sobresalía entre las demás. Era poderoso. Tom tenía que tener mucho cuidado cerca de él.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando vio el enorme edificio de mármol blanco con las puertas de bronce, supo que nunca se perdería en el callejón intentando encontrar Gringotts. Se quedó un momento leyendo el cartel de advertencia a los ladrones.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Entre, extraño, pero preste atención<br/>
A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia<br/>
Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,<br/>
Deberán pagar en su vuelta.<br/>
Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos<br/>
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,<br/>
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con<br/>
Encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Entonces cuando bajó la mirada se dio de lleno con los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto nunca. Inmediatamente se acordó de la víbora que había visto cuando descubrió que era un hablante de parsel. No eran exactamente el mismo tono de verde, ahora que miraba con detenimiento. Los de la serpiente habían sido un poco más oscuros. Sin embargo ese hombre todavía se lo recordaba, esos ojos tenían algo. Es como si estuvieran susurrándole cosas al igual que la serpiente, sólo que esta vez, Tom no hablaba el idioma.</p><p> </p><p>–Profesor Dumbledore. –La voz graciosa y masculina brotó del dueño de esos impresionantes ojos verdes. Se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro cuyas mechas se desparramaban para cualquier lado, ligeramente largo, le daba un look por el que muchas chicas suspirarían. Su sonrisa mostraba los dientes blancos en ese rostro ligeramente delicado, casi aristocrático. Y cuando se fijó directamente en Tom, éste notó que sus ojos compartían una dulzura sólo dirigida hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Tom parpadeó con confusión en sus ojos verde-azulados, era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba así. Ni siquiera prestó oído cuando el profesor Dumbledore replicó:</p><p> </p><p>– ¿Harry, cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames Albus?</p><p> </p><p>–Las que sean necesarias, profesor –respondió con una sonrisa pícara–. ¿Nuevo alumno? ¿Van dentro? Los acompaño –dijo subiendo las escaleras con ellos. Pareció que Dumbledore iba a decirle a Tom quien era ese hombre, cuando éste se giró a mirar a Tom con interés y una sonrisa en el rostro, como impaciente. Entonces Dumbledore sonrió y tarareando se dirigió a hablar con los duendes.</p><p> </p><p>En ese mismo instante, Tom iba a tratar de ver qué hacía Dumbledore cuando el hombre de ojos verdes se agachó frente a él con una sonrisa. Casi jadeó al sentirse inundado de él, era tan diferente a como se sentía con Dumbledore... ese hombre le hacía sentir mareado... pero no mal. No era sofocante como el viejo, no. En realidad, le gustaba la sensación, era como si respirara con claridad, pero una extraña fragancia que le relajaba.</p><p> </p><p>–Hola. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y voy a ser tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando estemos en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa que le dedicaba ese hombre y la completa atención le abrumaron por un momento hasta que frunció el ceño y murmuró:</p><p> </p><p>– Tom Riddle.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre, Harry Potter, soltó una suave risa encantada, que hizo fruncir más el ceño al joven. ¿Creía que su nombre era gracioso? Ya se habían burlado de él antes por eso. Significaba ''enigma'' ''acertijo'', pero que ese hombre se burlara de él...</p><p> </p><p>–Me gusta. –Tom se congeló–. Me gusta tu apellido. De alguna manera, es perfecto para ti. Thomas Riddle... –Pareció paladear su nombre cerrando los ojos un momento y Tom lo miró sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, con una sensación que no podía entender–. Oh, ¿te puedo llamar Tom? ¿O prefieres algo más formal como que te llame por tu apellido?</p><p> </p><p>Ese hombre era raro, nunca nadie le había preguntado a Tom como llamarle, la gente simplemente asumía que tenía derecho.</p><p> </p><p>–Como usted prefiera profesor Potter.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, no, por favor, me haces sentir viejo. No estamos en el colegio aún, y yo sólo tengo veintiséis. Por hoy para ti, seré Harry, señor Riddle –dijo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró por unos momentos como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, Dumbledore volvió habiendo terminado el trámite y Harry se paró mirándole. El niño miró a ambos, ahora incierto. Tenía que admitir, muy contra su voluntad, que el profesor Potter le gustaba mucho más que el profesor Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>–El profesor Potter dijo que enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿qué enseña usted, profesor Dumbledore?</p><p> </p><p>El de ojos verdes alzó una ceja y miró a los otros dos. Mientras que Dumbledore sonrió ante la pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo enseño Transfiguración, Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Decidió que definitivamente no le gustaba como ese viejo decía su nombre con tanta familiaridad, ahora que había escuchado a Ha- profesor Potter llamarlo “Sr. Riddle” podía sentir una diferencia chocante en la forma en que ambos le hablaban. El susodicho pareció captar algo y se movió inquietamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, profesor Dumbledore, van a buscar los libros del Sr. Riddle asumo. Yo justamente acabo de retirar dinero para hacer algunas compras. No me costaría nada llevar al Sr. Riddle conmigo, apenas me desviaría. Si te parece, yo le haré compañía y le mostraré alrededor, estoy seguro que como vicedirector tienes muchos asuntos que atender. Y ya que yo estoy en el camino... ¿mn, Albus?</p><p> </p><p>A Tom no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que el ojiverde usó el nombre de pila del otro, como coaccionándolo. ¿Pero por qué tendría interés en acompañarle a hacer las compras? Sintió la desconfianza llenarle de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos azules del profesor de Transfiguración tintinearon de alegría.</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, Harry, si no te importa, creo que quizá Tom prefiera de una compañía más joven.</p><p> </p><p>–Tonterías, tú nunca vas a ponerte viejo.</p><p> </p><p>Y en menos de lo que Tom pudo procesar, se encontraba a solas con el profesor Potter.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que... el profesor Dumbledore y tú no congeniaron,  ¿nm? –Preguntó con una sonrisa relajada, aunque Tom se había tensado con la pregunta–. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podrán llevarse mejor en Hogwarts. Ahora, si he supuesto mal y me he entrometido donde no me llamaban, me disculpo –agregó poniendo una mano en el pecho con una suave y graciosa inclinación.</p><p> </p><p>– No... Bueno… –dudó.</p><p> </p><p>–Relájate. A veces el profesor Dumbledore es un poquito raro. Pero es una buena persona –cuando estaban fuera, en medio de la gente, el de cabellos largos dejó caer una mano en el hombro de Tom, para no perderlo. Todo el cuerpo de Tom se tensó y evidentemente el profesor lo sintió, porque quitó la mano con una sonrisa de disculpa.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que... ¿huérfano? –Tom se volvió a tensar–. Yo también.</p><p> </p><p>El cuello del niño hizo un feo crack de la forma brusca que se giró a mirar a su profesor. Él le dio una sonrisa cálida y tranquila. Mirando hacia un lado tomó la mano de Tom de pronto y antes de que pudiera terminar de asimilar la calidez de que hacía hormiguear su mano, el profesor se había frenado y le entregó un helado al sorprendido pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del ojiverde y tomando un helado para él se sentó en lo que Tom acababa de registrar, era una heladería. Florean Fortescue. El profesor dio una larga lamida a su helado.</p><p> </p><p>–Si no lo comes se derrite, la verdad es que para ser mágicos, deberían hacer que no se derritan –agregó en un susurro para no ofender al dueño de la heladería, y Tom no pudo evitar apreciar el comentario, sin embargo no sonrió. Tentativamente lo probó. Era frío. Y dulce. Y cremoso. Decidió que le gustaba.</p><p> </p><p>–Primera vez, ¿verdad? –Tom volvió a congelarse ante eso–. Yo también probé por primera vez el helado cuando vine al Callejón Diagon la primera vez. –El niño se relajó, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las burlas, pero Harry... esa vez no se corrigió a sí mismo, Harry no se burlaba–. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año y medio. No fui a un orfanato como tú, realmente lo hubiera deseado. –Eso confundió al niño un poco, hasta que pensó que a veces las familias no eran tan agradables–. Viví con mis tíos, muggles. No todos los muggles son malos, pero estos odiaban la magia. Nunca supe que era un mago hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se presentó en la puerta. –Soltó una carcajada ante la cara interrogante del niño–. Sí. Él ya era profesor en mi tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Hizo una pausa para comer el helado, Tom comía ausente, fascinado sin darse cuenta con el mago que tenía enfrente.</p><p> </p><p>–Como supongo que al no llevarte bien con el profesor Dumbledore tienes una escasez de información te haré un resumen rápido de lo que necesitas saber. Hogwarts fue fundado hace más de novecientos años por 4 increíbles magos. Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Cada uno de ellos fundó una Casa en el colegio, para albergar a los chicos con las características de ellos. Las Casas son nombradas por los apellidos de ellos. Hufflepuff para los leales, colores amarillo y negro. Ravenclaw para los inteligentes, colores azul y bronce. Gryffindor para los valientes, colores rojo y oro. Slytherin para los astutos, colores verde y plata. Eso es una división que se aplica a colores en el uniforme, lugar donde te sientas a comer y con quienes duermes. Las clases a veces pueden ser con otras Casas. No dejes que estar en una Casa impida relacionarte con otras Sr. Riddle –aconsejó. Se frotó la barbilla pensando.</p><p> </p><p>–Los magos hacen magia con una varita, diciendo cosas graciosas y agitándola de forma rara, pero cuando un mago es muy versado, puede hacerlo sin varita y sin hablar, o una u otra también. –Tom recordó cuando Dumbledore hizo arder el armario, otra confirmación de que el anciano era poderoso–. Cuando uno es joven suele hacer un tipo de magia que es considerada salvaje o accidental. El uso de varita te ayuda a enfocarlo, es un catalizador. Por cierto, no se puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta que no seas mayor de edad, eso es a los 17 años. Lo lamento. –Y parecía que de verdad lo hacía.</p><p> </p><p>–Transportes... los magos se mueven con cosas encantadas como el Autobús Noctámbulo o trenes para quienes no pueden Aparecerse. Y también está la línea Flu que son polvos mágicos tirados a una chimenea conectada a la red Flu y gritas el nombre del lugar al que vas antes de entrar. Tienes también los Trasladadores, que son objetos hechizados para ir a cierto lugar específico. Los odio, la sensación del viaje me marea. Y por supuesto, las escobas. Amo volar. La sensación de libertad es increíble... tienes que probarlo... –Cerró los ojos como si saborease el aire en el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Tom recordó su helado cuando sintió que se derretía por su mano, se había quedado absorbiendo la información como un sediento en el desierto, y sin advertir, también la forma en que el profesor se lo decía.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Escobas?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. De hecho tenemos un juego con ellas. Quidditch. Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero en Hogwarts se juega, y hay una Copa de campeonato. Oh, casi lo olvido, también hay una Copa de las Casas y premios individuales. La Copa de las Casas es una motivación, los profesores dan o quitan puntos según el comportamiento de los alumnos. Los prefectos, son chicos de los años mayores que ayudan a mantener el orden, también pueden quitar puntos, y dar detenciones como los profesores. Las detenciones se cumplen con los profesores.</p><p> </p><p>–Tienes que ser cuidadoso con los objetos en este mundo, no todo es lo que parece, cualquier objeto puede ser convertido en un Trasladador por un mago que sea poderoso y que no tema transgredir la ley. Como tu profesor de Defensa, no trato de asustarte, sólo decirte que siempre mantengas un ojo abierto. Hay numerosas pociones que podrían ser deslizadas en tu jugo. Y las paredes tienen ojos y oídos literalmente. Aquí los retratos se mueven y hablan, ya verás cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Oh, y algunas veces cuando la gente duda al morir se convierten en fantasmas.</p><p> </p><p>Tom tragó saliva, eso sonaba mal, él siempre le tuvo cierta aprehensión a la muerte.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, lo siento, Sr. Riddle. ¿Te estoy aburriendo?</p><p> </p><p>–¡No! No… –respondió con rapidez haciendo sonreír a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, bueno, deberías saber que los dragones, unicornios, hombres lobo, vampiros y muchas cosas más existen. Gringotts es todo controlado por goblins, no se si lo notaste... creo que te estaba acaparando un poco. –Soltó una suave risa–. Y los magos se escriben por carta y las envían vía lechuza generalmente, aunque hay veces que se utilizan otra clase de aves. Y bueno, creo que la última cosa con la que voy a agobiarte es... estatus de sangre. –Eso llamó la atención del menor.</p><p> </p><p>–Hay quienes se llaman ''sangre pura'' porque no están mezclados con muggles en sus antepasados y CREEN que tienen una superioridad por ello. Sin embargo, Sr. Riddle, he de decirle que en esas familias suele ocurrir que nazcan niños sin una pizca de magia. Se los llama Squib, y lamentablemente se ven atrapados entre el mundo de los magos y el mundo muggle. A su vez, existen aquellos magos que nunca tuvieron un antepasado mago hasta donde saben, se los llama nacidos de muggle. Algunos sangre pura les llaman ''sangre sucia'', es un horrible insulto Sr. Riddle y sólo se lo digo para que entienda lo que sucede. Finalmente, tenemos los mestizos, que son mezcla de un muggle y un mago o un sangre pura y un nacido de muggle... Normalmente, si un sangre pura se casa con un muggle o nacido de, los demás los tratan de ''traidores a la sangre''. Me temo que en ese sentido no somos muy avanzados. Yo soy un mestizo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se sorprendió, sabía que su profesor era poderoso por que lo había sentido tan palpable como Dumbledore. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.</p><p> </p><p>–Entonces... yo...</p><p> </p><p>–No tengo idea realmente, ciertamente Riddle no es un apellido de una familia sangre pura, por lo cual o eres un mestizo o un nacido de muggles. ¿Te gustaría que averiguara por ti? –Tom se retorció incómodo, no le gustaba pedir favores, y de hecho, estaba un poco preocupado de lo que pudiera saber–. No te preocupes, no me tienes que contestar ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos habían terminado sus helados y el profesor le dio una mirada curiosa antes de inclinarse hacia él, pasando el dedo por la nariz de Tom para recoger algo de helado con el que se había manchado sin querer y se lo llevó a la boca. Por primera vez en su vida, Tom sintió calor en sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con la rabia o humillación.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pareció totalmente ajeno a ello mientras decidía a dónde deberían ir y volvió a tomarle de la mano antes de ir a la tienda de libros, le pidió la lista de primer año al dependiente mientras dejaba que Tom vagara por las estanterías. Con un encantamiento el profesor encogió la bolsa y guió a Tom hacia la tienda de ingredientes, pidiendo el básico de Hogwarts para Tom y algunas cosas para él mismo. Después fueron a la tienda de calderos, donde Harry comentó en un susurro lo ridículo que le parecía que alguien pudiera querer un caldero de oro puro.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Madam Malkins el profesor le llevó adentro y tras decirle a la mujer que querían le guiñó un ojo a Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Te daré un poco de privacidad, estaré afuera –le dijo antes de salir, dejando al de ojos verde–azulados sorprendido por el entendimiento del hombre sobre que no le gustaría ser observado mientras se cambiaba. Cuando salieron Tom estaba totalmente impaciente, parecía que Harry había esperado hasta el final para tener su varita, totalmente a propósito. Y a eso iban ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, se distrajo al escuchar un siseo. En la tienda de mascotas una serpiente estaba sinuosamente moviéndose dentro de su prisión mientras <em>murmuraba :: Bruja grassossa que toca miss presciossass esscamass, la mordería ssi no fuera a morir del assco primero. Un día ssaldré de essta horrible caja, ya verán... ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Para su sorpresa el profesor Potter soltó una carcajada mirando a la serpiente. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron muchísimo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿U- usted puede entenderle, profesor Po-</p><p> </p><p>–Ah ah ah, creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Harry. –Ambos se miraron expectantes, Tom queriendo que le responda su pregunta y el profesor probablemente esperando que reformulara.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Puedes entenderle... Harry? –La sonrisa del ojiverde fue radiante.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, Sr. Riddle. Soy un hablante de Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes. Es un don muy raro, y por lo general, considerado de magos oscuros. El más famoso hablante de Parsel fue Salazar Slytherin, sin embargo, yo no soy descendiente de él, aunque si nuestras familias convergen de la misma rama. Supongo que no ha de haber sido el primero y yo saqué el don en el lado salteado de la familia, después de Salazar el don se reprodujo, hasta donde sé, sin falta de padres a hijos. ¿Le gustan las serpientes, Sr. Riddle? Tengo una, o quizá ella me tiene a mí, no estoy seguro. Es mi familiar, puedes pasar por mis habitaciones en Hogwarts para conocerla. Un familiar es un animal con quien compartes un vínculo especial. Y hablando de vínculos especiales...</p><p> </p><p>Tom siguió la mirada del profesor para ver una tienducha polvorienta que decía "Ollivander. Fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C." El corazón de Tom, empezó a latir muy rápido. ¡Su varita! ¡Al fin!</p><p> </p><p>–Sr. Riddle, el vínculo entre un mago y su varita es algo muy importante. La varita escoge al mago, pero sigue siendo algo sumamente íntimo para cada uno. Le daré su privacidad esperando fuera. Mucha suerte.</p><p> </p><p>Tom entró algo vacilante a la tienda. Se había acostumbrado un poco a la presencia del profesor y ahora se sentía un poco nervioso. Ollivander salió de la trastienda y lo miró.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, sí, sí. Sr. Riddle, me estaba preguntando cuando lo vería.</p><p> </p><p>El niño frunció el ceño ante eso, poniéndose tenso. Pero el fabricante no le hizo caso sino que empezó a medir su brazo con una cinta mágica mientras revoloteaba entre los cajones. Tom juraba que le había hecho probar media tienda con todas las varitas que le hizo agitar. Y cuantas más pasaban, más emocionado parecía el hombre. Por un momento pensó que Harry quizá se iría con todo lo que tardaba, pero descartó la idea, el hombre había sido más que correcto con él.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente una de las tantas varias que probó, sacó chispas verdes. El viejo parecía muy emocionado, y empezó a canturrear sobre cuán curioso era.</p><p> </p><p>–Perdón, Sr. Ollivander. ¿Qué es curioso?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, verá Sr. Riddle. Yo recuerdo cada varita que vendo, y la varita que usted sostiene, 33 centímetros, tejo con pluma de fénix... ese fénix sólo dio una pluma más. Y esa pluma está en la varita del joven que está esperándolo en la puerta. Curioso en verdad.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y eso qué significa?</p><p> </p><p>–Que tienen varitas hermanas, Sr. Riddle. Algo muy raro y especial... ¿Qué significará, en verdad? –Ollivander le dio una sonrisa curiosa y luego de pagarle, Harry le acompañó a la salida.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quiere probar su primera Aparición en conjunto, Sr. Riddle? –Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Tom que estaba mitad emocionado, mitad contento de no tener que viajar como con Dumbledore asintió enérgicamente y Harry lo guió a un callejón oscuro donde con un brazo alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño lo atrajo hacia sí y desaparecieron.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 25 de Julio de 1938 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>17:26</p><p> </p><p>Cuando aparecieron en una calle cerca del orfanato Tom se separó con las mejillas ligeramente rosas. Se sentía un poco culpable de haber dudado de las acciones de Harry en el momento de la aparición, y a la vez se sentía culpable consigo mismo por haberle encantado el sentimiento de tal calidez contra su cuerpo. Harry volvió a tomarle la mano para acompañarle al orfanato, aunque ya no había gente, Tom no iba a perderse, y no era necesario que lo hiciera. Pero Tom no se quejó. Cuando llegaron, Harry miró alrededor y sacó algo pequeño de su bolsillo, que se agrandó para formar un baúl.</p><p> </p><p>–Mientras estabas en Ollivander supuse que necesitarías una maleta para todo. Me tomé la libertad, espero que no te importe. Bueno, Sr. Riddle, nos vemos el 1ro de Septiembre...</p><p> </p><p>–Tom –murmuró el niño.</p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa de Harry fue luminosa y se acercó para pasar una mano por los cabellos de Tom de una manera afectuosa.</p><p> </p><p>–Eres algo callado, pero aún así un encanto, Tom –dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Eso llamó la atención de Tom y se dio cuenta de que la túnica de mago que el hombre había estado llevando, había, en algún momento, cambiado a unos pantalones y camisa negra. Se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes, en especial por cómo cambiaba la figura de su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Observó la espalda ancha y cintura delgadas hasta que no los vio más y tomó su maleta para entrar. Hizo caso omiso de la Sra. Cole preguntando como le había ido y se fue a su habitación. Sacó su varita y la acarició un momento. Su profesor había tenido razón al hablarle del vínculo especial. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Ollivander, no le había dicho a Harry sobre su varita, y luego lo de las serpientes... tampoco le había dicho.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirando, abrió su baúl para empezar a leer sus libros de clase, él iba a ser el mejor de su clase, sin lugar a dudas, y para eso se tenía que esforzar. Estaba buscando su libro de Defensa cuando vio un libro que no recordaba haber visto en la lista. <em>Hogwarts: Una Historia</em>. Frunciendo el ceño sacó la lista y comprobó. No estaba. Extrañado abrió la primera página y vio, en la hoja que siempre estaba en blanco, una escritura a mano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sr. Riddle:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dado que Hogwarts va a ser su hogar durante los siguientes 7 años de su vida, pensé que le gustaría saber más de ello. Este libro se encuentra en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero normalmente lo reservan mucho. Siéntase libre de mandarme una lechuza si necesita alguna cosa, o si simplemente desea hablar conmigo, sé que no tiene usted una, pero en el Callejón Diagon hay una oficina postal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No olvides pasarte por mis habitaciones para conocer a mi familiar, preferentemente de noche, es una criatura nocturna. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuyo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom se quedó mirando incrédulo la dedicatoria. Sabía que el dinero que les daban a los huérfanos no podía ser mucho, y había sospechado que Harry había agregado dinero a todas las compras para que nada tuviera que ser de segunda mano. Pero como no prestó atención a Dumbledore en el banco, no estaba seguro. Ahora lo estaba. Harry había invertido dinero en él por que sí, simplemente porque deseaba. Y le había comprado un libro para que pudiera saber sobre Hogwarts... y le había contado de su vida, y lo había invitado a verle en sus habitaciones, y llamarle por su nombre de pila.</p><p> </p><p>Algo cálido se instaló en el pecho de Tom mientras acariciaba la cubierta del libro. Decidiendo que sería el mejor estudiante de Defensa. Y por primera vez en muchos años, Tom Riddle se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Expreso Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 18 de Agosto de 1938 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>22:33</p><p> </p><p>Tom había pasado sus días de vacaciones leyendo su material escolar, por supuesto había leído el libro extra, regalo de Harry, y su libro de Defensa lo había leído dos veces. Todas sus asignaturas eran muy interesantes, excepto tal vez por Historia de la Magia. Pero Defensa era la que más le fascinaba. Estaba seguro de que iba a amar las clases de Harry. Cuando explicaba algo, lo hacía impregnado de sentimiento, parecía que hablaba de corazón a corazón. No era como con Dumbledore que sentía como si cada cosa que digas podría ser usada en tu contra.</p><p> </p><p>A mitad de Agosto una lechuza blanca como la nieve aterrizó en su ventana por la noche y picoteó hasta despertarlo. Somnoliento Tom le abrió y casi salta de alegría al reconocer la escritura de Harry. No que él hubiera mirado mucho la dedicatoria como para memorizarla, no. El profesor le había escrito una larga carta contándole más cosas que podría estar interesado en saber. Como qué departamentos tenía el Ministerio de la Magia; hablándole de lugares famosos como San Mungo o Azkaban; contándole de la existencia de otras escuelas de magia.</p><p> </p><p>Decir que Tom había disfrutado la carta era decir poco. Con mucho cuidado la había guardado y sacando un pedazo corto de pergamino. No estaba seguro de qué escribir, por lo cual le tomó largo rato poder formular una respuesta, dudando de casi todo lo que iba a poner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gracias por el libro, ha sido una lectura muy interesante. Y también por la carta, aprecio mucho el gesto. He leído mis libros, creo que realmente va a gustarme tu clase. Tu lechuza ha sido muy amable en esperar todo este tiempo. No soy bueno escribiendo cartas, por eso esperaré con mis preguntas a verte en Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miró salir a la lechuza con la respuesta. Harry nuevamente había puesto “S<em>r. Riddle</em>” en el encabezado, que de alguna loca manera, Tom sentía que era cariñosamente, y firmado con un “<em>Tuyo, Harry</em>”. Sabía que era tonto, que probablemente era una simple forma de firmar la carta, pero aún así... aún así provocaba algo cálido esparcirse por el pecho de Tom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 19 de Agosto de 1938 – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>09:03</p><p> </p><p>Harry leyó la carta de Tom mientras acariciaba a Hedwig. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió en su cara. Sabía que ahí había más de lo que Tom escribía. Harry había crecido de una manera muy parecida a Tom y podía entender mejor que nadie su reticencia. Pero le había llamado por su nombre de pila, asegurado de que entendía que le había gustado la carta y el libro, y le aseguraba que se acercaría a él en Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar la charla que había tenido con Dumbledore. Cuando los ojos celestes brillaban de esa manera, realmente le daba que temer. El hombre se había mostrado extrañamente interesado y feliz en como se había llevado con Tom. No que eso fuera raro, pero se olía algo. Su instinto se lo decía. Y encima al recordar como Tom desconfiaba de él...</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, con él Tom había sido encantador. Callado, sí. Pero igualmente encantador. Quizá porque entendía a la perfección como el niño se sentía, porque aún recordaba cómo se sintió cuando  descubrió que era un mago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 1° de Septiembre de 1938 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>09:29</p><p> </p><p>Tom había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Y tenía que admitir que uno de sus sujetos de estudio favorito era Harry. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry y él no eran familiares cercanos. Lo más confuso fue que se sintió de alguna manera aliviado. No estaba seguro de porqué. No podía ser su padre, pues sólo se llevaban 15 años de diferencia. No podía ser un tío ni primo por lo que le dijo Harry. Por lo cual eran familia distante. De lo que dijeron Dumbledore, y más que nada Harry, había deducido que su don era muy raro, y probablemente estaba relacionado de alguna manera con la familia de Slytherin, como Harry estaba.</p><p> </p><p>Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y juntó la maleta. Ese día era finalmente 1ro de Septiembre. Decir que estaba emocionado era poco, apenas había logrado dormir. Ya estaba saliendo para la estación aunque había tiempo de sobra. No había querido que ninguna de las matronas lo acompañaran a King Cross por lo que estaba saliendo solo. Sin embargo, al salir del orfanato jadeó de sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>La esencia de Harry, su poder, lo rodeaba como si deseara abrazarlo, sintiendo como acariciaba su propio poder. Harry estaba ahí. Miró hacia los lados con rapidez y lo vio. Estaba un poco más alejado, estirado toda su longitud, trepado a un árbol, intentando hacer equilibrio mientras colocaba un nido de vuelta en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que lo logró se agarró de una rama y bajó de un salto. Se giró mientras se limpiaba las manos en el trasero de su pantalón, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Tom siguió los movimientos de las manos sobre el jean desgastado, siguiendo a la camisa blanca, y luego al rostro sonrojado con mechones de cabellos negros cayendo sobre él, sin lograr opacar los ojos verdes, y por primera vez Tom pensó que alguien era bello.</p><p> </p><p>Harry le notó y sonrió ampliamente– ¡Tom! –saludó con alegría.</p><p> </p><p>–Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno... mn, pensé que quizá te gustaría que te alcanzara a la estación –dijo con aire incierto–. Supuse que saldrías temprano... Así que vine temprano. Y estaba esperando para preguntarte.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se preguntó qué tan temprano había estado Harry y por qué simplemente no había entrado. Entonces recordó que Harry gustaba de darle su privacidad. Todo lo contrario a Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>–Eso sería agradable –respondió finalmente, haciendo que Harry sonría y lo abrace para <em>aparecerlos</em> sin previo aviso.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 1° de Septiembre de 1938 – Estación King Cross</p><p>09:50</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom aspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, esta vez pudo sentir el aroma de Harry al tener su rostro contra la blanca camisa. Le recordaba al aroma que percibía cuando se tiraba a tomar sol en el pasto, mezclado con algo picante. Era un aroma salvaje, libre, y si había algo que Tom añoraba era la libertad. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado contra su profesor más tiempo de lo necesario, y se alejó perturbado por el efecto que había tenido en él.</p><p> </p><p>Miró la estación como si estuviera muy interesado, lleno de muggles, enorme, nada interesante. Mientras Harry le susurraba que acababan de salir de una cabina de <em>aparición</em>, y comentaba cosas sobre cómo se mantenía el secreto en un lugar tan lleno, Tom quería golpearse a sí mismo por su reacción. Había sido completamente débil, casi se había derretido en los brazos de su profesor. Era totalmente irracional.</p><p> </p><p>Y en ese momento como si el ojiverde pudiera leer sus pensamientos, una de las grandes manos de su profesor, se enroscó en sus hombros y acarició la mejilla de Tom y su cabello. El pequeño no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los dedos rozaron su cuello, pero al levantar la vista notó que su profesor no le estaba mirando, sino que con una sonrisa le mostraba una pared entre las entradas a las plataformas 9 y 10. Como si acariciar la mejilla de su alumno, fuera el gesto más natural del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Ausente, Tom recordó que la carta decía algo de Plataforma 9¾. Otra cosa por la que había pensado que era una broma. Pero ahí estaba Harry, explicándole que entre las plataformas muggle había otras plataformas mágicas que se habilitaban de vez en cuando para los viajes. Le contó además que estaba hechizada para que los muggles no le prestaran atención, así como lo había estado el Caldero Chorreante, y que la pared en realidad no era sólida, sino que contenía una entrada en el medio. Le dio una mirada juguetona a Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–La gente normalmente corre para poder ingresar, porque no debes tener miedo de chocar contra la pared si deseas entrar. Dígame algo Sr. Riddle, ¿confía en mí?</p><p> </p><p>Tom sintió algo extraño al escuchar como lo llamaba Sr. Riddle, de una manera tan juguetona, tan íntima, no sabía que era, pero no era una mala sensación.</p><p> </p><p>–Um, un poco.</p><p> </p><p>–Así me gusta, sincero –dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa–. No necesitas mentirme, Tom. Nunca. Puedes confiar en mí para guardar tus secretos, así como yo sé que puedo confiar en ti para guardar los míos. –Lo dijo con completa seguridad, como si supiera que Tom realmente nunca diría lo que él le contaba, no que Tom tuviera deseos de hacerlo, pero aún así... no sabía por qué alguien confiaría de esa manera en él.</p><p> </p><p>Por momentos se preguntaba si su profesor era idiota, pero no, luego recordaba la manera en que se daba cuenta de las cosas, definitivamente no era un tonto crédulo. Entonces se preguntaba si le estaba mintiendo, pero cuando sonreía Tom sabía que lo hacía de verdad, él había aprendido a distinguir sonrisas falsas de las verdaderas, y Harry nunca fingía sus sonrisas. Y luego se acordaba de que eran ambos hablantes de Parsel y tenían varitas hermanas, entonces se preguntaba si de alguna manera, aún sin saber eso, Harry podía sentirlo. Quizá de la misma manera que a él le gustaba la energía de Harry, a Harry le gustaba la de él... aunque no estaba seguro de si todos los magos podían sentir las energías. Aún no le había preguntado eso a Harry. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero quería estar a solas con su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tomó la mano de Tom en la suya y se acercó con él a la pared, directo, con confianza.</p><p> </p><p>–Confía en mí, Tom. La pared que está en frente nuestro no existe, vamos a atravesarla con suavidad –le dijo mirándole de una manera penetrante a los ojos. Y perdido en esa mirada, el pequeño sintió que le creía, que por una vez no tenía una pizca de desconfianza en un adulto, y de esa manera atravesaron la barrera a un paso tranquilo, y Tom sintió el cosquilleo de la magia sobre él antes de ver la enorme plataforma con un tren rojo sobre las vías.</p><p> </p><p>Aún faltaba una hora para que saliera hacia Hogwarts, y el andén estaba vacío. Harry lo hizo subir, diciendo que buscarían un compartimiento para Tom. Mientras caminaban, con Tom mirándolo todo, Harry le dio instrucciones de cambiarse antes de llegar a Hogwarts, sugiriendo que quizá quería hacerlo ahora que estaba todo vacío. Además le dijo que los elfos domésticos, explicó brevemente para Tom qué era un elfo doméstico, llevarían las maletas de todos a Hogwarts y las acomodarían según en qué Casa quedaban.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, llegaron al fondo de todo el tren, al lado de la locomotora, Harry soltó un suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi viejo compartimiento... –Tom se sorprendió de que Harry también hubiera deseado un lugar tan apartado y le mostró una pequeña marca al lado de la ventana que decía HP con un rayo entre las letras. Al lado de eso se veía una HG y PB–. Hermione Granger y Pollux Black –anunció con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué el rayo? –Preguntó Tom con curiosidad.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh... –Harry se levantó el flequillo y le mostró una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. –Es una herida mágica. Fue el día que murieron mis padres. Nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que me tocó, pero fue magia negra. Sin embargo, no parece haberme hecho nada malo –se encogió de hombros–. Me gusta... aunque a veces hace algo extraño, como si zumbara –le dijo con una sonrisita–. Las heridas mágicas dejan cicatrices más profundas de lo que uno llega a imaginar. Pero eso sí, nunca le preguntes al profesor Dumbledore sobre heridas mágicas si no quieres tener una imagen muy desagradable. –Soltó una suave risa y miró a Tom unos momentos antes de colocar el baúl en el portaequipajes y frunció el ceño al ver las letras grabadas TMR en él.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Dé qué es la M? –Preguntó con tono curioso.</p><p> </p><p>Tom parpadeó un momento, había leído una vez su segundo nombre... –Marvolo –dijo frunciendo el ceño ante el extraño nombre. Harry parpadeó.</p><p> </p><p>–Ese es un nombre de mago. Bueno, bueno, Sr. Riddle. Al parecer eres un mestizo al igual que yo. –Eso de alguna extraña manera alegró a Tom–. Sin embargo, no te ofendas, no me gusta Marvolo, es el nombre un anciano. Me gusta más como suena Thomas Riddle. –Lo dijo en ese tono que usaba cuando saboreaba una palabra, casi ronroneante, que hacía que la respiración de Tom se entrecortara.</p><p> </p><p>Tras un momento de indecisión Harry se arrodilló frente a Tom y lo abrazó, dejando shoqueado al pequeño. Lo sostuvo entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos hasta que éste se relajó y enterró la cara en los cabellos del ojiverde, aspirando el aroma, luchando para no soltar un suspiro contento. Sin embargo, no hizo amague de abrazarle de vuelta, no acostumbrado a esa clase de demostraciones físicas.</p><p> </p><p>–Me tengo que ir a Hogwarts, Tom. Te deseo suerte en la clasificación, no porque la necesites por algo, sino para que la Casa en la que quedes sea la más adecuada para ti. El sombrero seleccionador tuvo grandes problemas para decidirse conmigo, y la verdad no me imagino qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido de otra manera. Relájate y recuerda que voy a estar ahí para lo que necesites. –Separó un poco a Tom e inclinándose depositó un beso en la frente del niño, que se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rebuscó en su túnica y sacó algo pequeñito que pronto se agrandó por arte de magia. Le tendió un libro con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>–El viaje es largo, sabes. Así que si por alguna razón te aburres, y como ya leíste todos tus libros... pensé que podría interesarte tener algo para leer. Es un libro de familias mágicas, descendencia y esas cosas. En especial con los pura sangre pueden ser un poco mareante, porque todos parecen estar emparentados. Y bueno... –Se lo dejó en el asiento–. Y como sé que no tienes dinero... –Tom ni siquiera se tensó, le seguía mirando sin más–. Los chicos normalmente compran algo del carrito de comidas, pero no me parece realmente sano porque terminan comiendo chocolates y esas cosas... y saliste muy temprano del orfanato, y bueno, yo...</p><p> </p><p>El profesor se removió un poco incómodo y se rascó la cabeza. Tom por un momento pensó que él le iba a dar dinero, pero no cuadraba con lo que le había dicho. Dejó encima del libro una caja cuadrada de madera, la tapa era deslizable. Era bastante simple, pero tenía un escudo grabado a relieve.</p><p> </p><p>–Hice algo de comida... para el viaje. –Se tuvo que forzar para escucharlo, Harry estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pareciendo un poco avergonzado–. Si no te gusta no tienes que comerlo, y si no tienes hambre... No te sientas obligado. Yo, bueno, te veré en Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se dio vuelta y salió al andén, y Tom juraba que por un momento había visto un suave color rojo en las mejillas de su profesor. Frunció el ceño confundido, no había entendido mucho después de que le besara la frente. Miró el libro primero. “<em>Líneas y Sangre: Un recorrido por las familias mágicas de Inglaterra. </em>Por Godelot. Editorial Whizz Hard Books”. Por un momento se preguntó si Harry habría escrito otra dedicatoria o no. Contuvo la respiración y abrió el libro. Ahí estaba, la letra de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sr. Riddle:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que el viaje no esté resultando muy aburrido, y el hecho de que hayas abierto el libro se deba más a tu curiosidad innata. Cuando uno ingresa al mundo de los magos, si hay algo que marea un poco es que todos parecen estar emparentados. Con fe de ayudarte un poco, desempolvé este libro de mi biblioteca, debo admitir que no soy tan asiduo a leer, y te lo regalo a ti, que sé que le darás mejor uso que yo. ¡Al menos lo has abierto!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuyo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom mordisqueó su labio, Harry había vuelto a regalarle algo y fugado antes de que pudiera rechazarlo. Parpadeó un momento y con una súbita idea miró el índice. Ahí estaba, los Potter. Abajo de todo en la línea aparecía Harry James Potter. Hijo de Lillian Evans y James Charlus Potter. Encima de James estaba Charlus, y así la línea se extendía, entrelazándose con las líneas Malfoy, Black, Longbottom, Crouch, Lestranges... Miró el escudo familiar, un grifo rugiendo, parado en tres patas con las alas estiradas. Notó que era el mismo grabado que el de la caja.</p><p> </p><p>Dejando a un lado el libro, decidiendo verlo después tomó la caja y deslizó la tapa con cuidado. Al instante un delicioso aroma golpeó el sentido del olfato de Tom. Dentro de la caja había un almuerzo completo. Tom olisqueó un poco, no estaba muy seguro de que era, tenía arroz y pescados varios, pero nunca había probado nada así. Sin embargo, olía y se veía delicioso. Había también un tenedor y hasta una botella de jugo dentro de la caja. Lo último en un compartimiento frío y lo primero en uno caliente, pareciendo que mantenía la temperatura mediante magia.</p><p> </p><p>Tom cerró la caja y la dejó a un lado procesando la información. Harry había cocinado para él. Había hecho una comida rara, probablemente sabiendo que Tom no la había probado, como hizo con el helado, también sabía que no era una comida común, le tenía que haber costado hacerla. Los labios del niño se contrajeron de una forma extraña, como si luchara contra eso, pero finalmente se formó una sonrisa mientras se tiraba hacia atrás en el asiento con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a la frente, donde Harry había posado los labios.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 1° de Septiembre de 1938 – Algún lugar en Inglaterra – Expreso Hogwarts</p><p>13:23</p><p> </p><p>Tom llevaba tres horas leyendo, sólo había sido interrumpido una vez por una chica alta con expresión severa, anteojos cuadrados y rodete tirante. Pareció inspeccionarle, Tom tenía puesta la túnica de Hogwarts desde temprano, cuando se había ido Harry siguió su consejo. Sorprendentemente, la chica también lo llevaba, con el escudo de Gryffindor y una P indicando su puesto como Prefecto. Minerva Mcgonagall, sexto año, se había presentado antes de seguir la ronda.</p><p> </p><p>No estaba ni cerca de acabar el libro, y Harry había tenido razón, los parentescos mareaban. Pero sin embargo era divertido mirar los árboles genealógicos, escudos, lemas de la familia y reseñas sobre cada uno de los miembros. Entonces, llegó la nueva interrupción.</p><p> </p><p>Un chico de su edad, vestido con túnica de mago negra con detalles en verde, cabello largo rubio, casi blanco y unos extraños ojos grises. Notó que el niño caminaba de una manera que intentaba influir en los demás, pero curiosamente, Tom sólo pudo pensar que sabía porque Harry se burlaba de los sangre pura, estaba seguro que este chico era uno de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>–Abraxas Malfoy. –Se presentó entrando en el compartimiento–. Todo está muy lleno y quería un lugar para comer algo. ¿Te molesta si me siento?</p><p> </p><p>Tom sabía cómo tratar a esa clase de individuos, nunca sentirse intimidado. Alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom Riddle, hay lugar de sobra. –Vio la contracción de la boca del niño.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Riddle? Esa no es una familia de magos –respondió entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.</p><p> </p><p>–Mestizo -devolvió indiferente, ahora que Malfoy lo decía, empezaba a tener hambre. Ignorando completamente al rubio que dudaba si sentarse o irse sacó la caja sobre sus piernas y la abrió. El delicioso aroma llenó el compartimiento. El rubio lo miró con interés, aparentemente él también podía sentir cuán maravilloso olía. Soltó un bufido desdeñoso, pero Tom sabía mejor, estaba envidiando su comida.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó el tenedor y probó el primer bocado. Cerró los ojos ante el sabor, frunciendo el ceño. Merlín... Harry cocinaba como los dioses. Tom dejó escapar un suave sonido de deleite ante los sabores que se deshacían en su boca. En ese momento golpearon la puerta y la señora del carrito de golosinas les ofreció comprar algo. Tom negó con la cabeza. La bruja sintió el olor.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, querido, no me extraña que no quieras nada. ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? –Preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Como Tom no tenía ni idea de que era mostró el contenido a los otros dos en el compartimiento.</p><p> </p><p>–Paella de mariscos... –Murmuró Abraxas Malfoy con las cejas alzadas–. Es un plato español. –Tom sintió un pinchazo de orgullo al escucharlo, sabía que era una comida exótica, Harry realmente se había pasado.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Lo cocinó tú madre, querido?</p><p> </p><p>–Mi madre está muerta –respondió Tom con sequedad–. Lo hizo el profesor Potter para mí. –Los otros dos alzaron las cejas.</p><p> </p><p>–¿En serio? Que suerte tienes, normalmente los magos no cocinan, dejan todo para los elfos domésticos. Que daría yo porque un joven tan guapo como el profesor Potter me cocinara un plato tan delicioso y exótico. Has de haberle causado una buena impresión para tomarse tan dulce gesto por ti –se volvió a Malfoy–, ¿algo del carrito, querido?</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Malfoy compraba, él se dedicó a comer contento. Realmente no envidiaba a Malfoy comiendo dulces, la comida que él tenía era maravillosa, y realmente estaba bajando su hambre, y a juzgar por la manera en que el otro fruncía la nariz, deseaba tener un plato de su comida también. Dulce venganza.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Tom terminó, tomó el jugo para bajar la comida y descubrió una servilleta debajo. Se limpió correctamente y bebió, extrañado por el sabor. Jugo de calabaza, supuso que era una bebida de magos, Harry no había mencionado nada, pero a la vez, Harry le había hablado de un montón de cosas, realmente sabores de bebidas no era lo que más le importaba a Tom. Se volvió a limpiar y cerró la caja. Había terminado toda la comida. Nunca se había sentido tan saciado, lleno y contento.</p><p> </p><p>Por unos momentos se preguntó si Harry no sería así con todos, cariñoso, haciendo regalos. Un malestar se posicionó en su estómago ante la idea, tenía que admitir que le gustaría que no fuera así, no necesitaba que fuera desagradable con otros, sólo... que fuera especial con él. Después de todo los demás ya tenían otros con quien estar, ¿no? Su pedido no era tan injusto.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que... ¿el profesor Potter? –Aventuró Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>–Es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.</p><p> </p><p>–Ya lo sé. Dicen que habla Parsel.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió distraído, mirando la ventana por primera vez desde que el Expreso salió de King Cross, iban a una velocidad impresionante, ¿qué tan lejos estaba Hogwarts?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Lo viste?</p><p> </p><p>–No.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?</p><p> </p><p>–Él lo dijo. –No iba a decirle a Malfoy que él también hablaba Parsel, tenía que ser cuidadoso con eso, Harry le había dado una pista al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>–Podía estar mintiendo.</p><p> </p><p>–Es un poco ridículo mentir sobre algo así, cualquiera podría aparecer con una serpiente y dejarte en ridículo. El arte de mentir, consiste en que nunca te descubran –apuntó.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y qué, por qué cocina para ti? ¿Estás relacionado con él?</p><p> </p><p>–Tal vez. ¿Terminaste tu interrogatorio?</p><p> </p><p>Abraxas tuvo la dignidad de parecer un poco avergonzado, el chico era un mestizo, pero lo trataba como si fuera una molestia. Ese chico tenía algo... algo que le advertía que podía respaldar su actitud con poder. Tendría que observarlo. Además, ese gesto del profesor... demasiado íntimo es cocinarle a alguien. Si había algo que a los Slytherin les atraía eran los misterios, y ese niño, Riddle, que irónico nombre, era uno.</p><p> </p><p>Tom retomó su lectura. Abraxas salió después de un rato. Tras unas horas dejó el libro y decidió probar el encantamiento que tanto había visto hacer a Harry, encoger. Estaba en uno de sus libros, al final, pero Tom se tenía fe. Se concentró sacando la varita y la agitó diciendo las palabras, pero cuando golpeó la caja de comida, nada pasó. Frunció el ceño y después de un par de intentos lo logró. Satisfecho se guardó la caja en el bolsillo y luego el libro en la maleta. Empezaba a sentirse cansado, quizá era por la magia que acababa de hacer.</p><p> </p><p>El resto del viaje se la pasó durmiendo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 1° de Septiembre de 1938 – Hogwarts</p><p>19:24</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí! –Un hombre bastante grande gritaba por encima de la multitud agitando los brazos. Una pequeña multitud de niños le siguieron–. Mi nombre es Ogg, soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora suban a los botes, no más de tres por bote. –Se subió él mismo a uno y los botes navegaron por el lago–. Ahora van a tener su primera visión de Hogwarts, en tres... dos... uno...</p><p> </p><p>Una serie de murmullos sorprendidos se extendieron entre los niños al ver el enorme castillo iluminado. Era... mágico. Tom no podía describirlo de otra manera, y la visión llenó su pecho del sentimiento de que efectivamente, iba a tener un lugar que podía llamar casa.</p><p> </p><p>No prestó atención a Malfoy que iba con él en el bote, ni al otro niño de cabello rojizo que hablaba con él. Toda su expectación estaba puesta en Hogwarts. Cuando los reunieron en el Hall de Entrada, Dumbledore tomó el lugar de Ogg. Como vicedirector, le tocaba guiar a los niños hasta su selección. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los otros años detrás de unas enormes puertas.</p><p> </p><p>–¿En qué Casa crees que vas a quedar? –Malfoy de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>–Supongo que en breve lo averiguaré –cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado a Harry en qué Casa había estado. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Harry sobre el sombrero? Le había costado decidirse. Por lo que había leído, y lo que Harry le dijo, no parecía un Hufflepuff, tampoco un Ravenclaw, era listo, pero no le gustaba mucho leer. Así que un Gryffindor o un Slytherin. Sabía que las Casas tenían Jefes que actuaban como los guías, pero si Harry hubiera sido uno, lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad? No se habría guardado información tan importante.</p><p> </p><p>No hizo caso a la mueca de descontento de Malfoy ante la respuesta, pensando que Harry le hubiera dicho si fuera Jefe de Casa por lo cual por más que no estuviera en la misma Casa de Harry no se estaría perdiendo de nada.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, entraron en el Gran Salón, y Dumbledore comenzó a llamar a los niños con una lista, sentarlos en un taburete y ponerles un sombrero encima. A algunos les tomaba más tiempo que a otros. Bagman, Ladon... <em>Hufflepuff</em>. Belby, Damocles... <em>Ravenclaw</em>. Crouch, Bartemius... <em>Ravenclaw</em>. Diggory, Miriam... <em>Hufflepuff</em>. Jorkins, Albert... <em>Ravenclaw</em>. Lestrange, Alphard... <em>Slytherin</em>. Longbottom, Algie... <em>Hufflepuff</em>. Longbottom, Enid... <em>Slytherin</em>. Lupin, John... <em>Gryffindor</em>. Malfoy, Abraxas... <em>Slytherin</em>. Moody, Alastor... <em>Gryffindor. </em>Morag, William...<em> Hufflepuff. </em>Mullet, Ethan... <em>Hufflepuff</em>. Mulciber, Minkar... <em>Slytherin</em>. Pince, Irma... <em>Ravenclaw</em>. Prince, Eileen... <em>Slytherin</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Ya sólo quedaban Tom, dos chicos pelirrojos y una chica morena.</p><p> </p><p>–Riddle, Tom –escuchó finalmente, y al dirigirse hacia el taburete, vio a Harry mirándole con una sonrisa desde la mesa de los profesores. Se sentó y un sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza para oscurecer el panorama. <em>“Oh... una gran mente... sí... sed de conocimiento... ganas de superarse... Ravenclaw podría ser bueno para ti... pero, oh, espera... astuto... ciertos problemas con seguir las ordenes, eh? Mmm así que te agrada el profesor Potter... me agrada también... varitas hermanas y lengua Parsel? Caramba... ustedes dos sí que se parecen. Así que creo que lo mejor es decirte lo mismo que le dije a él. Para ayudarte en el camino a la grandeza, no hay duda que debes ser.... SLYTHERIN”</em></p><p> </p><p>La última palabra fue gritada en el Gran Salón, y el sombrero retirado de su cabeza. Con tranquilidad fue a la mesa de los estandartes verde y plata. Harry había sido un Slytherin también... Parsel... el legado de Slytherin...</p><p> </p><p>Anne Troy fue clasificada para Ravenclaw, y Billius y Tessi Weasley pasaron por último al sombrero, ambos calificados para Gryffindor. El sombrero cantó una canción sobre aprender a estar unidos, el coro del colegio cantó la canción de Hogwarts, y el director Armando Dippet dio las instrucciones de lo que estaba prohibido hacer, junto con nuevas especificaciones del conserje Apollyon Pringle.</p><p> </p><p>El prefecto de Slytherin, Barnabas Cuffe de sexto año estaba sentado cerca de los primeros años y comenzó a indicarles quienes eran los profesores.</p><p> </p><p>–Herbert Beery, profesor de Herbología y Jefe de Casa de Hufflepuff. Al lado el profesor de Historia de la Magia, Cuthbert Binns. Le sigue Horace Slughorn, profesor de Pociones y nuestro Jefe de Casa. Galatea Merrythought, profesora de Encantamientos y Jefa de Ravenclaw. Albus Dumbledore, profesor de Transfiguración, Jefe de Gryffindor y Vicedirector. Del otro lado del directo está Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía. Harry Potter, profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Silvanus Kettleburn, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Esos son los profesores que ustedes tendrán luego están los profesores de materias optativas. Rolanda Hooch enseña Vuelo, Harfang Longbottom, Estudios Necrománticos. Callidora Black, Música. Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, enseña Arte. Cassandra Vlablatsky, Adivinación. Bathsheda Babbling, enseña Runas antiguas. Walter Aragon, Aritmancia y Modircus Egg, Estudios Muggle. Esos que están ahí son Ogg el Guardián de los Terrenos, Apollyon Pringle, el celador, Herbert Spleen, el Sanador, y Grace Umbridge, la bibliotecaria.</p><p> </p><p>Tom pensó que eso era un montón de nombres para memorizar. Centró su mirada en Dumbledore, que charlaba animadamente con Dippet y cuando los ojos celestes se centraron en los suyos se apresuró a quitar la mirada con una desagradable sensación. Notó a Harry mirándolo a él y a Dumbledore. Nuevamente había notado la forzada interacción entre ellos. No, a pesar de su carácter alegre, Harry no era ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.</p><p> </p><p>El prefecto seguía balbuceando acerca de que las materias opcionales eran a partir de 3ro, salvo vuelo, y cosas así, que Tom ya sabía por haber leído el libro de Hogwarts. Cuando todos habían terminado de comer, Tom estaba más lleno que nunca, empezaron a retirarse a sus Casas. Echó una mirada a la mesa principal pero Harry ya no estaba. Siguió al prefecto, ahora lleno de magos, las esencias se mezclaban mucho y Tom no podía estar seguro donde estaba Harry. Hasta que de pronto sintió a alguien acariciándole el cabello. Sobresaltado iba a apartarse cuando notó que era su profesor de Defensa, que caminaba a su lado, hablando con Slughorn mientras acariciaba su cabello con aire ausente, como si tuviera el hábito.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Un nuevo alumno? –Preguntó el Jefe de Casa al notar la acción del joven.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Uh? –Por un momento Harry lo miró desconcertado–. Ah, sí. Tom Riddle. –La mano se movió a su hombro, deslizándose por el cuello–. Sr. Riddle, permítame presentarle a su Jefe de Casa y profesor de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn. Si alguna vez tienes una duda de pociones, no dudes en acudir a él, porque yo soy un desastre</p><p> </p><p>–Tonterías, tonterías –replicó el otro profesor riendo–. Está claro que no te gusta mucho hacer pociones, pero tampoco eres tan malo, Harry. Y dime, ¿de dónde conoces a éste alumno?</p><p> </p><p>–Nos cruzamos en el Callejón Diagon para nuestras compras –el otro pareció un poco desconcertado de la familiaridad por sólo conocerse así, y Tom anotó un punto a su favor.</p><p> </p><p>Todos fueron camino a las mazmorras hasta que Harry se detuvo. Tom se frenó también. Estaba esperando para poder hablar con él.</p><p> </p><p>–Vaya, Sr. Riddle. Su Jefe de Casa da un discurso todos los años, y además debes estar cansado de tanta excitación. La visita puede esperar hasta mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no quería irse, pero había sido claramente despedido. Se giró a mirar una vez más y vio a Melinda Bobbin, prefecto de Ravenclaw de sexto año, hablando con el profesor Potter mientras se movía de una forma tímida y se sonrojaba ante las sonrisas recibidas. El niño rodó los ojos y se marchó algo molesto.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn dio un discurso sobre ayudarse entre sí, que las disputas entre compañeros nunca deben salir de la sala común... nada que Tom no esperara, por lo cual, una completa y absoluta pérdida de tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Compartía el dormitorio con Malfoy, Lestrange y Mulciber. Su cama era la más lejana de la puerta, eso le complació. Cuando llegó vio su maleta en ella y de golpe notó todo el cansancio que sentía. Harry tenía razón. Se cambió con rapidez y cayó dormido en la cama sin siquiera meterse debajo de las sábanas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 2 de Septiembre de 1938 – Hogwarts</p><p>06:01</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom era una persona madrugadora, descubrió que los otros Slytherin también, sin embargo, él lo era aún más. Estaba bañado y vestido para cuando los demás intentaban medio dormidos prepararse, y bajó a desayunar. Harry no estaba en la mesa de profesores, y eso lo apagó un poco. Después de comer vinieron los horarios, él no tenía defensa ese día, tendría que esperar al lunes.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría de las clases eran compartidas con otra Casa, excepto Astronomía, y Vuelo la tenían todos juntos. Compartían con Ravenclaw, Herbología y Transfiguración. Con Hufflepuff, Historia y Encantamientos. Y con Gryffindor, Pociones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras.</p><p> </p><p>Notó que Vuelo y Astronomía sólo tenían una hora semanal, mientras que Historia y CCM tenían dos y todas las demás tres horas semanales.</p><p> </p><p>Llegó a los terrenos para asistir a CCM primero que todos, excepto el profesor. Silvanus Kettleburn.   Entre Gryffindor y Slytherin eran 10 alumnos. Les pidió dividirse en 5 equipos, Enid Longbottom y Eileen Prince, las únicas dos chicas de Slytherin ese año se pusieron juntas. Alphard Lestrange se juntó con Abraxas Malfoy, y a Tom le quedó Minkar Mulciber para formar equipo. Los chicos Weasley se pusieron juntos y John Lupin con Alastor Moody.</p><p> </p><p>Tom estudió un momento a Mulciber, tenía cabello corto negro, que se iba hacia varias direcciones, aparentemente por uso de gel, ojos café y estatura media. Nada del otro mundo. Luego se fijó en su objeto de estudio. Un gusamoco. Está bien que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, ¿pero no había nada más interesante que un gusano de charca que apenas se mueve, come lechuga y no puedes distinguir cual es la cabeza y cual la cola?</p><p> </p><p>Suspiró mientras hacía un dibujo del bicho, y la mano de Mulciber tendiéndole una lechuga.</p><p> </p><p>–Creo que estás intentando darle de comer por la cola –apuntó Tom y Mulciber se largó a reír.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo puedo saberlo? En lo que a mí concierne podría estar muerto y no notaría la diferencia.</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró un momento el bicho y lo picó con la pluma, haciendo que se mueva un poco.</p><p> </p><p>–Aún vive... lamentablemente –agregó por lo bajo, y el otro Slytherin le mandó una sonrisa cómplice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Viernes 2 de Septiembre de 1938 – Pasillos de Hogwarts</p><p>10:06</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era cambio de hora y estaban yendo el grupo de seis Slytherin de primer año hacia su primera clase de encantamientos. De pronto se escuchó un gran ''splash'' y Eileen Prince gritó largo y agudo al haber sido completamente empapada. Las risas flotaron en el corredor y Tom buscó a los lados buscando por el atacante, pero no vio ninguno. Otro ''splash'' y Lestrange tuvo todo su cabello largo y rojizo pegado contra la cara.</p><p> </p><p>La boca de Tom se contrajo un poco, la verdad es que ver a los pura sangre tan estirados tener un chapuzón así lo tentaba un poco a reír. Los demás ya estaban en posición defensiva, pero no veían a su atacante.</p><p> </p><p>–¡PEVEES! –Una voz atronadora resonó en el pasillo. Masculina, potente y demandante. Ojos verdes se entrecerraron –¡<em>Diffindo</em>! –La varita se movió y un grito asustado salió cerca del lugar donde había intentado cortar.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Estás loco, Potter! ¡Podrías haberme cortado!</p><p> </p><p>Una sonrisa maligna se instaló en el rostro de Harry por primera vez desde que Tom lo conociera–. Esa era la idea Pevees. Tú creíste que los chicos nuevos necesitaban un baño, yo creí que necesitabas un nuevo corte de cabello. Ahora ¡LARGATE! –Bramó levantando la varita y Pevees huyó volando.</p><p> </p><p>–Pevees es un poltergaist –explicó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa–. Le gusta molestar a los primeros años porque todavía no os sabéis defender. Pero espero cambiar eso pronto. –Tocó la cabeza de Eileen y Alphard una vez y ambos sintieron sus ropas y cabellos secarse–. ¿Están todos bien? –Los chicos asintieron y el profesor notó que Eileen seguía temblando un poco, con un movimiento de varita le echó a la chica un encanto de calentamiento–. ¿Mejor, señorita Prince? –La chica se sonrojó y asintió agradecida–. Entonces sugiero que continúen antes de que lleguen tarde a su próxima clase. –Le guiñó un ojo a Tom  y volvió por donde había salido.</p><p> </p><p>Los chicos notaron que Pevees había elegido mal el lugar para emboscarlos, demasiado cerca del aula de Defensa, probablemente el profesor había escuchado el grito de Eileen.</p><p> </p><p>Encantamientos con Galatea Merrythought fue mucho más divertido que CCM, y Tom había estado muy orgulloso de ser el primero en haber levitado su pluma y ganado cinco puntos para Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Pronto fue la hora de comer y Eileen y Ednid comenzaron a charlar con Walburga y Lucretia Black, de segundo año sobre el galante profesor de Defensa. Tom rodó los ojos hasta Alcor Avery, del mismo año que ellas, se unió al debate diciendo que a él tampoco le molestaría tener una ''movidita'' con el profe. Se congeló ante eso y frunció el ceño. Cetus Rosier que estaba sentado a su lado, de segundo año también, lo miró un momento– ¿Acostumbrado al modo muggle? La homosexualidad no está mal vista exactamente... es sólo que se esperan casamientos entre hombre y mujer para mantener la especie.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió, en agradecimiento a la aclaración.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Pero no es un poco... viejo? –Realmente no creía eso, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarlo.</p><p> </p><p>–Veintisiete años tiene –dijo Eridamus Nott alzó una ceja–. Está entre los más jóvenes de los profesores, además... esa túnica esconde mucho cuerpo...</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento entró el susodicho, enfundado en una túnica blanca de cuello alto con rebordes en negro. Ajustada en el pecho y abierto por debajo levantando vuelo al caminar, el profesor parecía una visión. No había llevado esa ropa antes, y Tom tuvo que luchar por no quedarse con la boca abierta. Si Harry se veía atractivo en ropa muggle, en ropa de magos se veía distinguido y deseable. Los ojos del joven profesor fueron a pasar a la mesa de Slytherin  esbozó una sonrisa. Iba a sentarse en la mesa de profesores, pero la profesora Cassandra Vablatsky de adivinación lo llamó y aparentemente comenzó a leerle la mano.</p><p> </p><p>Las chicas soltaron risitas imaginando lo que podía ser del futuro del joven profesor, y de pronto varios profesores miraron hacia ellos y Harry comenzó a sonrojarse. Las chicas soltaron grititos. Tom, que había gustado siempre de observar a la gente, intentó leer los labios de la mujer. No pudo captar todo, puesto que ella no miraba hacia donde estaba él, pero sí le quedó claro que hablaba de un romance.</p><p> </p><p>Dejó de mirar la mesa de profesores cuando un aleteo cerca de él llamó le llamó la atención. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve estiró la pata hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Hedwig? –La lechuza ululó en afirmación y Tom tomó la carta reprimiendo una sonrisa. El ave no esperó a respuesta sino que se marchó. Los otros Slytherin lo miraron curiosos y Tom se guardó la carta, comió con rapidez lo que le quedaba y salió del Gran Salón. Dentro de poco tenía Pociones, pero todavía llegaba a ir a buscar los libros y leer la carta en el ínterin, el aula de Pociones estaba cerca de la Sala Común. Se sentó en su cama en la habitación vacía y abrió la carta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sr. Riddle:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me alegra ver que ha sobrevivido a su primer día de clases... seco. Pareces estar manejando muy bien a tus compañeros, mis felicitaciones. Te dije que cualquier cosa que necesitaras estoy disponible, pero no te he dicho donde están mis habitaciones. Saliendo de la Sala Común, el pasillo de la izquierda, doblas en el segundo pasillo y caminas hasta ver del lado derecho un cuadro de una serpiente. La contraseña es “Quid agis”. Siéntete libre de pasar cuando lo desees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuyo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió, el retrato era una serpiente, no iba a tener problemas de pasar con o sin la contraseña, ahora estaba seguro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Viernes 2 de Septiembre de 1938 – Puerta de las habitaciones del Profesor Potter, Hogwarts</p><p>20:27</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom había tenido un buen rato en Pociones, había hecho pareja con Malfoy y habían logrado exitosamente terminar con su poción para curar los Forúnculos. Había cenado y ahora estaba en frente a la puerta de Harry nerviosamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Quid agis –dijo la contraseña, el retrato se hizo a un lado y Tom pudo ingresar.</p><p> </p><p>Ingresó a una sala de estar con mullidos sillones forrados de una tela suave y levemente brillante que Tom no reconoció. El color de éstos era azul verdoso, casi el mismo tono que los ojos del niño. Había una mesita baja entre ellos con un mantel verde oscuro cruzado en diagonal, de manera que se veían las cuatro puntas desnudas de la mesita.</p><p> </p><p>Un poco más lejos había un escritorio con plumas de varios tipos y colores, llevaba un mantel del mismo color y forma que la mesita. Había pergaminos enrollados y un portarretratos que mostraba a tres niños un poco más grandes que Tom. Una niña con el pelo espeso y rizado, vistiendo un traje de Ravenclaw abrazaba a un niño con el cabello de cuervo levantándose para todos lados de manera natural, con unos feos anteojos de marco grueso y negro que hacían poco por mostrar sus ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo parecía brillar en su frente, llevaba la corbata de Slytherin algo desarreglada y en su otro hombro se apoyaba un chico con sonrisa de modelo, brillantes ojos azules y cabello negro lacio, se había sacado la corbata de Slytherin y la sostenía en la mano.</p><p> </p><p>Sin duda los tres chicos que habían grabado sus iniciales en el Expreso. El tiempo le había hecho un gran bien a Harry. Tom se preguntaba cómo habían hecho para lograr que la fotografía tuviera color y se moviera, no tenía tanto color como los retratos, era ligeramente amarronado, pero aún así se distinguían los colores.</p><p> </p><p>Vio un gran retrato encuadrado en oro, sumamente ostentoso encaramado en la pared sobre una gran chimenea. Se preguntó de quién sería, pues no tenía nombre, y no había nadie allí. Había notado que los cuadros tenían esa curiosa capacidad de moverse de un lado a otro, algunos sólo lo hacían entre sus propios retratos y había visto otros correr en retratos ajenos. Tom todavía no estaba seguro de por qué esa distinción, era una de las tantas preguntas que tenía que hacerle a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Se dirigió hacia la puerta del lado opuesto a la chimenea y la abrió lentamente. La habitación tenía un gran armario empotrado a la pared, una cajonera sobre la cual había más retratos, una enorme cama con sábanas de seda negra y encima de ella sobre la pared el escudo de la familia Potter, moviéndose como si fuera un retrato.</p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba sobre la cama, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y un libro en la mano. La túnica blanca se desplegaba sobre las sábanas negras como un lirio yaciendo sobre la tierra. Tom centró sus ojos en el título del libro, agudizando la mirada. “<em>Ritos Prohibidos: Manual Necromántico del Siglo XV</em>, por Richard Kieckhefer”. Con libros como esos, a Tom no le extrañaba que Harry no prestara atención a libros sobre las líneas de sangre, pero bueno, después de todo para ser profesor de Defensa debía de estudiar las Artes contra las que hay que defenderse, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>Antes de entrar tomó un hondo respiro, sintiendo el aroma de Harry entremezclado en el ambiente de la habitación, era algo relajante. Dio unos pasos y Harry bajó el libro para dedicarle una sonrisa. No parecía sorprendido de verlo, Tom se preguntó si era porque lo esperaba o porque tenía alguna clase de hechizos de detección puestos para saber quién entraba.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cerró el libro de necromancia dejándolo en la cama y el mago más joven de pronto se sintió algo nervioso y se dedicó a mirar las fotografías para quitar la vista de la cama. Una de ellas era el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, estaban todos embarrados y sudorosos, pero con sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro. Pudo reconocer a Pollux con un brazo sobre Harry y éste con la snitch volando alrededor. Otro de las fotografías mostraba un hombre muy parecido a Harry pero con los ojos marrones y una mujer pelirroja con los ojos de Harry, ellos tenían un bebé en los brazos. Otra de las fotografías mostraba a Pollux, Hermione y Harry ya crecidos, con túnicas elegantes, Tom pensó que los años también habían favorecido a los otros dos. Había una fotografía más donde estaban sólo Harry y Dumbledore, con el profesor mayor sosteniendo a Harry de un hombro.</p><p> </p><p>Notó que entre los portarretratos había una pequeña caja de vidrio con base de madera, sobre ella estaba descansando una pelota dorada con alas, y sobre la madera había una chapa de metal del mismo color que dictaba “<em>Buscador estrella 1925</em>”.</p><p> </p><p>Harry había esperado pacientemente y en silencio a que Tom se quedara sin nada para inspeccionar. Definitivamente había aprendido cosas nuevas sobre su profesor visitando sus habitaciones. Al inspeccionar de nuevo al susodicho notó algo moviéndose debajo de la túnica de éste y de pronto entre los pliegues de la túnica blanca surgió una cabeza escamosa.</p><p> </p><p>Tom abrió la boca de asombro, era la serpiente más rara y hermosa que había visto nunca. Las escamas se paraban como picos hacia arriba, recordando graciosamente el pelo de cuervo de Harry cuando llevaba el cabello corto, del lado de abajo la serpiente era amarillenta, pero hacia el medio las escamas variaban, comenzando a mezclarse con violeta hacia el lomo que era violeta con apenas tintes anaranjados en las puntas, aquí y allá. Sus ojos eran como una extraña joya, de esas que según la luz brillan, y el color era verde azulado con la típica característica de la pupila rasgada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Ess esste humano del que me hablasste, Harriss? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Ssí, Sscylla, él ess Thomass ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La serpiente comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Harry donde se había enrollado y Tom notó que medía cerca de un metro y medio. Bajó hacia el suelo y el profesor miró pacientemente como se enroscaba la pierna del niño. Los tres estaban en silencio. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en las reacciones de Tom, pareciendo buscar algo. Tom por otra parte estaba acostumbrado a las serpientes por lo cual no se asustó, la parte de su cerebro que no estaba fascinada con la serpiente enroscándose en su cuerpo, le dijo que probablemente eso llamó la atención de su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la serpiente terminó de enrollarse había subido hasta estar frente al cuello de Tom. Una larga lengua surgió y lamió el cuello.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Huele exquissito... como tú... ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Las palabras iban dirigidas a Harry quien asintió con una sonrisa astuta, muy Slytherin, se balanceó con las piernas y bajó de la cama de un salto. Se acercó al niño y se arrodilló en frente antes de hundir el rostro en el cuello de Tom y olerle.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Tieness raszón... huele muy bien... ::</em> murmuró en el cuello del niño haciendo que la cara de Tom ardiera en rojo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry subió un poco la cabeza y le susurró al oído:</p><p> </p><p> <em>:: ¿Dejass que cualquiera te huela, sseñor Riddle, o ess ssólo un privilegio por entender la lengua de lass sserpientess? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom tragó saliva, Harry lo estaba probando, pero aún así no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió ante las palabras en ese idioma. No había querido engañarle, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que tanta proximidad era para estudiar su reacción y estar seguro, muy Slytherin sin duda.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Nunca preguntasste, :: </em>respondió en un tono culpable.</p><p> </p><p>–No lo hice, tienes razón –aceptó Harry asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba. Tom contuvo un suspiro de alivio, lo había puesto tremendamente nervioso con esa actitud y proximidad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Otro hablante... ya era tiempo... esstabass muy ssolo... ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Tengo amigoss, Sscyla ::</em> respondió Harry en un tono que hacía parecer que había repetido eso un millón de veces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Yo no he dicho que no, Harriss ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender, Tom en cambio, que no tenía esa inocencia Gryffindor de Harry entendió que Scyla no se refería a la clase de compañía que podían darle sus amigos, sólo quedaban dos posibilidades quitando eso.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Cuántass primaverass hass vissto, Thomass? ::</em> preguntó la serpiente.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Onssce. Cuando el año muere ess el día en que nasscí. ::</em> Tom respondió de manera tranquila, pareciendo acostumbrado a expresarse con serpientes.</p><p> </p><p>–¿El treinta y uno de diciembre? –Preguntó Harry y Tom asintió.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Mi cría nassció cuando muere el sséptimo mess. ::</em> anunció la serpiente y Tom entendió que se refería a Harry. <em>:: Ahora Thomass va a sser cría de Sscyla también, Sscyla va a recordar nasscimiento de ssuss doss críass. ::</em> El niño confirmó lo que había deducido antes de que la serpiente no lo veía como amigo de Harry sino algo distinto, pero aún no estaba seguro qué.</p><p> </p><p>–Bienvenido a la familia –dijo Harry divertido sentándose en la cama, dio unas palmaditas a su lado en invitación.</p><p> </p><p>Tom fue a acercarse, algo tímido, pero se dio cuenta de que con la serpiente era un poco difícil moverse. Entonces Harry se paró, y para mortificación de Tom, le tomó en brazos y lo dejó en la cama. Scyla siseó contenta y se enroscó en Harry también, forzando al niño a quedarse cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Harry acarició ausente la cabeza de la serpiente y comenzó a preguntarle a Tom acerca de las clases. El niño poco a poco comenzó a contarle. Luego la conversación pasó a sus compañeros, Harry mostró un poco de preocupación por el desdén de Tom hacia relacionarse, pero Tom nunca había sido un niño muy sociable.</p><p> </p><p>Tom a cambio le preguntó sobre las fotografías. Así descubrió que Harry tenía un talento innato para el Quidditch, que aparentemente venía incluido en la línea Potter, que había logrado un puesto en Slytherin desde su primer año y al salir le habían ofrecido un puesto en varios equipos de Quidditch. Se sorprendió al saber que había aceptado un puesto en los Chudley Cannons, jugó una temporada con ellos pero su ritmo de entrenamiento, los fans y la comercialización hicieron darse cuenta que Harry prefería volar por su cuenta, y dejó el equipo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom le preguntó si tenía fotografías y Harry le mostró un poster de todo el equipo del año 1929, con todo el equipo volando por el poster y las letras del nombre del equipo brillando. El uniforme del equipo era naranja brillante y Tom notó que por esa época Harry se había sacado los anteojos pero seguía teniendo el cabello corto. El profesor aún conservaba en el armario el traje de Quidditch de los Chudley y estaba firmado por todos sus compañeros de equipo y el entrenador. Ese año habían ganado la Copa gracias a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Después de eso, Harry le contó, que había entrado a la academia de Aurores, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siempre había sido su clase favorita y en la que mejor se destacaba. Se graduó con excepcionales notas y pasó a formar parte del cuerpo. La capacitación había durado un año, luego pasó cinco años sirviendo y dos años atrás había recibido la oferta de Dumbledore para tomar el puesto de profesor de Encantamientos, ya que el anterior se había retirado. Harry no había estado seguro de ello, pero un tiempo después le propusieron enseñar Defensa y aceptó de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>Resultó que Dumbledore había hablado con el cuerpo docente respecto a la posible negativa de Harry a enseñar y la profesora Merrythought que ahora enseñaba Encantamientos, en ese entonces era la profesora de Defensa, declaró que le vendría bien un cambio de aires de lo lúgubre que era su materia y tomaría ese puesto para dejarle a Harry lo que en verdad le gustaba. Ahí se enteró que los sábados en Hogwarts había un Club de Duelo y que Harry y Merrythought eran los principales coordinadores, aunque de cuando en cuando otros profesores se sumaban, en especial cuando se llevaba a cabo el campeonato de Duelo.</p><p> </p><p>Eso llevó a que Harry le contara los Clubs que había en Hogwarts. Tom descubrió que eran un montón. El de Duelo, de Encantamientos, de Arte, de Música, de Gobstones, de Ajedrez Mágico, de Lectura y el Slug Club eran los más notables ya que estaban todos organizados por profesores, salvo el de Gobstones, de Ajedrez Mágico y Slug Club los otros eran para estudiar realmente. El Slug Club era un evento social para hacer conexiones entre personas bien acomodadas y los profesores en el Club de Gobstones y Ajedrez pasaban el rato por justo a los juegos. Dependía del profesor la manera en que accedías y las reglas del mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Tras ello Tom preguntó por los amigos de Harry que vio en las fotos. Él le contó que Hermione era una nacida de muggles muy lista, que había estado en Ravenclaw, se había integrado muy bien al Mundo Mágico y consiguió unas excelentes calificaciones en sus exámenes que le permitieron acceder al Ministerio en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Hoy ocupaba el venerable puesto de miembro del Wizengamot. El ojiverde le dijo con aire divertido que creía que tenía un romance con Cuthbert Mockridge del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, el hombre era más grande que ella pero a Harry le caía muy bien.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux por otro lado había estado en el mismo año que él en Slytherin, hijo de Cygnus Black y Violetta Bulstrode, le costó un poco ver que no era un crimen que fuera mestizo, pero luego de eso le dio su amistad incondicional. Tuvo un matrimonio arreglado, con Irma Crabbe, ella era más grande que él por 3 años así que se casaron cuando Pollux aún estaba en la escuela y tuvo su primer hija a los 15. Tom estaba horrorizado. Esa hija era Walburga Black, una de las chicas de segundo año. Cuatro años después nació su segundo hijo Cygnus Black II, que aún le faltaban dos años para asistir a Hogwarts. Actualmente Pollux era un Gobernador de Hogwarts, que era una junta de padres prominentes que decidían cambios que debían hacerse en el colegio, donaban fondos y controlaban que hacía el colegio con ellos. Y trabajaba en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio como Embajador.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Tom preguntó sobre los padres de Harry, los nombres ya los sabía. Se enteró que James Potter había estado en Gyffindor, y que había sido Auror al igual que Harry (quien conservaba la licencia a pesar de no estar en servicio), y su madre había sido una Ravenclaw que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, departamento en el cual nadie sabía lo que hacían. Ellos vivían en el Valle Godric y Harry había mandado a reconstruir la casa, y actualmente vivía en ella cuando no estaba en Hogwarts. En este punto se enteró que el Valle Godric era un pueblo mágico como Hogsmeade, y que tenía cerca de una docena de casas, los Dumbledore, Wright, Bagshot, Abbott y Smeek vivían allí también. Entonces Harry miró la hora.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Merlín, Tom! Son las dos de la mañana casi. – Se levantó de la cama donde estaban acostados y Scylla protestó, desenrollándose de Tom a regañadientes–. Ven, voy a acompañarte, si te agarran a estas horas en los pasillos a estas horas... –Se levantó y pasó una mano por la espalda de Tom que de pronto se dio cuenta de que sí estaba cansado, pero había estado todo ese tiempo absorbiendo la información que Harry le proporcionaba.</p><p> </p><p>Se movieron rápido por los pasillos, no estaban lejos realmente, pero el toque de queda era a las 9 de la noche, si lo agarraban lo castigarían. Tom se dio cuenta de que Harry no hacía ruido al caminar, tenía la gracia de un gato, era como si se deslizara. El retrato se abrió sin pedirle la contraseña a Harry y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto.</p><p> </p><p>–Dulces sueños, Tom –susurró Harry antes de revolverle el cabello y cuando Tom entró, Harry desapareció por el pasillo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sábado 3 de Septiembre de 1938 – Gran Salón – Hogwarts</p><p>10:06</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom era un ser madrugador, pero después de irte a dormir a las 2 de la mañana, para cuando se despertó el dormitorio estaba vacío. Se dio una ducha disfrutando del agua caliente y bajó a desayunar. Instantáneamente al entrar en el Gran Salón, deseó no haberlo hecho. Todos sus compañeros de primero y algunos de segundo año lo miraban sospechosamente. Lentamente Tom se acercó y se sentó en su lugar, consciente de las miradas que recibía.</p><p> </p><p>Era sábado, y no había clases, sólo los Clubs y los equipos de Quidditch estaban activos los sábados y por lo general era en la tarde. Pero los Slytherin eran madrugadores porque les gustaba el silencio que obtenían en el gran salón al estar temprano.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Tuvimos una buena noche, Riddle? –preguntó Eridamus Nott con una sonrisita pícara.</p><p> </p><p>Tom frunció el ceño –¿Qué intentas implicar?</p><p> </p><p>Walburga Black soltó una risita –Alphard se levantó a la una para ir al baño y todavía no habías vuelto al dormitorio. Once años y tan precoz... –varios Slytherin soltaron risas ahogadas.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quién es la chica? –preguntó Minkar Mulciber.</p><p> </p><p>–No hay ninguna chica –respondió Tom con sequedad sirviéndose tostadas y comenzando a untarlas.</p><p> </p><p>–Un chico entonces –saltó Alphard Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>–No hay ningún chico –devolvió con voz monótona.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, vamos, no puedes haber estado solo tantas horas –Tom sólo hizo un ruido que no se podía identificar como afirmación ni negación realmente.</p><p> </p><p>Poco rato después el profesor Potter ingresó al Gran Salón con aire adormilado, pasándose una mano por el cabello y fue directo a su silla mientras Slughorn le pasaba una taza de café que éste agradeció. Abraxas alzó una ceja mirando a Tom pero éste lo ignoró por completo, Malfoy era un problema si seguía así de sospechoso, tenía que hacer algo.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor Slughorn se inclinó hacia Harry y le susurró al oído –Harry, este chico nuevo, hn... Riddle. Escuché a los chicos de primero y segundo hablando sobre que no volvió hasta tarde en la noche de ayer. Ya el segundo día de clases andar vagando por los pasillos de noche...</p><p> </p><p>Eso espabiló un poco a Harry. –Oh, no. Lo siento, Horace, estaba conmigo. Vino antes del toque de queda y nos quedamos hablando. Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero yo mismo lo acompañé hasta la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>La cara del pocionista se iluminó. –Oh... entonces no hay problema, todo resuelto –aplaudió contento de no tener un estudiante problema entre manos–. Te llevas muy bien con ese chico por lo que veo. –le dijo interesado.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió, Slughorn siempre estaba a la caza de posibles conocidos con influencia –Es huérfano, como yo.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, Circe... pobre criatura. Siempre has sido un chico muy agradable, y ahora intentas dar un poco al Sr. Riddle de lo que tú no tuviste, eso es muy noble de ti.</p><p> </p><p>–Eso no es tan así, yo tenía al profesor Dumbledore –Harry frunció el ceño apuñalando un pedazo de comida con el tenedor mientras se preguntaba si él estaba haciendo lo que Slughorn sugería. Se sentía identificado con Tom, sí, pero no le tenía pena. Tom le agradaba, sí, pero había algo... era como si algo en Tom le susurrara al oído, algo que lo atraía a abrazarlo, acariciarlo, sonreírle. Eso sonaba como... magia. Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita y terminó de tomar su café, mucho más despierto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 3 de Septiembre de 1938 – Sala Común de Slytherin – Hogwarts</p><p>14:45</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de comer, los Slytherin se separaron. Eileen Prince estaba en el club de Gobstones y Walburga Black en el de Encantamientos. El Club de Duelo todavía no arrancaba, pero ya estaban los anuncios en el Tabloide para quienes se quisieran anotar, los de primer año no podían pero Nott, Rosier y Avery, de los que Tom conocía que fueran de segundo, fueron a poner sus nombres. Lucretia le había ofrecido a Enid mostrarle los terrenos, Minkar vaya a saber uno donde se había ido y Alphard estaba tomando un baño. Lo que dejaba a Abraxas y Tom solos en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que... estabas con el profesor Potter, ¿verdad Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>–Tal vez, pero después de todo no es tu asunto, ¿verdad Malfoy? –Tom tenía un don para recordarles a los sangre pura sus modales y siendo tan pequeños con respuestas así se quedaban desconcertados, lo malo de ser un sangre pura es que no podían tirar la dignidad al diablo y putear de arriba a abajo a Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–No. Pero está contra las reglas estar fuera después del toque de queda.</p><p> </p><p>–Ve a decirle al profesor Slughorn si te complace –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pero de hecho ellos ya se habían encargado de hacérselo saber a Slughorn y éste no había hecho nada, simplemente habló con Potter y luego de eso pareció muy feliz. Por lo cual Abraxas había deducido que efectivamente estaba con Potter.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Te acuestas con el profesor?</p><p> </p><p>–¿QUE? ¿Malfoy, estás demente? ¡Tengo once años! – “<em>Ni siquiera he besado a nadie</em>!” agregó Tom en su mente, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.</p><p> </p><p>–Por eso pregunto, no está bien, es muy grande para ti, y si hacían algo así tenía que estar obligándote.</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más, definitivamente si había un profesor en Hogwarts que no necesitaba obligar a sus alumnos a su cama era Harry, la mayoría se abrían de piernas con sólo una sonrisita de él –No tenemos esa clase de relación, se comporta más bien como... un hermano mayor –ni loco diría que se comportaba como un padre–. Además no creo que el profesor Potter sea esa clase de persona. He visto varios alumnos y profesoras coquetear y él no parece darse cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>–Um... no sé qué le ves de interesante, es sólo un mestizo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Celoso, Malfoy?</em>” pensó con ironía Tom. –Es una persona muy interesante, con mucho conocimiento y poder. Los squib son sangre pura Malfoy, que los borren de sus tapetes familiares no los quitan de la línea genética. El estatus de sangre no es más importante que la inteligencia o el poder, mejor será que lo entiendas antes de que te cruces con la persona equivocada. Mira a tu Jefe de Casa, ¿puede haber alguien más Slytherin? Y sin embargo al Slug Club no invita sólo a Sangre puras, invita también a quienes demuestran ser inteligentes, hábiles, influyentes, ricos o poderosos. Se rodea de todas las formas de poder, sin desdeñar ninguna. Deberías aprender de él.</p><p> </p><p>Abraxas lo miraba incrédulo, de estar recibiendo un sermón de un niño de su edad que ni siquiera era un sangre pura– Realmente, Malfoy. Los Potter están relacionados con varias de las familias de sangre pura, la tuya incluida, los Black y los Longbottom se dieron cuenta que él valía la pena, pero supongo que los Malfoy y los Lestrange no son tan listos. Después de todo si para los sangre pura la familia no significa nada, que desheredan a quienes desean y los desconocen como hijos, al menos les debería importar el poder. Esperemos que nunca te enamores de la persona equivocada y caigas en desgracia, Abraxas –las últimas palabras fueron dichas de manera tan fría que parecían ser una predicción, y un escalofrío involuntario recorrió la columna del rubio mientras Tom salía irritado. Iría a terminar su tarea en los terrenos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 5 de Septiembre de 1938 – Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Hogwarts</p><p>13:06</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom había tenido Pociones en la primera hora y luego Herbología con el profesor Herbert Beery, clase que compartían con Ravenclaw. La clase no había estado mal, le había tocado hacer pareja con  Albert Jorkins para podar algunas plantas que rehuían las tijeras, a decir verdad, Tom había encontrado un placer sádico en cortar algo que quería huir del filo. Y ahora estaba en el aula de Defensa, clase que compartían con los Gryffindor, esperando al profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Harry entró todos estaban impacientes, era una de las clases más esperadas porque todos los chicos de otros años les hablaron maravillas de esta clase y del Club de Duelo. Aunque Tom no tenía dudas de que Harry era un excelente profesor, quería ver la clase por sí mismo porque no llegaba a imaginarla.</p><p> </p><p>–Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Alguien me puede decir la definición de Artes Oscuras? –Malfoy levantó la mano vacilante–. Sí, ¿Sr. Malfoy?</p><p> </p><p>–Magia negra, profesor.</p><p> </p><p>–Magia negra... ¿Alguien conoce algún hechizo o maldición clasificado como magia negra?</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez todos levantaron la mano– Muy bien, entonces díganme, ¿cuál es la diferencia básica entre un hechizo de magia negra y uno de magia blanca? –las manos vacilaron y la mayoría las bajaron, excepto Tom– ¿Sr. Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>–No estoy del todo seguro profesor, pero voy a hacer el intento –Harry asintió con aprobación–. Según lo que leí, los hechizos que están clasificados como Artes Oscuras requieren una mayor cantidad de poder y control, ya que los componentes mágicos que se entremezclan en el hechizo, encanto o maldición provienen de una fuente distinta, una fuente extra además de nuestro propio poder, está mezclada con la energía de la naturaleza.</p><p> </p><p>–Correcto, Sr. Riddle –esbozó una sonrisa– ¿Y sabe usted por qué eso es peligroso para los magos?</p><p> </p><p>–Porque la sensación de éxtasis que se produce en nuestro cuerpo cuando se utiliza un hechizo oscuro de alto poder es tan fuerte que actúa como una droga, es adictivo y el usuario busca ejecutarlo más, hasta que se pierde a sí mismo en el vicio.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien, Sr. Riddle –Harry parecía complacido y Tom sintió algo cálido extenderse por su cuerpo–. Diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora bien, ¿quién sabe qué son los Imperdonables? –toda la clase volvió a levantar la mano– ¿Srta. Weasley?</p><p> </p><p>–Son tres maldiciones penadas por la ley, quien las utilice será enviado a Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Si lo atrapan.</em>” pensó Tom– Muy bien Srta. Weasley, ¿conoce usted las tres Imperdonables?</p><p> </p><p>–Si profesor, el Imperius, que obliga a la víctima a hacer lo que el que la echó desea; el Cruciatus, la maldición de tortura y la maldición asesina.</p><p> </p><p>Parecía que la chica estaba temerosa de decir el nombre, así que Harry lo dijo– El Avada Kedravra. Srta. Weasley, ¿sabe usted de dónde proviene esta palabra y lo que significa? –la chica negó con la cabeza, más asustada. El profesor miró alrededor– ¿Alguien sabe? –nadie levantó la mano– ¿Nadie? Es la palabra Abracadabra en Arameo, quizá la mayoría de ustedes no lo sepa, pero todos los muggles asocian esa palabra con la magia, siempre en sus cuentos es la palabra que los magos usan al agitar la varita, lo que me hace pensar en a qué jugaban los magos con los muggles que quedó eso como leyenda. Ahora bien, ¿pueden adivinar qué significa? –nadie se movió–. Significa: Desaparece como esta palabra –el tono frío que utilizó para decirlo hizo a varios tragar saliva, asustados. El significado era aplastante.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor los miró impasible– ¿Alguien sabe por qué los Imperdonables son boleto directo a Azkaban y no todas las Artes Oscuras? –todos parecían temer que iba a seguir después de eso. Tom levantó la mano, fue el único– Sr. Riddle...</p><p> </p><p>–Porque a diferencia de otras maldiciones de magia negra, las Imperdonables tienen un sólo uso. Hacer daño. Uno puede matar con un simple Diffindo dirigido al cuello, pero eso no quiere decir que el hechizo tenga por finalidad decapitar personas, es para cortar, yo elijo si corto una cuerda o un cuello. En cambio los Imperdonables tienen como única finalidad el dañar y someter a la víctima a su voluntad.</p><p> </p><p>–Otros diez puntos para Slytherin, Sr. Riddle. Oh, y cinco puntos para Gryffindor por el desempeño de la srta. Weasley. Los imperdonables no tienen contrahechizo, uno no puede traer a alguien de la muerte, la tortura sólo se acaba si el que está ejecutando la maldición deja de hacerlo o pierde la concentración, o la víctima muere de desgarro de los músculos. El Imperius es contra el único que pueden tener una oportunidad, necesitan fuerza de voluntad y una fuerte personalidad para no dejarse vencer por nadie.</p><p> </p><p>–Y eso me trae a lo que quería llegar. En esta clase no me importa quienes son y mucho menos quienes fueron sus padres. Probablemente habrán escuchado muchas cosas de mí, pero quiero advertirles que desde que son mis alumnos, son mis alumnos aquí, en los pasillos, en el Gran Salón, y por el resto de su vida –advirtió totalmente serio.</p><p> </p><p>–Y van a aplicar mis reglas de clase aquí y en los pasillos y en cualquier lugar donde estén si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias. La sangre para mí es sólo valiosa si fue derramada en un campo de batalla, aparte de eso, la de todos es roja y líquida. Si alguien tiene sangre azul, puede ir cortándose el brazo y dejándome ver. Sino, es igual de especial que todos los demás. Son inteligentes, los voy a apreciar y premiar; son poderosos, lo mismo se aplica; son rápidos en reaccionar; son hábiles, también. Pero donde sean desdeñosos por algo tan estúpido y que no tienen control como quienes son sus padres o que hacen, se van a arrepentir de haberme cruzado. Si quieren ser reconocidos hagan algo de SUS vidas. Si pudiéramos escoger padres sería nuestro mérito, pero ustedes no lo hicieron. ¿Nos entendemos? –alzó una ceja al ver que nadie respondía– ¿Nos entendemos? –insistió con un tono de voz que prometía dolor y toda la clase coreó “sí, profesor”</p><p> </p><p>–Perfecto. Ahora, lo primero que vamos a aprender es el Encantamiento Escudo. No es un hechizo fácil, no es un hechizo que se da a niños de primer año normalmente. Pero yo estoy aquí para enseñarles a defenderse, a sobrevivir. Si quieren sobrevivir no necesitan saber súper geniales hechizos, necesitan saber esquivar y levantar escudos. En el furor de la batalla un simple encanto de levitación puede hacer que el duelo se incline hacia ti. No les voy a decir que saber buenos hechizos no sirve, pero también aprenderán otras cosas. No se preocupen, no pretendo que lo aprendan ahora, ni para la clase que viene, ni la siguiente. Primero deberán lograr que el hechizo aparezca, luego mantenerlo por sí solos, y por último lograr que sea tan fuerte como para resistir una maldición. Tomará mucha práctica, y no nos dedicaremos todas las clases a ello, pero cada tanto volveremos sobre el tema y veré sus progresos. Necesito que practiquen por su cuenta, ¿lo van a hacer?</p><p> </p><p>Los alumnos asintieron con los ojos muy abiertos, todos habían dicho que era muy buen profesor, pero nadie les había dicho que era tan exigente– Creo que los asusté un poco, ¿verdad? Déjenme decirles algo, hace dos años que enseño en Hogwarts, y el grupo que egresó el año pasado, para sus N.E.W.T.s tomé a todos los que habían conseguido de un Aceptable para arriba, los tuve en 6to y 7mo. Todos, y cuando digo todos, digo todos, aprobaron con más de una E, y más de tres cuartos de ellos pasaron con una O. El esfuerzo lo vale, y si llegando a mitad de año todavía tienen problemas con los hechizos o dudas de teoría, estoy dispuesto a dar clases extra.</p><p> </p><p>–Ahora bien, el Encantamiento Escudo tiene tres fases. La primera fase es la que vamos a practicar nosotros que es un simple “Protego”, crea un escudo frente a ustedes que sirve para defenderse de hechizos y maldiciones, no parará todas y definitivamente no para objetos, siempre deben estar atentos para esquivar. La segunda fase es “Protego Totalum” es un hechizo más grande y potente, puede resistir más poder del de la primera fase, pero también exige más poder y habilidad del usuario. La última fase es “Protego Horribilis”, es el nivel de un maestro de encantamientos, es realmente difícil de conjurar, pero sumamente poderoso y puede abarcar grandes extensiones.</p><p> </p><p>–Pronto se van a dar cuenta de que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está íntimamente relacionada con Encantamientos, de ahí que su profesora de Encantamientos era quien antes enseñaba esta materia. Muy bien, ahora todos agarren un lápiz de aquí... –mostró una pila de lápices muggle, todos idénticos, encima del escritorio– Van a practicar primero el movimiento con él –Harry hizo un ademán con la mano– ¡Protego! –un firme encantamiento escudo brilló en el lugar, al bajar la varita desapareció– Ahora quiero ver esos lápices en movimiento, pasaré para corregirles uno por uno.</p><p> </p><p>Y tuvo que corregirlos uno por uno. Para el final de la clase les hizo probar intentar el encantamiento pero sólo Abraxas, Tom y Alastor lograron aparecer algo por un segundo y caerse abajo. El profesor les dedicó una sonrisa radiante y les dio chocolate a los tres para que no se desmayaran por el camino. Alegremente anunció que no les daría un trabajo escrito pero que debían leer el primer capítulo del libro para el jueves, y seguir practicando el encantamiento escudo.</p><p> </p><p>Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año estaban completamente drenados y agradecían a los dioses que no tenían más clases ese día. Las opiniones sobre Harry eran dispares.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Es un tirano! –exclamó Bilius Weasley una vez que estaban algo lejos del aula.</p><p> </p><p>–El tipo es un genio –reclamó Alastor Moody con una carcajada–. Es un Auror de alto nivel, sabes. Ya has escuchado a todos los otros años.</p><p> </p><p>–Pero enseñarnos un hechizo así... recién el primer día... ni siquiera es un hechizo de primero, es como de cuarto o quinto año –comentó Tessi Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>–Pues yo escuché que prácticamente todos los de primero el año pasado lograron hacer el encantamiento escudo y que detuviera una maldición leve. Si no quieren practicarlo, no lo hagan, pero yo sé que si hago lo que dice voy a poder hacer hechizos de alto nivel defensivo en un año, y cuando lo logre y ustedes no, me reiré en su cara, gatitos –les dijo Eileen Prince a los Gryffindor con una sonrisa burlona, y Tom no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo, y por la sonrisa satisfecha de Alastor y Minkar, no era el único que pensaba igual que ella.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 6 de Septiembre de 1938 – Aula de Transfiguración – Hogwarts</p><p>13:06</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El día anterior, Tom se había ido a la cama después de comer, se había planteado la posibilidad de pasar por las habitaciones de Harry, pero lo cierto es que estaba agotado. Eso hizo que estuviera arriba muy temprano. Desayunó de muy buen humor por lo bien que le había ido el día anterior. La única clase que tenía hoy que tuviera tarea era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y había terminado su tarea el domingo. Por lo cual tenía algo de tiempo libre que lo dedicó a practicar el encantamiento escudo, quería poder lograrlo lo antes posible, Malfoy y Moody también habían logrado convocar el escudo, aunque no habían logrado mantenerlo, tenía que practicar lo suficiente para lograr mantenerlo antes que ellos, no iban a ganarle en Defensa, ni soñarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía que averiguar como lo hacían los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, bueno, podía sacarle fácilmente esa información a Harry preguntándole cómo les había ido al otro grupo, estaba seguro de que no se negaría, después de todo, si se daba cuenta que era por competición, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin eran competitivos.</p><p> </p><p>La profesora de encantamientos esta vez les había pedido treinta centímetros de los usos y aplicaciones del encantamiento de levitación, ahora que todos habían logrado hacerlo con éxito al primer intento.</p><p> </p><p>Historia fue simplemente horrible, el fantasma, que según escuchó Tom murió mientras echaba una siesta en el aula de profesores, hablaba con una voz monótona que funcionaba mejor que polvos de sueño, casi inmediatamente la clase se quedó dormida, alguno que otro leía o hacía otra cosa. Tom ya había leído todo el libro y definitivamente no le daban ganas de tomar notas, por lo cual sacó un pergamino y la pluma y comenzó a dibujar. Dibujar era algo que rara vez podía hacer en el orfanato por el simple hecho de que no tenía materiales, lo poco que había se utilizaba en los niños que iban a la escuela muggle.</p><p> </p><p>Parpadeó al notar lo que estaba dibujando, se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba a Binns hablando sobre la primera rebelión Goblin, Tom no tenía ni idea de porqué empezó con ese tema el profesor, y sospechaba que el profesor no tenía ni idea de a qué año le estaba dando clase y probablemente no le importaba; era Harry, tirado en su cama, Tom reconoció la pose como el momento en que él entró, cuando el ojiverde leía el libro de necromancia.</p><p> </p><p>Suprimiendo una sonrisa se había mordido levemente el labio y comenzó a poner esmero en cada detalle, línea y forma. Cuando el timbre sonó, sopló un poco la tinta para que no se desparramara y enrolló el pergamino para seguir con el dibujo en otro momento que necesitara algo que hacer. Tuvo que despertar a Minkar que se había quedado dormido profundamente, y lo arrastró al Gran Salón, logrando espabilarlo con el olor a comida.</p><p> </p><p>Y ahora estaba en Transfiguración, esperando que su profesor ''favorito'' apareciera para dar clase. Transfiguraciones era compartida con los Ravenclaw. Albert Jorkins, Irma Pince, Bartemius Crouch, Anne Troy y Damocles Belby si Tom no recordaba mal. Abraxas miró con desdén un sillón estampado de color púrpura con la parte superior de la cabecera amarilla e hizo un comentario sobre como ese sillón combinaba ''deliciosamente'' con los ''refinados'' gustos de vestir del profesor Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Tom podría haber soltado una carcajada cuando el sillón se retorció y movió para convertirse en Dumbledore, quien curiosamente llevaba una túnica morada y un sombrero de ala amarillo. Bueno, después de todo tenía razón en que combinaba. Tom se limitó a contraer los labios con diversión para luego darse cuenta que no había sentido la presencia del vicedirector como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio. Conclusión: el bastardo podía disimular su presencia. Otra cosa más para tener mucho cuidado con ese viejo.</p><p> </p><p>–Transfiguraciones es una de las peligrosas y complejas ramas de la magia que se enseñan en Hogwarts. Aprenderán a hacer cosas increíbles, desde transformar una piedra en un gato hasta transformarse ustedes mismos, pero como todo lo complejo y peligroso requiere una dedicación y paciencia extrema. Están aquí para aprender, así que espero de ustedes que no jueguen o peleen en mi clase, a pesar de que no les guste mi forma de vestir... –Malfoy parecía estar poniéndose verde– espero que sean capaces de ver la importancia de esta materia.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a dar una serie de explicaciones de la forma correcta para prepararse para hacer una transfiguración y todo lo que había que tener en cuenta. Tom que ya había leído el libro, en vez de anotar como loco, cosa que los demás hacían, se dedicó a prestar mucha atención a Dumbledore para ver qué cosas decía que no estaban en el libro. Lamentablemente, eso provocaba que fuera el único que estaba mirando al frente fijamente y Dumbledore le miraba. Siempre tenía esa molesta sensación cuando le miraba directo a los ojos que le hacía apartarlos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró una pequeña telaraña en una esquina del salón de clases como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras escuchaba al profesor. Finalmente llegó la hora de probar y les entregó un fósforo a cada uno, Tom se preguntó cuál era la manía de usar cosas muggle para las prácticas, primero Harry y luego Dumbledore... <em>“¿es una sugerencia para usar muggles cuando necesite experimentar en algo vivo?”</em> pensó Tom con una mental sonrisa irónica. Al menos la profesora Merrythought les hizo practicar con plumas.</p><p> </p><p>El chico de ojos azul verdoso frunció el ceño, se suponía que debían transfigurar el fósforo en un alfiler, pero lo único que había logrado fue volverlo gris. Después de un par de intentos logró que se volviera puntiagudo también. Ya estaba con la frente transpirada para cuando logró que tomara la consistencia y el brillo del metal. Para el final de la clase era el único que había logrado transformarlo en un alfiler. Anne Troy había logrado que su fósforo pareciera de metal y Damocles Belby que pareciera un poco pinchudo. Por una extraña razón el fósforo de Enid Longbottom se había vuelto violeta, y Dumbledore preguntó si se lo podía quedar que estaba muy bonito. De más está decir que todos los Slytherin lo miraron como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.</p><p> </p><p>La última clase del día fue Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. El profesor recogió las tareas de todos y cuando vio el dibujo que Tom había hecho la clase anterior, el cuál había adjuntado al informe se mostró muy impresionado y le dijo que iba a tener puntuación extra por tan maravilloso trabajo. Ese día vieron los Horklump, si se puede tan aburridos como los Gusamocos, estos tampoco sabías donde estaba la cara, de hecho, parecía una seta carnosa y rosada, con algunos pelos ásperos y negros.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor les contó que tenía una capacidad de reproducción asombrosa y clavando unos tentáculos en la tierra se alimentaban de lombrices. Su tarea era averiguar cómo podía uno evitar la plaga en el jardín y cómo deshacerse de ellos si los tenías. Tom sabía la respuesta a lo segundo, sueltas un gnomo en tu jardín, éste se comería al Horklump, es su comida favorita. Dibujó un pequeño Horklump en el extremo superior de la hoja y pensó que sería divertido dibujar un gnomo a punto de comerlo, pero como no había visto uno personalmente, tendría que copiarlo del libro más tarde.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 7 de Septiembre de 1938 – Los Jardines – Hogwarts</p><p>09:13</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom estaba en su primera clase de vuelo. Estaba emocionado, quería saber qué se sentiría volar, Harry ponía esa sonrisa salvaje cuando hablaba de ello que no podía más que esperarlo ansiosamente. Era un día soleado, pero al ser de mañana corría una brisa fresca, estaba perfecto para volar. Rolanda Hooch había tomado a todos los de primero en el comedor después del desayuno y los había guiado hacia los jardines, cosa que tenía sentido, no podías aprender mucho de vuelo en un aula.</p><p> </p><p>En el camino tuvo que soportar la molesta cháchara de Malfoy sobre las escobas viejas que tenía el colegio que por qué no sacaban nuevos modelos. Él no le veía sentido a eso, para aprender a volar era mejor algo no tan rápido, después si tenían talento o les gustaba cada alumno pedía a sus padres su propia escoba si entraban en un equipo, y si no las podían pagar, la escuela normalmente las proporcionaba. Los Jefes de Casa eran muy competitivos respecto a las Copas y la de Quidditch no era menos.</p><p> </p><p>Hooch era una profesora bajita, pero estilizada, con cabellos grises parados hacia todos los lados y extraños ojos dorados. Tom se estremeció, esa mujer le recordaba vívidamente a Ollivander... los apellidos no le cuadraban, pero esos extraños ojos... ¿tendrían ella y Ollivander sangre de criatura?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Bueno, a qué esperan? –ladró– Cada uno al lado de una escoba, rápido.</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró su respectiva escoba, era vieja, las varillas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños, realmente irónico para Tom, parecía justo una de esas escobas con las que las brujas volaban en los cuentos muggles. Realmente... los magos evidentemente no se cuidaban tan bien como creían. Tenían suerte que los muggles eran sumamente estúpidos y se negaban a creer.</p><p> </p><p>–Y aquí mis alumnos, uno de los especímenes más temidos que podemos estudiar, alumnos de primero con escobas a punto de salirse de control –una voz muy familiar llegó a los oídos de Tom, seguido de unas carcajadas. Se giró a mirar y vio a Harry a unos cuantos metros con una gran sonrisa de las suyas, seguido de un pelotón de chicos y chicas con túnicas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Pudo reconocer a Barnabas Cuffe y Minerva Mcgonagall, respectivos prefectos y supo que eran del grupo de 6to año.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Potter! –ladró Rolanda Hooch– ¿Qué hace invadiendo mis terrenos?</p><p> </p><p>Harry levantó las manos como si hubiera sido atacado– Evidentemente cometer un error –más risitas le siguieron, muchos de los compañeros de Tom estaban muy sorprendidos, era evidente que por la primera clase que tuvieron con él, pensaban que el profesor Potter era gruñón, los demás sabían mejor–. Wow –dijo Harry cuando la profesora gritó “¡Avis!” y varios pajaritos salieron de la varita revoloteando un momento antes de que con un “¡Opugno!” los mandara hacia Harry como dardos al ataque– ¿Ayuda? –preguntó con tranquilidad a pesar de que los pajarillos estaban ya muy cerca y de pronto explotaron en un lío de plumas al dar contra un escudo– Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, maravillosa ejecución Minerva– alabó a la chica que se sonrojó un poco y murmuró un agradecimiento.</p><p> </p><p>–Como decía... evidentemente cometí un error al olvidar que los miércoles tenías reservado este lado de los terrenos. Mis chicos tienen simulacro de batalla hoy, pero no te preocupes, nos vamos del otro lado –dijo señalando a lo lejos–. Grupo, ¿Cómo están de estado físico? ¿Han hecho ejercicio en el verano como les dije? ¿Sí? Ya lo veremos. Cuando Madam Hooch suene el silbato, carrera hasta la cabaña de Ogg. Si yo llego primero, 40 centímetros de pergamino sobre la importancia de un buen estado físico en batalla, todos. Si llega uno de ustedes primero, diez puntos para el de la Casa que llegó primero, y el último tiene que hacer los 40 centímetros solo, a menos claro que llegue yo último.</p><p> </p><p>Los chicos lo miraron incrédulos y ante la sonrisa salvaje de su profesor sabían que no estaba bromeando, pero 40 centímetros era una amenaza horrible, todos iban a correr como si se les fuera la vida. Y lo peor era que sabían que su profesor también. Harry miró a Madam Hooch pidiéndole un silbatazo y cuando lo hizo Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus alumnos incrédulos gruñeron y pusieron toda la potencia en sus piernas. Todo sea por no tener que hacer esa tarea.</p><p> </p><p>Varios de los alumnos de primero miraban con la boca abierta el grupo de chicos correr sin parar mientras se alejaban. Tom no se había dado cuenta que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, que se apresuró a borrar y vio que la profesora de vuelo sacudía la cabeza con diversión. Realmente, Harry no era amado en Hogwarts por nada.</p><p> </p><p>La profesora carraspeó llamando la atención del grupo mientras se escuchaban a lo lejos los chillidos del grupo de Harry, la mayoría preguntándose quien había ganado– Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan “Arriba.”</p><p> </p><p>Una serie de murmullos y gritos de la misma palabra llenó el lugar– ¡Arriba! –ante la voz de mando de Tom la escoba saltó a su mano. Miró a su alrededor y notó que no todos lo habían logrado Lestrange, Malfoy, Bilius Weasley, Bagman, Mullet, Crouch y Belby lo habían logrado. De los demás había visto la escoba de Eileen rodar alejándose y las de muchos ni mosquear. Después de unos cuantos intentos, la mayoría había podido llamar la escoba. Algunos tuvieron que recogerla del piso.</p><p> </p><p>Tras ello siguió una sesión de cómo sentarse sin deslizarse y cómo agarrar correctamente la escoba. Nadie se salvaba de las correcciones, ni siquiera los sangre pura– Ahora cuando suene el silbato darán una patada fuerte, elévense unos cuantos centímetros y bajen lentamente. Tres... dos... uno... –sopló el silbato y... el caos. Crouch y Bagman no se habían elevado derecho por lo que chocaron las cabezas y se fueron contra los demás, Tom se elevó un poco más de lo que había hecho para evitar la reacción en cadena. Eileen ni siquiera había logrado que su escoba se elevara, y William Morag había caído hacia atrás al elevarse. Anne Troy se deslizó hacia adelante en la escoba por haberse sentado mal y si Moody no la hubiera agarrado probablemente habría comido pasto al darse la cara en el piso.</p><p> </p><p>Hooch sonó el silbato de nuevo y les indicó que bajaran al suelo. Tom descendió y se bajó de la escoba con gracia. El resto de la clase Tom no hizo nada más, siguieron practicando los que no lo habían logrado. Después de ver el desempeño de los demás, Tom sabía que al menos sería decente con la escoba, por lo cual no estaba de mal humor por tener que esperar al próximo miércoles para la siguiente clase de vuelo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arte de Amar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miércoles 7 de Septiembre de 1938 – Habitaciones del profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>21:32</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom había tenido clases de Transfiguración por la mañana, y de Herbología y Encantamientos después del almuerzo. Tenía Astronomía a la medianoche y Harry le había propuesto después de cenar si no quería pasarse por su cuarto para hacer tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez se sentaron en la sala de estar de sus habitaciones y Harry le había hecho esperar mientras abría una puerta camuflada en la pared al lado del hogar, que daba a una cocina. Unos momentos después salió con una bandeja con tazas de té y galletas. Cuando los puso en la mesita explicó que el té era de miel con canela, gusto que Tom nunca había escuchado, y las galletas tenían chips de chocolate, las cuales había cocinado Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Eso animó completamente a Tom a comerlas, que por cierto, había devuelto la caja vacía el fin de semana habiéndose olvidado en su primer encuentro y le había dicho a un sonrojado profesor lo increíblemente bien que cocinaba. Estaba lleno, pero en cuanto probó las galletas hizo un sonido de contento, Harry también era muy bueno haciendo cosas dulces. Tomó un trago del té e inmediatamente amó ese sabor. Realmente, si Harry cocinara para él todas las comidas, en unos pocos meses saldría rodando.</p><p> </p><p>Miró el retrato, de nuevo estaba vacío–¿De quién es? –preguntó con el tono que Harry había aprendido a reconocer como curiosidad.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Mn? Ohh... cuando le veas le puedes preguntar –Tom hizo algo muy parecido a un puchero que hizo sonreír a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo es que los retratos se mueven?</p><p> </p><p>–No tengo ni idea –Tom lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que Harry no sabía responderle a una de sus preguntas–. La verdad es que nunca lo busqué, es un trabajo que hacen los mismos pintores. Sé que las fotografías se bañan en una poción.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió, esa iba a ser su siguiente pregunta. Luego le preguntó cómo habían ido los primeros años de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con el encantamiento escudo y Tom se enteró que los que habían logrado aparecer el escudo habían sido Miriam Diggory de Hufflepuff, Bartemius Crouch y Anne Troy de Ravenclaw, aunque ninguno lo había logrado mantener. En ese momento apareció Scylla por la espalda de Tom, y le comentó que Harry le había dicho lo bien que lo había hecho en la clase, “<em>demostrando el conocimiento digno de una cría de serpiente y dejando a los otros al nivel del piso</em>” según las palabras de la criatura.</p><p> </p><p>Tras eso preguntó quién había ganado la carrera. Harry relató muy divertido que él les había ganado a pesar del enorme esfuerzo de sus alumnos, pero que les había dicho que sólo escribieran 20 centímetros. Les tuvo que dar un descanso y los elfos les trajeron agua, dado que había sido una buena corrida y luego comenzaron la clase.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin se mostró muy interesado e insistió para que le contara cómo hacían la práctica. Le contó que les había dicho formar dos grupos de la misma cantidad de personas. Ellos mismos eligieron a su capitán de equipo que habían resultado ser Mcgonagall y Cuffe, desde la clase anterior habían tenido que preparar una estrategia secreta para el otro equipo. No podían usar nada demasiado serio, el equipo que ganara obtendría puntos por desempeño, así que la idea era hacerlo rápido y con el menor daño posible para tu propio equipo, de modo que no tuvieran bajas.</p><p> </p><p>Le dijo que a lo largo del año tenían prácticas de ese tipo, y que el año pasado los séptimos años estaban tan encantados con ella que se volvió una actividad extracurricular para poder hacerla más seguido, y los capitanes venían a discutir las tácticas en las horas libres. Era una actividad que sólo hacía con 6to y séptimo, y después de las batallas tenían la tarea de realizar en equipo un pergamino con las observaciones de lo que estuvo bien y lo que estuvo mal en la batalla, que luego eran analizados en clase.</p><p> </p><p>Harry también les enseñaba a utilizar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla y las estrategias se volvían más complicadas, ya que los pocionistas preparaban pociones para el equipo, el especialista en herbología de pronto tiraba una planta rara al equipo contrario... había que decir que Tom no sabía quién se divertía más, si Harry o sus alumnos.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces su profesor le preguntó cómo le había ido a Tom en la práctica de vuelo, y cuando Tom le dijo, Harry con una gran sonrisa le dijo que entonces tenían que volar juntos antes de que se acabara el año escolar. Después de eso, le comentó que Dumbledore le había dicho que pudo transformar el fósforo en un alfiler, Tom se sorprendió ante eso y se preguntó las razones del viejo, el ojiverde halagó al más pequeño y le dijo que él no había logrado ningún cambio en su primera clase de Transfiguración.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces se hicieron las 11:30 y Tom tenía que irse a Astronomía, empezaban a la media noche, pero ellos estaban en las mazmorras y dicha clase era en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, había que subir muchas escaleras. Tomó una galleta más en la boca pensando que eran un vicio y Harry le ofreció si se quería llevar, algo tímido el niño asintió y llegó a Astronomía con una bolsa llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate en el bolsillo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sábado 9 de Octubre de 1938 – Los Jardines – Hogwarts</p><p>16:15</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom estaba bajo un árbol para tapar el sol, en sus piernas tenía apoyado el libro de Transfiguración pero sólo lo usaba de apoyo para el pergamino. No estaba haciendo tareas, como siempre las tenía terminadas, estaba trabajando en los detalles del dibujo de Harry que había empezado un día en clase de Historia de la Magia. Le había tomado cariño al dibujo y se había tomado el tiempo de hacerle los detalles a todo lo que entraba en el pergamino. En ese momento estaba marcando el escudo de la familia Potter.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Wow! Vaya dibujo... –una voz femenina sobresaltó a Tom que casi raya el pergamino con la pluma del susto. Al girarse vio a una mujer de cabellos largos y dorados, y ojos verde descolorido. Tenía una túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts en el pecho y encima llevaba una capa bordó. Recordaba haberla visto en la mesa de profesores, profesora de una de las materias que Tom no tenía.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte. Mi nombre es Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, soy la profesora de Arte. Silvanus y Herbert me mostraron tus dibujos para las tareas de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología –anunció con algunos pergaminos en la mano, presumiblemente las tareas de Tom–. Cuando los vi pensé que eras bueno dibujando, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba completamente equivocada –Tom frunció el ceño– ¡Merlín a bendecido tus manos! Después de ver ese dibujo tuyo estoy segura de que podrías hacer maravillas con los materiales adecuados. Por favor, estás dibujando con una pluma y sobre pergamino –la mujer parecía horrorizada–. Pero cuando te unas a las clases de Arte...</p><p> </p><p>–No estoy interesado –soltó Tom secamente recogiendo con rapidez sus cosas y comenzando a alejarse sin más. Pero nada es tan simple en la vida, una vez que había visto su dibujo, estaba condenado.</p><p> </p><p>La profesora lo siguió con una brillante sonrisa, como si Tom no la acabara de rechazar. De hecho, una sonrisa ligeramente malvada sobrellevó esa y le dio muy mala espina a Tom– Tus dibujos para las clases no son nada comparados con cuando dibujas con el corazón, pero claro, para eso necesitabas estar enfocado en tu muso inspirador –el pequeño Slytherin se congeló en el lugar. ¿Qué acababa esa mujer de decir?</p><p> </p><p>La mujer continuó esbozando esa sonrisa, <em>“Seguro estuvo en Slytherin la muy perra.”</em> pensó Tom irritado– He escuchado que eres huérfano, Tom –y allí estaba otra vez, la gente tomándose lugares que no le correspondían, brevemente la comparó con Dumbledore, aunque las ambiciones de esta mujer eran muy claras y mucho más inocentes, ella lo quería en el club de Arte, en cambio el viejo... Tom no estaba seguro de qué quería, pero podía jurar que no era nada bueno.</p><p> </p><p>–Eso no es ningún secreto, profesora Thomsonicle-Pocus –respondió en un tono educado pero forzado, para demostrar su molestia en la coerción recibida.</p><p> </p><p>–Por lo tanto no tienes dinero... –siguió ella como si él no hubiera dicho nada. Tom alzó una ceja como diciendo “¿Y?”– Y que eres muy adjunto al profesor Potter, y visto y considerando tu dibujo, no está nada fuera de la verdad –el niño se tensó ante el tono usado para señalar su dibujo–. También sé que él está muy adjunto a ti, y hasta te permite entrada a sus habitaciones personales, que a juzgar por el dibujo ha de ser verdad –parecía regodearse ante sus propias palabras–. Dime algo Tom, ¿no crees que Harry va a comprarte algo por Navidad?</p><p> </p><p>Tom parpadeó completamente desconcertado. Lo último le había tomado por sorpresa, pero ella no le dio tiempo a poner las piezas juntas, sino que siguió explicándose– Sé de muy buena fuente que cuando se trata de seres queridos el profesor Potter no se mide con el dinero, y dado que ambos son huérfanos probablemente guste de darte regalos, ¿o me equivoco? Entonces, dime Tom, ¿qué vas a hacer en Navidad cuando él te dé un regalo y no tengas nada que darle de vuelta porque no tienes dinero?</p><p> </p><p>La puñalada al orgullo de Tom fue grande, odiaba sentirse impotente, apretó los puños y la mandíbula y volvió a caminar lejos de la mujer, deseando no estar tan lejos de un lugar para deshacerse de ella, como la Sala Común.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy segura de que Harry apreciaría más que nada que pudieras comprar con todo el oro de Gringotts, algo que hubieras hecho con tus propias manos... –manos como garras se agarraron de sus hombros frenándole– Piénsalo. ¿Has visto algún retrato de él? Es muy joven para eso, y al no seguir los códigos Sangre Pura, probablemente nunca se haga uno. Tú podrías ser el primero. No uno que hable, para eso le necesitarías a él, pero como sorpresa... –levantó la mano de Tom que sostenía el pergamino y lo abrió frente a él– Un retrato donde el verdadero ser de Harry se muestre de esa manera pacífica en que lo has visto tú. ¿Has pintado alguna vez, Tom?</p><p> </p><p>–No –muy a regañadientes Tom se daba cuenta de que la manipulación de la mujer tenía un punto.</p><p> </p><p>–Puedo enseñarte... y tendrías a tu preciado Harry en colores... podrías verlo moverse, con vida... La escuela proporcionará los materiales que necesites, un cuaderno de dibujos para bocetos que nadie necesita nunca ver, carboncillos, paños, pintura, pincel, pociones, las instalaciones... sólo tienes que aceptar... Y me vas a decir que no es romántico el hecho de que alguien haga una pintura de ti...</p><p> </p><p>Tom se tensó y se giró a enfrentar a la mujer– ¿Romántico? No pretendía que lo fuera.</p><p> </p><p>–No te preocupes, nadie tiene que saberlo, no es mi asunto si es completamente platónico o si realmente quieres poner una mano sobre él. Lo que a mí me importa es que él te hace crear arte, y desarrollándolo con tus deseos, hará que puedas dibujar maravillosamente mucho más que a él –puso una mano en el pecho–. Te daré mi palabra que nadie se enterará por mí de las sospechas del objeto de tus deseos, ni de dónde proviene tu inspiración, ni a quién te gusta pintar.</p><p> </p><p>Toda buena serpiente sabía cuando estaba acorralada, y sólo le quedaba algo por hacer, sacar lo mejor de la situación– No voy a ser un miembro del club, si me quiere enseñar lo hará cuando no está en el club, sólo usted y yo. No le dirá a nadie que me gusta pintar o dibujar, lo mantendrá como un secreto.</p><p> </p><p>–Necesito decirle al Director por tus fondos.</p><p> </p><p>–Nadie más.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy segura que puedo convencerlo de que guarde el secreto –dijo con aires de gran estrella.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien. Proponga un día y horario, pero si en ese momento no estoy de humor y deseo saltearme uno o más días no comenzará a coaccionarme con decirle a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>–Nunca presionaría a un artista –Tom resopló–. Yo estaba intentando que vieras razones, querido. El club de Arte está disponible sábados y domingos, ¿qué te parece el sábado después de la cena? Los domingos pueden quedar si necesitas algo más. Respecto al aula... Hogwarts tiene muchas libres, estoy segura de que al Director no le molestará desempolvar una.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió secamente y volvió a retomar su camino. La profesora esbozó una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire, y unas horas más tarde cuando en la cena se cruzó al profesor Potter, con una gran sonrisa lo abrazó diciendo que era tan bueno verlo, toda una fuente de inspiración. Harry por supuesto que no entendía nada, la miró como si estuviera loca, y luego miró a sus compañeros de trabajo que se encogieron de hombros.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 16 de Octubre de 1938 – Segunda Sala de Arte para uso exclusivo de Tom Riddle – Hogwarts</p><p>20:55</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y la mujer había cumplido con lo prometido a Tom y más, le había dado un block de hojas muy especial, había sabido reconocer los problemas y reticencias de Tom y se había esforzado al máximo por complacerle, el block era mágico y agregaba nuevas hojas en blanco a medida de que eran dibujadas, aunque siempre parecía tener el mismo grosor. Pero lo impresionante era que el dibujo de la tapa, Tom estaba casi seguro que era un Nundu, aunque cualquier muggle que le viera diría que era un leopardo, hacía de guardián del libro y podía aceptar una contraseña al igual que los retratos y no se abriría sin ella.</p><p> </p><p>Tom esbozó una sonrisa sardónica ante ello, iba a poner una contraseña en Parsel, no había forma de que nadie nunca lo abriera excepto Harry, o Scylla, pero no iba a dejarles a ellos saber la contraseña, menos que menos a Harry. No necesitaba pensarlo mucho, cuando era una contraseña en un idioma que sólo dos personas en el mundo pueden hablar no necesitas ser muy original, así que acercando los labios al libro susurró <em>“Harry”</em> en Parsel. El Nundu rugió en acuerdo y Tom hizo la prueba de intentarlo abrir sin ella, cosa que no logró y luego diciendo la contraseña que se abrió solo.</p><p> </p><p>Las hojas eran suaves y cremosas, y enviaron un escalofrío desde las yemas de los dedos hasta su columna. Nunca Tom había estado ni cerca de un libro así antes. Además de eso había recibido dos juegos de carboncillos, seis de ellos negros de distintos grosores, eran para dibujar, los otros catorce eran para pintar, los colores básicos del círculo cromático más blanco y negro (rojo, rojo anaranjado, naranja, amarillo anaranjado, amarillo, amarillo verdoso, verde, azul verdoso, azul, azul violáceo, violeta, rojo violáceo).</p><p> </p><p>Todos estos nunca se gastaban y nunca necesitabas sacarles punta, venían también con una goma de borrar que distinguía entre colores y negro, teniendo un extremo para borrar cada uno, y nunca se desgastaba. Todo eso venía con un estuche mágico para guardarlos, que cuando se abría colocabas de un lado los seis para dibujar y la goma y del otro los demás, todos con la punta hacia arriba, y cuando lo cerrabas era una caja cuadrada y chata, no más grande que un espejo de bolsillo.</p><p> </p><p>El cuarto estaba equipado con dos catres para cuadros, un escritorio de trabajo, un armario con paletas, pinturas, pinceles, paños y marcos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró a la profesora cuando terminó de ver lo que había para él, y como bien sabía nada venía gratis, excepto si era de Harry, y no quería nada gratis que no fuera de él. Y esa mujer menos, puesto que lo había presionado para estar ahí, y aunque el resultado fuera bueno, su orgullo se revelaba– ¿Y qué me va a costar esto? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?</p><p> </p><p>La mujer estudió al niño unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que quería saldar la deuda ahora para no quedar luego, típica actitud desconfiada de autopreservación. Pero decidió que podía sacar algo de ello– Muy bien, vas a tener que mostrarme tu cuaderno de dibujos cuando te lo pida, no vas a restringirte a dibujar nada sólo porque yo voy a verlo luego, no me estarías pagando entonces, quiero ver tus deseos, tus secretos, y la única manera es que no te restrinjas. Pero a cambio te prometo que nadie sabrá lo que vi, es un gusto de artista, nos gusta ver el alma en los trabajos íntimos de otros, y créeme, no dibujarías nada que yo no haya visto antes de otros camaradas, todos tenemos un block de dibujo para desahogarnos. Eso y si alguna vez necesito ayuda con algo puramente artístico me ayudarás, una vez, no más.</p><p> </p><p>Tom apretó los dientes, la rubia no estaba pidiendo poco, pero tampoco estaba dando poco. Tom podría conseguir todas esas cosas de otras maneras, pero siempre significaba sacrificar algo, y de alguna manera sentía que en ésta era como si realmente estuviera pagando el precio de lo obtenido y no iba a quedar en deuda con la mujer, como ella hubiera arreglado con Dippet era problema de ella y no de Tom– Muy bien, trato hecho –asintió con seriedad y ella aplaudió con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Espléndido! Ahora vamos a comenzar con nuestra clase... tienes mucho que aprender si queremos que hagas un buen trabajo para Navidad. Oh, por cierto, la contraseña de esta aula es “Ancipitis Obsessio”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, su latín no era perfecto, pero había entendido que la contraseña era “Obsesión Peligrosa” podría también traducirse como “ambigua” o “inestable” pero sobre “obsesión” no había otro posible significado. Primero Malfoy, ahora esa mujer... Tom empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad tenía una actitud tan... enferma hacia Harry. Pero así y todo, no podía encontrar ni un poco de preocupación al respecto.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 31 de Octubre de 1938 – Sala Común de Slytherin – Hogwarts</p><p>19:45</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faltaba poco para el banquete de Halloween, Tom se había quedado hablando sobre el Barón Sangriento sobre el día de su muerte. El niño no sólo había logrado hablar con el fantasma más temido de Hogwarts sino que logró que le contara su historia, una muy interesante a decir verdad, pues toda la sangre del fantasma no era suya. Cogiendo un poco de valor ante el secretismo del fantasma confesó que él había matado ya, una vez, y que en realidad no había sido un completo accidente.</p><p> </p><p>El fantasma estaba completamente interesado en ello, el clima de Halloween atraía a hablar de muertes, y Tom le dijo que tenía sus razones para estar molesto con unos chicos, los llevó a una cueva cerca del mar, podías llegar a pie desde el orfanato, les tendió una trampa, quería asustarlos, castigarlos por cómo lo trataban siempre y se burlaban de él, de los golpes y de la humillación recibida. Y así sus deseos se vieron cumplidos, uno de ellos nunca volvió a hablar una palabra sobre nada, y del otro nunca volvieron a saber en el orfanato, puesto que su cadáver yacería en la cueva para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Y es por eso que aún cargaba con sus libros de clase e iba camino a dejarlos en su habitación, pero algo hizo que se frenara antes de abrir la puerta y en cambio se inclinó a escuchar.</p><p> </p><p>–Ese sangre sucia aún no ha regresado –la voz de Lestrange, reconoció Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Seguramente está haciendo de la puta de Potter –Malfoy de burló con desprecio.</p><p> </p><p>–Le envidio entonces –dijo alegremente la voz de Mulciber.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Lestrange de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>–Por favor, ¿has visto al profesor Potter? ¿Lo has visto bien? Tiene unos ojos irreales, he oído algunos de los años mayores decir que es el color del Avada Kedavra. Y su cuerpo está trabajado por los años de Quidditch y ser Auror. Es apuesto y seguramente puede hacer más que agitar la varita con sus manos. Algunas veces me recuerda a un depredador... y yo sería su presa voluntariamente.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Estás loco? ¡Es un mestizo! –Malfoy de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>–Como si eso importara... apostaría a que eso lo hace más salvaje en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, por favor, eres como esa puta de Riddle, calentando su cama para recibir mejores notas. No sé que le ve Potter, ni siquiera es bonito, es pequeño y desgarbado. Quizá justamente lo tomó por ser huérfano, así no puede llorarle a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no se quedó a escuchar más, dio media vuelta y salió como torbellino de la Sala Común. Malfoy no tenía las agallas de enfrentarlo cara a cara. Pero él no sería mejor si sólo entraba y le gritaba sus verdades, tenía que calmarse. Sin darse cuenta sus pies le llevaron a un lugar que visitaba a menudo. La habitación de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Siseó a la serpiente que le dejó entrar y se quedó congelado después de dar un par de pasos en la habitación. Harry llevaba pantalón y camisa negros, sin túnica, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un vaso de Whisky de Fuego en la mano y una botella de lo mismo en la mesa. Miraba el líquido con una mirada de tristeza que Tom nunca le había visto.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Harry? –preguntó incierto dando unos pasos hacia adelante.</p><p> </p><p>El susodicho levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió, pero todavía había un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. –Hola, Tom. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿No deberías estar yendo al banquete?</p><p> </p><p>–¿No deberías estar yendo tú?</p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró –¿Qué sucede, Tom?</p><p> </p><p>–No vas a presentarte en el banquete, ¿verdad? –preguntó acercándose.</p><p> </p><p>–No, no voy a ir.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo tampoco.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, no tienes que quedarte por...</p><p> </p><p>–No voy porque no quiero. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estarías aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Harry parpadeó– ¿Y por qué no vas entonces?</p><p> </p><p>–Mis compañeros me detestan y considero propio decir que es mutuo. En estos momentos estoy muy agitado y no sería bueno presentarme ante ellos en un estado de debilidad.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió por el lenguaje utilizado y la idea– ¿Así que estar enojado es estar en debilidad?</p><p> </p><p>–Ser presa de tus emociones es una debilidad.</p><p> </p><p>Harry extendió sus brazos– Venga aquí, sr. Riddle –Tom se acercó sintiéndose mejor al escucharlo llamarle de esa manera cariñosa, era el único que lograba hacer que su apellido sonara como un apodo cariñoso. Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo–. Algo de razón tienes... Las emociones pueden ser una debilidad, pero también pueden ser nuestra fortaleza. Siempre, cualquier cosa que dejes que te domine será una debilidad, pero si tú estás en control, conviviendo y conociendo a fondo tus sentimientos y las razones de ello, son una fortaleza.</p><p> </p><p>El niño miró hacia él algo sorprendido, mitad por las palabras y mitad por el olor a alcohol que el hombre despedía, ese no era su primer vaso de Whisky de Fuego. La mirada azul verdosa era insistente y Harry supo que esperaba una elaboración– Por ejemplo, si yo me enojo mucho, y pierdo el control, mi magia destruirá las cosas a mi alrededor y podría dañar a quienes no deseo. En cambio si estoy enojado pero mantengo mi cabeza fría, mi magia estará vibrando dentro de mí y mis ataques serán más fuertes en una batalla. Es como la maldición Cruciatus, los magos de la luz normalmente no la pueden hacer porque usualmente es alimentada con odio, el odio ayuda a hacerla más poderosa, pero en realidad es que necesita mucha potencia concentrada, con el odio la gente hace eso inconscientemente.</p><p> </p><p>–Por otro lado, cuando estás enamorado, puede ser tu debilidad la persona que amas, porque alguien podría ponerla en peligro como medio de llegar a ti. Pero a la vez puede ser tu mayor fortaleza en muchos sentidos, harás lo que sea para salvar y proteger a esa persona, eso te hará más fuerte y persistente, esa persona será tu refugio siempre, porque su presencia te hará sentir calmo, seguro, y alejará todos los demás sentimientos de odio y tristeza, como si su presencia fuera lo único que necesitaras en el mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom tragó saliva, esa última descripción... se sentía así con Harry, siempre. Entonces... lo que sentía por Harry era ¿amor? Pero... ¿que clase de amor? Podía tener 11 años, pero sabía que había muchas clases de amor. Aún no estaba seguro, dejaría eso para más tarde– ¿Es por eso que no sales con nadie?</p><p> </p><p>Harry que estaba bebiendo en ese momento soltó un sonido parecido a “¿hn?” y bajó el vaso– ¿Quién dice que no salgo con nadie?</p><p> </p><p>Tom frunció el ceño– No lo harías sin decirme.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lo miró intensamente– ¿Eso te molestaría?</p><p> </p><p>–Mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Harry asintió y respondió serio– No salgo con nadie.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien –internamente Tom sintió alivio–. Entonces, ¿es por eso?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Para no ponerle en peligro? No. Simplemente, no he encontrado a la adecuada.</p><p> </p><p>–O adecuado –sugirió Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–O adecuado, sí, ¿por qué no? Aunque realmente nunca he salido con un hombre...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>–Porque no me sentía atraído.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y sí te sentías atraído a las mujeres con las que saliste?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, sí, eran bonitas.</p><p> </p><p>–Mnh, así que eres de ese tipo –dijo Tom en tono de conocimiento, aunque internamente, por alguna razón, estaba complacido.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Tipo? ¿De qué tipo?</p><p> </p><p>–De esos que no pueden tener una relación seria si no se enamoran, que casi no tienen relaciones hasta que encuentran a su persona ideal. Del tipo leal y romántico.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sonrojó– Hermione dijo lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom habría mascullado algo como “genial, ahora soy comparado con un nacido de muggles” pero amaba demasiado lo que tenía con Harry para insinuar nada contra su mejor amiga– Más razones para creer que lo eres.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró– Pero es solitario.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, genial, ahora soy mala compañía –saltó Tom haciendo amago de salirse del regazo del hombre pero éste rápidamente lo agarró contra su pecho y enterró la cara en el cuello de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Nunca –y le dio un beso en el cuello que hizo estremecer al niño.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cuando Harry se apartó un poco Tom pasó las manos por su cuello y el profesor parpadeó abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, era la primera vez que Tom participaba en el contacto en vez de sólo dejarse– ¿Qué te tiene tan triste? –preguntó el pequeño en un susurro, porque estaban demasiado cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Como si Harry sintiera también que levantar la voz rompería el momento esbozó una sonrisa irónica y bajó la mirada, pero sólo logró que Tom se acercara más para pegar sus frentes juntas y hacer que sus ojos hicieran persistente contacto– Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres –susurró finalmente–. Todos los años voy y les dejo flores. Pero eso no hace menos duro el momento. Odio Halloween, cuando era chico siempre pasaban cosas malas en Halloween, como si no estuviera permitido olvidarme, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Sólo cuando fui mayor de edad y empecé a ir al cementerio y no a fiestas dejaron de pasarme cosas malas.</p><p> </p><p>Se apartó del rostro de Tom y bebió– ¿No vas a hacer como Hermione y Pollux y decirme que beber y encerrarme no va a servirme de nada? –preguntó ante el silencio del niño.</p><p> </p><p>–No, yo entiendo. Lo que voy a hacer es preguntarte si deseas que me vaya.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lo miró sorprendido– No –sonrió juguetonamente y Tom sintió algo cálido extenderse por su estómago– Sabes, Tom. Hay una bebida alcohólica que es permitida para niños, poco alcohol, dulce y refrescante. Los elfos domésticos se emborrachan con ella, pero a niños he visto sólo perder inhibiciones después de unas cuantas. Normalmente los niños las prueban en tercero, en su primera visita a Hogsmeade... pero yo tengo. ¿Quieres probar?</p><p> </p><p>Tom alzó una ceja ligeramente divertido, Harry tenía un serio problema con las reglas– Así que, profesor Potter, usted desea que me emborrache con usted –respondió haciendo reír a Harry–. Me gustaría probarlo –asintió con una leve sonrisa al ver que el profesor se levantaba de un salto e iba a la cocina, volviendo al poco con una botella de dicha bebida y un vaso. Cuando Harry le sirvió, Tom rellenó el vaso de Harry y se lo tendió, agarrando el suyo. Harry alzó una ceja pero lo tomó– Por Lily y James Potter –dijo Tom en señal de brindis.</p><p> </p><p>Harry parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió entre agradecido y complacido– Por Lily y James Potter –dijo antes de que chocaran los vasos y se dispuso a hacer fondo blanco.</p><p> </p><p>Tom probó la cerveza de manteca tentativamente y automáticamente le encantó. Viendo a Harry hacer fondo blanco, decidió apurar también su bebida y al tener boca pequeña la espuma quedó sobre sus labios. Harry rió suavemente ante eso y el dedo gordo rastrilló los labios de Tom, levantando la espuma y llevándosela a los labios. <em>“Oh, Morgana, sigue haciendo esas cosas.”</em> Pensó Tom mientras su rostro enrojecía.</p><p> </p><p>Harry volvió a servir a los dos, totalmente ajeno al sonrojo de Tom, y ambos se sentaron a beber en silencio, reconfortados con la presencia del otro. Scylla hizo su aparición tras un rato siseando algo sobre <em>“yummi yummi jugossoss ratonsscitoss esscurridissoss”</em> y se mostró muy complacida de ver a sus dos ''crías'' juntas. Se enrolló en el cuerpo del ojiverde y el mago más joven pensó que por la manera protectiva que le retenía, Scylla estaba al tanto del aniversario de muerte.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh –Harry dijo como recordando algo– ¡Dobby! –llamó y al poco apareció un elfo doméstico vestido con ropa estrambótica de todos colores. Tom se preguntó brevemente si el elfo no sería de Dumbledore. Lo inspeccionó interesado pues era la primera vez que veía uno, aunque había visto imágenes en su libro de Criaturas. Tenía una cabeza grande y orejas de murciélago, con grandes ojos verdes.</p><p> </p><p>El elfo hizo reverencias– Feliz Samhain amo Harry Potter, señor. Feliz Samhain amigo del amo Harry Potter, señor. Dobby estará complacido de hacer lo que sea por el amo Harry, ¿en qué puede Dobby serle útil al amo?</p><p> </p><p>–Feliz Samhain a ti también Dobby. En realidad puedes serme útil en varias cosas. Perdón por llamarte en un día festivo.</p><p> </p><p>El elfo sacudió la cabeza y las orejas se bambolearon detrás– No se preocupe amo Harry, el amo Harry llama a Dobby muy poco, y Dobby se siente triste de que el amo no lo llame. Dobby hace las tareas de Hogwarts como el amo sugirió que podría para pasar el tiempo, y Dobby también va a corroborar los asuntos en la casa del amo, pero Dobby desearía poder hacer más por el amo Harry. Además Dobby sabe que al amo no le gusta Samhain –las orejas del elfo decayeron–. Dobby es feliz  doblemente por haber sido llamado hoy –en este punto Tom había memorizado el nombre del elfo.</p><p> </p><p>–Gracias Dobby, eres un gran amigo –Harry sonrió cariñoso, y Tom pensó que sólo un mago en la tierra consideraba a un elfo doméstico su amigo y ese era Harry, sin dudas el mago era único. El elfo parecía pensar igual pues andaba al borde de las lágrimas–. Dobby, te presento a Tom, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Él también es un buen amigo, está en Slytherin, en primer año.</p><p> </p><p>–Dobby está complacido en conocerle amo Riddle, usted se está perdiendo el banquete para estar con el amo Harry, eso demuestra que es un buen amigo –dijo el elfo con aprobación.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió y fue al escritorio tomando unos pergaminos y plumas– ¿Será mucho problema conseguirle unos sándwiches para Tom? No ha comido y realmente no me apetece cocinar nada.</p><p> </p><p>–Dobby lo hará, amo Harry. Traerá para el amo Harry también.</p><p> </p><p>–No, Dobby, sólo para Tom. No tengo hambre ni ganas de comer. Gracias por el gesto.</p><p> </p><p>Dobby bajó las orejas triste y desapareció con un ''pop'', apareciendo con el mismo sonido poco después dejando una bandeja de sándwiches para el niño– ¿Dobby puede hacer alguna otra cosa por el amo?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, Dobby –dijo parándose del escritorio–. ¿Podrías por favor llevar unas notas para dos personas en Hogwarts? –el elfo asintió– Esta es para Horace, diciéndole que no se preocupe por Tom que está conmigo –dijo dándole una nota–. Y esta para sir Nicholas para felicitarle por su aniversario y disculparme por no asistir. Si Horace no ha bebido creo que podrá leerla, sino por favor infórmale lo que dice, y la de sir Nicholas, por favor, léesela, creo que si se la tendieras simplemente lo traspasaría.</p><p> </p><p>El rostro de Dobby se iluminó– El amo tiene un gran corazón al recordar el aniversario de muerte de un fantasma, estoy seguro que sir Nicholas estará contento de que lo recordaba aunque no asistiera, amo Harry –y tras eso desapareció.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se volvió a sentar y Tom tomó un sándwich– ¿Sir Nicholas? ¿Quieres decir ''Nick Casi Decapitado''?</p><p> </p><p>–Mh, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. La mayoría de los Gryffindor ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Murió el 31 de Octubre de 1492. Cuarenta y cinco hachazos... el pobre Nick tiene por qué lamentar su muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, eso sí que era una ejecución larga– ¿Cómo es que sabes algo que no saben la mayoría de los Gryffindor, siendo un Slytherin?</p><p> </p><p>–Cuando no haces distinciones de Casas o sangre, te sorprenderías la cantidad de gente con la que te puedes relacionar. Una vez fui a su aniversario. Fue una de las cosas más bizarras que he visto, lleno de fantasmas, comida podrida, gente muerta atravesándote...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Comida podrida?</p><p> </p><p>–Así casi pueden saborearla –Tom lo miró incrédulo y Harry rió divertido–. Le diré a Nick que te invite el próximo Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>–No, gracias.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué no?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué sí?</p><p> </p><p>–Porque tendrás una experiencia nueva, no te digo que vayas todos los años, ni que te quedes toda la noche, simplemente que te des una vuelta, mires un poco y le des tus condolencias por su muerte. En serio, es algo único. De hecho, creo que podrías disfrutarlo más de lo que yo lo disfruté. Cuando fui, era muy chico y no hablaba mucho si la gente no me hablaba. Ahí había fantasmas que no eran de Hogwarts, creo que hablar con ellos puede ser muy interesante.</p><p> </p><p>–Sólo si vas conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Ahora intentas sacarme de aquí?</p><p> </p><p>–No. Haces tu rutina de ir al cementerio, te encuentro aquí, te sientas, bebes, cuando la fiesta de aniversario esté un poco avanzada vamos los dos juntos, nos quedamos un rato, descubres si era interesante o no, y volvemos a que sigas bebiendo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué quieres perder el banquete del año que viene conmigo intentando emborracharme?</p><p> </p><p>–Intento conseguir material de chantaje –Harry rió divertido y lo miró insistente, esperando la verdadera razón. Tom se encogió de hombros–. Es como el banquete de bienvenida, sólo los años más grandes tienen fiesta luego. No me impresiona algo así, se está bien aquí contigo... Y tengo curiosidad de verte borracho.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió divertido y luego de unos momentos se transformó en una sonrisa dulce– Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Tom bajó la cabeza, algo tímido y Scylla siseó contenta, deslizándose hacia Tom y le preguntó si el sándwich que tenía en la mano era de rata, haciendo reír a ambos magos.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 1° de Noviembre de 1938 –  Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>00:36</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry gruñó pasándose la mano por la cara y tirando el cabello fuera de su rostro, descubriendo la brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo– Mañana la cabeza va a matarme...</p><p> </p><p>–¿No hay una poción para eso? –preguntó Tom detrás de su vaso de cerveza de manteca.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, pero hasta que llegue al baño...</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió levemente, cada vez hacía eso más seguido, y todo era culpa de Harry. Dejó su vaso en la mesa. Y fue hacia Harry quitándole el vaso– Venga, ya estás que te caes dormido en el sillón, te llevaré a la cama.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, madre –se burló pero cumplió–. Ohhh por las tetas de Morgana... el cuarto no deja de moverse.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un sonido de diversión e hizo que Harry le pasara el brazo por el hombro, guiándolo hacia la habitación. Aunque terminó siendo llevado contra la pared en vez de pasar por la puerta, Harry se apoyó como si descansara, llevando a Tom en el agarre– Eres alto para tu edad... pareces más grande –murmuró el mayor.</p><p> </p><p>–Cumplo doce antes que la mayoría –respondió Tom sin hacerle mucho caso y tiró de él para la habitación, por suerte Scylla no estaba enredada en ninguno de los dos, sino sería más problemático. Sentó a Harry en la cama, el cuál iba a tirarse hacia atrás– Espera –dijo reteniéndolo de la camisa.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con voz de niño.</p><p> </p><p>–No puedes dormir con la ropa puesta –reprendió comenzando a deshacer los botones de la camisa. <em>“Oh, Merlín, estoy desnudando a mi profesor”</em> pensó mientras iba descubriendo la piel del pecho. Cuando hubo desabrochado todos los botones, con manos temblorosas se dirigió a abrirla. <em>“Circe, Mulciber tenía razón, está trabajado...”</em> observó el pecho viendo blanquísimas cicatrices apenas visibles aquí y allá. Bajó la camisa por los brazos, acariciando con suavidad la piel y esperando que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente borracho para no notarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando terminó con la camisa se dio cuenta que unas manos luchaban con su corbata de Slytherin. Parpadeando miró a Harry que fruncía el ceño con concentración intentando sacarla– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con suavidad extrañado.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lo miró sorprendido– Intentar quitar tu corbata.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo sé, quise preguntar la razón.</p><p> </p><p>–Hn... dijiste... para dormir... Es tarde.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh –a pesar de la falta de información entendió. Se llevó las manos a la corbata y la retiró. Sintió los ojos de Harry fijos en él y su respiración se aceleró un poco. Tiró de la túnica por encima de la cabeza y la dejó caer. No miró a su profesor, podía sentir los ojos verdes en su cuerpo. Sabía que era culpa del alcohol, que Harry siempre le daba privacidad, pero le gustaba saber que lo estaba mirando. Desabrochó su camisa y la dejó caer hacia atrás. Se sacó los zapatos pisando los talones, y se llevó las manos a la bragueta, echando un vistazo rápido para ver a Harry, los ojos verdes fijos en sus manos, su rostro en blanco.</p><p> </p><p>Desabrochó y dejó caer el pantalón, internamente maldiciendo el no tener ropa interior decente. Se sacó las medias con movimiento rápido y se arrodilló frente a Harry para sacar sus botas de piel de dragón y las medias. Cuando terminó volvió a subir y se acercó a la bragueta de su profesor. Éste no estaba ayudando en nada, pero sus manos estaban inútiles por efecto del alcohol. Tom tragó saliva <em>“No toques nada... no toques nada...” </em>se repitió como un mantra.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió el pantalón y movió las manos a las caderas para intentar bajarlo, Harry levantó las caderas apoyando las manos en la cama para ayudarle. <em>“Oh, Merlín...”</em> Tom tragó saliva al ver los boxers ajustados que llevaba su profesor, eran de color verde azulado, parecían suaves, pero eso no era lo que captaba su atención, sino el bulto en ellos. Su profesor no estaba excitado, y aún así el bulto hacía a Tom sentirse tremendamente pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se tiró hacia atrás, y eso le dio la oportunidad a Tom de observar el cuerpo mientras el mago más grande se estiraba. La manera en que los músculos se marcaban al arquearse aceleró su respiración y se apresuró a terminar de sacar los pantalones. Harry soltó un sonido extraño y se metió más en la cama. Tom ladeó la cama para ayudarle a sacar las sábanas de debajo de su cuerpo, algo divertido por verlo tan torpe. Pero cuando terminó de hacerlo dos brazos lo agarraron y lo subieron a la cama.</p><p> </p><p>El más joven parpadeó desconcertado, arrodillado en el borde de la cama con las manos en el pecho trabajado. Subió la mirada del pecho a los ojos terriblemente verdes. Harry pasó las sábanas por encima de Tom, quien se estremeció ante la suavidad, no se atrevía a ni compararlas con las sábanas del orfanato, sería un crimen. Entonces los fuertes brazos de Harry rodearon la espalda del niño y lo atrajeron contra su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>Con lo rápido y fuerte que latía su corazón, Tom hubiera jurado que Harry iba a darse cuenta, por lo que cerró los ojos y esperó, pero lo único que sintió fue una respiración calma. Al levantar la vista vio a su profesor completamente dormido. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se apoyó en el amplio pecho desnudo y se dispuso a dormir, sintiéndose por primera vez completamente seguro, y esa noche, por primera vez en años, no tuvo pesadillas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El hermosísimo fanart es de HimRam: https://www.deviantart.com/himram/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Monstruo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martes 1° de Noviembre de 1938 –  Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>08:20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom despertó lentamente, sintiéndose muy cómodo, cálido y mullido. Sin ganas de despertarse soltó un suspiro. Se preguntó que lo había despertado, entonces volvió a escuchar ese ruido, era como una alarma... pero Tom no tenía alarmas. Frunció el ceño y algo de movió en la cama y la alarma paró. Abrió los ojos al comprender que si ''algo'' se movió en la cama, había ''algo'' en su cama.</p><p> </p><p>Pero por supuesto, al abrirlos descubrió varias cosas que no calculaba. Primero, no estaba en su cama. Segundo, no podía moverse. Tercero, la razón por la que no podía moverse es porque su profesor de Defensa lo rodeaba por completo con su cuerpo. De alguna manera en la noche Harry se había volteado llevando a Tom con él, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del pequeño y capturando una de sus piernas entre las suyas.</p><p> </p><p>El más joven sintió el calor de su cuerpo incrementar, podía sentir la respiración a través de los labios entreabiertos de Harry golpeando en su cuello. Se sorprendió un poco al no estar entumecido por tener que soportar el peso del mayor, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad, a pesar de su tamaño, no era alguien robusto, y no pesaba tanto como debería.</p><p> </p><p>Miró hacia arriba y vio unos números brillando. 08:23. Un conjuro de tiempo, la palabra de comando era “Tempus” según recordaba Tom. <em>“¡Demonios! ¡08:23!”</em> se había quedado dormido de nuevo. De alguna manera Harry tenía ese efecto en él, no que no estuviera agradecido de poder dormir bien y sin pesadillas, pero no quería llegar tarde a clases.</p><p> </p><p>Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero con un gruñido Harry lo atrapó contra su pecho, no que Tom estuviera muy incómodo con ello...– Harry... Harry. ¡Harry! –insistió intentando despertarle.</p><p> </p><p>–Mhnnnn –se quejó el mayor.</p><p> </p><p>–Tengo que ir a clases. Y probablemente también tú.</p><p> </p><p>Un gruñido largo y gutural. Y a regañadientes un hermoso ojo color verde se abrió, clavándose en su alumno. La mirada pasó al pecho desnudo. Tom se sonrojó preguntándose que tanto recordaba el otro. El ojo se cerró y Harry se hundió más en la almohada– Deberías tomar un baño... –dijo señalando dejadamente a una pared donde había otra puerta oculta que se abrió apenas.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió yendo hacia el baño, a pesar de haber estado varias veces en las habitaciones de Harry, nunca había visto el baño, en el orfanato no podían ir a cualquier hora, por lo cual se había acostumbrado a ir sólo dos veces al día.</p><p> </p><p>El baño continuaba el piso y las paredes del dormitorio, tenía un lavatorio con armario incluido y un gran espejo. Había una estantería con toallas, jabones, esponjas y lociones para el cabello. Había también un inodoro y al fondo una gran piscina de mármol. Al costado había unas grandes canillas que parecían para llenar el baño. Tom pensó que trataban bien a los profesores en Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Se agachó y abrió la canilla caliente y luego la fría, los torrentes de agua surgieron como cataratas, inundando rápidamente la piscina, con curiosidad abrió una tercera y surgió un torrente de espuma, oliendo a lirios. Cerró el agua fría y dejó que se llenara más con la caliente para luego cerrar todas, sacarse la ropa interior y meterse. Con un suspiró relajado se hundió en el agua caliente. Pensó en la hora y se dio cuenta de que desde que se fue a dormir dejó su varita completamente olvidada. Le preocupaba un poco tener tanta confianza en una sola persona, aunque si por varitas fuera, Harry le vencería en un pestañeo.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo, aprovechando el lujo de un baño de inmersión, los baños en las salas comunes de las Casas eran duchas y eran comunales. Tom se bañaba a las apuradas y cuando todo el mundo dormía para que nadie le viera. Escuchó algo en la puerta y se giró.</p><p> </p><p>Harry entró con un gruñido, con una mano en la cabeza y los cabellos en la cara. No se había vestido aún. Fue hacia el lavatorio y se agachó rebuscando en el armario, dejándole a Tom una interesante vista de su trasero, el niño miró hacia otro lado sonrojado. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y bebió con cara de asco una poción para la resaca. Se inclinó sobre el lavatorio y mojó su rostro. Miró a Tom– ¿Te molesta si me meto contigo?</p><p> </p><p>Tom abrió mucho los ojos, quiso decirle que sí, que le molestaba. Que le dejara solo. Pero sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, sonrojado, bajando la cabeza. Vio la ropa interior de su profesor caer al suelo y no fue capaz de levantar la vista, sino que la clavó en la espuma hasta que Harry se metió con él. En ese momento estuvo más que agradecido que la espuma tapaba tanto su cuerpo como el de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor tomó una esponja y la hundió en el agua antes de acercarse a Tom y pasársela por la cara– Lamento lo de antes, creo que te estaba asfixiando, no acostumbro a dormir con nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Tom negó con la cabeza– No. Estaba... bien –respondió el pequeño con timidez mientras Harry colocaba algo en su cabello y lo frotaba, produciendo espuma. El mayor le sonrió y enjuagó su cabello.</p><p> </p><p>–Ven, voy a enjabonarte la espal... –Tom se quitó bruscamente y Harry entrecerró los ojos– ¿Tom? –pero el niño simplemente se abrazó a sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>–No, gracias, estoy bien.</p><p> </p><p>Harry avanzó hacia él y lo giró, el agarre en el hombro del niño se volvió cruelmente fuerte. Tom comenzó a temblar, sabía lo que Harry estaba viendo, no quería que lo viera, a lo largo de su espalda la palabra MONSTRUO estaba grabada para siempre. Su profesor lo soltó con brusquedad y salió de la piscina, y luego del baño, mojando todo el piso en el camino. Tom empezó a temblar más violentamente. Salió de la piscina, y se envolvió en una toalla.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lo había visto, había visto lo que era, era débil, estaba manchado, golpeado, las marcas estaban en todo su cuerpo, pero esa era la peor. Y ahora él también se iría. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que era. El hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por Harry entrando en la habitación con aire furioso. Tom nunca le había visto tan enojado. Odio, había odio en sus ojos. Sintió que los ojos empezaban a picarle con lágrimas, ahora lo echaría, le diría que no volviera...</p><p> </p><p>Se quedó desconcertado cuando el ojiverde le obligó a tragar una poción, que no había notado que traía en la mano. Casi se ahoga, por lo que no pudo evitar tragarla. Con horror pensó que sería una poción para que olvidar, no quería olvidarse de Harry, pero así sería más fácil que él no lo molestara.</p><p> </p><p>Harry le arrancó la toalla al niño tembloroso y lo alzó en sus manos– Mira al espejo, Tom –ordenó. El niño estaba de espaldas por lo cual vio las palabras con entera claridad, bajó la mirada, Harry no necesitaba humillarlo de esa manera– Sigue mirando –ordenó de nuevo y mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla se obligó a mirar. Entonces sintió los labios de Harry besando el lugar por donde la lágrima se deslizaba, recogiéndola. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, sin comprender y entonces vio en el espejo como la palabra MONSTRUO comenzaba a desvanecerse. Se miró a sí mismo y las cicatrices del pecho y los brazos se desvanecían también. Incrédulo volvió a mirar el espejo y todas las cicatrices terminaron de desaparecer.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo tenía una igual en el pecho... mi tío la hizo cuando tenía 13 años, en el verano, con un cuchillo de la cocina –susurró el mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un sollozo ahogado y tiró las manos por el cuello de Harry abrazándolo fuerte. El mayor sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó con la misma intensidad contra sí, los dos completamente ajenos al hecho de que estaban desnudos y chorreando. Entonces Tom se separó con ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas y se inclinó a depositar un beso muy suave en la mejilla de Harry. No hubo palabras, simplemente se miraron y ambos comprendieron el “Gracias” y el “De nada” que había en la mirada del otro.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se separó con un suspiro y convocó su varita para luego golpear a ambos dejándolos secos. Con otro golpe vistió a Tom que dio un pequeño sobresalto ante eso–¿Qué materias tienes ahora? –preguntó Harry poniéndose la ropa interior a la manera muggle, no notando el intenso sonrojo de su alumno por estar muy ocupado acomodándose.</p><p> </p><p>–Encantamientos y luego Historia.</p><p> </p><p>–Mh... agarra pergamino y plumas de mi escritorio –dijo antes de salir con rapidez del cuarto, al salir Tom vio la hora y notó porqué Harry estaba apurado, era casi la hora. Cuando pudo agarrar los materiales necesarios Harry le encajó una tostada en la boca y le metió una bolsa de galletas en el bolsillo, para luego ponerle su libro de Encantamientos en las manos– Ve.</p><p> </p><p>Tom dudó un momento antes de asentir y salir apresuradamente. Dándole un mordisco a la tostada.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Martes 1° de Noviembre de 1938 –  Gran Salón – Hogwarts</p><p>12:29</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom lo estaba esperando, como buen depredador podía oler el ataque antes de vivirlo, y sabía que Malfoy no se retendría por mucho tiempo. Para Abraxas, Tom era una espina clavada en el costado, el único problema era que todavía no entendía con quién se estaba metiendo.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que, Riddle. ¿Buena noche con el profesor Potter? –arrastró el rubio.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió, los otros Slytherin de primero lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca lo habían visto sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa común, era una inquietante, ligeramente maníaca– Excelente –respondió con voz sedosa. Casi podría haberse soltado a reír a carcajadas al ver al gran sangre pura boquear como pez fuera del agua.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Te ahogas, Malfoy? Es lo que pasa cuando las palabras nos quedan muy grandes y no tenemos con que respaldarlas. Cuando crezcas y tengas las agallas suficientes para decirme en la cara que soy la puta del profesor, te estaré esperando, pero me temo que las consecuencias no serán agradables. Mientras tanto puedes seguir dándote aires de importancia en un cuarto lleno de niños de tu edad, mientras les cuentas tus suposiciones de las cuales no tienes ninguna prueba, patéticamente metiéndote a cuchichear sobre la vida de otros como una burda mujer de conventillo –le dijo con un engañoso tono suave.</p><p> </p><p>Las chicas se comenzaron a reír entre ellas, y Minkar sonrió antes de comentar– Parece que alguien te oyó –al rubio que no sabía que decir, totalmente fuera de su medio. Y en una mesa llena de Slytherin no puedes esperar que nadie te lance un salvavidas, si no sabes nadar, aprendes por la fuerza o te ahogas, es la ley de la selva.</p><p> </p><p>–Eres sólo un sangre sucia –respondió el rubio platino de manera venenosa.</p><p> </p><p>–Vaya novedad, sin embargo es culpa de mis padres, no mía. Por otra parte tu pobre desempeño en clase y tu falta de decoro son absolutamente tus logros. Felicitaciones –oh, si pensaba que iba a poder enervarlo estaba muy equivocado, no sólo el intento era muy pobre, sino que además con la reciente desaparición de sus cicatrices gracias a Harry, el no haber visto ni pena ni asco en sus ojos... Tenía el ánimo de Tom por las nubes.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo te atreves? –siseó cerrando los puños.</p><p> </p><p>–De la misma manera que tú te atreves a ponernos de protagonistas al profesor Potter y a mí en tus shows mentales. Realmente, Abraxas, si quieres material para desahogarte por las noches, no me metas en ellos –alzó una ceja ladeando levemente la cabeza, ahora media mesa estaba pendiente de la conversación y las risitas bajas eran constantes. El rubio abrió y cerró la boca mientras Tom alzaba más la ceja, y finalmente se dio vuelta y se fue.</p><p> </p><p>Pero la diosa de la fortuna definitivamente no estaba del lado Malfoy ese día y al intentar salir como torbellino del Gran Salón chocó plenamente con alguien que iba entrando, cayó al piso sentado y para su total mortificación al levantar la cabeza notó que era el profesor Potter quien había chocado y ahora le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras las risitas aumentaban en la mesa de Slytherin, para gran desconcierto de las otras Casas.</p><p> </p><p>El niño obvió la mano y se marchó muy ofendido. Harry alzó una ceja al verlo marchar y se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin con una mirada de sospecha. Caminó entre ellos hasta el espacio vacío que correspondía a Abraxas, y totalmente anti protocolo se sentó con ellos, no hubo gran revuelo para nadie ante ellos, el profesor Potter tenía un gran desdén con las reglas, tanto las establecidas como las de sentido natural.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó tomando un pedazo de tarta, después de todo no había almorzado aún. Las miradas de los niños se dirigieron a Tom, y Harry lo hizo al notarlo– ¿Sr. Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>–Abraxas y yo tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo, pero fue uno a uno, los demás simplemente encontraron el intercambio divertido. Conozco las reglas de los problemas entre nosotros, pero si Malfoy insiste en provocarme, no voy a dejarle que me insulte libremente y por deporte.</p><p> </p><p>Harry apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras tragaba– Cuando estaba en cuarto año –captó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca pues esperaban que lo regañara y no que le contara una historia–, Ferguson Flint me tenía harto, iba un año por encima de mí en Slytherin. El tipo era un matón, sangre pura, alto, feo, puro músculo, ni siquiera jugar al Quidditch juntos había mejorado la situación, de hecho la empeoraba, si no fuera porque él era el guardián y yo el buscador se la habría pasado intentando tirarme de la escoba.</p><p> </p><p>–Un día supongo que simplemente me levanté con el pie equivocado, o tal vez es que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ni siquiera sé como empezamos a gritarnos, justo en el cambio de hora para el almuerzo, en las puertas del Gran Salón. Y de pronto dijo algo sobre mi madre por ser nacida de muggles y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya le estaba atacando con mi varita. Pero el idiota no era un matón por nada, e iba un año por encima de mí, estaba en el Club de Duelo, cosa que yo no...</p><p> </p><p>–Flint terminó en el hospital por una semana, el sanador Spleen no sabía como sacarle los tentáculos babosos que le salían por toda la cara. Era un hechizo que había visto en un libro de la casa Black, nunca me había preocupado por averiguar el contramaleficio, y cuando me preguntaron por el origen del hechizo, les dije que no recordaba donde lo había leído. Es ese momento el Jefe de Casa era Corvus Figg, me odiaba y las peleas que tenía con todo el mundo le hartaban, creía que me merecía ser despreciado por no ser un sangre pura, por lo que quitó 150 puntos de Slytherin, sólo por mí, y me dio castigo de Pociones durante un mes, yo odiaba Pociones, pero el profesor Slughorn no era malo, yo simplemente era un inútil en pociones.</p><p> </p><p>–Sin embargo a pesar de la negra perspectiva... de hecho yo sentía como si mi vida hubiera acabado en ese momento, quitando el obvio resentimiento por haber perdido todos esos puntos de una sola vez, los demás Slytherin comenzaron a mirarme con respeto de verdad por una vez. Ya no era tolerarme a regañadientes porque era amigo de Pollux, o porque era un buen buscador, me respetaban porque le había ganado a Flint sin un solo rasguño, el don nadie de su Casa lo había dejado en el hospital una semana.</p><p> </p><p>–No es como si las cosas hubieran cambiado de un día para el otro. También recibí una invitación cordial para unirme al Club de Duelo, sin embargo la rechacé. Me sentía culpable, no por Flint, claro; me sentía culpable por los puntos que había perdido. Comencé a quedarme durante horas en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas, a leer todos los libros de clase, adelantando siempre a las lecciones y repasando una vez más antes de la hora. Empecé a levantar la mano ante cada pregunta de los profesores, por una vez sabía las respuestas, todas. Mi amiga la cual era la mejor de todas las clases estaba alucinada, pero me apoyó en los estudios y comenzó ayudarme a mejorar mis tareas a pesar de ser de Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>–También mejoré visiblemente en Pociones, gracias a las clases extras que recibía de Slughorn durante las detenciones, tuve unas notas excelentes ese año, y recuperé gran parte de los puntos por mi cuenta, además de atrapar la snitch en los juegos de Qudditch y así ganamos la Copa. Y con ganar la Copa, nuestra puntuación llegó justo para lograr ganar la de las Casas también. Al año siguiente entré al Club de Duelo y al Slug Club.</p><p> </p><p>En ese punto la mesa de Slytherin estaba casi por completo en silencio, la gran mayoría absortos en la historia del profesor– ¿Sabe usted cuál es la moraleja de esta historia, sr. Riddle? –Tom lo miró expectante, tenía una idea, pero quería escucharla de él– Si vas a cagarla, hazlo a lo grande y en frente de todo el colegio. Pero así como tuviste las agallas para hacerlo delante de otros, tenla para enmendar las consecuencias de tus acciones –se levantó mordiendo un pedazo más de tarta–. Tengan todos un buen día.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando estaba por irse agregó– Oh, y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por el pequeño espectáculo de los señores Malfoy y Riddle, considérenlo... un aviso –dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir a la mesa de profesores a sentarse al lado de un consternado Slughorn que se apresuró a preguntarle si había problemas en su Casa.</p><p> </p><p>Detrás de sí había dejado a un extenso grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, chicas y chicos deshechos en suspiros, totalmente atontados con el carismático profesor. Y había que decir que Tom no era menos, Harry sin duda tenía una forma entrañable de ser.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 12 de Diciembre de 1938 –  Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Hogwarts</p><p>14:07</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Bien, ahora todo cierren los libros y vayan pasando en orden alfabético, hoy vamos a ver como les está yendo con el encantamiento escudo. Primero... bien sr. Lestrange, muéstrenos que tiene allí... Oh, bueno, ha logrado mantenerlo un poco más que la última vez, pero me temo que necesita practicar un poco más... Oh srta. Longbottom, ya casi lo tiene, dentro de un poco más creo que podremos probarlo contra un hechizo... Mmm sr. Lupin, me temo que no ha practicado mucho desde la última vez... Muy bien sr. Malfoy, ha usted practicado sin duda, pero me temo que su escudo es demasiado delgado para poder sostener un ataque, necesita imprimir más poder cuando lo hace...</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó el turno de Moody pudo sostener un escudo más grueso que el de Malfoy. Harry lo miró con ojo crítico para luego enviarle una sonrisa al niño de cabellos cobrizos– Tiene talento para Defensa sr. Moody. ¿Lo ponemos a prueba? –el niño asintió ceñudo. Harry hizo un movimiento de varita, sin palabras el hechizo blanco surgió de la varita he hizo añicos el escudo. Harry se rascó la nuca– Ahhh una lástima, siga practicando sr. Moody, cinco puntos para Gryffindor –el alumno asintió y comenzó a reír.</p><p> </p><p>Harry puso una carita inocente ante eso, pero sus ojos verdes vibraban en diversión. Los otros miraron al chico con los ojos muy abiertos, no era un joven exactamente gruñón, pero no solía estallar en risas. Evidentemente había sido el hechizo de Harry. Como si nada, el profesor guió al carcajeante niño a su asiento.</p><p> </p><p>–Eh... ¿profesor? –dijo tímidamente Tessi Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Srta. Weasley? –respondió siguiendo con su expresión santurrona.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Eso fue, un encantamiento de cosquillas?</p><p> </p><p>–No. Hubiera sido de color plateado de haber sido así. El Rictusempra produce cosquillas, por lo cual si alguien no tiene cosquillas, no funciona. Éste por otro lado no falla. Fue un encanto estimulante, requisito para los O.W.L.s de Encantamientos. El efecto normal es alegrar y relajar a la persona, en cambio si la exageras un poco... digamos que deja de ser malhumorado –dijo con diversión dado que el apellido del niño significaba eso mismo. Algunos pusieron mala cara ante el pobre sentido del humor del profesor, pero Harry no se amedrentó.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quién sigue? Ah, sí, sr. Mulciber... oh... bueno, siga practicando... –dijo ante el pobre intento del niño– Srta. Prince... oh, ya casi lo tiene, muy buen trabajo... Sr. Riddle... –sonrió divertido a Tom– Se ve confiado, sr. Riddle –dijo con voz sedosa y juguetona que removía algo en el interior del más joven.</p><p> </p><p>–Me siento confiado, profesor.</p><p> </p><p>–Entonces espero que tenga con qué respaldarlo. ¡En guardia! –y antes de que Tom subiera el escudo disparó el encantamiento estimulante. El de ojos verde-azulados con rápidos instintos de supervivencia movió la varita con un rápido y fuerte “¡Protego!” y el hechizo rebotó contra el escudo levantado justo a tiempo. Los ojos verdes del profesor sonreían con alegría y la sonrisa era salvaje– Probemos algo más fuerte. ¡Relaskio! –esta vez el hechizo estalló como una onda expansiva sobre el escudo y ambos hechizos se desintegraron.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se dejó caer al piso sobre sus rodillas jadeando y transpirando. Harry había lanzado un hechizo  poderoso en comparación con el primero, y Tom puso todo lo que tenía para sostenerlo. Pero al final se quebró, miró al piso con frustración y apretó los puños. Entonces una sobra se cernía sobre él y al levantar la vista vio que Harry le estaba haciendo una reverencia. Parpadeó sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>–Acaba usted de retener un hechizo de nivel de un mago adulto, sr. Riddle. Mis felicitaciones, acaba de demostrar gran poder, y control sobre éste. Nunca he visto a alguien tan joven lograr algo así, permita expresar mi admiración –se enderezó y ofreció la mano–. Veinte puntos para Slytherin por tal excelente trabajo, ha de haberle costado horas de ensayo. Cuando yo estaba en tercer año aprendí a hacer un Patronus corpóreo, los magos del Wizengamot alucinaban... me pregunto si les daría un ataque saber que a tus once años has logrado un Encantamiento Escudo firme... oh, Galatea va a estar en éxtasis.</p><p> </p><p>Sin soltar a Tom con un movimiento de varita una caja de chocolate voló hacia él– Come un poco, te ves desgastado. Es lo malo que tiene aprender encantamientos avanzados, tu magia no está totalmente desarrollada para ellos –quitó los cabellos de la frente de Tom en una caricia, para luego volverse a la clase–. Pero en caso de ser atacados, un ataque real, un encantamiento de cosquillas no les va a ayudar mucho. Ustedes son los más indefensos, apenas empiezan a conocer su magia y sus cuerpos son demasiado pequeños para poderse defender físicamente. Hay gente que me puede llamar paranoico, pero siempre hay algo allá afuera que puede dañarlos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom terminó su chocolate y se separó para ir a su asiento– Bien, los sres. Weasley... –a Tessi le fue mejor que a Bilius.</p><p> </p><p>–Profesor –llamó Minkar antes de que Harry pasara a otro tema–, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el escudo de Tom no detenía su hechizo? ¿qué era?</p><p> </p><p>–Si no retenía el hechizo y yo no hacía nada por ayudarlo, probablemente habría terminado estampado contra la pared por la fuerza del impacto. Es un hechizo de onda de choque, cuanto más fuerte, más empuja al oponente. Pero puedo hacer el Arresto Momentum sin palabras, hubiera detenido el movimiento de Tom antes de que se dañara. Ahora bien, como vimos anteriormente en el libro, los kappas llevan sus reservas de agua en la cabeza... –la risa de Moody sacó de onda a Harry quien con un movimiento de varita le lanzó un encantamiento calmante para quitarle la euforia, notó al niño relajarse visiblemente.</p><p> </p><p>–La forma de vencer a un kappa es deshacerse de su agua, esto bien puede ser logrado con... –la campana los interrumpió– Oh, bueno, continuaremos la próxima clase –hubo algunos murmullos de descontento que hicieron reír a Harry que se llevó una mano al corazón–. Oh, me siento halagado. Cuando yo asistía a Hogwarts me alegraba de escuchar la hora de salida –dijo divertido–. Para la clase que viene investiguen y tráiganme ideas de como lograrían vencer la kappa. Los que sean ingeniosos y sea algo que pueda lograrse tendrán puntos para sus casas. Pueden irse. Sr. Riddle, por favor, quédese un momento.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió, vio salir a Abraxas con los puños apretados de resentimiento por el éxito de Tom. Mientras Harry fue a corroborar que Moody ya estuviera bien. Entonces cuando la clase quedó vacía excepto por ellos dos Harry se volvió al niño– ¿Me acompañas a mis habitaciones, Tom?</p><p> </p><p>El niño asintió sintiéndose ligeramente tímido y caminaron en silencio. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos se vio de pronto presa en un abrazo muy efusivo– ¡Oh, Tom! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡De verdad lo hiciste! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! –le dijo Harry en medio del abrazo, Tom sintió un increíble calor en el pecho ante sus palabras, todavía era un poco irreal para él, pero se dio cuenta de que su profesor se había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo de demostrar su efusividad.</p><p> </p><p>–Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo con una gran sonrisa, soltándole y yéndose a la cocina para volver con Whisky de Fuego y Cerveza de Manteca para tomar, y galletas bañadas en chocolate blanco para picar. Tom, que a esa altura era fan de la comida de Harry fue de inmediato a agarrar una, poniendo los ojos en blanco de placer al probarla, sin duda casera y de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde se sentó con una gran sonrisa y le tendió el vaso a Tom para brindar– Por el alumno más talentoso y encantador que haya tenido el placer de enseñar –las mejillas del menor se encendieron y bebió tímidamente de su bebida–. Tienes que haberte esforzado mucho, te mereces un premio.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? –preguntó esperanzado.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Oh? Hubiera jurado que ibas a pedirme que te enseñara algún otro hechizo avanzado...</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno... es que... –miró hacia abajo– Cuando dormí contigo no tuve pesadillas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry comprendió, él también solía tener pesadillas de chico, en especial de tío Vernon con el cuchillo, cuando le pegaba... sus mayores miedos solían venir de noche y en sueños. Cuando estaba por completo desamparado, sin poder despertar. Trajo a Tom sobre su regazo y lo abrazó contra sí. Sus manos se movieron por la espalda del niño, estrujándolo contra sí, sin darse cuenta la manera posesiva en que había comenzado a hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo algo de consciencia tenía que se habían convertido demasiado íntimos, y por eso había esperado a estar en sus habitaciones para abrazarlo. Simples caricias estaban bien en público, pero él quería sostenerlo contra sí y no dejarlo ir, quería mimarlo y protegerlo de todo– Claro que sí, Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Y quizá... ¿también un hechizo? –murmuró esperanzado haciendo reír a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–Los que quieras, Tom –el niño sonrió contento y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–Entonces quiero aprender el hechizo silenciador –Harry entendió que Tom quería silenciar las cortinas de su cama–. También me gustaría aprender un hechizo de limpieza –Harry alzó una ceja y lo miró de forma calculadora. Tom se sonrojó– ¡No es lo que estás pensando!</p><p> </p><p>Harry se echó a reír– Ya estás en edad, ¿no es así? Ahhh yo empecé mucho más grande...</p><p> </p><p>–¡Que no es eso! –tras un momento su mirada de indignación cambió a una de curiosidad– ¿Cuántos años tenías?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sonrojó ante el recuerdo– Bueno, tal vez no era mucho más grande... Trece años –respondió abochornado.</p><p> </p><p>–¿En quién pensabas?</p><p> </p><p>–¡Tom!</p><p> </p><p>–¡Oh, vamos! Fue hace muchísimo tiempo...</p><p> </p><p>–Mhn... era un chico.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quién?</p><p> </p><p>–Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Él... sólo apareció una noche... sin embargo, lo había visto a veces, en sueños... pero esa noche era real... yo me había perdido en el bosque prohibido... no estaba asustado... hasta que algo me empezó a perseguir. Creo que era un Tebo, por su capacidad de invisibilidad, nunca pude ver que me atacaba. Él apareció de pronto, me agarró y nos escondió con su capa. Me llamó por mi nombre... todo en él era increíble. Era alto, guapo... –Harry se sonrojó al ver lo que estaba diciendo y carraspeó antes de seguir halagando a ese desconocido– Había pensado que era un vampiro... no pude comprobarlo. Pero tenía sentido, su voz, su forma de moverse, su belleza, sus ojos... Cuando me acompañó a la lindera del bosque, me di vuelta y había desaparecido.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?</p><p> </p><p>–Fue un castigo, se suponía que debía recoger unas flores lunares con el profesor de CCM pero me perdí. Fue la noche de Halloween, no fue realmente tan mala en conjunto, pero realmente la pasé mal.</p><p> </p><p>Tom recordó que Harry le había dicho que siempre le pasaba algo malo en Halloween– Así que... Simplemente fuiste a tu habitación y...</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sonrojó– No exactamente, no podía dormir bien durante las noches, mi cicatriz me picaba y ahora la persona en mis sueños tenía formas más definidas... y bueno, era más activo... Al fin y al cabo terminé necesitándolo.</p><p> </p><p>–Si soñabas con él quiere decir que lo habías visto antes... –razonó el niño.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo sé, sólo no puedo recordar donde ni cuando...</p><p> </p><p>Bebieron en silencio y Harry se quitó la túnica habiendo entrado en calor por la bebida– Así que el encanto silenciador... de limpieza... ¿algo más?</p><p> </p><p>–Creo que con esos estoy bien por hoy. También tengo interés en el encantamiento convocador...</p><p> </p><p>–Bien, entonces, ¿quieres empezar? –Tom asintió y Harry acomodado en el sillón con el vaso de Whisky de Fuego comenzó a darle la teoría del encantamiento de silencio.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El príncipe y el cuadro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunes 12 de Diciembre de 1938 –  Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>22:16</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habían comido juntos, Harry había cocinado y Tom había mirado atento, prestando entera atención a como lo hacía. Resultó que Tom había sido capaz de realizar los hechizos después de una buena clase y unos cuantos intentos. Harry había halagado las capacidades mágicas de Tom y él lo devolvió diciendo que era buen profesor. No necesitaba halagar la comida de Harry, las caras que hacía eran más que suficientes para el profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez iban a dormir temprano, así no tenían que correr luego. Scylla estaba en la cama siseando contenta al ver que sus dos crías dormirían juntas. Harry se acercó a Tom y comenzó a sacarle la corbata de Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué siempre haces eso?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Hacer qué?</p><p> </p><p>–Sacarme la corbata, la otra vez también lo intentaste.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Oh? Bueno, no sé... –dijo con total sinceridad, por lo que se alejó a desvestirse por sí solo, ya no tenía la túnica así que comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se pateó mentalmente por su idiotez y se acercó a Harry. El más grande alzó una ceja– Tuve que desvestirte yo la última vez, así no me debes nada.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió culpable y se puso a trabajar en la corbata– Lo siento por eso.</p><p> </p><p>–Fue divertido –respondió Tom con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, ¿en serio? –entonces sin previo aviso agarró al menor de la cintura y lo lanzó a la cama, subiéndose encima y haciéndole cosquillas.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se revolvió bajo las manos de Harry, riendo mientras intentaba evitarlo, y al poco tiempo estaban sonrojados y jadeantes los dos, más de lo que deberían estarlo. Scylla siseó a sabiendas, su olfato captando mejor la situación que ellos, y se acercó a enroscarse en ambos.</p><p> </p><p>El joven profesor miró al niño debajo de su cuerpo y estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla con dulzura y luego se inclinó y besó la frente.</p><p> </p><p>–Harry...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Tom? –preguntó Harry tirando de la túnica del niño para sacarla por sobre su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>–No me dejes, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry entendió de inmediato que Tom no se refería a ese momento, sino a que no le abandonara de pronto un día– Nunca, mi príncipe –susurró atrayendo al niño entre sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Sscylla sse assegurará de que recuerda ssu promessa. No te preocupess Thomass ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió agradecido a la serpiente, desde su lugar seguro entre los brazos de Harry. Entonces parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que el mayor le había llamado– ¿Príncipe?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sonrojó levemente– Cosa del momento... –dijo con timidez procediendo a quitar el abrigo el niño– ¿Te molestó? –Tom sacudió la cabeza y el ojiverde sonrió. Cuando terminó de sacar la camisa se frenó, la mirada bañando el pecho desnudo. Entonces una mano se estiró y le acarició.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se sonrojó, sabía en que pensaba Harry, las cicatrices, pero no podía evitar anhelar ese toque. Se apoyó un poco en éste y las manos subieron a acariciar el rostro con ternura. Sacó los zapatos y medias del niño mientras que con una mano seguía acariciando la mejilla y finalmente fue a desabrochar el pantalón. Los ojos verde-azulados se abrieron de pronto y todo cohibido su dueño balbuceó que ya lo hacía él.</p><p> </p><p>Harry notó la incomodidad del niño ante su ropa vieja y agujereada– No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte en frente de mí, Tom. Mis tíos me hacían usar la ropa vieja de mi primo, después de pasar por un proceso de desteñido. El mayor problema era que mi primo pesaba como 100 kilos más que yo, así que tenía que enrollar varias veces la ropa y atar los pantalones con una cuerda. La ropa no te hace quien eres.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo sé, pero...</p><p> </p><p>–Lo sé, Tom. No me tienes que explicar –frenó al niño con una sonrisa, sacándose las botas de piel de dragón, las medias y los pantalones. Se fue a acomodar mientras Scylla se salía de ellos y esperaba a que se acomodasen. Cuando el niño se fue a acomodar lejos de él sonrió juguetón– ¿Desconfías de mí ahora que no estoy borracho? ¿No debería ser al revés?</p><p> </p><p>–Pensé...</p><p> </p><p>–Eres un adorable oso de peluche... ven aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se mordió el labio con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas y se arrastró hasta Harry que lo rodeó con los brazos suspirando con contento. Scylla fue hacia ellos rodeándolos con su cuerpo. Con un susurro de Harry las luces se apagaron y lentamente los dos humanos cayeron dormidos arrullados por el siseo contento de la serpiente.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 13 de Diciembre de 1938 –  Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>07:02</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó un gruñido y subió una mano para frotarse la cicatriz, que había comenzado a picarle en medio de sus sueños. Escuchaba esa voz siseante y aterciopelada susurrarle algo al oído, pero no podía concentrarse y entenderle. Entonces el escozor se calmó y sus músculos se relajaron.</p><p> </p><p>Tom parpadeó sorprendido, Harry se había relajado por completo cuando tocó la cicatriz... de hecho... él sentía un leve calor en la punta de los dedos, como cuando la magia fluía por la punta de su varita. Entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué rayos era esa cicatriz?</p><p> </p><p>Harry siseó en parsel algo inentendible y apretó contra sí al niño, pero pegar los cuerpos más no era posible, Tom estaba por completo acostado encima de él. Los labios del mayor rozaron su cuello enviando un escalofrío sobre la columna vertebral.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió algo moverse sobre él y Scyla asomó la cabeza por el costado de Tom, mirándole con esos impresionantes ojos rasgados <em>:: Passciensscia miss críass... aún no ess tiempo... ::</em></p><p> </p><p>El menor frunció el ceño <em>:: ¿Qué quieress desscir con esso, Sscylla? ::</em></p><p> </p><p><em>:: Lo ssabráss cuando el tiempo ssea jussto, mi joven cría... Sscylla esstará contigo mientrass tanto ::</em> la cola de la serpiente se arrastó por la mejilla de su primer humano. <em>:: Y tú mi pequeño bassilissco... prudentemente mantieness loss ojoss sscerradoss... pero Sscylla te morderá ssi no loss abress a tiempo... :: </em>canturreó contenta la serpiente.</p><p> </p><p>Tom la miró fijamente, sabía que no iba a sacar más de lo que la serpiente le quería decir. Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el firme y amplio pecho debajo de él, había dormido excepcionalmente bien. No pesadillas, no despertarse en medio de la noche, la calidez y seguridad proporcionada por los brazos de Harry... desearía poder dormir así todas las noches.</p><p> </p><p>Se quedó un rato así, simplemente disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos, la suavidad que lo rodeaba, la forma posesiva en la que era retenido.</p><p> </p><p>A regañadientes comenzó a levantarse y Harry gruñó abriendo los ojos verdes adormilados <em>:: ¿Dónde...? :: </em>recayó sin querer en parsel, probablemente mezcla de lo que soñaba y estar adormilado.</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró intensamente, escucharlo hablar parsel siempre provocaba una sensación extraña en él – A tomar un baño, ya es hora de levantarse.</p><p> </p><p>–Voy en un minuto –masculló cerrando los ojos. El niño sonrió, su profesor no era para nada madrugador. Preparó el baño con tranquilidad y cuando ya estaba dentro el mayor se le unió.</p><p> </p><p>Lo miró hundirse en el agua y tirar los cabellos largos hacia atrás. Era difícil decidir que tan largo lo tenía puesto que adelante el flequillo era corto pero se entremezclaban con otros mechones más largos, eso pasaba por todo el cabello, pero ahora que estaba mojado y hacia atrás, notó que en la espalda desde la nuca también había dejado algunos largos. Era un corte muy extraño, pero a Tom le encantaba lo que hacía con el cabello de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Con un movimiento de varita Harry hizo que la temperatura del agua aumentara un poco y empezara a burbujear. Se relajó contra el borde con un suspiro. Miró a Tom por el rabillo del ojo y soltó una risita ante su cara de sorpresa– Rejálate, esto hará maravillas por mi espalda –murmuró en  un tono ronroneante de placer.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se mordió el labio ligeramente, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por la subida de la temperatura del lugar. Se acercó a donde estaba la loción con que Harry lavaba su cabello y tomándola salió de la piscina y se sentó pasando las piernas a los lados de donde su profesor descansaba con los ojos cerrados.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos verdes se abrieron y al mirar para arriba se encontraron con unos pequeños y bonitos azul-verdoso– ¿Mh? –entonces las manos con loción comenzaron a masajear su cabeza y Harry no pudo evitar ronronear ante la sensación.</p><p> </p><p>El joven mago sonrió divertido– ¿Seguro que eres un Slytherin? estás sonando más como un gatito...</p><p> </p><p>–Te dije que el sombrero tenía sus dudas... oh... eso se siente bien... –se movió para donde quería los masajes con su voz sonando derretida de placer. Estuvo largos minutos recibiendo de vez en cuando ronroneos de placer, pero paró pues Harry casi se quedaba dormido bajo sus manos y completamente derretido.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se metió en el agua nuevamente para lavarse– Ahora ya sé que tengo que hacer si quiero ganarte en un duelo –bromeó divertido y Harry dio una risita perezosa, aún saliendo del efecto post-masaje. Cuando el niño comenzó a frotarse la cabeza unas manos grandes se unieron y finalmente dejó que Harry se ocupara mientras lavaba el resto del cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando Tom estuvo vestido, no le quedaba tanto tiempo antes de la primera clase, pero sobre la mesa había dos desayunos preparados. Se sentó con rapidez, Harry seguía cambiándose, pero él era el profesor, podía llegar tarde. Mientras daba sus primeros bocados se dio cuenta de una cosa, había dos ojos verdes mirándole. Parpadeó desconcertado, por primera vez el retrato sobre la chimenea no estaba vacío.</p><p> </p><p>–Saludos joven Thomas, por favor, no deje de tomar sus alimentos por mi humilde presencia –dijo el hombre con voz gruesa y ligeramente rasposa.</p><p> </p><p>–Saludos a usted también.... Disculpe, mis modales, pero ¿quién es usted? –los ojos azul-verdosos estudiaron al hombre de cabello y barba intensamente rojas, le recordaba a un león, los ojos verdes eran intensos, oscuros pero brillantes, casi como los de Harry. ¿Era un familiar de él?</p><p> </p><p>–Ha sido un acto de nobleza lo que hizo usted en Samhain –Tom a pesar de su sorpresa, no pasó por alto que su pregunta no fue respondida. Pensó en los padres de Harry, los había visto en una foto, el hombre podría parecerse a la madre de Harry, ambos pelirrojos y de ojos verdes, pero ella era una nacida de muggles, por lo cual, no podía ser.</p><p> </p><p>–Más bien fue un acto egoísta para cumplir mis deseos sobre su compañía –dijo Tom levantando la barbilla.</p><p> </p><p>El mago del retrato soltó una carcajada– En verdad se parecen –murmuró antes de desaparecer del cuadro.</p><p> </p><p>Harry abrió la puerta y se sentó a comer con él. Tom recordó entonces que no tenía mucho tiempo y comenzó a engullir, echando vistazos furtivos al cuadro vacío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Le has visto?</p><p> </p><p>–Sólo unos momentos, ¿quién es?</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió misteriosamente y volvió a comer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sábado 17 de Diciembre de 1938 –  Habitación masculina de primer año Slytherin – Hogwarts</p><p>21:14</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom estaba en su cama leyendo un libro de Transfiguración de segundo año, ya casi lo terminaba. No era realmente el primer libro de segundo que leía, ya había pasado por Defensa y Encantamientos. Pero también había empezado a leer otras cosas, como libros de magos famosos que pasaron a la historia. Estaba decidido a encontrar al mago pelirrojo que estaba en el retrato del cuarto de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Había deducido que no todo el mundo tenía retratos, tenías o que haber sido famoso por algo, o ser un pura sangre. Pero el hombre no se parecía a la familia Potter, y del lado de la madre de Harry, que sí tenía parecido, no eran sangre pura. Por lo cual suponía que tenía que ser alguien famoso. Y también antiguo al juzgar el lenguaje que empleaba.</p><p> </p><p>–¿A dónde vas este año Alphard? –preguntó la voz arrastradamente aristocrática de Abraxas Malfoy–. Mis padres han decidido que iremos a nuestro castillo en Les Sables-d'Olonne –la exquisita pronunciación del francés que tenía el niño demostraba su manejo del idioma como si fuera la lengua natal, y Tom recordó vagamente que el apellido era francés y con un significado que le iba bien a la familia.</p><p> </p><p>Lestrange se encogió de hombros– Quizá a nuestra mansión en los Alpes –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa–. Como yo sí tengo padres y un hogar a donde volver, no tengo que depender de las limosnas del colegio...</p><p> </p><p>Tom apretó los dedos sobre la encuadernación de su libro. Los malditos no lo dejaban en paz. Para sus adentros el niño se decía que tenía que ser paciente, que ellos ya recibirían lo que merecían, al igual que los niños del orfanato. Encontrarían el lugar donde pertenecían realmente, a sus pies. Patéticas excusas de magos... creerse superiores sólo por que a sus padres les gustaba tener relaciones incestuosas al casarse con sólo un par de familias con las que estaban relacionadas.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy resopló– ¿Quién querría quedarse en este horrendo castillo con el celador, el guardaparques, el director y algún que otro profesor que no tiene vida social?</p><p> </p><p>Lestrange se miró las uñas como si nada, pero obviamente pensando el próximo comentario malicioso– Ni siquiera el huerfanito de Potter se queda para Yule.</p><p> </p><p>Tom palideció un poco, no le había preguntado a Harry si pensaba quedarse. Ahora para él era evidente que el profesor tenía una vida fuera del colegio, y seguramente querría reunirse con sus amigos. Sin embargo... él había pensado que por una vez... Congeló sus pensamientos no necesitaba mendigar la compañía de nadie, aunque ese alguien fuera completamente encantador. Después de todo, no sería la primera Navidad que pasara solo. Tendría mucho tiempo para estudiar, y hacer las cosas sin esos chiquillos molestos por ahí.</p><p> </p><p>O eso intentó repetirse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Domingo 18 de Diciembre de 1938 –  Gran Salón – Hogwarts</p><p>20:01</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Todo el día había habido preparativos para la cena, pero aún así Tom no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ingresar al Gran Salón. Las mesas de las casas tenían manteles con los colores clásicos navideños, desde el techo caía una nieve mágica que se desvanecía antes de llegar a la altura de las cabezas de los niños. Tres enormes árboles navideños llenos de borlas y cosas mágicas que brillaban, se removían y cambiaban. Hadas de brillantes colores jugueteaban entre las ramas, y algunas de escapaban de allí, de hecho Harry tenía una sentada en su hombro y el profesor Beery a su lado parecía charlar con la pequeña criatura.</p><p> </p><p>En momentos de tal esplendor en Hogwarts, los sentimientos de Tom eran encontrados. Por un lado él también era mágico y formaba parte de toda esa maravilla, pero por el otro se sentía miserable por todos los horribles años que había tenido que pasar en el orfanato. Se sentó en la zona de los de primero en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Minkar, al menos a él lo toleraba. Quizá iba a estar sin Harry, pero serían dos gloriosas semanas con su cuarto para él solo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se fue a dormir sus pesadillas esa noche estuvieron con fuerza.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Demonio de ojos rojos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lunes 19 de Diciembre de 1938 –  Gran Salón – Hogwarts</p><p>09:44</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom la había pasado muy mal en la noche, y a regañadientes y sólo para sí mismo aceptaba que sus pesadillas podían ser producto de su ansiedad al saber que estaría dos semanas sin Harry. Le quedaba el consuelo de las cartas, pero eso no lo animaba mucho. Se había levantado tarde por sus problemas para dormir y por ello cuando se levantó el cuarto estaba vacío. Todos debían ya estar en Hogsmeade para tomar el Expreso Hogwarts a Londres. Se dio un baño caliente apesadumbrado.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando entró al Gran Salón se quedó un momento congelado ante la diferencia con el día anterior. Ya no había nieve mágica cayendo del techo, sino que el sol hacía brillar las borlas de los árboles navideños. Pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención. Era que ya no estaban las clásicas mesas de las casas y la mesa principal. Había sólo una mesa en todo el lugar. Había algunos estudiantes desperdigados por la mesa y Tom notó que eran de distintos años y casas, pero también había algunos profesores.</p><p> </p><p>Estaban por supuesto el celador Apollyon Pringle, de más está decir que ningún estudiante se sentó cerca de él, Ogg el Guardián de los Terrenos, el Director Dippet, charlando con un extremadamente feliz Dumbledore enfundado en una túnica verde lima, el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas Silvanus Kettleburn, la profesora de adivinación Cassandra Vablatsky y la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un suspiro inaudible, sus últimas esperanzas de ver a Harry ahí se habían apagado, era obvio que estaba en frente de toda la gente que quedaba en Hogwarts. Los ojos siempre tintineantes de Dumbledore se volvieron hacia él– Ahhhh sr. Riddle, es tan inusual en usted que se quede dormido, pero no se preocupe, no ha sido el único... las vacaciones nos afectan a todos. Tome asiento por favor –dijo indicando un lugar en frente de ellos, para horror de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>No tenía muchas opciones así que se sentó en frente, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él– Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, director Dippet, profesor Kettleburn, profesora Sinistra, profesora Vablatsky, sr. Pringle, sr. Ogg –saludó a cada uno con educación que se ganó la aprobación de los mayores, en especial por la manera de dirigirse a los dos últimos–. Me temo que la cercanía de Navidad me ha metido una ansiedad que no me dejó dormir correctamente. Pero espero que aún pueda desayunar algo...</p><p> </p><p>El director soltó una suave risa– No se preocupe joven Riddle, en las vacaciones los horarios de desayuno se estiran como los fines de semana. Además, no ha sido usted el último...</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró sin comprender, y en ese momento una figura enfundada en una gruesa túnica de invierno verde musgo entró en el Gran Salón. Su corazón empezó a golpear en su pecho con tremenda rapidez al reconocer a Harry con el semblante semi-dormido.</p><p> </p><p>–Buenos días a todos –saludó con una sonrisa adormilada pero sincera, consiguiendo muchos saludos de vuelta a pesar de haber sido en general. Sin dudarlo se fue a sentar junto a un pasmado Tom. Le revolvió los cabellos al niño y tomó una taza de chocolate caliente apretando las manos en ella y soltando un suspiro ante el calor recibido. Miró a Dumbledore con los ojos verdes brillando contentos– Me siento como si estuviera de vuelta en mis años de estudiante.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore sonrió benévolamente– Me temo que a veces aún te comportas así.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Hey! –reclamó el profesor de Defensa con una carcajada mientras los demás profesores asentían. Hizo un encantador puchero–. Yo creía que me querían por eso.</p><p> </p><p>–No voy a negar que el alumnado te adora por eso, y nosotros tenemos nuestra ligera diversión –aceptó el de Transfiguraciones–. Pero debes aceptar que a veces te pasas.</p><p> </p><p>–Ohhh sólo estás celoso porque le puse al director los cabellos verdes, ya quisieras tenerme de estilista –le saltó el joven profesor y la diversión era palpable en todos los educadores. Entonces Harry se volvió a Tom con una sonrisa–. Yo creo que tu cabello podría quedar muy bien en púrpura.</p><p> </p><p>Tom luchó contra una sonrisa– ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando quieras los tuyos en rosa chillón.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Oye, creo que ese color podría quedarme bien! Um... pero me temo que no combinaría con esta túnica.</p><p> </p><p>Tras el momento de diversión Harry que ya había untado algunas tostadas comenzó a devorarlas– Pensé que te irías... –murmuró el niño.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Me despedí de ti?</p><p> </p><p>–No, pero... –la voz del niño se apagó mirando hacia abajo. Harry entendió sin necesidad de explicación, Tom creyó por un momento que Harry podría no considerarlo tan importante como para despedirse.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó la mano del niño por debajo de la mesa y la acarició– No me hubiera ido sin despedirme. No es como si tuviera una familia esperándome en casa... y aquí si tengo alguien que espera verme. Mis amigos pueden sobrevivir sin mí –susurró al niño con tranquilidad.</p><p> </p><p>Mirando aún su plato Tom sintió como el calor se acumulaba en su pecho, Harry se quedaba ahí para pasar la navidad con él. Apretó la mano de su profesor en agradecimiento, totalmente ajeno a la mirada que les dirigía cierto profesor de Transfiguración.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 20 de Diciembre de 1938 – Los Terrenos – Hogwarts</p><p>15:25</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom estaba frente al lago con su block de dibujo abierto, en esos momentos coloreaba un dibujo muy vívido del calamar gigante surgiendo de la superficie del lago en toda su impresionante gloria. Escuchó pasos y se apresuró a cerrar y guardar todo antes de empequeñecerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.</p><p> </p><p>Justo cuando acabó apareció Harry con dos escobas, una en cada mano y una sonrisa salvaje– Me debes un vuelo –declaró antes de pararse en frente del niño.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran un poco ante la excitación visible del mayor. Entonces pensó en que no le había dicho a Harry donde estaba, y su sospecha de que él también sentía las energías volvió. Cuando el colegio estaba repleto, para Tom era una tarea titánica separar las esencias, pero ahora podría haber sabido que era Harry si hubiera prestado atención a sus alrededores.</p><p> </p><p>–Claro, pero no esperes gran cosa de mí –dijo parándose.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó una risita– Es difícil no esperar gran cosa de ti, siempre estás sorprendiéndome –le dijo de una manera entre orgullosa y cariñosa.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no pudo evitar que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo ante eso, si hubiera sido cualquier otro profesor no hubiera sido importante para él dado que consideraba que el nivel de exigencia era bajo y que sus compañeros no aprovechaban lo que tenían, pero Harry era siempre distinto... era exigente, lograba hacerlo transpirar y estrujarse el cerebro con las preguntas para puntos extra que siempre agregaba a sus tareas, las últimas eran del estilo de <em>“Estás encerrado en un baño con un troll y sólo tienes tu varita y los hechizos que conoces hasta ahora, ¿qué harás para salir con vida?”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tom a menudo pasaba horas pensando en ellas, desglosaba todo en partes, que objetos tenía, los hechizos que sabía, las debilidades del oponente elegido esa vez. Pero los planes de Tom siempre eran sumamente complicados, realizables, pero necesitabas sobrevivir hasta que los cumplieras. Y Harry siempre salía con una historia fantástica sobre un simple “wingardium” y el troll noqueándose a sí mismo con su mazo.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría creían que eran situaciones hipotéticas, pero la manera en que lo contaba el profesor hacía dudar de si realmente no lo había vivido. En esos momentos Tom quería golpearse la cabeza ante la simplicidad de la respuesta, pero amaba aprender que el poder de un mago no era su cantidad de magia sino como la utilizaba. No quería pensar que haría quien tuviera ambas.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron al campo Harry se detuvo y miró a Tom con los ojos verdes brillando en excitación. Subió en su escoba y ascendió unos metros, frenándose para girarse hacia su alumno con un dejo de impaciencia. Poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin real desdén el niño se subió a la escoba dando un golpecito en el suelo con los pies acompañando a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Bueno, acompañar es una manera de decir, puesto que en cuanto llegó, su profesor salió volando, haciendo complicadas volteretas que enloquecerían a los amantes de Quidditch. El de ojos azul verdosos tenía que admitir que lo tenía hipnotizado. No tanto las destrezas en el aire, sino la manera en que parecía entregarse a éste como un ave se abandona a merced de las corrientes de aire, la emoción que surcaba esos hermosos ojos, y la sonrisa salvaje que portaba su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo como tonto y perfiló su escoba en dirección a su encantador profesor, para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad, al menos toda la que la escoba alcanzaba hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto para un jugador de Quidditch profesional, esquivar un ataque deliberado como ese era fácil, tenían la práctica de las bludgers a diario. Por lo que Harry simplemente lo esquivó cuando llevaba suficientemente cerca de él, y comenzó a perseguirlo, haciendo volteretas a su alrededor, las cuales lentamente Tom comenzó a imitar en medio del juego.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los dos notó a la profesora Vablatsky mirándolos desde las puertas del colegio, jugueteando con una bola de cristal entre las manos, reflexionando sobre el par de ojos rojos que acababa ver reflejados en ella.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 21 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>17:55</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El silencio de Tom y Harry comenzaba a irritar a Scylla. El más joven estaba en uno de los sillones con la pluma golpeteando sus labios mientras miraba el pergamino de su tarea de Defensa pensativamente. Harry garabateaba sobre unos pergaminos, corrigiendo miles de tareas de sus alumnos.</p><p> </p><p>La serpiente se curvó con molestia por ser ignorada y trepó por el cuerpo de Tom mirando el papel como si éste tuviera algún secreto universal <em>:: ¿Qué dissce essa cossa que pienssass tanto, mi joven cría? ::</em> preguntó con interés moviendo su cola.</p><p> </p><p>Tom acarició a la serpiente notando que Harry seguía concentrado en su trabajo <em>:: Ess una tarea de lass de Harry. En ella te expone una ssituassción en la cual esstáss rodeado de sseress potensscialmente peligrossoss en una missma habitassción y debess de elegir el lugar donde te ssientas y argumentar ssobre ello. La idea ess lograr encontrar el lugar máss defendible. En la ssiguiente debo elegir un compañero de classe con el que creo que podría hasscer un buen equipo en una ssituassción de peligro y argumentar. ::</em> explicó el de ojos azul verdosos.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: A mi Harriss le gussta que argumentéiss :: </em>respondió la serpiente en ligero tono de diversión.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Podríass ressumirlo de essa forma ::</em> devolvió el niño con una sonrisita divertida.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Dejad de cuchichear ssobre mí ::</em> acusó Harry desde su escritorio, aún mirando sus papeles.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: No ess ssobre ti esspesscificamente, ess ssobre tuss tareass ::</em> dijo Tom recorriendo la figura de la espalda de su profesor, lamiéndose el labio de manera inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Esstá intimamente relasscionado ::</em> el ojiverde finalmente levantó los ojos de la tarea y le sacó la lengua a Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Los labios del niño temblaron de diversión antes de darle una mirada de autosuficiencia y dignidad <em>:: Tan infantil... ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry abrió la boca alzando una ceja con una expresión ultrajada que cambió con rapidez a diversión sin poder contenerla <em>:: ¿Ah ssí? ::</em> cuestionó en tonito peligroso. Tom se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en la mesa y salir corriendo, hacia la habitación con Harry pisándole los talones.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación, plácidamente apoyada en el sillón donde había estado Tom. Pronto el cuarto se llenó del sonido de las risas. La serpiente apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo con aire complacido, sus crías estaban mucho mejor ahora que en silencio tan alejados.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 22 de Diciembre de 1938 – Los Pasillos – Hogwarts</p><p>11:17</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando tenía tiempo libre a Tom le gustaba vagar por los pasillos de Hogwarts y simplemente ver a donde lo llevaban sus pies. Había cientos de aulas polvorosas en desuso, pero Harry también le había dicho que Hogwarts escondía muchos secretos para aquellos que fueran capaces de descubrirlos. Y según la manera traviesa que brillaron sus ojos al decirlo, Tom sabía que Harry había descubierto muchos secretos del hermoso castillo. A veces se preguntaba si estaba bien tenerle una fe tan ciega en que no mentiría, pero su profesor había sido siempre diferente a los demás, y creía que le debía un trato diferente a los demás.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez sus pasos le llevaron a una galería de armaduras. Se detuvo mirándolas con precaución, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar con la magia, y se preguntaba si se moverían si intentaba llegar a la  puerta que estaba al final de la galería. Estaba en el tercer piso si no se equivocaba. En la misma planta estaban las aulas de Defensa y Encantamientos, con sus respectivos despachos de profesores. No era realmente algo que tranquilizara mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Dio unos pasos tentativamente vigilando a las armaduras las cuales hicieron lo mismo, seguir al niño con la ''mirada'', con las articulaciones rechinando por falta de aceite. Sin embargo no se movieron más que eso.</p><p> </p><p>No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando llegó a la otra punta del cuarto y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Si algo había aprendido de Harry es que nunca estaba de más ser paranoico, todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza la pregunta de una de sus tareas sobre la razón por la que uno guardaría a un Cerberus dentro de una habitación. Sabía que su profesor solía utilizar en sus tareas cosas que había vivido, pero realmente... ¿un Cerberus en un cuarto?</p><p> </p><p>Desde eso Tom tenía cuidado al abrir las puertas decretando que definitivamente puede haber cualquier cosa detrás de una. Se sorprendió cuando ésta abrió de una, muchas de las puertas en Hogwarts eran caprichosas, uno tenía que pedir amablemente que se abran, o hacerles cosquillas, algunas ni siquiera eran puertas, eran pedazos de la pared que simplemente lo parecían.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos del pequeño niño se llenaron del brillo del oro, la plata y el bronce proveniente de las copas, trofeos y medallas contenidos en el Salón de Trofeos.</p><p> </p><p>La mirada contempló fascinadamente las vitrinas de vidrio que contenían lo que parecían miles de premios. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y notó que al menos las cosas estaban ordenadas por años. Los apellidos familiares de los sangre pura se repetían constantemente entre nombres que no conocía. Entonces fue cuando captó el primer Potter aunque no era en el año que buscaba, ya que de hecho, no era el Potter que buscaba.</p><p> </p><p>Era James Potter, Buscador Estrella. Vio una foto del equipo, se parecía un poco a Harry, pero decidió que su profesor obviamente tenía mucho de su madre, James se veía mucho más gallardo, pero Harry... Harry era realmente hermoso, el aire más delicado que el de su padre lo llenaba de gracia y un atractivo natural, el cuál Tom no podía dejar de notar.</p><p> </p><p>Había varias Copas de Quidditch que llevaban el nombre de James Potter en ellas, por lo que decidió que el deporte realmente era algo que llevaban en la sangre. Se preguntó si Charlus Potter también había jugado, y si estaba en Gryffindor como James o en Slytherin como su esposa.</p><p> </p><p>Pero perdió todo interés en esas preguntas cuando divisó el Potter acompañado del Harry. Se acercó a la vitrina y jadeó. <em>Harry no le había dicho. </em>Le había contado muchas cosas, pero nunca el pequeño detalle que había llevado una reluciente P en el pecho. Tom sonrió divertido mientras miraba la enorme lista de Prefectos. Realmente... ¿a quién se le ocurría poner a alguien tan travieso como Prefecto?</p><p> </p><p>Aunque por otro lado, no había nadie más justo que él. Por ese lado, probablemente era la mejor elección en una Casa como Slytherin. Se preguntó si también había sido Premio Anual al legar a séptimo, sabía que Harry era muy inteligente, pero a la vez no era muy estudioso y creía que ese ''honor'' era reservado para los más estudiosos. Pero de nuevo, Harry a su modo de ver era perfecto para aconsejar a los Prefectos sobre sus comportamientos hacia los que estaban bajo su cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso a buscar la lista de Premios Anuales y sonrió al encontrar el nombre que esperaba.<em> “Debe de haber sido el Permio Anual menos estudioso de todos los tiempos,”</em> pensó con diversión antes de seguir vagando por el cuarto mirando todo con curiosidad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 23 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>16:25</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom finalmente había terminado toda su tarea, lo cual era un problema porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer con su tiempo. Estaba mirando el libro que Harry le había regalado y sacó unas cuantas conclusiones. La número uno era que las familias de Sangre Pura tenían un serio fetiche con el incesto. La segunda era que probablemente ya no tenían suficientes estrellas en el cielo para nombrar a sus hijos. Y la tercera era que todos parecían dedicarse a lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente entendía por qué su profesor se burlaba de ellos. Eran ridículamente aburridos y repetitivos. Si bien el pequeño admiraba su porte gallardo, la exquisita elegancia y la supremacía política, tenía que admitir que eso no lo daba el estatus sino la crianza. Eso significaba a la vez que ellos se deben aires de tener algo especial en la sangre cuando no era así. Y... ¿existía algo más ridículo que tirarte flores por algo de lo que careces?</p><p> </p><p>Cerró el libro con aburrimiento mientras soltaba un suspiro. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca a conseguirse un material de lectura más decente. O quizá debería consultar a Harry al respecto, él siempre tenía excelentes consejos para dar.</p><p> </p><p>Se giró en el sillón color azul verdoso y miró a Harry que estaba leyendo un libro titulado “Dragones, un problema candente.” Si había algo que Tom adoraba de los libros mágicos era lo imaginativos que eran los títulos, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, todo lo que los demás necesitaban saber era que le gustaba el contenido.</p><p> </p><p>–Así que... Premio Anual de 1928 –tiró la bomba con una sonrisa maliciosa, bebiendo del cambio de expresiones de Harry casi obsesivamente. Primero confusión para luego comprender lo dicho y pasar a sorpresa, cambiando rápidamente a cohibición–. No me dijiste nada...</p><p> </p><p>–No es algo que haya sentido alguna vez que merecía, por eso no lo destaco. Dejo eso para quienes realmente hicieron mérito por ello. Supongo que esperaban que me portase mejor gracias a ello y tengo que decir que no funcionó del todo.</p><p> </p><p>–Para ser Premio Anual la gente normalmente cree que uno debe estudiar mucho o seguir al pie de la letra las reglas, pero después de ver tu nombre en esa lista he cambiado de idea. Creo que es un modelo a seguir, alguien confiable, con madera de líder, que cuide de los demás en una situación complicada y que sepa lo que está haciendo. Y a pesar de que te gusta jugar a romper las reglas y ser el chico travieso, veo eso a cada momento que te miro.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto el joven mago sintió los fuertes brazos de su profesor rodeándole en un cálido abrazo, en el cual primero se tensó pero luego se relajó, sintiéndose acompletamente arrullado en el candor de ese cuerpo– Gracias Tom –escuchó el susurro ahogado de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Era la primera vez en que decir la verdad sobre lo que pensaba de alguien le traía una reacción así. Normalmente era recriminado en el orfanato y tachado de mentiroso. En algunas ocasiones había recibido desdén. Pero era la primera vez que lograba una reacción tan dulce y pura, y en ese momento comprendió que Harry era el tipo de persona al que no necesitaría mentirle nunca, que estaría allí para entender cómo se sentía, dijese lo que dijese.</p><p> </p><p>No se mentiría a sí mismo prometiendo no mentirle a su profesor, era demasiado listo para eso. Pero  sí podía prometerse algo: Intentaría siempre ser lo más sincero posible con su profesor, especialmente si sabía que podía conseguir abrazos como esos.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se separó manteniéndose agachado para estar a la altura de Tom y con la mano izquierda sostuvo la barbilla del niño, mirándole intensamente a los ojos– Yo cuando te veo... –Tom se sobresaltó ante esas palabras, <em>¿no iría realmente a decirlo, o si?</em>– Veo a un joven hermoso, que algún día arrancará suspiros de toda persona que lo mire, un joven inteligente que dejará asombrados a todos sus profesores con sus capacidades, y a alguien muy ambicioso que usará todo lo que tiene para llegar alto y moldear el mundo a su gusto.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño se quedó mirándolo en descreencia. ¿Su profesor creía que él era hermoso? Nunca nadie le había dicho nada así. Por supuesto Tom sabía que era inteligente, pero sin embargo le daba un poco de miedo que Harry hubiera olido sus deseos de poner el mundo a sus pies. Sabía que no era transparente, entonces, ¿cómo era que ese hombre frente a él podía leerlo tan fácil?</p><p> </p><p>Algo de lo que pensaba debía haber traslucido en su rostro por que Harry volvió a tirarlo contra su cuerpo intentando reconfortarlo. Pero esta vez no funcionó del todo, su corazón se vio comprimido con la duda. Si Harry podía leerlo tan claramente eso quería decirle que no sería fácil ocultarle nada. ¿Realmente aceptaría su verdadero yo cuando supiera que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y que además no sentía ningún remordimiento por ello?</p><p> </p><p>–No tengas miedo, Tom –la voz de Harry hizo su corazón correr, ¿por qué podía leer tan fácilmente en él? O peor aún, ¿por qué no podía evitar creerle que no tenía nada que temer cuando estaba con él? ¿Quién era Harry Potter realmente?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 24 de Diciembre de 1938 – Los Pasillos – Hogwarts</p><p>19:46</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom llevaba su clásica túnica de Slytherin. Una de las causas de que muchos cuchichearan sobre él era eso, nunca llevaba puesta otra cosa. Eso daba pie a que la gente gustase de hablar sobre él siendo un huérfano y sobre cómo no tenía dinero ni ropa en condiciones. Y Tom muy en el fondo se admitía a sí mismo, y sólo a sí mismo, que le molestaba.</p><p> </p><p>Le molestaba porque era verdad y porque sabía lo importantes que eran las apariencias para todas las personas. Pero las mugrosas ropas muggle que tenía eran peores que tener que soportar los cuchicheos, no iba a llevarlas de ninguna manera. Era ropa de segunda mano y a pesar de que cuidaba mucho lo poco que tenía, el constante uso la arruinaba más de lo que estaba. Era patético y lo odiaba, y odiaba que cuchichearan sobre él. Pero algún día las pagarían, todos ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Porque Tom lo sabía, sabía que era poderoso. Era inteligente también, pero sobre todo era ambicioso y no tenía miedo de hacer lo que fuera para obtener lo que deseaba. Esa clase de personas eran las que conseguían envolver sus garras en el mundo. Era la clase de gente a la que otros miraban con deseo y admiración. La clase de seres que tenían el poder para desdeñarlos y patearlos lejos y aún así volverían de rodillas rogando un poco de él.</p><p> </p><p>Poder y prestigio no eran lo que tenían Sangre Pura como Abraxas Malfoy. Él les mostraría lo que era el verdadero poder, sólo tenían que esperar. Sería visto como uno de los magos más poderosos sobre la faz de la tierra, y algún día haría pagar a todos aquellos que se rieron de él. Algún día...</p><p> </p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la melodiosa risa del profesor Potter viniendo desde uno de los pasillos. Frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz femenina dirigiéndose a su profesor como “Harry” de una manera muy informal, muy personal. Y antes de lo que sabía se había apresurado a atravesar lo que faltaba del corredor para poder espiar la situación.</p><p> </p><p>–En verdad, Harry. Ha sido completamente injusto. Siempre pasamos las navidades juntos y no nos avisas de tus planes de quedarte aquí. ¿No somos tus amigos? Y de todos modos, ¿haces todo esto por un alumno? ¿Qué es todo esto?</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos verde azulados escanearon a la mujer que interpelaba a su profesor. Era bonita, con mucho cabello ondulado, y porte digno. Inmediatamente la reconoció de las fotos del escritorio de Harry. Era Hermione Granger. Sus maneras mandonas no le gustaron ni un poco al niño y supo en ese mismo instante que probablemente nunca se llevaría bien con la mujer.</p><p> </p><p>–Mione... ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto? Si no avisé antes fue justamente para no tenerte aquí haciéndome estos desplantes.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tomá sinceridad”</em> pensó Tom divertido. Sin embargo parecía que no era suficiente para amedrentar a la bruja puesto que estaba golpeteando en el piso con su zapato, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que probablemente intentaba ser amenazante. Nada que impresionara a un Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom... no tiene a nadie más –Harry se había frenado, como si hubiera cambiado lo que iba a decir inicialmente.</p><p> </p><p>La bruja suspiró derrotada– Harry, tú y yo sabemos que hay cientos de chicos que no tienen familia, quizá no en la comunidad mágica. Pero tampoco puedes estar ilusionando a cada uno cuando luego no vas a cumplir.</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, pero fue sólo un segundo– No es así, Hermione. Entiéndeme. <em>Necesito</em> hacer esto.</p><p> </p><p>La mano de la chica se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo– Claro que entiendo –el tono de voz utilizado le dijo a Tom que ella no entendía, no entendía en lo absoluto. Pero que buscaría una repuesta que le situara a su manera y por su propio camino. Y esa idea no le gustaba nada al joven alumno.</p><p> </p><p>–Ven, dejame presentártelo, quizá así lo entiendas –trató de razonar el ex Slytherin guiando a la bruja hacia donde estaba Tom. El pequeño se sobresaltó ante esto, ¿es que de nuevo Harry sabía dónde estaba él? Empezaba a sospechar que de verdad podía sentir las esencias mágicas. Pero ahora el problema más acuciante era buscar la manera de disimular el hecho de haberlos estado espiando. Y debía ser rápido.</p><p> </p><p>Retrocedió e hizo lo único que podía hacer uno en una situación así para no perder la dignidad: Fingir que caminaba justo en esa dirección en ese momento. ¿Resultado? Nadie lo creyó al juzgar por la mirada de la castaña y la tranquila seguridad de Harry, pero lo importante era que no podían probarlo. Algo de su orgullo quedaba salvado.</p><p> </p><p>–Sr. Riddle, déjeme presentarle a mi muy querida amiga, Hermione Granger. Mione, te presento a Thomas Riddle –Harry hizo los honores como si no sintiera la tensión que mantenían las miradas de los otros dos.</p><p> </p><p>–Un placer –dijo Tom falsamente y la nacida de muggles lo captó, teniendo que forzar una sonrisa para no decepcionar a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–Igualmente, Tom –apartó la mirada lo antes posible y se dirigió al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras–. Harry, ¿por qué no van ustedes dos yendo al Gran Salón? Quiero pasar a visitar al profesor Dumbledore un momento. Me reuniré más tarde con ustedes –y es que Hermione ya había decidido quedarse para pasar la Navidad con Harry.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde asintió algo perplejo y ambos hombres observaron a la mujer enfundada en un traje de vestir femenino color borgoña alejarse con el sonido de sus tacos. Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo largo azabache– Eso no ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo realmente.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño contuvo un resoplido. Tenía todo que ver con él. Esa mujer era como todos los demás. Lo veían y señalaban que era un monstruo, no le daban una sola oportunidad. Realmente habría esperado algo más de los amigos de Harry, pero eso sólo demostraba cuán especial era éste.</p><p> </p><p>Volvió la mirada al más alto y esta vez si se tomó el tiempo de examinar su vestimenta. Llevaba un conjunto profundamente negro, el único detalle de otro color eran los bordes plateados y los detalles en plata. Consistía en unos pantalones algo sueltos, una túnica abotonada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, ajustada al cuerpo, que llegaba hasta las caderas, y por encima de eso una doble capa muy extraña que Tom jamás había visto. Una de ellas era normal, con cuello de solapas, pero la otra era extremadamente corta y sólo colgaba del lado derecho, ocupando la mitad de la espalda y un tercio del pecho.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía que clase de vestimenta era esa, pero sumado a ese cabello largo e impresionantes ojos verdes, le daba un increíble aire señorial. Tragó saliva sintiéndose ligeramente extraño pero sin terminar de entender que le ocurría. Se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiendo una extraña urgencia de decir algo.</p><p> </p><p>–Te... Te ves bien –las palabras salieron con esfuerzo. Era la primera vez que halagaba la apariencia de alguien y sentía que sus palabras habían sonado sumamente tontas. Dio un medio paso hacia atrás sintiéndose nervioso. No era que tuviese miedo y muchas ganas de huir de allí. No. Tom Riddle no temía y no huía. Esas eran cosas de muggles y cobardes, él podía enfrentar cualquier cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Harry por otro lado parecía ligeramente sorprendido, entonces agachó la cabeza como si estuviera cohibido– ¿Te parece? Fue regalo de Pollux. Siempre insiste en que debo vestir bien por ser el último heredero de la línea Potter y bla bla bla. Pero la verdad es que yo me siento más cómodo con unos vaqueros y una sudadera –miró a Tom, o más específicamente al traje de Slytherin que llevaba puesto–. Tú por otro lado nunca te despegas del uniforme.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño estuvo dividido entre replicarle que no tenía otra cosa y mentir diciendo que se sentía bien con ello. Pero no le dio tiempo a decidir ya que su profesor continuó– Lo que me da la excusa perfecta de darte tu regalo de navidad ahora.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Re... regalo? -preguntó el niño aturdido mientras era arrastrado por un entusiasta ojiverde hacia sus habitaciones. El corazón le latía a mil por horas. Nunca, nadie, en toda su vida, se había preocupado por darle un regalo de navidad. En el orfanato siempre le quedaban las peores cosas, las rotas o las que nadie quería, cosas inservibles. A nadie realmente le importaba.</p><p> </p><p>Y en el momento en que el regalo fue depositado en sus manos con un dulce “Feliz Navidad, Tom” sintió que las piernas le temblaban, apenas manteniéndose de caer de rodillas. Y por primera vez en su vida, Tom Riddle estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 24 de Diciembre de 1938 – Despacho del Subdirector – Hogwarts</p><p>20:03</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los golpes en la puerta tenían la intensidad correcta para ocultar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Porque a pesar de que por fuera Hermione había logrado calmar su ansiedad, por dentro aún era un remolino de dudas. Desde el interior se escuchó el suave “Adelante” que le daba permiso de ingresar.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió la puerta conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse dentro y se quedó un momento descolocada ante la vestimenta que llevaba Dumbledore. Era una túnica verde con campanillas doradas, acompañado de un sombrero rojo con diseño de muérdagos verdes tejidos. Siempre había tenido extraños gustos para vestir, pero cada navidad uno podía sentir que se superaba a sí mismo una y otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>–Buenas noches, profesor –era difícil sacarse la costumbre de llamarle así después de siete años de hacerlo a diario, y al igual que Harry mantenía la costumbre.</p><p> </p><p>–Hermione, mi muchacha, pasa por favor. Te esperaba luego de tu lechuza, pero pensé que te vería en el banquete, ¿sucede algo?</p><p> </p><p>Le ofreció tomar asiento y su clásico té y galletas, pero sólo aceptó lo primero por estar nerviosa y no confiar en que se quedaría debidamente quieta. Se retorció las manos no sabiendo por donde debería empezar– Profesor... ¿qué sabe usted acerca de Thomas Riddle? –preguntó tanteando el terreno.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos azul bebé de Dumbledore tintinearon ante la pregunta, pareciendo que entendía a la perfección lo que implicaba– Ah, ya veo que ha conocido a nuestro nuevo prodigio...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Prodigio? –repitió la mujer desconcertada ante el rumbo que tomó la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>–Así es, antes de las vacaciones como sabes se toma un examen teórico para corroborar en qué están fallando los alumnos y mejorarlo durante el segundo término. Tom sacó Extraordinario en todos sus exámenes, contestando de una manera amplia que estaba por encima del nivel de primer año.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir ante eso, eran incluso mejores marcas que las que ella había obtenido. Se sentó algo temblorosa, sintiéndose descolocada y con el ego algo herido por haber sido superada.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando pudo recomponerse, volvió a enfrentar esos ojos azul bebé– Profesor... ¿no cree usted que hay algo... malo en él? –preguntó con cuidado al ver que había esquivado su pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>El subdirector suspiró– ¿A si que también lo has notado? –entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar la barbilla en ellos–. Cuando fui al orfanato donde Tom vive, sus cuidadores me informaron de ciertas irregularidades en el comportamiento del niño. Las que pude comprobar al conocerlo, que eran ciertas, y también supe que Tom Riddle era el tipo de persona que desde su nacimiento albergaba maldad en sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Hizo una pausa viéndose en ese momento más anciano de lo habitual– Pensé que era demasiado tarde para él, y que tendría que vigilarlo muy de cerca cuando ingresara a Hogwarts. Pero Harry parecía fascinado con el niño, al principio pensé en observar a ver que ocurría. Sin embargo al ver que parecía que Harry se estaba encariñando demasiado iba a decirle la verdad, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Tom mira diferente a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hizo una mueca y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza– No me refiero a eso mi muchacha, me refiero que Tom confía en Harry y lo considera importante. Puede que Harry sea nuestra salvación con Tom, que lo saque de esa oscuridad en la que se ha encerrado a sí mismo. Mucho me temo que si Harry no está allí para él, se volverá no sólo muy oscuro, sino extremadamente poderoso.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer parpadeó confundida– Pero, profesor, Harry no se da cuenta de lo que ese niño es. Ni la forma obsesiva en que lo mira. Tenemos que hacerle entender...</p><p> </p><p>–Mi muchacha... Harry comprenderá con el tiempo y será capaz de moldear a Tom de modo que deje de mostrar esas conductas tan preocupantes...</p><p> </p><p>–¿No cree que es peligroso?</p><p> </p><p>–No podemos negarle a Harry sus deseos –la mirada de abuelo comprensivo no estaba funcionando muy bien, pero la chica Granger nunca tuvo la audacia de desafiarlo y nunca la tendría. No, eso era algo reservado para gente con muchas agallas e independencia como Tom Riddle. Y por eso ese chico era peligroso y debía de ser cuidadosamente vigilado.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione salió derrotada de esa pequeña reunión, sin tener la menor idea de que Dumbledore era capaz de vender el alma de Harry al diablo sólo “por el bien mayor”. Lo que no sabía, es que a ese diablo en particular, su amigo estaba más que dispuesto a regalarle su alma.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Navidad en Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sábado 24 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones personales del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>20:05</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom se apoyó en la puerta del baño con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y una expresión de sorpresa que aún no se le quitaba desde que había recibido el regalo. Impactado era decir poco. Cuando sus dedos fueron acariciados por la tela tan fina y su cerebro terminó de asimilar el hecho de que era ropa, y era nueva, y que era para él, por un segundo juraba que su corazón se había parado.</p><p> </p><p>Harry no sólo se había tomado el trabajo de comprarle ropa. No era tan simple. Había comprado cada una de las prendas, hasta la ropa interior, y la había elegido para que la usara ese día. Inclusive el talle de zapatos había averiguado para ello.</p><p> </p><p>Todavía no lograba salir del shock provocado, y en un momento de lucidez se metió al vuelo en el baño. Apoyado allí, contra la puerta, podía sentir a Harry del otro lado, con la vista fija en la puerta, esperando para verlo usando el regalo.</p><p> </p><p>Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y del otro lado escuchó a un toque suave en la puerta– ¿Tom? –preguntó Harry preocupado por su reacción.</p><p> </p><p>–E... estoy bien –sintió su voz temblar patéticamente y dejó el paquete caer al piso para comenzar a sacarse la ropa a la carrera. Se sentía extraño poniéndose una camisa tan fina, era blanca y quizá a la vista no tenía nada de especial, pero era condenadamente suave y liviana. Era demasiado cambio, demasiado lujo... sentía que no lo merecía.</p><p> </p><p>Quizá eran los años de haber sido insultado y escuchando que no merecía nada. O quizá era porque Harry se había tomado un día para elegir la ropa que se estaba poniendo, y había gastado su dinero, probablemente mucho en aquellas ropas. Por la forma en que su corazón se estrujó ante el pensamiento dedujo que era lo segundo.</p><p> </p><p>No pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al ver la parte de arriba de lo que se suponía que debía vestir. Si antes había pensado que la ropa interior era cara, esto seguro que lo era. La clase de túnicas extrañas que hacían ver a su profesor tan bien... había elegido algo así para él.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 24 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones personales del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>20:20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry golpeteó en el suelo con el pie. Tom no había dicho nada, sino que había mirado la ropa en shock y se había encerrado en el baño. No podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo mal. Quizá el regalo no le había gustado y no sabía cómo decírselo... Aunque era bastante improbable, había gustado que le gustaba la ropa que Pollux insistía en que usara y había elegido algo así para él.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente de lado a lado sin alejarse demasiado de la puerta. Probablemente fuera el cambio, aún podía recordar la primera vez que fue a comprarse ropa nueva. Él quería comprarse algo nada llamativo, que simplemente encajara bien en su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no, Pollux insistió en que debía vestir como lo que era, el heredero de la familia Potter, sangre pura de la Luz con una larga línea de descendencia y relacionados con la mayoría de las otras familias antiguas. Se había sentido completamente raro, impuro, no merecedor de llevar algo tan fino. Puras patrañas por supuesto, era simplemente ropa, pero los años de escuchar a sus familiares decirle que no valía nada y vestir las peores ropas que podía obtener habían hecho mella.</p><p> </p><p>Se frenó en seco al escuchar el click de la puerta del baño y se giró con prontitud, apenas reteniéndose de lanzarse sobre el pequeño Slytherin. Allí con una timidez extrema, completamente impropia de él, estaba parado Tom con la cabeza gacha haciendo que el cabello cayera sobre su rostro luciendo más que nunca como un príncipe.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde no pudo evitar deleitarse ante tal visión y degustarla lentamente. Su mirada primero descansó en las botas negras, fuertes y duras que no se gastarían con facilidad, permitiéndole correr y jugar sin perder la elegancia. Luego el pantalón blanco con una sola línea negra a lo largo del costado exterior, era de corte recto y se ajustaba al cuerpo recién en las caderas. Al pecho hasta los muslos se ajustaba una túnica del mismo color que los pantalones, con una banda negra en las caderas y botones plateados de estilo militar. Sobre eso tenía una capa blanca que abarcaba todo su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Hermoso... ::</em> el siseo en Parsel escapó de manera incosciente de los labios de Harry e hizo sonrojar fuertemente al más joven. Se quedaron unos momentos allí, el profesor bebiendo obsesivamente cada detalle de su alumno y el pequeño mirando el suelo con embarazo.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente el mayor pareció romper de su embelesamiento y le tendió la mano a Tom– Bueno, creo que es la hora de hacer nuestra gran entrada, ¿no crees? –dijo refiriéndose a la fiesta, pero no recibió respuesta o movimiento alguno por lo que se acercó al pequeño y se arrodilló frente a él– ¿No le gustó mi regalo sr. Riddle? –cuestionó con voz suave.</p><p> </p><p>Ante eso Tom reaccionó– ¡Claro que sí! Es sólo que... –apartó la mirada incapaz de poner en palabras como se sentía.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Pero te sientes raro en ellas, como si no las merecieras? -sugirió Harry con voz suave, sorprendiendo al niño. Dos fuertes brazos rodearon el cuerpecito para atraerle en un cálido abrazo–. Si tú no lo mereces, entonces yo tampoco... pero nos aprovecharemos de que este es un mundo injusto y usaremos lo que no merecemos –medio bromeó para levantarle los ánimos.</p><p> </p><p>Pareció funcionar y el pequeño se apartó un poco para rebuscar algo entre la ropa que se había sacado y tenderle un paquete. Harry miró el papel de regalo desconcertado, no era tan lento como para no entender que era un regalo de navidad, pero Tom no tenía un knut y no era la clase de persona que acepta que otros le costeen un regalo.</p><p> </p><p>–No es nada importante... pero como no tenías uno... si no te gusta no necesi... –la inconclusa y nerviosa explicación fue cortada por uno de los largos dedos del profesor Potter al posarse sobre los tiernos labios de su alumno.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que hubo comprobado que el pequeño esperaría en silencio con mucho cuidado abrió el paquete. De inmediato pudo decir que el regalo había sido hechizado con un encantamiento encogedor y con un no verbal <em>engorgio</em> el regalo cobró su tamaño original, y uno bastante grande de hecho. Tomado por sorpresa por lo mucho que había crecido Tom tuvo que poner las manos para que el cuadro de un metro de largo por medio de alto no cayera al piso.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos al verse a sí mismo en el cuadro. No era como las fotos y los cuadros a los que estaba acostumbrado, ese 'Harry' no parecía estar consciente que que alguien lo estaba mirando, aún así el cuadro quitaba el aliento ante la sola visión.</p><p> </p><p>Era simplemente él con su túnica blanca recostado en su cama leyendo el libro de Ritos prohibidos... cayó en la cuenta de que esa era realmente una escena que Tom había visto con sus propios ojos uno de los primeros días de clase, aunque quizá con ligeros cambios. Su cuarto era exactamente igual al real, y Harry yacía en la cama con una pierna flexionada y la otra apoyada sobre la rodilla, moviéndose ligeramente al compás de alguna música secreta. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras la otra sostenía el libro. Alrededor de él se enrollaba Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces su 'yo' del cuadro sacó la mano de debajo de la cabeza y cambió la página. Y tras unos momentos pudo escuchar un siseo complacido de parte de la serpiente que se curvaba alrededor. Era increíble, como si estuviera viendo el recuerdo de alguien en un pesandero, sólo que con colores vivos y un aire de paz que rara vez había visto en uno.</p><p> </p><p>Terminando su examen del cuadro notó que su pupilo se había mantenido escondido detrás del cuadro, quizá temeroso de ver su rostro. Antes de enfrentarlo tenía que saciar su curiosidad sobre algo e inmediatamente buscó la firma del autor las esquinas de la obra. Y allí estaba un pulcro TMR que casi se fundía con las líneas de la pintura.</p><p> </p><p>Lo cierto era que Harry no tenía idea de qué decir. No había sabido que Tom pintara, pero algo así tampoco hubiera sido lo que imaginaría, era casi como ver una fotografía– Es impresionante, Tom. Gracias, me siento sumamente halagado... aunque algo decepcionado de que no me dijeras que pintabas... –espió detrás del marco para ver esos ojos verde azulados que tanto adoraba.</p><p> </p><p>Tom le devolvió la mirada tímidamente– Era una sorpresa, además... fue la primera vez que pintaba algo, antes simplemente dibujaba... –admitió sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, y se sobresaltó al sentir unos labios presionándose contra su mejilla de manera tierna. Pero antes de que se pudiera recuperar, Harry se retiró llevándose el cuadro.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso a colgarlo en la pared en frente del cuadro del hombre de cabellos rojizos y soltó un sorprendido– Se ha dormido...</p><p> </p><p>Tom apareció en la sala sonriendo ligeramente al ver la imagen del 'Harry' del cuadro durmiendo con el libro en el pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración– Bueno, no podías esperar que se quedara para siempre leyendo.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor lo miró desconcertado– Eso esperaba en verdad, pensé que no era como los otros cuadros-retrato.</p><p> </p><p>–No lo es... no es consciente. Para eso hubiera necesitado de ti, y supuse que no te gustaría tanto uno de esa clase. Simplemente tiene algunos comandos incorporados para que actúe de una manera más humana y natural, pero no puede hablar contigo ni irse a otros cuadros.</p><p> </p><p>–Es increíble, ¿cómo supiste cómo hacerlo?</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy en el club de arte...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño al no saber esa parte de la vida de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Desde hace bastante, es sólo que era un secreto. Bueno, aún lo es, sólo que ahora tú también lo sabes.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Alguna razón para que sea un secreto?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, no quiero que la gente lo sepa –Harry le lanzó una mirada de “hablaba en serio” y el pequeño suspiró–. Es algo privado, no quiero mostrar mis dibujos a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Internamente el de cabello azabache se preguntó por qué entonces él había recibido de regalo uno de sus trabajos, pero de inmediato obtuvo la respuesta de los ojos del pequeño, se lo había dado porque era importante para él. No pudo evitar abrazarlo nuevamente contra su pecho esperando poder transmitirle de esa manera sus sentimientos, porque no era suficientemente bueno con las palabras para dar a entender lo que significaba Tom para él.</p><p> </p><p>Se separaron lentamente, pero no antes de que Harry depositara un beso en su frente, que dejó la piel hormigueando ligeramente, como si esos labios hubieran dejado una marca cálida. Ligeramente distraídos, ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, de pronto el ojiverde se volvió sobre sus pasos para agarrar algo del sillón.</p><p> </p><p>–Casi lo olvido. Esta es una ocasión formal, y un mago no es un mago sin un sombrero de mago –comentó sacando dos sombreros de punta con ala ligeramente curva, uno era blanco y nuevo y el otro negro y gastado.</p><p> </p><p>El blanco le fue colocado en la cabeza al más pequeño y el otro en la del mayor, ambos haciendo juego con sus túnicas– ¿Qué hay con los magos y los sombreros?</p><p> </p><p>–Creo que viene de la época de Merlín. Los druidas al ser viajeros necesitaban algo que protegiera sus cabezas del sol, capas para el frío de la noche y bastones para apoyarse... establecieron una moda ritual y en épocas festivas siempre es importante el ritualismo, los rituales aumentan el poder mágico. No verás eso hasta tus últimos años, hay rituales muy peligrosos...</p><p> </p><p>–Rituales de sangre y sacrificios... pero hay también rituales 'de la Luz', ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>–De magia blanca... sí, los hay. El de ingreso de los primeros años por ejemplo. El lugar por donde ingresan, las mismas palabras de bienvenida cada año... es todo parte del ritual que hace que sean aceptados dentro de las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts automáticamente.</p><p> </p><p>–No que las barreras sean la gran cosa... Cualquiera puede entrar.</p><p> </p><p>–El caso está en que el Director sea avisado de ello o no. Las barreras reconocen intrusos.</p><p> </p><p>–Hogwarts es enorme, una vez que están dentro podría ser una catástrofe.</p><p> </p><p>–Nada es perfecto, ¿qué harías tú? Es un colegio, no un fuerte militar.</p><p> </p><p>Tom murmuró algo por lo bajo, sin parecer convencido y miró más de cerca el sombrero de Harry, pensando que era muy extraño que usara algo tan viejo cuando notó una ranura familiar en éste.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Es ese el Sombrero Seleccionador? –profirió con descreencia.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. Le gusta salir de la oficina del Directo para eventos como estos.</p><p> </p><p>–Pero... ¿por qué lo tienes tú? ¿No debería llevarlo Dippet en todo caso?</p><p> </p><p>–Um... digamos que es algo así como derecho de familia y que la opinión del Sombrero cuenta. Muchos se sentirían incómodos teniendo al Sombrero husmeando en sus cabezas, a mí realmente no me importa, es muy bueno guardando secretos cuando quiere y es muy sabio.</p><p> </p><p>–Eres consciente de que probablemente eres el único mago en toda Gran Bretaña en considerar un objeto como algo cercano a un amigo, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, no lo creo, hay muchos objetos muy agradables, toma como ejemplo los cuadros.</p><p> </p><p>En vez de responder, Tom se quedó mirando los dedos de su profesor que se movían nerviosamente, dando vueltas a algo entre ellos, algo que emitía un suave brillo plateado cuando la luz lo tocaba– ¿Qué es eso?</p><p> </p><p>–Ah... –el ojiverde dudó un momento antes de mostrarle una muy pequeña y fina serpiente de plata que se mordía la cola–, es un aro de sangre... al perforar el oído con el propio metal crea un vínculo con la sangre del portador y se pueden colocar en éste hechizos que interactúen con ella, y a su vez con el cuerpo que lo lleva.</p><p> </p><p>–Y los hechizos son mucho más persistentes en un objeto que si se los lanza a un ser vivo... –Tom ya estaba pensando las posibilidades, sólo que no exactamente las defensivas– ¿qué tiene éste?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, no estaba seguro de qué podría ser realmente útil. No son muy populares por esa razón justamente. Pero éste tiene incorporado un sistema de venenos de serpiente. Desde casi inofensivos hasta mortales –al ver la cara de confusión del niño elaboró:</p><p> </p><p>–Cuando uno ingiere veneno en mínimas cantidades, por debajo del nivel de envenenamiento y periódicamente, el cuerpo lucha contra éste y lentamente desarrolla una resistencia. Es un proceso tedioso y delicado, uno podría envenenarse a sí mismo en el proceso.</p><p> </p><p>–Pero cuando el proceso termina eres inmune al veneno de cualquier serpiente –completó Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Exacto. Las pequeñas joyas que tiene por ojos van cambiando de color para demostrar el progreso. Azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y negro.</p><p> </p><p>–Es una brillante idea, ¿lo usarás?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Yo? No, no es para mí, es para ti. Pero no estaba seguro de si te gustaría la idea. Envenenarse a sí mismo es un poco...</p><p> </p><p>–Audaz –dijo Tom mirando el aro hambrientamente. Siempre había tenido precaución con las serpientes por su veneno, pero con esa pequeña argolla no tendría nada que temer en el futuro. Levantó la mirada hacia su profesor–. Pero... ¿y tú?</p><p> </p><p>–Yo ya soy inmune. Por mi sangre corre veneno de basilisco neutralizado por lágrimas de Fénix. Todavía tengo la marca de la mordida.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Otro Halloween?</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó una risa suave– No realmente. Un tipo raro que creía que podría criar un basilisco en su sótano, sin mirarlo y sin hablar Parsel. No que el Parsel ayudara mucho... horrenda criatura.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde levantó el aro en una silenciosa pregunta y Tom asintió, ansioso de poder alcanzar la inmunidad sobre esa clase de venenos y probablemente resistencia a cualquier otro. Su profesor se agachó a su lado y tomó la mandíbula del pequeño de manera delicada con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acercó el aro al lóbulo del menor.</p><p> </p><p>La serpiente de pronto pareció despertar y se desenrolló para abrir sus fauces y afianzarse sobre la tierna piel. Cuando estuvo suspendida en el aire, sólo sostenida por los colmillos clavados, se balanceó un momento hasta que estuvo en una posición curva y atravesó violentamente la piel con su cola, por último volviendo a morder la cola para quedarse por completo quieta.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un quejido de dolor, pero todo quedó olvidado cuando Harry se aproximó más aún a su sangrante oreja y se la metió en la boca, succionando y lamiendo suavemente. Nuevamente soltó un quejido estrangulado, pero esta vez de placer; la lengua de su profesor en ese punto exacto hacía estragos en el resto de su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando el mayor se separó el sangrado se había detenido y el rostro del pequeño estaba visiblemente sonrojado. Harry sin embargo no parecía comprender la verdadera causa de tal reacción.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Mejor? –el niño asintió algo cohibido y ambos se dirigieron al Gran Salón para la fiesta navideña para la cual ya iban llegando tarde.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 24 de Diciembre de 1938 – Gran Salón – Hogwarts</p><p>20:40</p><p> </p><p>Después de una cena deliciosa, aunque no tan exquisita como las que hacía Harry, los comensales pasaron a los postres, en pocos segundos la mesa era un pandemónium: Ranas de Chocolate saltado por entre los profesores para intentar escapar, ratitas de hielo correteando por la mesa, pajaritos de azúcar revoloteando alrededor de las cabezas y Harry que aprovechaba la confusión para volver las barbas verdes y los sombreros multicolores bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Tom rodó los ojos cuando la mujer comenzó a regañar al ojiverde sobre respetar a sus mayores y el ejemplo que se daba a los alumnos con esa conducta, así que discretamente sacó su varita de tejo y la movió susurrando por lo bajo, inmediatamente acallando a la bruja por la sorpresa de ver a su amigo con el pelo súbitamente rosa.</p><p> </p><p>Pronto la mesa entera estalló en carcajadas y Harry se giró hacia Tom mirándolo con sospecha mientras el niño ponía su mejor cara angelical.</p><p> </p><p>Un rato después el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba en la mesa cantando canciones de taberna con Ogg, las cuales hablaban de leprechaun borrachos, taberneros que parecían ogros y viejas brujas que se veían como veelas bajo el efecto del alcohol. Tom por su parte estaba parado en medio de la pista de baile junto a Harry, quien intentaba enseñarle lo básico de bailar cuando eras un mago.</p><p> </p><p>–Estiras la mano con la palma hacia adelante y la juntas con la contraria de tu compañero mientras caminan alrededor del otro lentamente... –iba explicando el procedimiento a medida que iban realizando el baile. Luego giraban para el lado contrario y se separaban...</p><p> </p><p>El problema fue que al intentar separarse no pudieron, estando cercados por un hechizo. Harry miró hacia arriba y finalmente comprendió lo que ocurría– Muérdago –Tom hizo cara de no comprender–, no nos dejará ir hasta que no nos besemos.</p><p> </p><p>Ante esa declaración el pequeño enrojeció y su corazón comenzó una loca carrera. La idea de recibir un beso de Harry, sin importar que fuera obligado, hacía todo su cuerpo vibrar en anticipación. ¿Bastaría un beso en el cachete para romper el hechizo? Tom sinceramente esperaba que no.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy seguro que el Director o Dumbledore podrían romper el hechizo... si sólo mirasen hacia acá...</p><p> </p><p>–¿No sería más simple sólo besarnos? –sugirió el menor intentando no sonar demasiado esperanzado, pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, devorándolos en un beso fogoso.</p><p> </p><p>El de ojos azul-verdosos miró con creciente odio al hombre que había llegado de la nada a plantarle un beso así a SU profesor. Dicho hombre vestía una túnica gris con detalles en verde, la cual se notaba de una tela fina y cara, el cabello era negro con ligeras ondas y lo llevaba bastante corto. Cuando se giró hacia él pudo ver unos ojos azules mirarlo divertidos.</p><p> </p><p>–No te pongas celoso, belleza, para ti también hay –pronunció el hombre antes de abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo, pero a mitad de camino fue retenido por una mano cubriendo todo su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>–Ni se te ocurra, pervertido –advirtió Harry con los ojos verdes brillando con fugaz enojo.</p><p> </p><p>El recién llegado levantó las manos en señal de rendición– Sólo quería ayudar... –dijo en plan inocente señalando el muérdago que acababa de liberarlos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom al comprender eso último se dio vuelta y se fue a sentar, ardiendo de celos por la escena que acababa de avistar. Hermione por su parte se levantó riendo y fue a abrazar al ojiazul, y el pequeño finalmente hizo la conexión mental: Pollux Black, el padre de Walbunga y tío de Lucretia, el mejor amigo de Harry, el idiota pervertido que había besado a SU Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Para su desgracia Pollux se sentó a su lado unos momentos después– Creo que no me presenté apropiadamente: Pollux Black, pero para ti, belleza, puedes llamarme Pollux –dijo tomando la mano del niño y depositando un beso en el dorso.</p><p> </p><p>–Ya lo sabía, el profesor Potter tiene fotos suyas –respondió quitando su mano con irritación.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, vamos, pequeño... no hay porqué estar tan enojado. Fue un inocente beso entre dos viejos amigos. Hacíamos cosas peores cuando eramos niños.</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo fulminó con la mirada ante esa declaración y lo único que lo frenaba de irse a otro sitio era lo infantil que parecería con dicha acción.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Realmente crees que él te hubiera dado un beso delante de tanta gente? Podría perder su trabajo y ser tachado de pedófilo, los padres armarían un escándalo y seguro se llenaría de falsas acusaciones, arruinaría para siempre su reputación... Suficiente ya se nota que su relación no es normal.</p><p> </p><p>–No sé de qué habla sr. Black, serán imaginaciones suyas.</p><p> </p><p>–¿En serio? Hubiera jurado que te lo comías con la mirada hace unos minutos. Mira, Tom, Harry me hablado mucho de ti y sé que no eres del tipo de esperar a la mayoría de edad para obtener lo que quiere, yo no lo hice. Pero apuntarle a un profesor es ir por la pieza difícil, porque por más que él sienta algo por ti, tendrás que luchar también contra la culpa, la moral, el deber... Sería más fácil que simplemente esperes a tus 17... o experimentes conmigo, no me importa que edad tengas y eres justo de mi tipo... –ronroneó lo último al oído de Tom mientras deslizaba una mano por el muslo del pequeño, directo hacia su entrepierna.</p><p> </p><p>Tom golpeó la mano que con un “plaf” efectivamente se alejó de sus piernas– Una oferta muy <em>generosa</em>, pero que no tengo intenciones de aceptar.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux soltó una risa suave ante el evidente sarcasmo del niño– Bien, así me gusta, me hubiera decepcionado de otra manera. Si necesitas algo... concejo, cualquier cosa en la que pueda colaborar, sexual o no, las puertas de mi mansión están abiertas. Hace años que no veía los ojos de Harry brillar tanto como desde que te conoció, deberás hacerte responsable de ello y mantenerlos así. Mientras lo hagas me tendrás de tu lado. Abandónalo y haré de tu vida un infierno.</p><p> </p><p>Y con esas últimas palabras se fue a la pista de baile, tomando el brazo de Harry que había estado observándolos desde lejos, y arrastrándolo a bailar con los demás profesores que giraban y danzaban en un baile grupal mucho más complicado del que el profesor Potter le había estado enseñando.</p><p> </p><p>Pronto los dos ex-alumnos terminaron, en medio de un intercambio de parejas, con otros profesores y se pusieron a fingir que eran mujeres, haciendo ademanes femeninos y danzando en valses delicados, batiendo las pestañas y sonriendo con falsa timidez.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría no pudo evitar reír ante eso, Tom entre ellos, aunque el pequeño pronto volvió a su estado serio, ponderando las palabras de Pollux y su actitud completamente opuesta a la de Hermione.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 26 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>15:47</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Harry...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Um?</p><p> </p><p>Ambos, alumno y profesor, estaban tirados boca arriba en la enorme y cómoda cama del segundo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de las vacaciones y de la presencia del otro.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo sabes si sólo te gusta alguien, producto de las hormonas, o el sentimiento es realmente amor?</p><p> </p><p>–Mh... Es una pregunta difícil. Cuando es hormonal es como si tomaras Amortenia: para ti tiene completamente sentido tu enamoramiento pero al analizarlo cuando pasa el efecto te das cuenta de que te gustaban cosas superficiales y el resto era lo que imaginabas que sería. El verdadero amor toma tiempo de construirse, es acerca de conocer al otro tanto lo bueno como lo malo y que aún así te guste, de que te sientas tranquilo y febril de sólo estar en su presencia, de entendimiento, de pasión y de placer...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Harry?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Hn?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Alguna vez has amado de esa manera?</p><p> </p><p>–No. No es tan fácil de encontrar una persona que te conozca, le conozcas, haya entendimiento mutuo y aún así se gusten. Normalmente cuando se llega a conocer a alguien de esa manera se da una amistad y el amor recae en hermandad y no en pasión.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Te gustaría que alguien te amara de esa forma?</p><p> </p><p>–Tengo la esperanza de que algún día hallaré a alguien así.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo no.</p><p> </p><p> Harry se giró levantando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su mano para poder mirar al pequeño Slytherin junto a él– ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>–Cuando vean cómo soy realmente por dentro no le gustaré a nadie –respondió Tom sin dejar de ver el techo.</p><p> </p><p>–No puede ser tan malo –a pesar del tono condescendiente el menor no contestó–. Siempre hay alguien allá afuera que será capaz de amarte por lo que eres, alguien igual a ti o alguien completamente diferente que será capaz de entenderte y amarte por ello. Sólo tienes que seguir buscando hasta que le halles.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y si no quiero seguir buscando?</p><p> </p><p>–Entonces, Tom, tendrás que hacer que la persona de tu elección te ame a pesar de todo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Los Fundadores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 29 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitación masculina de primer año Slytherin – Hogwarts</p><p>17:20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Durante los días anteriores a su cumpleaños Tom pudo terminar de deglutir el episodio con Pollux y recordó lo que Harry le había dicho cuando le preguntó al respecto del extraño hecho de que llevase puesto al Sombrero Seleccionador.</p><p> </p><p>Fue hacia su valija y sacó uno de los primeros regalos de su profesor, deteniéndose unos momentos para releer la dedicatoria, antes de buscar en el índice de <em>Hogwarts: Una Historia</em>, era un libro bastante grueso que hablaba de todo tipo de detalles y la creación de estos. Si bien tenía información muy interesante para los nuevos ingresantes, en la opinión de Tom también contenía unos detalles muy ridículos.</p><p> </p><p>Buscó con rapidez la sección llamada <em>La Selección</em> y comenzó a leer:</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“... El castillo de Hogwarts fue creado por sus fundadores por medios completamente mágicos y en los planos originales ya constaba la ubicación de los dormitorios donde se ubican hoy en día. Sus fuertes personalidades hacían necesaria la división del poder y eso originó las cuatro Casas y la Selección.</em></p><p>
  <em>            Cada uno eligió buscar en los alumnos los rasgos de personalidad que ellos valoraban...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En este punto Tom hizo un salto hacia más adelante, se sabía de memoria las características de cada Casa.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“... El método de selección fue una dura prueba de ensayo y error que pasó por toda clase de métodos en la búsqueda del más indicado, pasando por una larga entrevista con los fundadores hasta distintas pruebas de valor y acertijos.</em></p><p>
  <em>            El mejor método, sin embargo, llegó con la triste separación. Crearían un objeto que midiera los rasgos de personalidad de los aspirantes y pudiera colocarlos donde ellos lo hubiesen hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            El objeto elegido fue un sombrero dada la simbología de la mente como creadora de la personalidad y el contacto directo con la cabeza. Contrario a la común creencia, el Sombrero Seleccionador no tiene total acceso a los recuerdos del portador sino que sólo puede leer los pensamientos superficiales además de la personalidad, lo que le permite mantener charlas silenciosas con quien lo lleve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Godric Gryffindor era en ese entonces el Director y fue quien tuvo el honor de donar su sombrero para realizar el ritual. Entre los dones que recibió el Sombrero Seleccionador en este proceso se encuentran: capacidad fonética y auditiva tanto mental como física, una personalidad completa surgida de la mezcla de las de sus creadores, libre albedrío y algunos poderes secretos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            El Sombrero Seleccionador da la bienvenida a los estudiantes...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dejó de leer en ese punto ya que comenzaba a hablar de las estúpidas canciones. Cerró el libro mientras pensaba lo que Harry le había dicho y su nueva información sobre el Sombrero. Abriendo mucho los ojos salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, claro que se refrenó segundos después, un Slytherin NO corre por los pasillos.</p><p> </p><p>Buscó entre los estantes hasta que halló un libro titulado <em>Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: la verdad detrás del mito</em> por Marcus Shunpike. Tom desconfiaba que el libro fuera a decir algo de valor, pero era difícil que no contuviera imagen alguna de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta que vio una ilustración. Era un hombre de cabellos negros entrecanos y unos pequeñísimos ojos claros, un color entre celeste y plata que Tom no podía llegar a definir. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente rala y una larga barba. El hombre tenía una expresión severa, pómulos prominentes y cejas arqueadas. Las ropas que utilizaba eran negras y alrededor de su cuello colgaba un medallón de oro con una S grabada con esmeraldas incrustadas.</p><p> </p><p>Debajo de éste, había un rótulo que dictaba: <em>Salazar Slytherin</em>. Tom no se sentía para nada identificado físicamente, pero el medallón atraía continuamente su mirada. Por curiosidad miró a ver qué decía sobre él el libro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            “... Una de las mayores peleas entre los fundadores ocurrió cuando Godric atrapó a Salazar en el baño de mujeres espiando a Rowena. Aparentemente esa no habría sido la primera incursión en el arte de espiar las actividades femeninas en los baños que tuviera Salazar, las mujeres siempre habían sido su debilidad y la principal razón por la que no hacía oficial su relación con Godric...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom paró de leer al comprobar que verdaderamente el libro sólo contenía tonterías. Pasó las hojas hasta hallar otra imagen, esta vez de una mujer regordeta enfundada en caras ropas y joyas. Tenía el cabello cobrizo enrulado y atado en lo alto de su cabeza, ojos verdeagua y una brillante copa dorada en las manos. El rótulo dictaba: <em>Helga Hufflepuff</em>. A pesar de saber lo que le esperaba, no pudo evitar ver qué decía sobre ella el delirante autor.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“... Helga fue quien introdujo a los elfos domésticos en las cocinas enseñándoles el arte que ella tan bien sabía, en especial sus recetas especiales para ser servidas en la comida diaria de los alumnos. Lo que muy pocos saben es el hecho de que su famosa copa no era utilizada para la cocina sino que gracias a hiervas especiales ella podía leer el futuro estudiando los dibujos y remolinos que ...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Ok, eso había sido demasiado. Tom negó con la cabeza hasta que se encontró con una imagen de Rowena Ravenclaw. Era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro rizado de ojos oscuros y sonrisa interrogante, en su cabeza brillaba una tiara hecha de diamantes. El chico la reconoció de inmediato por su hija Helena Ravenclaw, ante el resto de los estudiantes ignoraban por completo que ella era la Dama Gris.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin lo había sabido a manos de su asesino, El Barón Sangriento quien había sido un ex pretendiente que fue a buscarla por pedido de su moribunda madre y ante su negación vino una discusión en la que él terminó matándola en un ataque de rabia por sus desplantes, y luego se suicidó al ver lo que había hecho. Era una historia realmente triste y ninguno de los dos había logrado conciliar ese hecho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            “... Sin embargo la brillantez que hizo tan famosa a Rowena no era tan brillante como ella hacía creer a todos. Su excepcional cerebro era en realidad producto de la tiara que ella utilizaba diariamente, la cual elevaba la inteligencia de su portador y al ser robada por su hija su cuerpo no pudo soportar el estado débil de su cerebro y se enfermó hasta morir...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom no pudo evitar pensar que eso extrañamente encajaba bastante con la historia, pero no estaba seguro de qué creer. Finalmente llegó a la imagen que le interesaba: Godric Gryffindor. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, era exactamente el mismo que estaba en el cuadro que Harry tenía en sus habitaciones.</p><p> </p><p>Ojos terriblemente verdes, cabellos rojos ondulados cayendo por alrededor de su cabeza, barba corta y profusa, pareciendo un gran león. Vestido en ropajes rojos y dorados con unos guantes de luchador y una espada en las manos. Si Tom no supiera mejor, hubiera jurado que era un caballero medieval.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“... Y así Godric le ganó a Ragnuk el Primero la apuesta, y el duende tuvo que pagarla con una espada hecha por sus súbditos para el rey Ragnuk. Pocos días después el duende intentó recuperarla alegando que Godric se la había robado y ello originó una fuerte disputa con los duendes que quieren recuperar la espada a pesar de saber la verdad, ya que esta es indestructible y tiene uno de las hojas más filosas del mundo...”</em></p><p> </p><p>No existía nada absolutamente indestructible y Tom no veía qué tanto lío podría haber con esa espada a menos que los duendes hubieran puesto hechizos especiales en ella que la convirtieran en única por una razón más práctica. Pero le dio poco pensamiento al tema, lo que realmente le interesaba era lo que había descubierto. ¿Harry era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 31 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>16:36</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un suave sonido de apreciación al sentir el chocolate hacer estragos en su paladar. Harry tenía realmente una mano increíble para la comida y su torta de cumpleaños de chocolate y frutilla era una obra de arte de la repostería.</p><p> </p><p>Había comido torta alguna vez antes, cuando otros niños festejaban sus cumpleaños. Nunca una de él, pero aún así la diferencia de sabor era abismal. Y a pesar de que esas cosas solían deprimirlo un poco, en todo lo que podía mantener su foco era su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ese día estaba radiante, con una constante enorme sonrisa queriendo malcriarlo por completo en ese día, llenándolo de besos y abrazos como si fuera su cumpleaños y no el de Tom. Y eso tenía al pequeño prácticamente sin notar nada aparte de él.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Te gusta? No estaba seguro de si preferirías chocolate dulce, amargo o semiamargo, tampoco sabía si las frutillas te gustarían, tal vez debería haberlo hecho de cereza ya q--</p><p> </p><p>–Es perfecto –cortó Tom viendo que el mayor se iba a ir indefinidamente por las ramas de tanta energía que tenía.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Seguro?</p><p> </p><p>–Seguro.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien... –el ojiverde parecía impaciente por algo y nunca dejaba de moverse por completo, en ese momento su pierna tamborileaba contra el suelo. Realmente... era increíble cuan excitado podía ponerse con el simple hecho de entregar regalos, uno se suponía que debía ponerse así cuando los recibía y no al revés.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de la insistente mirada sobre él, el niño comió con toda tranquilidad el pedazo de torta disfrutando del placer único de saber que había sido hecha por Harry completa y absolutamente para él. Cuando acabó dejó el plato en la mesa y se limpió delicadamente los labios con una servilleta.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quieres más?</p><p> </p><p>–No creo que puedas contener tu emoción mientras como otro pedazo –la respuesta intentaba ser sarcástica, pero como siempre que atacaba a Harry de manera verbal carecía de la agresividad necesaria.</p><p> </p><p>–Tomaré eso como que tienes curiosidad de qué voy a darte pero demasiado orgullo para admitirlo y me tiras el fardo a mí para conseguir lo que quieres y salvar tu orgullo en el proceso.</p><p> </p><p>–Si eso es lo que quieres pensar... –pero los dos sabían que ambos tenían un poco de razón y Harry sacó de quién sabe dónde un paquete grueso envuelto en papel mágico de un brillante plateado, los cuadrados y círculos que formaban el diseño se movían por sí solos de manera hipnótica.</p><p> </p><p>–Es de parte de Pollux. Según él apreciarías el gesto... no tengo idea de qué te ha conseguido –explicó su profesor y Tom tomó el pesado paquete adivinando por la forma que era un libro. Lo abrió con tranquilidad, sin romper el papel, y descubrió un libro de cuero marrón con un grabado en dorado que dictaba: <em>Artes de la Mente</em> por Sensus Wafflig.</p><p> </p><p>Harry al verlo frunció el ceño– Esto está por arriba del nivel de N.E.W.T.s... y es vagamente legal...</p><p> </p><p>Tom frunció el ceño sin entender– ¿Artes de la Mente? ¿De qué se trata el libro?</p><p> </p><p>–Verás... con magia uno puede manipular la mente de otros. Las formas más básicas son hechizos como el Confundus que tiene un fuerte efecto en la mente confundiendo a la víctima a tal punto que  pueden perder todo sentido de la realidad y quedar a completa disposición de otros. Lo cual es permitido usar en muggles para mantener el secreto pero no es muy legal usarlo para tu propio beneficio.</p><p> </p><p>–Otro ejemplo claro es el Obliviate, es un hechizo desmemorizante que puede borrar fragmentos de memoria... si lo haces mal puedes dejar la mente de alguien completamente limpia. Sin embargo alguien que tenga fortaleza mental puede romper el hechizo y recuperar la memoria ya que en realidad no la borra sino que la encapsula fuera del alcance, por así decirlo.</p><p> </p><p>–También existen hechizos para modificar la memoria o para implantar sugestiones en las mentes ajenas. Las formas más complejas de las Artes Mentales son Oclumancia y Legilimancia. Un legilimente puede entrar en tu mente, buscar entre tus recuerdos, extraer emociones y memorias, si uno es suficientemente bueno puede saber quien está mintiendo, lo único que se necesita es contacto visual. Lo cual imaginarás no es exactamente legal usarlo cuando quieras.</p><p> </p><p>–La Oclumancia es el arte de cerrar tu mente a esa clase de ataques, pudiendo mentirle a un legilimente, pero alguien realmente hábil podría crear o modificar recuerdos y elegir qué emociones o recuerdos desea darle a leer al legilimente. También ayuda a la concentración, memoria y control de las emociones.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se veía visiblemente pálido– Entonces... ¿cualquiera por ahí podría leer mi mente?</p><p> </p><p>–Por supuesto que no, como dije, la mayor parte está por sobre el nivel de N.E.W.T.s, oclumánticos hay muchos ya que es requisito para algunos trabajos. En el entrenamiento de Auror me hicieron aprenderlo, aunque he de admitir que no es algo que realmente se me de bien. Legilimentes... sé que Salazar Slytherin era uno... y se dice que Dumbledore también lo es...</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, ¿cuánto habría buceado Dumbledore en sus recuerdos ese día en el orfanato?– Entonces puedes enseñarme...</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, esto está muy por arriba del nivel de un niño de 12 años... No sirve de mucho aprenderlo si no tienes a alguien que pruebe el nivel defensivo de tus escudos.</p><p> </p><p>–Podrías leer el libro tú también...</p><p> </p><p>–Tom...</p><p> </p><p>–Por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó un suspiro– Lo pensaré.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió brillantemente sabiendo que tenía media batalla ganada y recibió los regalos de Harry el cual primero que nada le había conseguido más ropa, esta vez más informales, tanto muggle como de magos, lo que significaba que no tendría que seguir utilizando nada que le hubieran dado en el orfanato, lo cual le causó un enorme alivio, los Slytherin notaban que él nunca usaba otra cosa que las ropas del colegio y era realmente indignante la forma en que lo hacían menos por no tener dinero.</p><p> </p><p>Lo segundo que desenvolvió lo dejó desconcertado, era un monedero con un puñado de galeones, sickles y knuts– Harry, ¿qué-?</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, quiero que lo aceptes sin rechistar, no es la clase de regalo para que te compres lo que quieras, es la clase de regalo que quiero que te guardes para emergencias. Nunca se sabe qué pueda pasarte cuando estés fuera del colegio. Si alguna vez necesitas viajar a algún lugar por alguna clase de emergencia, sólo tienes que sostener la varita hacia adelante en la calle y el Autobús Noctámbulo parará frente a ti. Te puede llevar a cualquier sitio, pero no lo hacen gratis. Si quieres enviar una carta, tienes la oficina postal en callejón Diagon pero no te prestarán una lechuza gratis. Entonces quiero que tengas eso por si necesitas cualquier cosa.</p><p> </p><p>El niño estaba bastante tocado de que se preocupara de él de esa manera y no volvió a rechistar sobre el regalo. El siguiente era una caja alargada como de joyería, los ojos de Harry brillaron en anticipación y supo que el regalo era mágico sólo por la reacción de su profesor. Cuando lo abrió, sin embargo, no estuvo muy seguro de qué era.</p><p> </p><p>La caja contenía una especie de cilindro alargado hecho en madera coloreada en verde con bordes en plata. En uno de los lados tenía grabadas sus iniciales. Harry lo miraba expectante y Tom apenas pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ya que el mayor evidentemente esperaba que supiera qué era.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué es? –preguntó sintiéndose tonto.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, ¿nunca habías visto una? Es una navaja suiza –el mayor rió al ver que Tom miraba escéptico al mango de la navaja por la evidente falta de salida para la hoja–. Usa códigos de palabras, y la tuya está hecha para aceptar sólo códigos en Parsel. Tiene un cuchillo, un destapador, un desatanudos... ese se supone que desate hasta mágicos, unas tijeras, abrecartas, sacacorchos, tenedor, destornillador, palanca, pinza, lima, cerrucho, cortauñas, pero el elemento más especial de todos es la llave. Es mágica y puede abrir prácticamente cualquier cerradura, aún si están cerradas mágicamente. Aunque no es infalible, algunos hechizos podrían fundir la llave, pero tendría que ser algo de muy alta seguridad. Pruébala.</p><p> </p><p>Y Tom lo hizo, en cuanto dijo el primer comando en Parsel el borde de la navaja pareció fundirse y formar la herramienta con el mismo metal. Y por el hecho de que fuera en el lenguaje de las serpientes nadie podría robársela y usarla o los profesores no sabrían lo que realmente era si mostraba sólo el cortauñas por ejemplo.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla desde su punto encima de uno de los sillones pudo ver como su cría mayor jugaba con una caja en su bolsillo. Harry había establecido con anterioridad sus deseos de darle un regalo más al más pequeño pero temía que alguien más intentara robárselo y había pensado guardarlo para cuando fuera mayor y más versado en la magia para poder guardarlo por sí solo.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde soltó un suspiro y empujó la caja hacia el fondo de su bolsillo cuando Tom se paró y algo avergonzado murmuró un suave “Gracias” haciendo que el mayor sonriera y lo atrajera en un poderoso abrazo mientras le encajaba un beso en la frente.</p><p> </p><p>–No fue nada, mi príncipe. ¿Llevarás la navaja contigo siempre por mí? Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar o cuándo la puedes necesitar...</p><p> </p><p>–Eres tan paranoico...</p><p> </p><p>–La paranoia es el primer paso a la supervivencia. Oh, Scylla también tiene algo para ti, pero como ella no tiene manos supongo que es más simple que te lo de yo –le tendió un paquete suave y plano que hizo a Tom suponer que tenía ropa y cuando lo abrió descubrió una capa con capucha de un color verde muy oscuro con un broche de plata con una serpiente tallada.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Grasscias Sscyla :: </em>dijo mirando a la serpiente que sonrió complacida aunque Tom sabía que el dinero había venido del bolsillo del profesor, la serpiente probablemente lo había elegido.</p><p> </p><p>–Tiene encantamientos protectores de agua y fuego, y varios encantamientos para mantenerse siempre a una temperatura ideal para que no pases ni frío ni calor. Scylla no dejaba de murmurar algo sobre su pequeña cría no pasar frío, las serpientes se obsesionan con esas cosas...</p><p> </p><p>Tom no estaba muy seguro de qué decir, se sentía raro con esa clase de atenciones y una presencia nueva en el cuarto le salvó de tener que responder. El habitante del misterioso cuadro estaba una vez más mirándolo con esos brillantes ojos verdes.</p><p> </p><p>–Felicidades en tu día, joven Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>–Gracias, lord Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah... veo que finalmente lo ha descubierto.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se encogió de hombros, demasiado orgulloso para decirle que fue un golpe de suerte haberlo encontrado– La vez que hablamos... cuando usted dijo que nos parecíamos, se refería a Salazar Slytherin y a mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó ya que había estado dando vueltas a la conversación con el hombre luego de descubrir su identidad.</p><p> </p><p>–Correcto, joven Thomas. En múltiples maneras usted me recuerda a Salazar, él solía argumentar que sus acciones eran pura y exclusivamente en su beneficio y cualquier provecho que pudiera resultar para otros era mera causalidad. Pero yo podía leer a través de sus acciones como ningún otro...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Eran amantes?</p><p> </p><p>Godric parpadeó sorprendido– ¿Dónde escuchó semejante cosa, joven Thomas?</p><p> </p><p>–Lo leí en un libro, los hechos sonaban bastante irrisorios, pero considerando que lo que decía respecto a Helena y el Barón sé que es cierto... El autor aludía a su relación diciendo que cuando usted halló a Salazar espiando a Rowena en el baño tuvieron una de sus peores peleas, que las mujeres eran la perdición de Salazar y que ello contribuía a no develar la relación que compartía con usted.</p><p> </p><p>–Modred... ¿cómo sabes respecto a lo que ocurrió a la pobre Helena?</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy en buenos términos con el Barón... –dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros y mirando insistentemente al cuadro para recordarle que su pregunta no había sido respondida.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien, sí... ese día lo recuerdo muy claramente... Salazar estaba bastante enojado por esos tiempos por habernos negado a no aceptar hijos de muggles en Hogwarts y todos creíamos que tramaba algo por lo secretivo que era. No eran los mejores tiempos, nosotros no fundamos Hogwarts por un sueño como muchos creen, fuimos obligados por las circunstancias, los muggles estaban empezando a sospechar de nosotros...</p><p> </p><p>–... No fuimos los únicos en entender la importancia de escondernos y protegernos y en otros países se fundaron otros colegios con el tiempo, pero sin embargo no duró demasiado. No vivimos para verlo, pero como retrato he sabido sobre la quema de brujas del siglo XIV. Respecto a vuestra pregunta: no, no eramos amantes. Nunca llegamos a tanto.</p><p> </p><p>Tom parpadeó sorprendido ante la implicación de la última frase y Harry se acomodó de tal manera que ambos pudieran ver con comodidad el cuadro sin tener que girar la cabeza, con el niño sentado en sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>–¿A tanto? ¿Ustedes dos estaban... enamorados?</p><p> </p><p>Godric se removió incómodo– No diría con seguridad que sea el correcto término a utilizar, pero ciertamente teníamos sentimientos por el otro que iban más allá de una simple amistad. No obstante, cada cual tenía una imagen que mantener, un apellido que heredar, eramos--</p><p> </p><p>–Unos cobardes –interrumpió el más joven en un tono frío.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Tom! –reprendió Harry por el irrespeto provocado en ese estamento.</p><p> </p><p>–Es la verdad, lo puedes ver en su cara. Fueron demasiado cobardes para mandar al diablo a todo el mundo y tomar lo que deseaban –contestó cínicamente el susodicho.</p><p> </p><p>–Las cosas no son tan simples como eso.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí lo son, a los mayores simplemente os gusta complicar. ¿Quiénes son otros para decidir qué está bien y qué está mal, cuales son tus deberes, y a quién puedes amar y a quién no? Los estándares de la sociedad cambian cada vez que alguien distinto está en el poder, si te dejas llevar por la marea serás arrastrado como todos los demás. Depende de ti tener las agallas y el poder de cambiar las cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Un silencio sepulcral siguió al agitado discurso del menor.</p><p> </p><p>–Es verdad, fuimos unos cobardes, pero no era sólo a lo que los demás pensaran lo que temíamos, también a perder nuestra amistad, a arruinar nuestros sueños. Salazar volvió cuando todos estábamos envejeciendo y muriendo y ya eramos demasiado viejos para intentar nada. No en esa vida.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró y acarició los cabellos de Tom amorosamente– Las elecciones siempre plagan nuestra vida, cuando quieres algo hay un precio que pagar a cambio. Quizá si Salazar y Godric decidían que su amor pesaba más, Hogwarts no estaría aquí hoy día.</p><p> </p><p>–Hay otras escuelas... ¿tendrán ellos otra oportunidad?</p><p> </p><p>–Tal vez.</p><p> </p><p>–Claro que no, ellos están muertos.</p><p> </p><p>–Pero no sus almas, ¿sabes lo que significa 'reencarnación', Tom?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Los magos creen en la reencarnación?</p><p> </p><p>–Los nigromantes han comprobado su existencia a lo largo de los siglos. Puede que pasen cientos de años, pero las almas vuelven a tener otra oportunidad, así que no es tan improbable que Godric y Salazar tuvieran otra oportunidad.</p><p> </p><p>–Si las almas reencarnan... ¿eso quiere decir que uno en la siguiente encarnación podría nacer muggle? –preguntó el menor con ligero horror en la voz.</p><p> </p><p>–No estoy seguro. La habilidad para jugar al Quidditch pasa genéticamente, al igual que la de hablar Parsel... probablemente en algún punto la línea de Slytherin mezcló sangre con Nagas... hay otras líneas que se han mezclado con otras criaturas y han sacado otra clase de rasgos que son todos vía sanguínea, pero siempre me he preguntado si la existencia de squibs y nacidos de muggle se debe a que es el alma la que lleva la magia. Claro que puede deberse también a la tan famosa propaganda de pureza de sangre, la sangre tan pura de los squib bloquea la magia y necesita mezclarse con la muggle durante varias generaciones para sacar un nuevo mago.</p><p> </p><p>Godric parecía bastante sorprendido– Salazar y yo siempre nos concentramos en la idea de la sangre  a pesar de las diferentes posturas, nunca se nos ocurrió la posibilidad de que el don viniera de las almas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros– He estado leyendo un poco de necromancia. De cualquier manera sería difícil comprobar las teorías, un rastreo de la línea sanguínea no siempre es fácil de seguir, después de todo hasta los sangre pura olvidan sus orígenes lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se había quedado en silencio masticando la información. La perspectiva de la simple posibilidad de renacer en uno de esos desagradables seres agregaba más razones para evitar la muerte. Ambas posibilidades tenían mucha lógica, aunque si la magia se transmitiera sanguíneamente le daba la idea de que quizás el primer mago fuera producto de un muggle y una criatura mágica.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 31 de Diciembre de 1938 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>22:56</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom había pasado todo el día con Harry y después de una de sus deliciosas cenas el mayor había sacado Cerveza de Manteca y Whisky de Fuego para tomar, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. A ese punto de la noche el mayor ya estaba bastante tomado y Tom sentía sus mejillas arder ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p>–Y entonces se escucharon un montón de gritos femeninos y Pollux salió de la habitación de las chicas con un corpiño de sombrero mientras le tiraban cosas, contando haber visto los pechos de Leena Rosier, que era la chica más popular de nuestro año.</p><p> </p><p>–¿También a ti te gustaba? –preguntó Tom con un pinchazo de celos.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, aunque yo siempre fui segundo plato para ella, pero una vez en una fiesta nos besamos.</p><p> </p><p>El niño frunció el ceño– ¿A pesar de que ella prefiriera a otros?</p><p> </p><p>–Hormonas, Tom. Cuando seas más grande sabrás lo que se siente estar atraído a alguien. Ahora, ¿quieres ir a ver si vemos algún fuego artificial o mágico?</p><p> </p><p>–Ya es hora del toque de queda...</p><p> </p><p>Su profesor sonrió como si estuviera por hacer una travesura– No tienen porqué vernos...</p><p> </p><p>Tom fingió un suspiro– Eres un niño.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó alegremente el ojiverde abrazándolo.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. Pero si nos agarran mejor que pienses una buena excusa.</p><p> </p><p>–No lo harán.</p><p> </p><p>–No veo por qué estás tan seguro.</p><p> </p><p>–<em>Ver</em> es la palabra clave –y con esas palabras el mayor sacó de un cajón una tela que parecía hecha de mercurio líquido. El de ojos azul-verdosos entreabrió los labios en sorpresa, había leído sobre ello era...</p><p> </p><p>–Una capa de invisibilidad...</p><p> </p><p>–¡Exacto! Ahora ven aquí... –Harry tendió sus brazos hacia él menor y éste se acercó sin saber lo que esperar cuando de pronto fue alzado contra el pecho de su profesor. Agarrando la pista Tom envolvió el fuerte torso con brazos y piernas– ¿Estás lo suficientemente cómodo? Por experiencia sé que uno tarda horas en atravesar el castillo si ambos caminamos y así podrás vigilar mi espalda.</p><p> </p><p>–¿No sería más fácil si te desilusionaras?</p><p> </p><p>–Awww, ¿cuál sería la diversión en eso?</p><p> </p><p>Tom se sonrojó al darse cuenta que eso sonaba como si quisiera tenerlo colgado encima lo cual probablemente era lo que Harry quería decir, pero no con las implicaciones que al más pequeño le gustaba otorgarle.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor canturreó ligeramente y restregó la mejilla contra la del menor, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara mucho más, y poniendo una mano en el trasero del menor para evitar que cayera salió de al pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>El de ojos verde-azulados dio un pequeño sobresalto y siseó abochornado en parsel <em>:: ¿Realmente tieness que poner tu mano ahí? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry miró sus manos para ver a qué rayos se refería y se encogió de hombros <em>:: No quiero que te caigass y es el mejor lugar para ssosstenerte. ¿Te molessta? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom escondió su ardiente rostro en el cuello del mayor <em>:: No... ::</em> murmuró tímidamente.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras caminó por los pasillos con una ligereza impresionante sin hacer ruido y el menor no pudo evitar pensar que lo había hecho muchas veces antes para tener tanta habilidad.</p><p> </p><p>En el tercer piso Harry sintió los dedos de Tom clavarse en su espalda pero no tuvo tiempo para moverse puesto que un fantasma había aparecido al lado de ellos atravesando la pared, y un segundo después también a ellos. La sensación helada recorrió ambos vivos y el fantasma se giró extrañado, mirando su estómago como si hubiera sentido algo extraño al pasarlos.</p><p> </p><p>Era el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff que pronto miró nervioso a sus alrededores. El menor entrecerró los ojos ante la ridiculez de que un fantasma estuviera asustado de lo que no podía ver y decidió contribuir y asustarlo lo suficiente para que se fuera, comenzando a sisear sonidos que no significaban realmente nada traducible, pero que todavía eran en Parsel.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos hablantes habían visto las reacciones ajenas ante el sonido que producía el la lengua de las serpientes a aquellos que no la entendían. A la mayoría los asustaba terriblemente, a algunos pocos los fascinaba y hasta excitaba, pero cuando no sabían de dónde venía sin duda era un sonido amenazante y el pobre Fraile huyó a toda prisa hacia la pared siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Esso fue cruel, Tom ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>:: No debería andar por los passillos a la noche ssi esstá assusstado de la osscuridad :: </em>respondió el menor con picardía, poniendo una cara creíblemente inocente que no engañó a su profesor.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Qué eress, hijo de un humano y un boggat? ::</em> preguntó con diversión <em>:: Uh... ahora que lo piensso, ¿si el Parssel viene de tener ansscesstros Naga... los metamorfomagoss tienen ansscesstross boggat? ::</em> Harry puso una cara muy extraña al tratar de imaginar un boggat con un mago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Un metamorfomago? ¿Qué ess esso? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Un mago que puede transsformar ssuss rassgoss a voluntad. A vesscess lass messzclass no produsscen ningún regalo realmente vissible, conosszco a un tipo que es mitad duende y es pequeñíssimo, aunque tiene una increíble habilidad con loss hechisszoss... Oh, y esstá el hijo del bueno de Hagrid, que ess mitad gigante, el niño tiene una fuerssza increíble, creo que en unoss doss añoss empezará Hogwartss ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Dejan a un semigigante assisstir a Hogwartss? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Y por qué habrían de impedirlo? :: </em>miró al niño en sus brazos extrañado con un brillo astuto en sus ojos que sólo veías si lo buscabas bien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Podría sser peligrosso :: </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Y tú no eress peligrosso, Tom? ¿Yo no ssoy peligrosso? ::</em> el mayor alzó una ceja mientras Tom fruncía el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Tieness rasszón. La diferensscia de dessscendenciass no cambia nada, me disculpo por mi ataque de estupidez ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: No te preocupess, ess contagiossa, y pasar el tiempo con gente disscriminadora hassce que uno inconsscientemente termine imitándolos. Lo único peligrosso ssería tener algo viral como un vampiro o un hombre lobo por el contagio involuntario. Pero esso también sse puede manejar ssi sse tiene cuidado. Ningún niño mágico debería sser privado de su educassción, ssin importar quienes eran ssuss padress o abueloss ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió en silencio, él era el menos indicado para juzgar a otros, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y no se arrepentía de ello. Con un suspiro apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del mayor, el cual acarició sus cabellos con dulzura mientras continuaban escaleras arribas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 31 de Diciembre de 1938 – Torre de Astronomía – Hogwarts</p><p>23:32</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quitó la capa de encima y bajó con suavidad a Tom. Corría una brisa bastante fresca así que sacó la varita haciendo que la temperatura de sus ropas aumentase algunos grados, y esquivando el sistema solar que decoraba el centro del aula siguiendo la posición de los planetas reales, se fue a sentar al borde de la cornisa llamando a Tom a su lado con un vago movimiento de la mano.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño se acercó mirando hacia abajo con precaución y cuando Harry lo agarró en un abrazo lo sobresaltó de tal forma que terminó aferrándose al mayor haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. El Slytherin se sonrojó de humillación y le envió una mirada resentida al culpable.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: No te preocupess, Tom, te prometo que no te dejaré caer ::</em> susurró al oído del niño que tenía con una pierna entre las suyas extendidas, medio arrodillado con los dedos aferrados en sus hombros. La pose era increíblemente íntima pero ninguno de los dos podía encontrar algo incorrecto en ello cuando se sentía tan natural.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Y ssi me caigo? :: </em>devolvió su alumno juguetonamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Bueno, tendría variass opssciones: entrar en pánico, ssaltar detráss de ti o ssimplemente hasscer un Arressto Momentum y dejarte ssuavemente en el piso. Creo que la última ssería la máss práctica pero muy poco dramática ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió divertido <em>:: ¿Realmente eress professor? Eress una muy mala influencia ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Su profesor sonrió inocentemente <em>:: ¿Y esso es malo o ssimplemente fuera de lo común? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>El niño miró hacia otro lado reprimiendo a duras penas la ola de posesividad que recorrió su cuerpo, queriendo que Harry fuera así sólo con él y nadie más viera nunca esa parte tan encantadora de su personalidad. Se giró al escuchar un suave sonido ácueo.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Intentass ahogarte en alcohol? No piensso cargarte de vuelta a las masszmorrass ssólo porque no puedes ssosstenerte ssobre tus piernass :: </em>bufó Tom al ver que el ojiverde se había traído una botella de Whisky de Fuego y estaba bebiendo del pico.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: También traje para ti :: </em>soltó el otro tendiendo una botella de Cerveza de Manteca.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Oh, quieress que amboss durmamoss aquí, ya veo... ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Ssí, ya puedo imaginarme despertarnoss dessnudoss, pintarrajeadoss y con Dippet al lado mirándonoss dessaprobatoriamente ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Desnudoss y pintarrajeadoss? :: </em>Tom alzó una ceja divertido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Ssí, bueno, también podría haber ssido vistiendo uno de los planetass del ssisstema ssolar. ¿Qué quieress, Marte, Venuss...? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Creo que prefiero mi ropa, graciass ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Aww, ssiempre tan sserio, mi prínsscipe. ¿Cuánto alcohol tengo que ponerte ensscima para que ríass como loco y confiessess todoss tuss ssecretoss? ::</em> bromeó el mayor con un siseo cariñoso.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Litross y litross, mi querido professor, y probablemente no le gusstaría lo que encontrasse ::</em> apuntó pensando que probablemente haría algo tonto como intentar besarlo.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Dudo que alguna vessz encuentre algo en ti que no me guste ::</em> respondió Harry mirándolo fijamente, haciendo sonrojar al menor que murmuró un suave <em>“lo missmo digo”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno tomando de su botella, manteniendo sus cuerpos en un confortable contacto y sus mentes confortablemente nubladas por el alcohol. Lentamente luces comenzaron a llenar el cielo estallando en miles de estrellas multicolores. Algunos formando formas como dragones que se movían en el cielo o fénixes que ardían en llamas hasta desaparecer.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿No van a notar los muggless la irregularidad en los fuegoss artificiales? :: </em>cuestionó Tom con la mirada abstraída en el espectáculo. El rostro del pequeño se iluminaba ligeramente en verde y rojo y Harry se encontró mirándolo fascinado, cada una de sus infantiles facciones que cada día parecían más adultas y masculinas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: No. Hogwartss esstá construido en una sszona libre de muggless. Kilómetross y kilómetross de barrerass. Lass comunidadess que hay alrededor sson puramente mágicass, como Hogssmeade ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Hay muchass? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: No, ssólo pequeñass aldeass, y esstán dessaparessciendo lentamente ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se quedaron en un silencio un poco más depresivo que el anterior y Harry sacó una cajetilla de plata de su bolsillo, abriéndola con un suave código en Parsel y extrayendo de ella un largo cigarrillo rubio. Con aire relajado lo puso en su boca y lo encendió con la varita, aspirando gustosamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Hass probado un sscigarrillo alguna vessz, Tom? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El niño miró extrañado a su profesor, nunca lo había visto fumar y había escuchado que era algo muy adictivo<em> :: No ::</em></p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¿Quieress probar? :: </em>ofreció con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Insisto, ¿en verdad eress professor? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó una carcajada y le tiró el humo en el cuello al niño lentamente, de una forma premeditadamente sensual <em>:: ¿Quieress? :: </em>siseó en el oído del menor mandando un escalofrío por su espina vertebral.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un siseo aprobatorio antes de darse cuenta que lo que le estaban ofreciendo no era justamente que lo que su mente estaba queriendo interpretar y de pronto se encontró con los dedos de Harry acariciando sus labios al sostener el cigarrillo entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: No chupess el filtro en lo possible, toma un trago de humo y no lo traguess de inmediato, mantenlo en tu boca y abre los labioss asspirando un poco de aire para empujar el humo y recién ahí trágalo ::</em> instruyó el mayor para que su alumno no terminase tosiendo.</p><p> </p><p>El menor hizo lo pedido sintiendo los dedos de Harry presionando contra sus labios como si buscasen ser besados, había tenido cuidado de no tomar demasiado humo y con poco aire lo pudo bajar por su garganta, soltándolo diluido. El sabor no estaba mal pero sabía que tenía un efecto relajante que era probablemente por lo que muchos lo consumían.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: No ess la gran cosa ::</em> comentó a su expectante profesor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Ssupongo que no. Esstoss esstán encantadoss para quitarless todoss loss efectoss nosscivoss y loss químicoss que le agregan loss muggless. Originalmente el tabaco no ess adictivo, ess máss fásscil hechisszarloss que cossechar tu propio tabaco para tener uno de cuando en cuando. En el passado loss magoss fumaban mucho en pipass, pero yo las conssidero basstante incómodas ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Fumass sseguido? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: No realmente... muy de cuando en cuando. Sson buena compañía para el alcohol ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Estás conssciente de que ess completamente incorrecto ensseñarle esstass cossass a un alumno? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: No eress ssimplemente un alumno para mí ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El niño lo miró intensamente <em>:: ¿Qué ssoy para ti? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry estiró su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Tom <em>:: Eress mi prínsscipe :: </em>contestó con una sonrisa entre pícara y cariñosa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Domingo 1° de Enero de 1939 – Los Pasillos – Hogwarts</p><p>00:58</p><p> </p><p>Ahora sabía por qué Hermione y Pollux no querían que Harry bebiera, era un peligro para la sociedad y para él mismo. Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando un poco, no hacía daño a nadie, pero tenía que admitir que quedaba fuera de control con alcohol en su sistema.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se volvía mucho más juguetón y travieso de lo que era normalmente y eso hacía que hubiera tenido la brillante idea de asustar a Peeves a medio camino de las mazmorras y el poltergaist comenzara a llamar a gritos a Pringle a la voz de <em>“Alumnos fuera de la cama, traviesos traviesos diablillos serán atrapados por el horrible viejecillo”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor tenía problemas para parar sus risas, pareciendo uno de los pocos que encontraba la conducta del poltergaist divertida cuando no ponía en peligro a nadie o molestaba demasiado. Tom no lo encontraba para nada gracioso, tenía muchas ganas de maldecir a la criatura hasta el olvido.</p><p> </p><p>El celador no tardó en aparecer, sosteniendo una linterna dorada en las manos, probablemente una muggle mágicamente modificada, después de todo siendo un squib no podía hacer un <em>Lumos</em> para ver en los pasillos oscuros.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde soltó un suave <em>:: Upsss ::</em> y miró a sus alrededores viendo una puerta y metiéndose en ella arrastrando con él al niño que llevaba en brazos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Eress conssciente de que eress un professor aquí y podríass ssimplemente dejarme la capa y desscir que ssalisste a dar un passeo nocturno? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¿Dónde esstaría la diverssión en ello? ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un armario <em>:: Claro, esste ssitio sse ve tan divertido... ::</em> de alguna manera había conseguido hacer sonar el sarcasmo en Parsel.</p><p> </p><p>Los pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta y abruptamente fue abierta como si esperara ver allí a unos alumnos escondidos. Aunque de alguna manera los había, no podía verlos. Harry se vio forzado a acorralar a Tom contra la pared cuando el squib se metió dentro a inspeccionar y el mejor tuvo que contener un escalofrío al sentir el aliento caliente de su profesor rozando su mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde miró al celador que sospechoso de la presencia allí buscaba por los alrededores y luego se giró hacia la pequeña carga que tenía atrapada contra la pared. Verde selva y azul verdoso se encontraron con fuerte intensidad, las respiraciones agitadas por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos y el estar tan cerca parecía tener un extraño efecto en ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom pudo claramente notar como la mirada de su profesor cayó lentamente desde sus ojos hasta sus finos labios, haciéndolo tragar saliva y remojar sus labios con anticipación. Harry estaba mirando sus labios como si tuviera el profundo deseo de probarlos, y en el momento en que los ojos verdes volvieron a subir se sintió ligeramente nervioso, sintiéndose como un conejo frente a una enorme pantera.</p><p> </p><p>El encanto fue roto por el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe pero ambos esperaron antes de moverse. Harry reaccionó con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, pero Tom no era ingenuo como para dispensar lo que había pasado como nada.</p><p> </p><p>El menor creía empezar a entender más al otro, y como más de una vez antes llegó a la conclusión de que el instinto en Harry corría más fuerte que en los demás y era algo natural para él hacerle caso. El instinto, el cuerpo mismo del mayor sentía ese algo tan profundo entre los dos que la mente de Tom detectaba.</p><p> </p><p>Y si bien ellos lo entendían de maneras distintas y estaban sólo enfocados en la suya, era correspondido. Quizá no del todo, quizá no conscientemente, pero había tenido una clara prueba bajo los efectos del alcohol que no le era indiferente a su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió levemente contra el cuello ajeno, aspirando el aroma salvaje que tan exquisito había hallado desde el 1ro de Septiembre y se dijo que aún no podía hacer nada drástico, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien tocara lo que era suyo. Por que sí, acababa de decidir que Harry ya era suyo, simplemente este aún no lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. San Valentín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martes 14 de Febrero de 1939 – Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Hogwarts</p><p>08:12</p><p> </p><p>Halloween era sin lugar a dudas el día menos favorito de todo el año para Harry, pero San Valentín se llevaba el puesto del día más incómodo. Cuando era un estudiante no era tan malo, por lo general Pollux recibía tantos valentines como él y se reían de ello. Ahora Pollux se reía de él diciendo que era el sex symbol de Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó aire y entró al Gran Salón sabiendo lo que lo esperaba. Casi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso al ver lo ROJO que se encontraba decorado, ¿quién rayos había sido el encargado ese año? Corazones rojos de papel revoloteaban como mariposas alrededor de los alumnos, algunas estacionándose en las narices o cabezas de los alumnos que desayunaban, otras yacían en un bollo en el piso alrededor de las mesas, seguramente de quienes se cansaron de ser molestados.</p><p> </p><p>Unas hadas vestidas de rosa lo acosaron unos momentos en la entrada y cuando se alejaron notó que él también estaba ROJO, su túnica había sido hechizada para cambiar de color. Genial, más que genial... Intentó quitarse el color de la túnica mientras escuchaba las risas bajas de los Slytherin. Todo lo que consiguió fue volverla de rojo a rojo... oscuro. Ok, era algo al menos.</p><p> </p><p>Automáticamente sus ojos buscaron entre la mesa verde y plata a su alumno favorito. Tom no parecía muy contento tampoco, al menos no era el único que consideraba una mala idea agregar ese día al calendario.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se giró para ir a su asiento observó con horror que su lugar estaba atestado de lechuzas picandose unas a otras intentando entregar primero su carga y las tarjetas y chocolates se desparramaban siendo tantas que habían caído al piso como en cascada. Algunos profesores habían ido desatándolas de su carga, y le mandaron miradas piadosas.</p><p> </p><p>Reprimiendo un gemido para no hacer una escena delante del alumnado estuvo a punto de desaparecer todo con un movimiento de varita, pero justo a tiempo recordó que hubiera sido de muy mal gusto hacer algo así y luego tendría que lidiar con niñas llorando su rechazo.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Dobby! –llamó sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza llegar. Un suave “pop” más tarde tenía al elfo arrastrando sus orejas en el suelo de lo profunda que era su reverencia.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Feliz San Valentin, amo Harry! Dobby está muy feliz de haber sido llamado, ¿en qué puede serle útil Dobby al amo?</p><p> </p><p>–Feliz San Valentin, Dobby. ¿Podrías llevar las cartas y demás a mis habitaciones, por favor?</p><p> </p><p>–Enseguida, amo Harry. ¿Desea el amo que Dobby también saque los valentines de su aula?</p><p> </p><p>–¿También hay ahí? –preguntó el mago con un hilo de voz.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, sí, amo Harry. Una enorme pila, los alumnos encontraron más fácil escabullirse a su aula que mandarlo en lechuzas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sintiendo las miradas burlonas sobre él se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza– Los de mi aula también. Gracias, Dobby.</p><p> </p><p>El elfo hizo una nueva reverencia y desapareció junto con los valentines. Con un suspiro se fue a sentar a su lugar y le dio un largo trago al café antes de recordar el discurso anual de ese año. Se señaló la garganta con la varita y miró a sus alumnos.</p><p> </p><p>–Si me dan su atención un minuto por favor, será sólo un momento. Como todos los años quería recordarles que las pociones de amor están penadas por las normas del colegio. Sin embargo siempre hay intentos al respecto y si ven a sus amigos súbitamente enamorados y les parece sospechoso su comportamiento el profesor Slughorn y el Sanador Spleen tienen antídotos disponibles. Se les recomienda tener cuidado con lo que comen y beben no sólo por los filtros de amor sino también por la conveniencia de usar la excusa de la fecha para intentos maliciosos. Que tengan un muy feliz San Valentin.</p><p> </p><p>Canceló el hechizo que amplificaba su voz y volvió a tomar su taza masticando el pensamiento de que sería un día muy muy largo. Como si algún dios o presencia superior mágica hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos un búho muy bonito de plumas esponjadas con las puntas grises, el pecho crema, unos penachos saliendo de su cabeza en una remembranza de orejas y hermosos ojos rojos: el búho de Pollux; y estaba bajando en la mesa de Slytherin justo en frente de Tom, y no en su usual viaje hacia Walbunga.</p><p> </p><p>El niño parpadeó y quitó la carta, ausentemente dándole un poco de comida al plumífero y obviando a todos lo que miraban extrañados la escena leyó la carta soltando una suave risa y se la guardó en el bolsillo para luego terminar con rapidez el desayuno y salir del Gran Salón.</p><p> </p><p>Harry no podía evitar un mal presentimiento al respecto. Había visto la extraña interacción entre Tom y Pollux en Navidad, y su amigo no había dejado de remarcar el hecho de lo delicioso que se veía Tom y el hecho de que si fuera su alumno le enseñaría mucho más que Defensa.</p><p> </p><p>Ok, Harry no había tenido gran experiencia sexual en su vida y no era muy listo para esas cosas, pero hasta él había entendido lo que su amigo quería decir y no había manera de que lo dejara salirse con la suya.</p><p> </p><p>Dejó la taza en la mesa y salió tranquilamente apurando el paso cuando quedó fuera de vista. Alcanzó a Tom cerca de las escaleras y lo atrapó de la cintura para esconderlo en un pasillo apenas iluminado.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué te está escribiendo Pollux?</p><p> </p><p>Tom lo miró seriamente, aunque sus ojos verde-azulados parecían brillar con diversión– Quería desearme un feliz San Valentin.</p><p> </p><p>–Quiero ver la carta –exigió extendiendo la mano.</p><p> </p><p>El menor alzó una ceja durante unos momentos y luego metió una mano en el bolsillo sacando el objeto pedido y poniéndolo en la mano de su profesor. En color gris la alargada letra de Pollux dictaba:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mi muy deseado Thomas:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Tienes una idea de lo sexy que podría llegar a sonar tu nombre con la entonación adecuada? Puedes imaginarlo, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que tienes una muy buena imaginación...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En San Valentin la tradición es enviar chocolate y ver si recibes un beso a cambio. Tengo tu chocolate a mi lado, ¿qué tal si vienes y me das un beso a cambio? Tal vez puedas venir por la noche... y quedarte a dormir. Estoy seguro de que Cygnus estaría encantado de la compañía.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si vienes podría enseñarte algunas cosas, muy necesarias para la vida, pero que lamentablemente en Hogwarts no te enseñarán. Sé que adoras que Harry te enseñe cosas, pero yo puedo ser un profesor muy... amoroso también.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué dices, Tom? ¿Te gustarían unas clases privadas? No tienes más que usar la red Floo a Grimmauld Place N° 12, Londres.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Esperando impacientemente,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pollux Black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.S.: Harry, no deberías andar husmeando el correo ajeno, es de muy mal gusto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El agarre que tenía del pergamino era tan fuerte que este crujió y terminó arrugado entre sus dedos. Pollux estaba tan tan muerto...</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, ¿entiendes lo que esta carta implica?</p><p> </p><p>–Perfectamente. Pollux quiere llevarme a la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se congeló ante la manera tan directa de ponerlo. Tom lo entendía mucho mejor de lo que se podría imaginar y lo decía bastante tranquilo, cosa que lo había dejado sin habla. El niño sonrió divertido y quitó la carta de su agarre.</p><p> </p><p>–Más allá de lo que puedas pensar, Harry, no soy TAN inocente como para no entender lo que me está proponiendo. No voy a ir si eso es lo que te preocupa. Mi interés no yace en aprender nada de él, <em>por ahora</em> –y con esas últimas palabras se dio vuelta y se dirigió a clases.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quedó congelado unos momentos, <em>¿cómo que por ahora?</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 14 de Febrero de 1939 – Los Terrenos – Hogwarts</p><p>10:05</p><p> </p><p>Cerró su cuaderno de dibujo con un ruido sordo y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolso antes de girarse a ver a la persona que se acercaba en su dirección. Alzó una ceja levemente al notar el cabello ondulado, castaño claro, ojos celestes y corbata Slytherin. Walburga Black no se parecía mucho a su padre excepto por los ojos, y Tom suponía que estaba a punto de averiguar respecto a la personalidad.</p><p> </p><p>–Riddle –saludó ella con sequedad.</p><p> </p><p>–Walburga Black –devolvió con tranquila frialdad levantándose de su lugar a la sombra de un árbol.</p><p> </p><p>–No pude evitar notar el hecho de que mi padre te ha enviado una carta. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?</p><p> </p><p>–Es curioso como hoy todo el mundo parece interesado en mi correo cuando debería ser obvio por la fecha que simplemente me estaba deseando un feliz San Valentin.</p><p> </p><p>–Primero Potter y ahora mi padre. No voy a ser tan ingenua como tus compañeros como para suponer que esto es simplemente por tu relación inusual con el profesor Potter. Ambos han visto algo en ti, y mientras no tengo idea de qué podrá ser eso pero mientras tus buenas relaciones con mi padre continúen deberías saber que eso se aplica a todos los Black.</p><p> </p><p>Tom deslizó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro– Como buen Slytherin siempre a la búsqueda de beneficios. Comprendo, no te preocupes respecto a mí teniendo algún tipo de exabrupto de orgullo, la alianza temporal me parece aceptable.</p><p> </p><p>La chica frente a él sonrió encantadoramente– Perfecto. Sabía que podía contar con que comprendieras la situación. Ten.</p><p> </p><p>Sorpresivamente la Black le estaba tendiendo un chocolate de San Valentin directo hacia él. No era la primera vez que una niña hacía algo así, después de todo sabía que tenía facciones que otros podían considerar atractivas, pero desde luego no esperaba recibir uno en una situación así.</p><p> </p><p>Manteniendo la máscara fría en su lugar tomó el chocolate ofrecido– Muchas gracias, sin embargo no esperes un beso a cambio.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy decepcionada –el tono era sarcástico aunque el niño podía percibir un cierto temblor en la voz que le decía que en algún punto a ella le hubiera gustado un beso. Mala suerte para ella, el único merecedor de sus besos tenía como el doble de edad.</p><p> </p><p>–No lo estés, no planeo dar besos por ningún chocolate este San Valentin –respondió con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía a las puertas del colegio, dando por terminada la conversación.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 14 de Febrero de 1939 – Grimmauld Place N°12 – Londres</p><p>11:26</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–¿No se supone que estés dando clases? –preguntó Pollux con una sonrisa de diversión mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su sillón negro frente al escritorio de algarrobo con un montón de papeles desperdigados.</p><p> </p><p>–Tengo bloque libre y eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo haciendo esa clase de propuestas a mi alumno?</p><p> </p><p>–No me vengas con esas de “tu alumno” lo que a ti te molesta es que realmente sea “tu Tom”, si esto fuera con cualquier otro no estarías tan exaltado.</p><p> </p><p>–Pollux...</p><p> </p><p>–Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... Creo que ya había dicho que era mi tipo. Él no es nada tuyo, no puedes prohibirme el intentar meterme en sus pantalones.</p><p> </p><p>–Soy su maestro, él es menor y tú mayor, es ilegal.</p><p> </p><p>–No si es consentido.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Tiene 12 años! En la corte no tomarán en cuenta lo que él crea, y créeme que como le pongas un dedo encima...</p><p> </p><p>–No intentes engañarte a ti mismo, no expondrías a Tom a un juicio, sabes tan bien como yo que el chico tiene el cuerpo y la madurez de al menos unos 14, ¿tengo que recordarte de tu primera vez? ¡Tenías 13!</p><p> </p><p>–Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.</p><p> </p><p>–Tiene todo que ver con esto. Nunca te has arrepentido de ello, es más, aún sigues obsesionado con ese hombre, esa es la verdadera razón por la que no has tenido ninguna relación satisfactoria, estás enamorado de un recuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>–Estamos hablando de Tom, no de mí.</p><p> </p><p>–Estamos hablando de los dos porque lo que te pasa es que estás celoso.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se frenó en seco. Eso era ridículo, sólo estaba intentando proteger a su príncipe de su pervertido amigo, los celos... eso sólo podría pasar si tuviera alguna clase de interés más allá de una sana relación, ¡cosa que no era cierta!</p><p> </p><p>–No digas idioteces.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, vamos, creo que ya es hora que te des cuenta de cómo lo miras, cómo lo tocas, puede que no lo desees, pero estás completamente enamorado de ese niño.</p><p> </p><p>–Tu sucia mente está viendo fantasmas donde no los hay. Mi relación con Tom puede que vaya más allá de un alumno y su profesor, pero eso es porque Tom me necesita, no tiene a nadie más y... Mira, no tengo por qué andar explicándote a ti cuando no escucharás nada de lo que estoy diciendo y seguirás con tus retorcidas ideas. Te lo advierto, Pollux, como le pongas un dedo encima lo vas a lamentar.</p><p> </p><p>Después de ese estamento con un dedo señalando el pecho de su amigo de manera amenazadora, tomó un puñado de polvos Flú y los lanzó a la chimenea desapareciendo por ella unos momentos después.</p><p> </p><p>El líder de la familia Black sonrió divertido– Vaya fuerte negación, el pequeño Riddle va a tener un infierno para sacarte la idiotez de esa gruesa cabeza tuya. Eres tan obvio, Harry... pero es bueno que estés celoso, porque si no proteges lo que es tuyo, te lo robarán. Y yo me pongo en la fila para ello –soltó una risa suave, es una pena que no pudiera compartir su memoria con nadie, había sido tan gracioso...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 14 de Febrero de 1939 – Sala Común de Slytherin – Hogwarts</p><p>14:43</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom terminó el <em>divertidísimo</em> ensayo sobre la revuelta de los duendes en 1631 a causa del código de uso de la varita, específicamente de la cláusula 3. Realmente... como si los duendes necesitaran varitas, ellos podían hacer muy buena magia sin ellas, esas sabandijas hacían guerras por cualquier cosa, apostaría a que simplemente esperaban una buena excusa porque les gustaba armar un pandemónium.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovechando la presencia de sus <em>queridos</em> compañeros alrededor metió la mano en su bolso sacando el paquete en forma de corazón que había obtenido de Walburga. Como una Black no podía darle algo de baja calidad y eso atraería la atención deseada.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro de la caja había unos delicados chocolates redondos con distintos diseños y colores. Nunca había visto nada así pero logró mantener su cara en blanco. Tomó uno con extrema delicadeza y se lo llevó a los labios probándolo de una manera tan fina y delicada que sobrepasaba los modales de la mayoría de los Sangre Pura.</p><p> </p><p>Mulciber soltó un suave silbido– Esa es una cara caja de chocolates. ¿Popular entre las chicas, Riddle? Yo sólo conseguí de mi madre.</p><p> </p><p>El chocolate era suave y se derretía en sus labios con facilidad, el relleno de distintas capas hacía una explosión de sabor en su boca, no se había preocupado por pociones porque sabía que Walburga no sería tan tonta de intentar algo así.</p><p> </p><p>Miró a Minkar de manera tranquila– Algunos... –contestó en tono desinteresado.</p><p> </p><p>Tal y como lo había predicho Malfoy no pudo aguantarse para meterse en la conversación– Probablemente se compró él mismo el chocolate para presumir, o se lo compró Potter que parece perder los calzoncillos por él.</p><p> </p><p>Tom alzó una ceja– Realmente Malfoy, si tú te compras tus propios chocolates de San Valentin para cubrir el hecho de que todo el mundo puede ver que eres un mocoso malcriado insufrible no deberías ponernos a todos en la misma bolsa.</p><p> </p><p>Varias serpientes a su alrededor dejaron sus cosas para escuchar el pequeño debate. Cualquiera de ellos lo negaría categóricamente, pero amaban los chismes y se les hacía muy divertido ver cómo el pequeño Sangre Sucia nuevo prodigio de Slytherin provocaba al heredero Malfoy con tan terrible facilidad.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo te atreves?</p><p> </p><p>–Tendrías que aumentar un poco tu repertorio de respuestas ultrajadas. Es un poco monótono ver como no tienes ni idea de qué hacer cuando alguien responde a la sarta de tonterías que dejas salir por tu boca. ¿Pero sabes qué? Siento pena por tu situación –rebuscó en su bolso dejándole un chocolate en las manos–. Troy me dio ese, estoy seguro de que quizá no llegue a los estándares de los que te auto-regalaste pero al menos este sí te ha sido dado.</p><p> </p><p>Terminó el chocolate que tenía en la mano y cerró la caja guardando el resto para después, juntando sus cosas para dirigirse hacia la habitación. Cuando pasó junto a las chicas Black se frenó un momento dedicando una encantadora y falsa sonrisa a la hija de Pollux.</p><p> </p><p>–Walburga, estaban realmente deliciosos, muchas gracias.</p><p> </p><p>–Me alegro de oírlo, Tom. He notado que tienes un gusto muy delicado para las comidas y estoy complacida de poder haber adivinado qué te gustaría –replicó la chica divertida por el show del que estaba participando.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Wal! ¡No me habías dicho nada de haberle dado un chocolate! No es justo, si hubiera sabido yo también le habría comprado uno –refunfuñó Lucretia.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó una suave risa– Como le dije antes a Walburga, no era necesario comprarme chocolate. Si me disculpan señoritas, tengo que prepararme para clases –y tras ello se metió en su cuarto a tiempo para escuchar a Malfoy tirando el chocolate con fuerza al piso.</p><p> </p><p>–Um... Abraxas, ¿no vas a comerlo? –una pausa– ¿entonces te molesta si me lo como yo? –Tom negó con la cabeza, Mulciber realmente era despreocupado.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 14 de Febrero de 1939 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>19:20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando entró en la habitación de su profesor favorito se encontró con la graciosa escena de un casi enterrado Harry entre cientos de chocolates y tarjetas. Aparentemente estaba haciendo una especie de clasificación puesto que miraba cada una de las dedicatorias y lanzaba algunos a una canasta y otros a otra.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Viendo cuantos de ellos son de viejas amantes tuyas? –cuestionó con sorna el menor haciendo que el codiciado ex Auror levantara la cabeza sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>–No exactamente, estoy viendo si alguno es de gente que conozco, así si me los cruzo puedo agradecer al menos el chocolate. El de las alumnas no es buena idea porque podrían tomarlo de manera equivocada.</p><p> </p><p>–No se por qué no directamente desapareces todo. O haces que tu elfo haga una lista de las personas que te mandaron. Esto te va a tomar horas.</p><p> </p><p>–Por eso odio San Valentin. Es una fecha ridícula, con tradiciones ridículas que termina metiendo a la gente en situaciones incómodas.</p><p> </p><p>–Ok, ¿tengo que tomar eso como que no quieres mi chocolate? –preguntó Tom borrando toda emoción de su rostro a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no sería rechazado.</p><p> </p><p>Las facciones jóvenes del ojiverde se iluminaron ante el prospecto de recibir un chocolate de su pequeño príncipe– ¿Me compraste un chocolate?</p><p> </p><p>–No.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frunció el ceño– ¿Cómo que no? Pero si acabas de decir...</p><p> </p><p>–Dije que no te compré chocolate. Lo hice yo mismo –miró para otro lado murmurando las últimas palabras, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de haber llegado a tal extremo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿En serio?</p><p> </p><p>–No, sólo estoy diciendo todo esto porque no tengo nada más que hacer que engañarte deliberadamente –a pesar del sarcasmo el tono no tenía una dureza que habría tenido para cualquier otro que hiciera esa clase de tontas preguntas.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon levantándolo del suelo y tirándolo contra un fuerte pecho. Antes de que pudiera asimilar todos los movimientos estaba sentado en el regazo de su profesor en uno de los sillones.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi chocolate –exigió el mayor extendiendo una mano en espera hacia él, con una gran sonrisa expectante.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sacudió la cabeza divertido como diciendo “no tienes remedio” y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando una caja color verde muy oscuro. El mayor lo tomó con prontitud y lo abrió ávidamente, soltando un suave “Oh...” al ver la hermosa serpiente de chocolate enrollada en sí misma y con la cabeza descansando relajadamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Es hermoso, Tom. ¿Realmente hiciste esto tú?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, Dobby me dejó usar la cocina y los ingredientes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cortó con cuidado la cola de la serpiente con cara de no querer estropear la pequeña obra de arte y se lo llevó la boca, probando delicadamente el chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>–Es lo más delicioso que haya probado nunca –declaró el mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sabía que realmente no era verdad pero sin embargo sonrió con deleite ante el halago. Notando el hecho de que Harry no pensaba hacer más decidió sacar la 'deuda' él– ¿Y mi beso? –cuestionó por la tradición.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor lo miró unos momentos y sonrió con picardía– Muy bien, cierra los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Obedientemente los párpados cayeron, cubriendo los hermosos irises verde-azulados y sintió un toque en la mejilla de algo increíblemente suave y ligeramente húmedo. El beso con los labios apenas entreabiertos dejaba percibir la forma completa de los carnosos labios de su profesor. La saliva y la ligera succión provocaron el sonido perfecto para un beso.</p><p> </p><p>Y aún así... a pesar de la extrema perfección del beso, no era en el lugar correcto. ¡Se suponía que el beso en retribución tenía que ser en los labios! Podía sentir el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de su cuerpo afectado por el intoxicante ojiverde pero su mente estaba llena de frustración e indignación por no haber conseguido sus deseos.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba deseando tener algo entre sus manos para poder romperlo y así descargar su frustración. ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy cuando se lo necesitaba? En esos momentos bien podría usarlo como diana para sacarse el estrés.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 15 de Febrero de 1939 – Habitación masculina de primer año Slytherin – Hogwarts<br/>
01:05</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Encerrado entre las cortinas verdes de su cama de cuatro postes Tom miraba con gran interés el techo de dicho mueble. Ok, en realidad no le interesaba el delicado tallado de la madera o en cualquier parte de su cama, su mente estaba aún maldiciendo a toda la existencia por el beso que estuvo a punto de obtener y el que recibió a cambio.</p><p> </p><p>No es que no hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar sobre ello, había tenido mucho. La gente sintiendo su mal humor se apartaba de su camino y un Gryffindor que tuvo la desgracia de tropezar con él terminó estampado contra una pared brutalmente por arte de magia, literalmente.</p><p> </p><p>No, el problema es que su mente parecía haber desarrollado una insana obsesión sobre 'lo que no fue'. Y no podía quitarse esa sensación de quemante necesidad y frustración. Por lo que terminó dando vueltas en su cama incansablemente.</p><p> </p><p>Con un resoplido golpeó los puños contra el colchón y se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que su flequillo le cayera sobre la cara. Yendo al baño se echó agua en la cara y la nuca antes de mirar a su reflejo fijamente. Sin prestar atención a las gotas que caían miraba sin ver, repasando una y otra vez en su cerebro las razones posibles por la que no había obtenido lo que quería.</p><p> </p><p>Si Harry estaba realmente al tanto de lo que Tom sentía y estaba jugando con él, el mayor se las iba a pagar. Pero por otro lado confiaba en que su profesor habría hablado con él al respecto si fuera consciente de ello. Por lo cual sólo quedaba la idea de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Lo cual era frustante pero esperanzador a la vez.</p><p> </p><p>Se secó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y tiró la toalla descuidadamente al lavatorio. Cuando estaba haciendo recién el primer paso de vuelta hacia la habitación un pensamiento repentino lo detuvo. Si no podía obtenerlo voluntariamente quizá podía obtenerlo de manera involuntaria, al menos hasta que tuviera un nuevo plan para poner en acción.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pasos ya lo habían llevado en frente del cuadro de la serpiente y siseando suavemente para que le dejara pasar. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido ingresó a las habitaciones de su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Las luces estaban apagadas excepto por unas pequeñas velas aquí y allá que Harry siempre mantenía por la falta de ventanas en las mazmorras para que no hubiera una oscuridad total. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación del ojiverde para encontrarse con la deliciosa vista del ex Auror con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas, el pecho desnudo y los cabellos desparramados en las sábanas.</p><p> </p><p>Se acercó hasta estar al lado de la durmiente figura, aspirando el aroma que había aprendido a identificar con su querido Harry, junto a la esencia de masculinidad que sólo había empezado a percibir últimamente. Tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada a Scylla, notando un bulto irregular del otro lado de la cama, asumiendo que era la mascota y que estaba dormida volvió su atención a su presa actual.</p><p> </p><p>El pecho ligeramente trabajado bajaba y subía con la tranquila respiración y el niño no pudo evitar dejar correr una de sus manos por la suave y tostada piel, sorprendiéndose al ver como la tetilla se endurecía levemente ante su toque.</p><p> </p><p>Decidiendo no tentar más su suerte se inclinó hasta que su respiración agitada por el nerviosismo se entremezclaba con la plácida de su profesor. Bajó un poco más y cuando estuvo a tan sólo un centímetro de distancia cerró los ojos y lo besó.</p><p> </p><p>Por más tonto que sonara, Tom no había sentido nunca nada igual. La carnosa suavidad de los labios debajo de los suyos causaba que una extraña chispa de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo. El aroma de Harry enturbiaba sus sentidos y el saber que en ese momento estaba tomando algo que le estaba prohibido hacía que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte y rápido que parecía que lo descubrirían sólo por ello.</p><p> </p><p>Se separó con reluctancia, deseando que el ojiverde estuviera despierto y dispuesto a devolver sus besos. Se lamió los labios pero ningún sabor distinto encontró el ellos, sintiendo que faltaba algo en el beso. Miró los labios de su profesor preguntándose si él los lamiera podría finalmente probar el sabor del ojiverde.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Como victima de un hipnotismo volvió a inclinarse lentamente hacia esos labios y sacando la lengua lamió lentamente los labios. Lo que no esperó fue que el cuerpo debajo de él reaccionara y la lengua saliera a lamer los labios.</p><p> </p><p>Del sobresalto que tuvo Tom acabó sentado en el piso con una mano tapando su boca. Sus lenguas se habían tocado en un muy breve intercambio pero el menor podía decir exactamente la textura, y el sabor que tenía. Oh, el sabor... era picante y dulce a la vez, en una mezcla imposible pero perfecta. Apenas pudo contener un gemido ante el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido contra su lengua.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Alguien podría haberlo confundido con miedo, con frío... pero Tom no era tan ingenuo como para no entender su propio cuerpo. Estaba temblando de deseo. Casi no podía retenerse a sí mismo de lanzarse encima de su profesor y exprimir ese intoxicante sabor de sus labios hasta que estuviera tan mezclado con el suyo propio que no pudiera diferenciarlos, de restregarse y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo... Merlín, ¡necesitaba salir de allí en ese instante!</p><p> </p><p>El frío de las mazmorras no llegaba a aliviar su cuerpo afiebrado y el ritmo apresurado de sus pies sólo incrementaba más la exaltación de su propio ser. Tal era su estado que para cuando alcanzó la cama estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros para llegar allí.</p><p> </p><p>Por si fuera poco su situación era peor que antes, sentía como si no fuera a ser capaz de dormir en tres días seguidos luego de lo ocurrido. Su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez imágenes de sus manos recorriendo esa piel tostada, cada músculo trabajado, esos labios carnosos, y ese aroma salvaje y masculino.</p><p> </p><p>Jadeante y sintiéndose arder bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo para notar un bulto en sus pantalones. Era la primera vez que tenía una erección en toda su vida, pero sabía lo que era y también cómo encargarse de ella, viviendo en un orfanato no era exactamente un secreto.</p><p> </p><p>Tentativamente metió una mano en sus pantalones de dormir sintiendo la carne tierna de inmediato, y ambos apéndices dieron un salto, su mano de sorpresa y su entrepierna de placer. Esa parte particular de su cuerpo parecía especialmente caliente y el producto de todo su problema por lo que con decisión cerró los ojos y volvió a meter la mano.</p><p> </p><p>Soltó un suave gemido ante el contacto más firme y seguro, sintiendo la suavidad de la carne y las cosquillas del vello en la punta de sus dedos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se concentró en acariciarse mientras imaginaba que era una mano mucho más grande la que lo hacía.</p><p> </p><p>Podía imaginar el aliento agitado contra su cuello, esa pecaminosa lengua en su mejilla, las menos sobre su cuerpo. Gimió más fuerte mientras aceleraba el ritmo, su imaginación estaba haciendo estragos sobre él.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Harry :: </em>siseó ardientemente y con unos pocos toques más el orgasmo lo cegó, volviendo todo su mundo negro durante unos instantes mientras su mano era bañada por algo caliente y viscoso.</p><p> </p><p>Jadeando miró su mano e hizo una mueca. Con la varita desapareció los restos de su 'crimen' y estuvo agradecido por los hechizos que Harry le había enseñado, el de silencio estaba permanentemente aplicado en sus cortinas debido a las pesadillas.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Un día... un día sseráss mío para tocar y bessar como me plasszca ::</em> prometió con el tono de quien apunta un hecho seguro y sintiendo como los efectos del orgasmo se disipaban finalmente cayó en un muy relajado sueño.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El hermoso fanart es de HimRam: https://www.deviantart.com/himram</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Aceptación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domingo 11 de Junio de 1939 – Habitación masculina de primer año Slytherin, Hogwarts</p><p>10:22</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sentado en un pequeño taburete de madera, descansando su cuerpo contra la pared un pequeño niño miraba con entrenada expresión aburrida a los otros niños moverse excitadamente de aquí para allá intentando captar la atención de los adultos que visitaban en el día de adopciones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fingir que no estaba interesado no siempre surtía efecto una mujer rubia se acercó a él, acariciando suavemente su rostro angelical, más apuesto que cualquiera de los niños allí. Pero luego de que una de las matronas interviniera a 'sacarla de su error', la mirada antes de fascinación se convirtió en una de asco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–No sé ni que haces aquí, Riddle. Deberías saber que nadie quiere adoptar a un monstruo, un anormal como tú. Nadie nunca te va a querer, estás condenado a ver cómo todos los demás reciben amor, y tú rechazo. Mataste a tu madre al nacer... ¿o será que prefería morir a tener que cargar contigo? –a pesar de que fingía no escuchar las insidiosas palabras éstas se clavaban inevitablemente en su corazón y su mente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se levantó y salió dejando el bullicioso salón en pos de un pasillo tranquilo y vacío. Y sin saber cómo estaba frente a una habitación, los vidrios estallaron y una enorme mano golpeó su mejilla con tal  fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–¡Tú otra vez! ¡Haciendo esas monstruosidades tuyas! ¡Engendro del demonio, ¿tienes una idea de cuánto sale cambiar estos vidrios?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Pero yo no...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo no escuchó, nunca lo escuchaban. Mientras su cuerpo reestallaba contra la pared cercana, estampado por la fuerte mano masculina deseó que realmente pudiera hacer todas esas cosas que los demás en el orfanato decían que hacía. Pero si era él, ¿por qué no podía hacer nada por defenderse ahora?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Las manos lo retenían contra el piso, aplastando su rostro fuertemente contra la fría baldosa. Una mano llena de callos se cerró en un pedazo de vidrio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Yo te voy a enseñar... pequeño monstruo. Eso es lo que eres, un monstruo. No vamos a dejar que nadie lo olvide, ¿verdad?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Entonces lo sintió. El ardiente dolor en su espalda. Trató de zafarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Y a pesar de que gritó fuertemente de dolor, nadie vino a ayudarlo. A nadie le importaba.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom despertó jadeante, sintiendo el dolor quemante en la espalda una vez más hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un reflejo de sus recuerdos y ya no había nada más en su espalda. Se pasó una mano por el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente sudorosa. Las pesadillas habían vuelto a ser un dilema habitual cuando los exámenes se acercaron anunciando el final del año escolar, y peor aún cuando terminaron y no tenía nada en qué ocupar su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó yendo a darse una ducha rápida para aliviar su cuerpo sudoroso y su mente confusa. El agua arrastraba la incomoda sensación de suciedad de su cuerpo, pero era inútil para lavar las preocupaciones de su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Los exámenes realmente no habían servido más que de mera distracción, no fueron un reto para él y obtuvo un puntaje perfecto, dejando a un Malfoy humeando de envidia y a un Harry totalmente emocionado ante su pequeña victoria. Y aunque había sido pagada con besos y caricias, Tom actualmente necesitaba palabras viniendo de esos labios.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que verdaderamente tenía el corazón del pequeño Riddle en un puño era el hecho de que el año escolar estaba llegando a su fin y no parecía conseguir ni una sola promesa de contacto por parte del ojiverde.</p><p> </p><p>No que Tom hubiera tragado su orgullo y le hubiera rogado al mayor, pero no era necesario. Las ojeras y el aire preocupado que portaba eran más que acusatorios y su profesor había sabido leer los signos. Pero cada vez que lo hacía simplemente lo atraía contra su pecho y lo abrazaba largamente, intentando reconfortarlo, pero no decía nada.</p><p> </p><p>El menor no necesitaba una promesa de que se lo llevaría con él, o que lo invitaría a quedarse en su casa un tiempo. No. Realmente le bastaría con saber que lo iría a ver. Pero el silencio le hacía sospechar más y más que Harry no tenía deseos de hacer tal cosa, y no podía evitar sentir como esos pensamientos estrujaban cruelmente su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para hacer que Harry no quisiera verlo. El mayor no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia él, tampoco estar enojado o cansado de su presencia. Pero era difícil en su mente imaginar otra razón por la que no lo tranquilizaría al respecto sabiendo sus temores.</p><p> </p><p>Decidió ir a buscar al mayor y hablar con él al respecto. Quedando sólo un día más en Hogwarts estaba dispuesto a tragar su orgullo y rogarle al mayor que no lo dejara solo todo el verano. Se había encariñado demasiado con él para dejar de verlo por tanto tiempo y el orfanato... sin magia... No quería ni pensarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry había mencionado que la magia sin varita fuera del instituto no sería rastreada, pero que en el edificio el Ministerio ponía barreras de detección, por lo cual las posibilidades de supervivencia no eran muy buenas. Su varita desde luego avisaría si hacía magia con ella en cualquier lugar fuera de Hogwarts y sus alrededores.</p><p> </p><p>Sus pasos le llevaron directo frente a la entrada a las habitaciones personales de Harry, pero dentro no estaba más que Scylla durmiendo frente a la chimenea crepitante. Volvió a salir preguntándose si su profesor había ido a desayunar pero tampoco estaba en el Gran Salón. Notando la falta de Dumbledore en la mesa del staff se dirigió a ver si los encontraba juntos.</p><p> </p><p>La Sala de Profesores no estaba lejos así que decidió pasar por allí primero. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Harry claramente llegar a sus oídos y sus palabras lo hicieron congelarse en el lugar:</p><p> </p><p>–Quiero adoptar a Tom –el tono había sido seguro y quizá con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, pero Harry, mi muchacho, creo que no has... –la voz del profesor de Transfiguraciones fue cortada por su ex-alumno.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo he pensado mucho, Albus. Yo sé que estoy en una muy mala posición para adoptarlo estando soltero. Pero puedo demostrar que tengo el dinero necesario para que viva confortable y estaba esperando que tú pudieras declarar a mi favor respecto a mi capacidad de cuidar de un niño de su edad.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy seguro de que tus intenciones son muy nobles, Harry, no tengo duda de ello. Pero me temo que no va a ser posible.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué? –la voz del ojiverde sonaba realmente decepcionada y casi lastimada. Tom entrecerró los ojos, ese viejo siempre lo había mirado acusatoriamente, probablemente sabía lo que había hecho por uso de Legeremancia, pero era ilegal, no podía simplemente decirle a Harry lo que sabía, ¿así que qué truco usaría para impedirlo?</p><p> </p><p>–Lo que quiero decir, mi querido muchacho, es que el joven Tom ya tiene un padre. Por lo tanto no puedes ser tú ese padre.</p><p> </p><p>La habitación cayó en silencio y el pequeño estaba seguro de que no era el único completamente en shock. Amargamente dedujo que el viejo se estaba guardando la información debajo de la manga por si Harry salía con algo así. Por lo cual no significaba una buena noticia, no tenía que poner ninguna clase de esperanza en ello.</p><p> </p><p>–A... Albus yo... –se escuchó un carraspeo, probablemente Harry intentando recuperarse del golpe–. Tom vive en un orfanato, me temo que el padre no tiene exactamente muchos derechos –no sonaba muy contento ante la noticia.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, pero nosotros no sabemos si el padre de Tom sabía de su existencia. ¿Un caramelo de limón, Harry?</p><p> </p><p>–Creo que ahora preferiría un whisky –murmuró Harry tan bajo que Tom se tuvo que pegar a la puerta para escucharlo.</p><p> </p><p>–Es un poco temprano para esa clase de bebidas, pero supongo que siendo Domingo...</p><p> </p><p>–Dudo que él no supiera de la existencia de Tom, pero en todo caso él sigue siendo un muggle.</p><p> </p><p>–No esperaba de ti entre todas las personas tener esa clase de prejuicios, Harry –dijo el viejo en un tono de reprimenda y decepción.</p><p> </p><p>–No son prejuicios, es experiencia. Puede que sea el padre biológico de Tom pero eso no quita que no va a poder entender el hecho de que el niño sea mágico. Por algo no estaba con la madre de Tom en el momento del nacimiento. Además...</p><p> </p><p>–Me parece a mí que estás demasiado apegado al niño y estás buscando excusas al respecto. No hay nada de malo en que sea muggle.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo viví con muggles y sé lo malo que puede ser. He visto lo que le han hecho los del orfanato a Tom y...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y has visto lo que ha hecho él a ellos?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Uh?</p><p> </p><p>–Simplemente quiero decir que estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas sin tener todos los lados de la historia.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, claro, siempre soy yo el que exagera –murmuró amargamente Harry.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi muchacho, no creo que sea momento de algo así. Además debo recordarte que tu querida amiga Hermione tiene unos padres muggles muy orgullosos de ella.</p><p> </p><p>–Tuvo suerte, pero ellos aún así no aprueban que la magia se utilizada para ciertas cosas. No todos tienen tanta suerte. Sin embargo para tranquilizar tus inquietudes iré a conocer al padre de Tom. ¿Podrías facilitarme la dirección o el nombre, Albus?</p><p> </p><p>–Sabía que lo verías a mi manera. El nombre es Tom Riddle, aparentemente vive en Little Hangleton.</p><p> </p><p>–Um... ¿eso no está en Brighton and Hove? –hubo una pausa más–. De cualquier manera, Albus, pienso aunque sea pedir la custodia mágica de Tom. Los muggle no entienden nada de nuestro mundo y no me voy a arriesgar al respecto. Si no resulta ser un padre adecuado, estaré pidiendo la custodia total, me ayudes o no al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>Tomando nota del tono cerrado que utilizaba su profesor, concluyó que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin y no quería ser atrapado escuchando detrás de la puerta por lo que se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras con la mente demasiado saturada para pensar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Domingo 11 de Junio de 1939 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>11:02</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sentía mareado con las implicaciones de lo dicho por su colega y antiguo mentor. ¿Por qué y desde cuándo tenía información sobre la familia de Tom? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Si había algo que odiaba era que le ocultaran información, y la actitud de Dumbledore ese día casi le hacía perder el control.</p><p> </p><p>Desde el primer día había notado una animosidad entre Tom y Dumbledore, pero esto ya tomaba un curso extraño, como si el profesor de Transfiguraciones hubiera estado planeando algo a sus espaldas. Casi podía sentir sus cabellos erizarse ante el pensamiento.</p><p> </p><p>Congeló sus pensamientos al ver que en sus habitaciones estaba Tom sentado en uno de los sillones con la vista fija en sus manos. Tomó aire pensando en que aún no había hablado con su pequeño príncipe al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>Hizo una mueca al notar esas horribles ojeras que últimamente tenía debido a su falta de sueño de calidad por las pesadillas que lo asaltaban cada noche. Fue hacia él con decisión y lo levantó de su lugar para sentarse en el sillón, poniendo al pequeño sobre sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo al respecto. Bueno, más bien es preguntarte algo, que si quieres negarte lo entenderé pero me gustaría...</p><p> </p><p>–Harry –cortó en seco Tom–, escuché tu conversación con el profesor Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor se congeló no esperando algo así– Ah, e-, ¿c-cuánto escuchaste?</p><p> </p><p>–Lo suficiente para saber tus intenciones de adoptarme y que mi padre está vivo.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, bueno... supongo que esto simplifica la pregunta –respondió de una manera algo incómoda.</p><p> </p><p>El menor levantó su rostro, desarmándolo por completo al mostrarle una mirada azul-verdosa completamente limpia de la máscara Slytherin, como si allí mismo fuera a entregarle su alma. Sintió como se le secaba la garganta y tragó profusamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Creí que no querías verme en el verano... Estoy aliviado –confesó el niño sin tener una idea de cómo estrujó su corazón con ese estamento.</p><p> </p><p>Sus brazos automáticamente se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña figura en su regazo de una manera increíblemente amorosa– Oh... Tom... ¿cómo puedes creer que podría sobrevivir todo el verano sin ti?</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió divertido al ver el efecto que sus palabras tenían en el pequeño Slytherin, levantando su nivel de timidez y esperanza. Levantó una mano para acariciar la suave mejilla y esos sedosos cabellos que caían a un lado de la frente. Quizá en algo tenía razón Pollux, había perdido por completo su corazón por ese niño, pero definitivamente no era en la forma tan corrupta como al Black le gustaba plantearlo. No, era más como si sus almas estuvieran entrelazadas de una forma tan hermética que el separarlas rasgaría dolorosamente a ambas. El joven adolescente en sus brazos se había convertido en su propia vida, pero nadie más que él necesitaba saber eso.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 12 de Junio de 1939 – Expreso Hogwarts – Algún lugar en Inglaterra</p><p>18:20</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle miraba la ventanilla con aire aburrido, pero sus pensamientos en realidad estaban completamente agitados en la noche anterior, en las palabras de Harry asegurándole que se encargaría de hablar con su padre y de una manera u otra estaría fuera del orfanato en poco tiempo. Que pasara lo que pasara no perderían contacto, que no tenía nada por lo qué estar nervioso, que si su padre resultaba no ser apto no lo dejaría acercársele y que si lo era, tendría una oportunidad de tener una familia.</p><p> </p><p>Para ser sinceros, no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía ante la idea de conocer al padre que dejó a su madre para que muriera en Londres, sola y pariendo a su hijo. Además de todo un muggle. Sabía que Harry dudaba mucho que fuera apto en ningún sentido y él coincidía enormemente.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas podía creer que existía la posibilidad que fuera a vivir con Harry. Después de todo si su padre lo había abandonado cuando su madre lo tenía en su vientre, no le interesaría ahora, y él podría tener a su profesor completamente para él durante los meses de vacaciones. Era una perspectiva demasiado buena para ser verdad.</p><p> </p><p>Soltó un suspiro, por el momento se dirigía a su infierno personal. Sólo podía esperar que a Harry no le tomara demasiado tiempo, pero de todos modos si así era, lo visitaría y le escribiría como prometió, así que no era una perspectiva tan negra.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 19 de Junio de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>15:33</p><p> </p><p>Había pasado una semana desde su último contacto con Hogwarts, con la magia, con Harry. A pesar de la promesa del mayor, no había conseguido una mísera carta de su parte. Para sus adentros se repetía que debía estar ocupado con los trámites y por eso no había tenido noticias, que no había nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>Si no fuera por sus libros, calderos y ropas de magos, habría pensado que tenía problemas mentales y lo había imaginado todo. Para mantener su mente ocupada se encargaba de sus tareas de verano, pero no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo ya que andar con esa clase de libros, pergaminos y plumas era más que un poco extraño.</p><p> </p><p>De día normalmente se escondía en los jardines a practicar lo que había leído en su libro sobre las Artes Mentales. El libro decía que el primer paso era aprender la correcta relajación del cuerpo para entrar en comunión con la mente y descubrir su imagen mental. Aparentemente sería un sitio donde él se sentía confortable y que a la vez pudiera representar su tipo de mente.</p><p> </p><p>En resumen, Tom no tenía idea de qué tipo de representación mental tendría, pero se mantenía practicando el limpiar su mente de todo pensamiento para ocultar sus recuerdos. De alguna manera era como cuando limpiaba su rostro de toda emoción.</p><p> </p><p>Sus oídos captaron el sonido de alguien acercándose con rapidez a donde él se encontraba pero en momento que fue a abrir los ojos los tuvo que cerrar por reflejo al recibir un puñado de tierra arrojada directo a su cara.</p><p> </p><p>Irritado abrió los ojos para ver quién acababa de patear la tierra hacia su rostro– Ye, Riddle, ¿hablando de nuevo con esas horribles serpientes? –se burló Billy, ellos creían que sólo hacía ruidos graciosos imitando a los reptiles.</p><p> </p><p>–Vete al infierno, Stubbs. Quizá te reencuentres con tu conejillo allí, ¿hm? –devolvió Tom con malicia llevando sus manos al cuello como si se ahorcase a si mismo, sacando la lengua imitando indudablemente al fallecido conejo.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño rubio entrecerró los ojos– Yo sé que fuiste tú quien mató al Sr. Bobpsy –acusó señalándolo con el dedo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom rodó los ojos, por supuesto que había sido él, pero no iba a confesarlo sólo por que lo acusaran una y otra vez– Con ese nombre seguro que se colgó el mismo de la humillación –con una sonrisa satisfecha se paró atentando a irse caminando de allí a buscar un poco de paz pero Eric Whalley y Mike Trout se unieron a 'la fiesta'.</p><p> </p><p>–Uy, miren... parece que alguien tiene una nueva camisa –señaló Mike más observador que los otros dos por ser unos años mayor que ellos.</p><p> </p><p>–No es tu asunto Trout –escupió con desprecio el pequeño Slytherin y trató de pasarlos sólo para ser agarrado con fuerza de su chaqueta y empujado contra un árbol.</p><p> </p><p>–Claro que si es asunto nuestro, <em>Tommy</em>. Es tu deber como buen compañero compartir con nosotros, también queremos un pedazo –dijo maliciosamente y comenzó a forcejear con él para intentar romper la camisa que llevaba puesta, mientras Tom intentaba defender su ropa. Lamentablemente Mike era más fuerte que él y la tela crujió horriblemente.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa satisfecha el mayor bajó a mirar su obra notando que el pecho de Tom ahora estaba descubierto, pero la camisa estaba extrañamente intacta, simplemente desabrochada. El mago supuso que tendría algún hechizo de resistencia, mientras que el muggle parecía ligeramente desconcertado.</p><p> </p><p>–Parece que no simplemente es nueva sino de buena calidad. ¿A quién le entregaste la cola, Riddle? ¿Algún viejo adinerado que sentía ánimos de caridad?</p><p> </p><p>Tom no encontró una respuesta adecuada para ello por lo cual tomó la opción B, dejar a sus puños hablar por él. El primer puño conectó hermosamente con la mandíbula de su instigador y sintió la satisfacción recorrer su cuerpo a pesar del dolor en sus nudillos.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovechando el golpe empujó a Mike y corrió en dirección al orfanato, allí había muchos cuartos donde esconderse. Lo malo era que siendo tres solían sentirse mucho más valientes que cuando estaban solos y para cuando estaba alcanzando la pared Eric lo alcanzó teniéndolo de la ropa y Mike con furia mal contenida lo agarró de los cabellos y le pegó en el estómago.</p><p> </p><p>Doblándose sobre sí mismo sintió el dolor en los cabellos por el movimiento reflejo, y en medio del dolor vagamente escuchó la voz de la srta. Martha– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Tom! ¿De nuevo molestando a los demás? ¡Ahora verás, irás al ático por el resto del día! Es evidente que en esa escuela tuya no te han enseñado a comportarte.</p><p> </p><p>“Claro, yo estaba abatiendo a tres a la vez, en especial más grandes que yo. Pero es inútil que te remarque eso, ¿verdad, zorra? Total lo único que haces es buscar una escusa para aumentar mi humillación”, pensó rechinando sus dientes mientras era arrastrado de su oreja libre de aro por los pasillos polvorientos.</p><p> </p><p>Fue lanzado violentamente al oscuro ático y la puerta se cerró con un chirrido. Juntando las piernas contra su pecho suspiró, “Harry, ¿dónde estás?”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 12 de Julio de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>02:25</p><p> </p><p>Londres se preparaba para la guerra. Hitler estaba reteniendo las tropas antes del ataque y toda Inglaterra contenía la respiración. Rumores circundaban por doquier, unos más salvajes que otros, pero todos esperando el inminente estallido de la guerra. El ser humano era patéticamente manipulable por un buen discurso y una persona lo suficientemente carismática para hacerles creer las patrañas que deseaba.</p><p> </p><p>Decir que Tom no estaba preocupado sería mentira. Él no se veía envuelto en las locas ideas de los muggles sobre supremacía y religión, francamente le importaba poco si se mataban entre ellos, pero sí le preocupaba la idea de ocupación territorial o bombas cayendo en Londres.</p><p> </p><p>Los magos probablemente encontraban todo eso una ridícula tragedia muggle, pero ellos estaban seguros en su propio mundo, donde no serían alcanzados por el derramamiento de sangre, y él estaba atrapado en un mundo que no le correspondía preguntándose si en caso de que una bomba cayera un encantamiento escudo podría protegerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ya había sido un mes desde que había salido de Hogwarts. Un mes de completa soledad en un lugar donde todo el mundo lo despreciaba. Un mes atrapado en un mundo en guerra, completamente indefenso. Un mes en el cual no había tenido una mísera noticia del Mundo Mágico. Un mes de entera desolación y lenta realización de haber sido completamente abandonado.</p><p> </p><p>Porque sí, finalmente había comprendido el hecho de que había sido abandonado en el Mundo Muggle por Harry. Después de un mes de espera de que viniera a buscarlo, después de un mes en el cual ni una sola carta llegó, después de un mes de ponerse excusas a sí mismo para guardar la esperanza, había aceptado el hecho de que había sido descartado como un trapo viejo que ya ha cumplido su propósito.</p><p> </p><p>Por más que buscara una excusa creíble para el retraso no podía encontrar nada para justificar un mes entero en el cual no se hubiera comunicado de forma alguna. Sin importar cual fuese la situación no le costaría demasiado mandarle una carta con Hedwig en todo el mes, y si algo grave hubiera ocurrido estaba seguro de que Pollux le hubiera escrito. Sólo podía concluir que Harry se había arrepentido de su promesa.</p><p> </p><p>En algún lugar en el fondo de su corazón había estado la idea de que algún día Harry se daría cuenta de cómo era en realidad y se sentiría lo suficientemente asqueado para darle la espalda. Después de todo la gente que se suponía que estaba destinada a amarlo por sobre todas las cosas había hecho eso.</p><p> </p><p>Su madre, quien se suponía estaría allí para amarlo había preferido morir tras dar a luz. Decidiendo dejarse vencer en vez de luchar por él. Su padre lo había abandonado tanto a él como a su madre, viviendo en algún lugar de Inglaterra sin preocuparse por su bienestar. Sus cuidadores lo despreciaban tanto como sus compañeros.</p><p> </p><p>La única persona que había abierto sus brazos para él sin poner condición alguna, sin prejuzgar, haciendo que abriera su corazón y quedara vulnerable ante él finalmente le había dado la espalda, rompiendo la promesa sin previo aviso.</p><p> </p><p>Quizá simplemente no merecía ser amado. Después de todo había arrancado la vida a alguien sin sentir un mínimo de arrepentimiento. Probablemente sí era un monstruo. Pero todas esas patrañas que la gente dice en los libros para niños sobre los monstruos siendo incapaces de sentir algo más que rabia no eran más que eso: patrañas. No había otra forma de explicar las lágrimas que bañaban su mejilla en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Se giró sobre sí mismo para ahogar los sollozos en la almohada. Odiaba ser tan débil de largarse a llorar por algo así, pero no podía evitar sentir como si su corazón fuera apuñalado cruelmente cada vez que pensaba en ello.</p><p> </p><p>Antes no había conocido la amabilidad de un toque gentil, el calor de un cuerpo abrazándolo, una sonrisa verdadera dedicada sólo para él. Antes sólo conocía la soledad y no necesitaba nada más porque <em>no conocía</em> nada más. En algún punto Harry había sido más cruel que todos los demás por hacerle conocer todo ello sólo para abandonarlo una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>El recuerdo de cada toque, cada beso, cada abrazo y palabras susurradas al oído apretaban más y más su corazón, haciéndolo jadear y llorar más fuerte contra la almohada que contenía su dolor de ser escuchado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dudo que alguna vez encuentre algo en ti que no me guste.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>–Mentira –murmuró con voz trémula cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo que insistía su mente en exponer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿Cómo puedes creer que podría sobrevivir todo el verano sin ti?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>–¡MENTIRAS! –gritó tirando la almohada al piso y golpeando y pateando su cama intentando inútilmente rompearla o quizá romper sus puños, cualquier cosa que sirviera para alejar el dolor, para distraer su mente, para no pensar en <em>él</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pero nada venía. Nada borraba de su mente y de su corazón cada frase cariñosa, cada beso en el cuello, el aroma salvaje que tanto lo caracterizaba a <em>él</em>. Al único que había podido ganarse su corazón y lo había abandonado cruelmente sin siquiera decir algo al respecto, disculparse o poner excusas tontas.</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente su cuerpo abandonó los intentos y cayó sobre las sábanas rendido, llorando desconsoladamente por todo aquello que tontamente había creído que tenía y que ahora se le negaba. Llorando por su corazón roto, por sus esperanzas destrozadas, intentando recobrar los pocos pedazos de su orgullo que quedaban, porque su corazón no tenía remedio a esta altura.</p><p> </p><p>Lloró hasta que sus sábanas estaban empapadas bajo su rostro. Hasta que no le quedaban lágrimas que llorar. Hasta que se quedó dormido sólo para ser engullido por un mundo de pesadillas y desesperación.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 15 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>19:15</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró con expresión vacía la cara en sus manos explicando que era esperado el 1ro de Septiembre antes de las 11 am en la Estación King Cross, plataforma 9 ¾ para tomar el Expreso a Hogwarts. Sin prestar atención como de pronto la firma de Albus Dumbledore comenzó a borronearse producto de las lágrimas que caían súbitamente por sus mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>La primera vez que había tenido una carta así en sus manos había significado la esperanza de la aceptación, de la pertenencia a un mundo en el cual él no era una especie de monstruo. Pero al llegar había descubierto que no era así. Allí tampoco era aceptado, allí también era odiado por sus capacidades y por su sangre. La palabra 'amigos' seguía siendo foránea para él.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo todo eso no importaba porque había encontrado algo que nunca había hallado en nadie más. Ese extraño sentimiento que tiraba incontrolablemente hacia un ojiverde de mirada misteriosa y sonrisa inocente. Una aceptación única y casi insana que le hizo perder mente y corazón por ese hombre.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ahora Hogwarts no significaba más que estudio y soledad. O tal vez sí significaba algo más: que tendría que enfrentar al hombre que lo había abandonado, recoger los pedazos de su corazón como pudiera y mirarlo a los ojos, y tener el valor de tomar venganza por sus sentimientos lastimados.</p><p> </p><p>Había sido un ingenuo en confiar de esa manera en alguien, en dejarse cubrir en mentiras, en... en... Un sollozo sacudió todo su cuerpo y se curvó en una bola entre las sábanas. Hogwarts ya no significaba esperanza de nada para él. Sólo era una herramienta más para sus fines y él toleraría lo que fuera necesario para graduarse. Y luego de eso les haría pagar... todos aquellos que lo lastimaron o se burlaron de él pagarían.</p><p> </p><p>Arrugó el papel con fuerza en su mano. Al día siguiente iría al Callejón Diagon y compraría sus libros. Tenía mucho que estudiar si quería demostrarles a esas basuras que nadie estaba a su altura. Y debía practicar más occlumancia para encapsular todos esos molestos recuerdos de Harry en un rincón oscuro de su mente. Cuando fuera capaz de pensar fríamente al respecto encontraría una manera de llevárselo a la cama y luego dejarlo tirado como había hecho con él. Quizá hasta haría que lo echaran por eso.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa amarga, intentando el dolor que le causaba a su corazón la idea de lastimar a Harry, imaginó con extremo detalle cómo todo pasaría. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos de tomar placer de sus viciosos pensamientos, las lágrimas se negaron a dejar de caer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 16 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>01:37</p><p> </p><p>Tom despertó sintiendo su rostro hinchado bañado en lágrimas. Había estado teniendo una pesadilla sin dudas, pero extrañamente no había sido eso lo que lo había despertado. Se quedó unos segundos intentando aclarar su mente para entender <em>qué</em> lo había despertado hasta que sus sentidos lo percibieron conscientemente: había alguien en su habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Se enderezó abruptamente y escaneó las sombras de la habitación en busca del extraño. Sus sentidos en alarma puesto que nadie entraba en sus habitaciones en medio de la noche, entonces notó una figura irregular en las sombras al lado de la puerta, justo debajo del número 27.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quién está ahí? –nadie contestó y eso irritó sus nervios que ya estaban bastante agitados– ¡Muéstrate! –exigió con voz de comando.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Quién es Harry? –la voz barítono de un adolescente llegó hasta él desde las sombras–. Gemías su nombre una y otra vez mientras dormías. Es interesante cuan delicioso puedes llegar a verte cuando te revuelves en las sábanas gimiendo.</p><p> </p><p> –Trout –Tom curvó el labio con desprecio–, sal de mi habitación de inmediato. Te lo advierto.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Me adviertes? –con una risa suave el joven salió de las sombras y Tom se paró para enfrentarlo al ver que se acercaba a él–. ¿Qué harás si no? He notado que no has hecho ninguno de tus pequeños trucos últimamente. ¿Será que te han domado en esa escuela tuya?</p><p> </p><p>Tom tragó saliva nerviosamente al ver la mirada lujuriosa que estaba recibiendo del mayor. Eso no era bueno, no podía hacer magia o lo expulsarían del colegio. Ok, ese era el momento para dejar todo su orgullo de lado y comenzar a gritar.</p><p> </p><p>Algo en su expresión debía de haber delatado sus intensiones porque de pronto Mike se abalanzó hacia él tapando su boca. Tom intentó forcejear su salida y los pies de ambos patearon su valija, desparramando pergaminos y cosas varias por el piso. Pisando algo resbaló y trató de encontrar apoyo pero sólo logró llevarse las sábanas consigo al suelo.</p><p> </p><p>Ahogó un gemido cuando su espalda impactó contra el suelo y el aire escapó de sus pulmones al ser comprimido contra éste por el cuerpo encima suyo. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse Mike estaba sonriendo maliciosamente y tirando de la sábana para empujarla brutalmente en su boca mientras con la otra mano intentaba darle vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Desesperado Tom intentó forcejear con todo lo que tenía, piernas, brazos, agitarse usando la fuerza de sus caderas. Pero el otro era mucho más grande y podía notar la victoria brillando en sus ojos color del musgo antes de que su cabeza fuera empujada brutalmente contra el piso, con las sábanas sirviendo de almohadón contra el frío del mármol.</p><p> </p><p>Sus brazos prontamente fueron capturados en un vicioso agarre detrás de su espalda y sus piernas eran retenidas por el mayor sentándose sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>–Vamos <em>Tommy</em>, no te pongas difícil, estoy seguro que disfrutarás esto tanto como yo...</p><p> </p><p>El de ojos azul-verdosos podía sentir las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos nuevamente, mientras mentalmente rogaba por alguien que apareciera a ayudarlo, inconscientemente llamando una y otra vez a Harry a pesar de saber que no vendría.</p><p> </p><p>En el momento en que sus pantalones fueron tirados fuertemente hacia abajo, exponiendo su trasero al aire, abrió los ojos decidido a usar magia y alegar defensa propia cuando vio a menos de medio metro debajo de la cama un destello plateado.</p><p> </p><p>Pegó un salto al sentir algo suave y firme <em>pujando</em> contra su trasero. No había manera que dejara que esto pasara. Cuando el puje comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo con mucho problema, gritó de dolor, volcando el sonido en la sábana que tapaba su boca. No había entrado ni la mitad de la punta en él y ya dolía horrores, pero ese momento justo le dio la oportunidad justa para soltar y estirar la mano, tomando aquello que llamativamente debajo de la cama.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Navaja :: </em>siseó a pesar de la tela en su boca sintiendo como del mango verde y plateado surgía una hoja afilada y con un movimiento rápido y casi a ciegas la movió en un semicírculo donde se clavó secamente contra algo.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió como unas gotas de algo caliente cayeron sobre su espalda y enfocó su mirada en el rostro incrédulo de Mike Trout, y luego bajó la mirada para ver la navaja profundamente enterrada en su tráquea, la garganta sangrante y los extraños gorgoteos que salían de ella.</p><p> </p><p>El agarre sobre él se había ido soltando y Tom se sacó la sábana de la cabeza y miró al otro con una gran sonrisa maníaca– Tenías razón, Mike. Estoy disfrutándolo tanto como tú.</p><p> </p><p>Con mucho cuidado apoyó al adolescente boca arriba en el piso y retiró la navaja lentamente. Después de todo no quería hacer un desastre en su cuarto, la sangre era difícil de sacar...</p><p> </p><p>Miró la navaja en su mano y limpió la sangre en la remera de Mike, seguro que a él no le importaría, estaba demasiado ocupado con las convulsiones leves que sacudían su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Ciérrate ::</em> siseó viendo como la hoja desaparecía de la vista. Harry había insistido que la llevara siempre con él, y él la había dejado de lado por recordarle a su profesor, pero cuando la había necesitado había aparecido allí casi mágicamente.</p><p> </p><p>Se la guardó en el bolsillo y miró el cuerpo en medio de su habitación. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ¿pero cómo se desharía de él en medio de Londres? Echó una mirada a su valija con las cosas desparramadas y sonrió maliciosamente. La magia era tan útil...</p><p> </p><p>Vació la valija en su armario y la acercó al cuerpo– Mike, tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo. Oh, yo sé que estás emocionado al respecto –comenzó mientras arrastraba el cuerpo encima de la valija y comenzaba a empujar y doblar los miembros en posiciones extrañas para que cupiera en el escaso espacio.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó encima del cuerpo y con esfuerzo comenzó a empujar la tapa. Los encantamientos de expansión tenían que funcionar, y de pronto cayó al piso escuchando el 'clack' de su valija cerrándose.</p><p> </p><p>Sonriendo satisfecho se sacó la camisa ensangrentada y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre del piso. Sin saber muy bien que hacer con la masa rojiza que dio por resultado la tiró dentro de un caldero y sacó la varita para darle un toque a la valija en el lugar adecuado y el sistema de encogimiento se activó.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa se puso la -ahora- liviana valija en el bolsillo y se puso los zapatos. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, no queriendo despertar a nadie por hacer ruidos involuntarios.</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar a la puerta principal que daba a las calles londinenses estuvo a punto de volver y robar la llave de la oficina de la sra. Cole, pero recordó la navaja a la cual rápidamente la transformó en una llave y pudo abrir la puerta, fascinado de como rehacía su combinación cuando la acercabas a la cerradura.</p><p> </p><p>Las calles estaban apenas transitadas a esa hora por lo cual nadie le prestó atención cuando se escabulló por las sombras, buscando un callejón donde no hubiera vagabundos durmiendo o drogadictos disfrutando de sus vicios.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente encontró un callejón apestoso a unas diez cuadras del orfanato. Probablemente no había nadie allí por la peste, y Tom se metió en él con mucho cuidado de no ser visto, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada sospechoso antes de sacar su valija y agrandarla, lanzando el cuerpo a un montón de basura acumulada.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa sádica cerró su valija pensando “justo donde mereces estar, Mike”, encogiendo el objeto y metiéndolo en su bolsillo. Fundiéndose con las sombras y emprendiendo su regreso al orfanato. Tenía una valija que limpiar y volver a llenar, después de todo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 16 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>02:58</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Con su valija hecha nuevamente, después de haberla limpiado de rastros de sangre, Tom aún podía sentir la sangre en sus manos a pesar de habérselas lavado. Podía sentir el agarre en sus manos a pesar de haber sido liberado. Y con esos sentimientos incomprensibles y desagradables se encerró en el baño del orfanato, abriendo el agua fría con urgencia y metiéndose debajo del chorro.</p><p> </p><p>Se pasó la esponja por su cuerpo con ferocidad. Su mente repitiendo como un mantra “sucio, sucio, sucio”, intentando limpiar la sensación de sangre y corrupción. Raspaba su piel hasta que quedaba roja del abuso.</p><p> </p><p>Sintiendo náuseas se dobló sobre su cuerpo y vomitó profusamente hasta que sólo podía escupir bilis amarillenta. El agua se llevaba todo menos la sensación de haber matado con sus propias manos y el miedo de ser descubierto al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no iba a seguir devolviendo, reasumió la labor de limpiar con fiereza cada centímetro de su cuerpo para asegurarse que no quedaba ningún rastro sobre él del episodio anterior. Obviando por completo las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Sus dedos ya estaban arrugados para cuando salió del agua, temblando, con los labios violetas de estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua fría. Se vistió con prontitud y se escabulló por los pasillos hasta estar en frente de su habitación. Las nauseas volvieron ante la idea de dormir allí, donde <em>eso</em> pasó, por lo que dando media vuelta se dirigió a los jardines y a su lugar predilecto, donde las serpientes iban a buscarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Sin sentir el frío de la noche se acurrucó junto a un árbol, escuchando los siseos suaves provenientes de los arbustos hasta que se quedó dormido. Soñando con navajas, sangre y una voz dolorosamente familiar susurrando una palabra a su oído: <em>Monstruo</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Desilusiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martes 13 de Junio de 1939 – Little Hangleton, Inglaterra</p><p>17:30</p><p> </p><p>Harry por un momento se preguntó si accidentalmente en vez de Aparecerse había dado un viaje en el tiempo. No tenía idea que los pueblos muggle lucieran tan... ¿campestres? Quizá eso era un poco redundante, pero Harry nunca había sido tan bueno con las palabras como lo eran Hermione y Pollux. Estaba seguro que hasta Tom habría hecho una descripción mejor que la suya.</p><p> </p><p>La pequeña villa tenía un montón de casitas de piedra con techos de paja que el ojiverde asociaba con el medioevo. Los negocios eran parte de las propias casas según parecía, algunos tenían graneros y campos y las calles parecían demasiado largas para vagabundear por ahí. Probablemente la gente se movía con mucha paciencia o a caballo.</p><p> </p><p>Toda la villa estaba rodeada de colinas empinadas que formaban un valle, separándola por completo de la ciudad de Hangleton. El camino iniciaba con un bosque frondoso a un lado y las colinas del otro, y a lo lejos la villa terminaba con una gran casona y una iglesia en un terreno elevado. Evidentemente allí vivían los ricos del lugar, no le extrañaría que fuesen una especie de “lores” sin título oficial, después de todo parecía que había viajado a la época feudal.</p><p> </p><p>Había sido una buena idea esperar hasta pasada la hora de la siesta, hacía calor y el sol pegaba fuerte, la idea de tener que hacer una larga caminata hasta la primera casa no era nada, nada atractiva.</p><p> </p><p>Agradecido de haber tomado la precaución de Desilusionarse antes de Aparecerse allí, por lo que desapareció y apareció al lado de la puerta de la casa más próxima a la vista. Se escondió entre unos árboles y canceló el hechizo camaleónico antes de ir a tocar la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Una joven rubia de ojos color del cielo salió con una sonrisa, limpiando una mancha de tierra de su rostro e intentando arreglar un poco sus ropas al ver al apuesto joven en su puerta. El profesor de Defensa se quedó un momento en blanco, a pesar de lo desarreglada, la joven era realmente bella.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió tímidamente, nunca había sido bueno para hablar con chicas bonitas– H-hola, disculpa que te moleste, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde viven los Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>La chica le devolvió la sonrisa de manera mucho más amplia– No es molestia para nada. Sé ve que no eres de por aquí, todo el mundo sabe que los Riddle viven en la gran casa sobre la colina. Tendrás una larga caminata en este día tan caluroso, ¿quieres un poco de agua?</p><p> </p><p>Harry sintió las orejas calentarse y esperaba que no se estuviera sonrojando, por una vez había captado el coqueteo, Pollux estaría orgulloso de su progreso, quizá tenía algo que ver con la manera que la chica se balanceaba y jugaba con sus cabellos rubios.</p><p> </p><p>–No, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero estoy algo apurado. Y gracias por la información, quizás otro día...</p><p> </p><p>–Puedes pasar cuando quieras –respondió ella con una sonrisa invitante y Harry estaba seguro de que ahora se estaba sonrojando.</p><p> </p><p>Un rato después se encontró tocando la puerta de la ostentosa mansión Riddle. La idea de sobornarlos para que le cedieran a Tom quedaba enterrada, dinero les sobraba. La puerta se abrió y Harry tuvo que tragarse un jadeo al ver una perfecta versión de Tom adulto.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre frente a él tendría que estar rondando los cuarenta años. Tenía el cabello negro peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, con algunas pintas grises empañando el color, los labios eran de un rosa pálido, los pómulos y mandíbula estaban recortados masculinamente. A pesar de que Harry era alto, tenía que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos azul marino del dueño de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>Frunció el ceño unos segundos al notar que esos no eran los ojos de Tom, pero después de todo algo tendría que tener de la parte materna– Tom Riddle, me imagino. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿sabía usted que tiene un hijo?</p><p> </p><p>Directo al punto siempre era una buena entrada cuando uno no tenía mucha idea de qué decir. El muggle frenó el estrechamiento de manos como si hubiera visto un fantasma, palideciendo antes de fruncir las cejas.</p><p> </p><p>–Si ha venido aquí a encajarme un mocoso... –pero Harry no le dejó terminar la amenaza.</p><p> </p><p>–Todo lo contrario. He venido aquí para que me ceda todos los derechos sobre el niño –respondió con una sonrisa astuta, después de todo acababa de demostrar su rechazo.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle reaccionó sorprendido y antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó una voz femenina y gastada por los años– Tom, hijo, ¿quién es?</p><p> </p><p>El hombre dudó unos momentos y miró a Harry de arriba a abajo, su rostro no era exactamente algo que exclamaba masculinidad ni peligro, junto con sus jeans negros y camisa borgoña suelta, parecía completamente inofensivo, por lo que decidió hacer un gesto para dejarlo pasar.</p><p> </p><p>–Madre, es un hombre que viene a hablar sobre un supuesto hijo que tengo –una mujer de unos sesenta años, con cabellos canosos y unos viejos pero bellos ojos celestes se tapó la boca sorprendida, en su mano Harry pudo observar un anillo de bodas, que resaltaba especialmente gracias a su largo vestido azul oscuro.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom... esto no tendrá que ver con esa chica Gaunt, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>Harry miró a uno y a otro preguntándose si ese sería el apellido de la madre de Tom, era extraño que la línea de Slytherin hubiera perdido su apellido, pero suponía que en algún momento sólo tuvieron heredera y no les quedó de otra. Ambos se giraron hacia él inquisitivamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Eh... realmente no sé quien es la madre de Tom. Él tiene 12 años.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Tom? ¿Querido, estás seguro que es mi nieto? –la mujer se acercó a él y tragó duro, esto no le gustaba.</p><p> </p><p>–Completamente. Tom Marvolo Riddle es un calco de su hijo, excepto por los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>–Marvolo... ese era el nombre del viejo Gaunt. ¡Ay, mi dios! No puede ser que 13 años después esto aún nos persiga... –la mujer se sentó en un sillón crema, pareciendo que iba a darle un síncope.</p><p> </p><p>–Señora Riddle, si me permite, esto no tiene por qué perseguirlos. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y he venido aquí a pedirle a su hijo que me pase los derechos sobre su hijo, no que se haga cargo de él.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer parecía más horrorizada si aún cabía y Harry maldijo por dentro, nada de esto pintaba bien.</p><p> </p><p>–Sr. Potter –se giró al escuchar la voz masculina del padre de Tom–. ¿Cómo conoce al niño y por qué quiere adoptarlo?</p><p> </p><p>–Soy su profesor, y quiero adoptarlo porque me he encariñado con él, por supuesto.</p><p> </p><p>–Su profesor, ¿eh? Seguro que el niño es algo especial y por eso quieres poner sus garras sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frunció el ceño– No negaré que Tom sea especial, no merece vivir en un orfanato solamente porque su padre decidió abandonar a su madre, y usted no es más que un desconocido para él.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Esa bruja horrible me puso un embrujo, no voy a permitirle a usted que venga a decirme si hice bien o mal!</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde bufó– Los muggles siempre acusando a las brujas de haberlos hechizado para enamorarlos, al final es sólo el rechazo a que sean diferentes, poderosas.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle se quedó pasmado, y la madre de este miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Así que sí era una bruja! –saltó finalmente el hombre como si tuviera la confirmación que buscaba hace años.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor alzó una ceja– Tom heredó los poderes de su madre –tiró la bomba sin piedad.</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento la habitación cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Sin poder evitar la maldad preguntó– ¿Necesitan un vaso de agua? –apareciendo uno de la nada y ofreciéndolo hacia ellos con carita inocente mientras los dos saltaban hacia atrás como si les hubiera ofrecido la mano del diablo.</p><p> </p><p>–T-tú... e-eres... u-uno de e-ellos... –dijo el hombre señalándolo temblorosamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, sí. Creí haber mencionado que era profesor de Tom. Verá, nosotros tenemos toda una gran sociedad aparte, quienes tenemos poderes, y nos mantenemos por lo general alejados de ustedes, quienes no tienen poderes.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué?!</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. Pero volviendo el caso a Tom... me gustaría que me otorgara la tutela completa, es un trámite muy rápido en el Ministerio de Magia y no tendrá que molestarse con niños mágicos ni profesores viniendo nunca más a esta casa.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer parecía irse recuperando lentamente y ver el juego que estaba realizando– Pero Tom no tiene ningún heredero...</p><p> </p><p>–Todavía es joven, puede tener otro. Tom Marvolo Riddle es heredero de una línea muy importante de <em>nuestra</em> sociedad, así que no veo como...</p><p> </p><p>–Seguramente no es nada que no pueda... curarse –intervino Riddle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry entrecerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de su propio tío acerca de ser algo que se curaba con unos buenos golpes– Me temo que no. Es algo que corre por la sangre, y Tom es muy poderoso y talentoso, no hay manera de que simplemente vaya en contra de su propia naturaleza. Si quieren obtener a Tom, será con su magia y ascendencia.</p><p> </p><p>–Tonterías, simplemente tengo que sacarlo de ese colegio de raros y enseñarle el negocio.</p><p> </p><p>–No puede sacarlo de Hogwarts, es su derecho estudiar allí.</p><p> </p><p>–Soy el padre, ¿no? Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien, ¿que le parece si lo vemos en el juicio? –soltó desafiante haciendo que el susodicho diera un paso atrás antes de recomponer su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien, llamaré a mi abogado y...</p><p> </p><p>–No. Tiene que conseguirse un abogado mágico, nuestras leyes son distintas, y para obtener la tutela de un niño mágico tiene que hacerlo en nuestro Ministerio, que está en contacto con el vuestro, pero sólo en los altos puestos. Será convocado por el Ministerio y lo ayudarán a llegar, dándole un abogado y todo lo que necesite, sólo pregunte por ello. Le deseo mucha mala suerte en el juicio –soltó antes de de dar media vuelta y salir dando un portazo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 15 de Junio de 1939 – Ministerio de Magia – Décimo Piso – Tribunal del Winzengamot</p><p>10:10</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué dices? ¿Qué cláusula?</p><p> </p><p>–Demonios, Harry, ¿no lees lo que firmas?</p><p> </p><p>–Claro que leí... pero era muy largo.</p><p> </p><p>–El Ministerio tiene pactos de silencio respecto a los juicios, cuando firmaste para el inicio de juicio estabas firmando ese pacto, el cual te prohíbe comunicarte y ver a Tom de ninguna forma para no influenciarlo por ser menor. Hasta que no termine el juicio no podrás escribirle, por eso no podías ayer.</p><p> </p><p>–Por las pelotas de Modred, ¿no puedes escribirle tú?</p><p> </p><p>–Lo lamento, Har, yo soy parte del Wiz, también tengo mis dedos atados –Pollux le revolvió los cabellos con una mirada de pena–. Ni siquiera podemos pedirles a otros que lo hagan por nosotros. Con un poco de suerte esto no durará más que unos días, ¿quién le daría una custodia a un muggle? Oh, ya es la hora, tengo que ir a mi lugar, suerte.</p><p> </p><p>La Sala de Juicios del Ministerio era circular, con gradas donde se sentaban las cabezas de familia más importantes de la Comunidad Magica. Harry mismo tenía derecho a uno de esos asientos, pero nunca lo había reclamado. Cuando había sido joven había estado allí bajo cargos de uso indebido de la magia y se había sentido increíblemente intimidado por sentarse con todas esas caras y túnicas bordó dirigiéndose hacia él de forma acusatoria.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy siendo mayor descubrió con fascinación que era una copia moderna del Agora de los griegos. La construcción no estaba dirigida a la intimidación sino a que todos pudieran escuchar con la misma claridad. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>Para intentar ganar algunos puntos se había vestido con ropas formales de mago, con una capa con el escudo de los Potter bordado bellamente. En su hombro las identificaciones y condecoraciones que había recibido como auror, y en el otro un escudo de Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Traía su cabello peinado con gel hacia atrás, descubriendo por completo su cicatriz en forma de rayo, y en su mano brillaba el anillo de heredero de los Potter.</p><p> </p><p>–El Winzengamot entra en sesión. Harry Potter contra Tom Riddle Sr. por la tutela de Tom Riddle Jr.  Las partes pueden proceder a presentarse –la voz provino del Jefe del Tribunal y Harry tuvo que mantener sus ojos bajo control para no girarse a mirar a Dumbledore, sabiendo que estaba allí en algún lugar entre los miembros del Tribunal.</p><p> </p><p>Su abogado, Gin Chang, ex-compañero de Hogwarts se adelantó a hacer su trabajo. A Harry le dolía aún la conversación que había tenido con Hermione en la cual se rehusó a representarlo diciendo que era cruel y racista su actitud, que el padre merecía tener al niño consigo.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi nombre es Gin Chang señoras y señores del Winzengamot y hoy estoy aquí para representar al señor Harry James Potter, único heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Potter, Auror calificado por el Ministerio que no está en funciones en el Departamento Auror debido a que enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.</p><p> </p><p>Gin llevaba el cabello corto negro, tenía labios finos y ojos atractivamente rasgados. Llevaba una túnica negra bastante sencilla que hacía resaltar más la formalidad de Harry– Si bien mi cliente es joven, ha demostrado una gran maestría para educar niños, cualquiera de sus alumnos puede atestiguarlo. Ha creado un importante lazo con Tom Riddle Jr., y desea darle la vida que todo mago merece. Vida que no tendrá con su padre, un muggle que siente un fuerte odio hacia la magia.</p><p> </p><p>Gregorius Stump, el abogado de Riddle frunció el ceño y procedió a representar a su parte, alegando que siendo el padre biológico era lo más natural que el niño estuviera con él. Terminadas las presentaciones, el Wizengamot inició las interrogaciones.</p><p> </p><p>–Sr. Riddle, estamos en conocimiento de que su hijo se encuentra viviendo en un orfanato. ¿Cómo explicaría este hecho al Tribunal?</p><p> </p><p>–No estaba en mi conocimiento la existencia de la criatura, su Señoría.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿La madre del niño nunca le dijo?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno... Merope Gaunt, la madre del niño... ella me hizo algo, alguna clase de embrujo, y de pronto sentí como si fuera de vuelta yo mismo. Ella decía que estaba embarazada, ¿pero qué prueba tenía yo?</p><p> </p><p>Harry podía ver que por varios rostros pasaba el desagrado, no muchos se creerían un cuento así por la cantidad de discriminación que había en ambos lados.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Aún así, usted no comprobó la información?</p><p> </p><p>–No. Y ella nunca regreso a Little Hangleton.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien. ¿Por qué quiere la tutela de su hijo después de tantos años?</p><p> </p><p>–Es <em>mí</em> hijo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué clase de vida pretende darle al niño?</p><p> </p><p>–Los Riddle tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir bien. Estudiará para ser el heredero de las empresas y vivirá conmigo y con mis padres.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué hay acerca de su educación mágica?</p><p> </p><p>–Quiero que estudie <em>nuestras</em> costumbres. Si le queda algún tiempo luego de eso, veremos...</p><p> </p><p>Murmullos recorrieron el Tribunal– Muy bien. Sr. Potter, usted no está casado, no se puede atestiguar que sea adecuado para cuidar de un niño, ¿por qué cree que usted será más adecuado para el trabajo que su propio padre?</p><p> </p><p>–Señoras y señores del Tribunal, estoy perfectamente consciente de que ustedes preferirían una pareja con hijos para el cuidado de un niño, pero como profesor yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Tom profundamente. Yo también soy huérfano y fui dejado al cuidado de muggles. Sé lo que es recibir el abuso de tus cuidadores y que nadie te escuche, que a nadie le importe. Quizá yo no tengo una esposa y un hijo, pero tengo dinero, experiencia enseñando niños y dedicación suficiente para que a Tom nunca le falte nada. Y sobre todas las cosas, adoro al niño. Este hombre puede que sea su padre biológico, pero no tiene ni idea de quién es Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien, sr. Potter. El Wizwengamot entra en receso. Volverán a ser convocados.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miércoles 28 de Junio de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>08:05</p><p> </p><p>Con un grito de frustración acumulada lanzó el vaso vacío contra la chimenea con fuerza, el fuego se extendió con un rugido para luego calmarse. ¿Por qué rayos estaba el fuego encendido? Sacudiendo la cabeza -oh, mala mala idea-, parpadeó unos momentos viendo el cuarto girar.</p><p> </p><p>–Dobby... apaga el fffuego, eshhtamos en verano –las palabras resbalaron por sus labios de manera graciosa.</p><p> </p><p>Escuchó unos golpecitos y se giró para ver a la vieja Bathilda en la ventana. Camino hacia allí y la abrió manualmente– Buennos díash, profffesora Bagssshot. ¿Neceshita algo?</p><p> </p><p>–¡Ay, Harry, querido, mira el estado en el que estás, son las 8 de la mañana! –protestó la mujer de cabellos largos y canosos. La mujer vivía en el mismo vecindario, y aparentemente había sido muy adepta a sus padres y a él antes de que se fuera con los Dursley.</p><p> </p><p>–No he dormido...</p><p> </p><p>La mujer fue hasta la puerta y se adentró en la casa, le tenía mucho cariño a Harry a pesar de que a este no le gustaba tanto la historia como a ella, intentaba contarle historias divertidas cada vez que se daba una vuelta para verlo.</p><p> </p><p>–Harry, Harry... ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás así? Necesitas dormir.</p><p> </p><p>–No necesssito dormir, necesssito a Tom. Essstúpidas cláusssulas ministeriales... ¿Un poco de whisky profffesora?</p><p> </p><p>–Preferiría té, y para ti también. Ven, siéntate en el sillón y dime qué te ocurre –fueron hacia el sillón de la sala y el elfo les trajo té y galletas, mirando agradecido a la mujer que venía a calmar a su amo.</p><p> </p><p>–Has leído El Profeta, supongo –la voz de Harry se aclaró un poco, pero seguía arrastrada y sonaba muy decaído–. Todo empezó a fin de año escolar. Le pedí a Albus ayuda para poder adoptar a Tom y de pronto me salta con que tiene un padre. El tipo resulta ser un maldito aprovechador que sólo quiere tener al niño porque alguien más lo quiere. Luego descubro que también tiene un tío, pero es  racista, violento.</p><p> </p><p>–Me costó, pero lo convencí que me apoyara, él dice que prefiere a alguien que hable la lengua de Salazar para su sobrino, aunque se niega a hablar en nada que no sea Parsel. Y cuando creo que finalmente el Wiz me va a dar a Tom sale el maldito Flavius Malfoy peleando la tutela sólo porque descubrieron mediante Morfin que Tom es el heredero de Slytherin. Con su maldita perfecta familia van a quitarme a Tom. Abraxas y él se odian, y Tom no es un Sangre Pura, va a sufrir con esa familia, van a cambiarlo, ¡y no quiero!</p><p> </p><p>Bathilda le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo al ver que estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas– Bueno, pero no necesariamente van a obtener ellos la tutela, el juicio aún no termina, cariño.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo sé. Pero Flavius está casado, tiene un hijo, representa el padre perfecto. Yo es cambio soy más joven, y no tengo esposa ni hijo. Está en el Wiz, lo van a apoyar. Y la gente que se suponía que tendría que estar apoyándome en esto, no lo está. No me hablo con Hermione desde que se negó a ser mi abogada, y Albus desde el principio no quería que lo adoptara.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah, Albus... siempre lo has visto con mucha reverencia, y supongo que la barba esa que lleva ahora lo hace ver un poco más viejo de lo que es, pero después de todo sigue siendo un niño, y los niños cometen errores, en especial cuando están asustados –comentó Bathilda en tono condescendiente.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Asustado? ¿De qué crees que está asustado?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Alguna vez te dije que conocía a Albus desde pequeño?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, dijiste que conocías a toda su familia.</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, cuando mi sobrino-nieto Gellert, fue expulsado de Durmstrang vino a pasar una temporada conmigo. Un niño brillante, pero lamentablemente no conocía los límites. Yo le presenté a Albus y rápidamente quedaron prendados el uno del otro. Estaban todo el tiempo soñando con alcanzar las mayores maravillas mágicas, encontrar reliquias y esclavizar a los muggles bajo el poder de los magos.</p><p> </p><p>Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua ante lo último– E-espera, ¿Gellert como Gellert Grindewald? ¿Albus Dumbledore queriendo esclavizar a los muggles? ¿El mismo Albus Dumbledore que me mandaba con los Dursley cada verano diciendo que exageraba y que vivir con muggles no era tan malo?</p><p> </p><p>–Los mismos. Gellert y Albus encontraron en el otro todo lo que habían estado buscando. Ambos eran apuestos, jóvenes, inteligentes y poderosos. Estudiaron juntos y lograron mucho, en algún punto de la relación Albus se enamoró, y cuando Gellert se dio cuenta, decidió que sería beneficioso para ambos actuar utilizando esa atracción que sentía por él. Gellert quería hacerse creer a sí mismo que no sentía nada por Albus que no fuera entendimiento y respeto, que lo estaba usando, pero yo no soy vieja por nada, uno no puede usar y respetar a una persona, y creo que hoy en día Gellert sabe eso mejor que nadie.</p><p> </p><p>–El caso es que terminaron profundizando su relación y en su búsqueda de poder, llegó el momento en que debían moverse. Aberforth tomó mal la noticia puesto que tendría que cuidar a la pequeña Ariadna. Gellert y Aberforth pelearon, Albus terminó metiéndose en la pelea también, y cuando las maldiciones comenzaron Ariadna cometió el error de querer pararlos, y una de las maldiciones la mató.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde jadeó sorprendido, completamente despierto y atento, todo efecto del alcohol perdido. Bathilda puso cara de tristeza– Aberforth estaba fúrico, culpaba a Albus por su muerte, Ariadna siempre había sido la luz de sus ojos. Albus en cambio tenía miedo de saber quién había matado a Ariadna, y huyó de Gellert, intentando convertir su personalidad en todo lo contrario.</p><p> </p><p>–Albus odiaba a los muggles porque unos niños muggle atacaron a su hermanita y ella quedó mal de la cabeza, lo que la llevó a matar a su madre en una explosión de magia accidental. La pobre niña probablemente fue violada. Y el viejo Percival fue encarcelado luego de obtener su venganza. ¿Cómo podría Albus amar a los muggles cuando ellos destruyeron por completo su familia? Pero él sentía que todo lo que representaba Gellert era lo que había matado a su hermana. Y Gellert se fue a intentar cumplir sus sueños, ya que Albus ya no le hablaba. Yo creo que mi sobrino-nieto se fue de aquí con el corazón roto.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta unos momentos más– Merlín... –soltó de pronto pasándose las manos por la cara–. Esto... es demasiado para mí...</p><p> </p><p>Bathilda tomó sus manos– Lo que quiero que entiendas, cariño. Es que Albus es sólo un niño confundido, asustado de su propio pasado, no deberías depender tanto de alguien que no sabe ni qué hacer consigo mismo. Tú sabes en el fondo de tu corazón quién y por qué es mejor para cuidar a Tom. Junta todo eso en un discurso y muéstrales al Wiz la verdad según la ven tus ojos. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lunes 10 de Julio de 1939 – Ministerio de Magia – Décimo Piso – Tribunal del Winzengamot</p><p>09:47</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Con el debido respeto que el Tribunal merece, me gustaría expresar mi preocupación respecto a que las intenciones del sr. Potter no sen tan puras como nos quiere hacer creer con su acto pobre huérfano maltratado –sugirió con tono inocente Flavius Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se atreve?</em> Harry trabó la mandíbula para no lanzarse encima del Malfoy como una fiera salvaje. <em>¿Que varitas ni varitas? ¡Pensaba arrancarle la yugular con los dientes! Hijo de puta. Hijo-de-puta.</em></p><p> </p><p>–Las constantes visitas a las habitaciones de su profesor, las noches que pasaba fuera de su cama no son pruebas más que preocupantes de su comportamiento incorrecto. ¿Quién sabe si siquiera podemos confiar en que el niño no haya ya sido mancillado utilizando su puesto como una figura de autoridad para el menor? El lugar para un niño es una familia completa...</p><p> </p><p>Su abogado le retenía para que no le saltara encima al rubio pero su orgullo era demasiado para quedarse sin hacer nada– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Tiene sólo 12 años, ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir semejante cosa? ¡Puede que en tu casa tenga una familia completa, pero será una farsa, a ustedes no les interesa Tom, sólo quieren utilizar su poder político como heredero.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Sr. Potter! Hablará cuando le toque su turno o será retirado de la sala –lo reprendió el Jefe del Tribunal.</p><p> </p><p>–Me disculpo, su señoría –respondió entre dientes Harry sentándose.</p><p> </p><p>–Sr. Malfoy, sus acusaciones son muy graves para alguien que trabaja con niños. Por el modo en que usted hablaba, el Tribunal asume que se maneja en puras suposiciones y le recomendamos en abstenerse de hacer acusaciones sin fundamento en el futuro.</p><p> </p><p>–Su señoría, simplemente estaba intentando poner al Tribunal bajo aviso del inusual comportamiento avistado en Hogwarts por los mismos alumnos.</p><p> </p><p>–Ya hemos escuchado testimonios de diversos alumnos, no hay razón para creer que el sr. Potter ha hecho nada fuera de la moral. Sin embargo, sr. Potter, ¿ha usted permitido pasar la noche en sus habitaciones al sr. Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, su señoría.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y cuál ha sido el motivo de eso, sr. Potter?</p><p> </p><p>–Tom sufre de pesadillas. Quizá no debería llamarlas eso, sino la repetición de los peores momentos de su vida al irse a dormir. Lo llevan a un estado de grave desgaste mental y físico por la falta de descanso y el estrés. Cuando dormía, mi presencia impedía las pesadillas. Tom no tiene una buena relación con sus compañeros de habitación por lo cual me temo que no se sentía seguro durante su sueño con nadie más que conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Hace usted el mismo procedimiento con todos los alumnos que sufren de pesadillas?</p><p> </p><p>–No son simplemente pesadillas. Cuando yo era joven las sufría y comprendo el estado por el que pasaba mi alumno. Sabiendo que podía pararlas con mi mera presencia hubiera sido cruel no permitirlo. Intento ayudar a cualquier alumno mío que tenga un problema y yo pueda ayudarles.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y sabe usted a ciencia cierta que el niño sufría dichas pesadillas?</p><p> </p><p>–No he leído la mente del niño para comprobar que no actuaba todo, pero puedo decirle que las ojeras en sus ojos eran reales, que el sudor frío en su frente cuando rodaba y gemía durante su sueño eran reales. Los elfos de Hogwarts han sido testigos más de una vez de su padecimiento.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien. El Tribunal procederá a convocar a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts para interrogación.</p><p> </p><p>Harry realmente esperaba que los elfos hubieran sido testigos de las pesadillas de Tom o iba a estar en problemas....</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 1° de Agosto de 1939 – Grimmauld Place N°12 – Londres – Inglaterra</p><p>20:15</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miró con una leve sonrisa los cuerpos de un pequeño rubiecito y un bastante crecido moreno acurrucados en la cama como dos bebés indefensos que finalmente habían conseguido algo de consuelo. De Cygnus no le extrañaba, después de todo su principito tenía sólo 9 añitos, pero ver a Harry en ese estado era un espectáculo enternecedor.</p><p> </p><p>Sacó una manta del armario y los cubrió a ambos él mismo. Cygnus había extrañado mucho a su 'tío Harry', y estaba un poco celoso de saber que no los había estado visitando durante el año tanto como antes por culpa de otro niño llamado Tom. El tema de la lucha por la custodia era un poco complicado para el pequeño y según Cygnus el tío Harry se peleaba con el tío abuelo Favius porque Flavius le quería robar el niño que le había robado a su tío Harry. Lo cual según Pollux, era verdad.</p><p> </p><p>La petición de lucha de Flavius había salido a la luz en cuanto se descubrió que Tom era heredero de los Gaunt, y éstos descendían de Slytherin, más obvio no se podía ser, pero Flavius tenía mucha influencia política y una familia tipo, cosa que le iba en contra a su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>No que Harry hubiera sido un fácil oponente para el Malfoy, cualquiera hubiera perdido a esa altura, pero su amigo había peleado con garras y dientes la custodia, usando cada pequeña carta que tenía. Todavía recordaba la expresión de Flavius cuando el ojiverde había soltado la bomba de ser el heredero de Gryffindor. Godric mismo, o mejor dicho su cuadro, se presentó a declarar a su favor.</p><p> </p><p>El problema era que pareciera que Harry simplemente se aferraba a su lugar, no que ganase terreno. Sin importar la cantidad de gente que declarase, parecía tener más peso tener una esposa y un hijo que la adoración, el tiempo y todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle a ese niño. Eso y que las acusaciones de corromper al niño habían cavado hondo.</p><p> </p><p>Lo malo era que no era el único que lo notaba, su amigo tenía constantes ojeras bajo los ojos, que a pesar de que las mantenía con pequeños glamour, Pollux sabía que estaban allí. Estaba también muy flaco y quería encerrarse a beber en su casa como si no existiera nada allá afuera. Había tenido que traerlo a rastras a su casa.</p><p> </p><p>Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que veía a Harry deprimido. Sabía que saldría de ello y que su mayor desesperación era la falta de contacto con cierto chico de ojos verde-azulados. Cada Halloween su amigo se deprimía, pero era una noche al año. La vez que realmente lo había visto mal era cuando su primer hijo, Alphard Black había nacido muerto.</p><p> </p><p>Harry iba a ser el padrino de Alphard, y por alguna estúpida razón su amigo estaba convencido de que era su culpa que su primogénito hubiera muerto. Su cuñada, para intentar apañar un poco el dolor de su esposa le había puesto Alphard a su hijo, pero Harry no era cercano a los Lestrange y no veía a su ahijado en el niño.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando nació Cygnus, Pollux quiso hacerlo el padrino, pero Harry se negó en rotundo, argumentando alguna tontería sobre estar maldito y que sus familiares morían. Así que para Cygnus era 'tío Harry', a pesar de que en realidad, la abuela de Harry era una Black y serían primos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga y Harry se llevaban bien cuando su hija era pequeña, pero Harry no sabía como actuar con las mujeres, así que ahora hablaba con ella tanto como con su mujer. Era un misterio para Pollux por qué Harry creía tan firmemente que le gustaban las chicas.</p><p> </p><p>Se dirigió a su oficina personal, donde yacía sobre el escritorio la última carta que le había mandado Hermione. Ambos habían estado discutiendo vía lechuza la actitud de la chica para con Harry. Ambos eran amigos de Harry, pero no tan unidos entre sí y ahora que estaban peleados, estaba teniendo la oportunidad de su vida para decirle unas cuantas verdades a la Ravenclaw. Lo cual había terminado en una pelea de trapitos al sol por ambos lados.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa cruel mojó una pluma dorada en un tintero. Era tiempo de tener su dosis de diversión con la rata de biblioteca. Nadie insultaba las intensiones para con sus amigos sin sufrir las consecuencias, en especial cuando ese alguien estaba haciendo sufrir a esos mismos amigos. Iba a hacer a esa bruja tragar sus palabras hasta que le pidiera disculpas a Harry arrepentida como que se llamaba Pollux Cygnus Black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Ministerio de Magia – Décimo Piso – Tribunal del Winzengamot</p><p>11:20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apenas podía creer que había llegado a ese punto. El punto donde vería la sonrisa de victoria de Flavius Malfoy saboreando que Harry no tenía nada más con qué pelear por la custodia, que había utilizado cada pedazo de influencia que tenía y aún así estaba perdiendo.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió como Gin, su abogado, le ponía una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo, y a pesar de que la sentencia no estaba dada por el Tribunal, sabía que la mayoría no se inclinaba a su favor. Se sentía tan desesperadamente desdichado que podría largarse a llorar si no fuera porque eso pisotearía su dignidad completamente.</p><p> </p><p>Nada parecía contar para ese grupo de malditos pomposos magos. Iba a perder a Tom sólo por que no estaba casado. No importaba que fuera un Auror, que fuera un profesor adorado por todo el colegio, que entendiera lo que era ser un huérfano, hablase los dos idiomas que sabía el niño y lo amara con locura. Todo lo que les importaba era que la familia Malfoy era más adecuada desde el punto de vista normal.</p><p> </p><p>Le habían hecho cortar toda comunicación con su pequeño príncipe durante todo ese tiempo para quitárselo tan cruelmente y dárselo a un tipo que no conocía a su pequeño y le importaba un bledo quién era, con tal de que fuer el heredero de Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>–Levanten las manos quienes están a favor de que la custodia sea entregada al sr. Flavius Malfoy... –indicó el Jefe del Tribunal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Merlín, iba a perder a Tom...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mi Guardián Mágico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>08:30</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Comió su avena con rapidez, no es que la porción fuera suficientemente grande o rica como para prolongarlo más de lo necesario. El ambiente en el orfanato había estado bastante tenso desde el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Mike, y las miradas acusatorias no lo dejaban a luz ni sombra. No que pudieran probar nada al respecto, y la policía ya había cesado las investigaciones al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>Gracias al sistema de su valija, nadie podía abrirla cuando estaba encogida y su varita no era algo que vieran como algo más que un extraño objeto. Su navaja no se abría sin el uso de parsel y todo eso en conjunto lo había dejado salir indemne del asunto.</p><p> </p><p>Aún así no había querido parecer sospechoso haciendo su viaje a Callejón Diagon al día siguiente de la muerte de Mike, por lo que había esperado una semana. Finalmente sintiéndose seguro para salir sin ser sospechado.</p><p> </p><p>Tomando su valija para guardar sus compras allí, la guardó en su bolsillo. Tenía algunas monedas que les daban de cuando en cuando en el orfanato. Cada uno elegía cómo las ahorraba y en qué las gastaba, por lo que podría tomar el transporte público ida y vuelta.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando pasó por la mirada acusatoria de la sra. Cole, Tom no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa curvar levemente sus labios. La vieja había intentado por todos los medios acusarle, pero parecía que la suerte no la complacía al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>En las calles londinenses se podía oler la tensión y la expectación, todo el mundo estaba esperando el estallido de la guerra que Hitler estaba reteniendo. Había rumores sobre preparaciones y planes pero nada estaba por seguro, no querían que el enemigo supiera los planes con certeza. Tom no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto, por ahora no estaba envuelto en ello, pero estando atrapado en ese mundo... no sabía qué podría pasar, ni cuando.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Callejón Diagon – Londres Mágico</p><p>09:10</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El edificio de Gringotts se veía aún más intimidante cuando tenías que ingresar en él solo. Una fortaleza bajo tierra, llena de cuevas, túneles y goblins con un dragón semi-amaestrado. Sí, <em>definitivamente</em> el lugar donde él querría ir a dar un paseo. Después de tantas guerras goblin que le hacían leer en Historia de la Magia, lo mejor era tratar con respeto a las criaturas.</p><p> </p><p>Tuvo un difícil momento suprimiendo la idea de que probablemente Harry sabía los nombres de la mayoría de los goblins trabajando con el público. Tenía que enfocarse en no pensar en él para no adelantar el dolor que vendría con ello. Suficiente que tendría que enfrentarlo en el colegio.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba a punto de alcanzar el mostrador cuando en uno de los bancos de madera vio un ejemplar de El Profeta abandonado. No siempre se tenía la ocasión de obtener información del Mundo Mágico gratis, por lo que fue a tomar el periódico y se sentó a ojearlo unos momentos, preguntándose si diría algo al respecto de la guerra muggle inminente.</p><p> </p><p>Repasó los titulares: <em>15 muertos en escaramuza Schwerin; Los gobiernos niegan operativos de nuevo Lord Oscuro; Premios Corazón de Bruja, los nominados; ¿El juicio Potter/Malfoy termina finalmente?; Celestina Warbeck afónica...</em></p><p> </p><p>Todo pensamiento se congeló por unos segundos y antes de lo que pudiera procesar estaba pasando las páginas de una manera tan desesperada que casi las rasgaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿El juicio Potter/Malfoy termina finalmente?</em>
</p><p>Por Grizel Hurtz</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La batalla entre estos dos prominentes hombres del Mundo Mágico parecía que no iba a acabar jamás, pero aparentemente se acabaron las interrogaciones de testigos, búsqueda de pruebas y reuniones privadas del Tribunal. Puede que hoy sea el día en que finalmente se decida quién se queda con la custodia del joven heredero de Slytherin y las malas lenguas dicen que el joven Potter no está en la mejor de las posiciones para obtener el puesto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dejó de leer cuando la mujer empezaba a divagar sobre tonterías para rellenar la columna. Su cerebro parecía tener problemas para procesar la información y ausentemente dejó el periódico donde lo había hallado. ¿Qué era eso de un Malfoy peleando por su custodia? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que Harry tenía problemas con el juicio? ¿Qué había pasado respecto a su padre?</p><p> </p><p>Tenía muchas preguntas dando vueltas por su cabeza y se sentía demasiado inseguro y confundido para suponer. Automáticamente buscó por la dirección de la oficina, en los diarios muggles había lugares donde podías conseguir artículos atrasados. Para su suerte era en el mismo callejón, por lo que se levantó de un salto y salió con toda la rapidez posible, intentando no dejarse la dignidad en el camino.</p><p> </p><p>El edificio parecía una tienda más, con algunos periódicos en las vidrieras y un cartel con las mismas letras que utilizaban para el diario. Apenas le pegó un vistazo a la pintura roja y verde del edificio antes de meterse.</p><p> </p><p>Haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír encantadoramente, le preguntó a uno de los editores si allí era posible conseguir ediciones atrasadas y el hombre le indicó que no podía comprarlas pero que si tenía cuidado le dejarían revisar la biblioteca para que leyera allí mismo. Dándole las gracias se dirigió a la puerta indicada.</p><p> </p><p>La biblioteca era realmente un enorme archivador con miles de cajones que parecían extenderse varios metros hacia el techo y todo por alrededor de la sala circular. Había un escritorio y unas sillas en el centro. Cuando se acercó vio un papel flotando sobre la madera que dictaba <em>“Con voz clara y alta enuncia tu búsqueda y los archivadores proveerán, más nada debes robar o sin manos te quedarás”.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom rodó los ojos ante lo último y probó– Ediciones del año 1939 –la mesa se llenó de una montaña de periódicos–. Quitando todos los que no contengan la palabra Potter en ellos –sólo un puñado de ediciones cayeron sonoramente sobre la madera, habiendo desaparecido el resto y el niño sonrió complacido, era un muy buen hechizo el que tenía ese pequeño cuarto.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó y ordenó las ediciones por fecha antes de tomar el más viejo para comenzar su pequeña investigación de los hechos. El primero era un artículo pequeño, se titulaba: <em>Juicio Civil en el Wizengamot</em>, por M. Amerinus</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El día de ayer se llevó a cabo una sesión del Wizengamot en la cual como parte demandante se encontraba el sr. Harry Potter, último miembro de la familia Potter, en contra de Tom Riddle sr., un muggle padre de un estudiante de Hogwarts con el mismo nombre. Las partes luchaban por la tutela de dicho joven mago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El Wizengamot encontró la demanda sensata luego de descubrir las intenciones del muggle respecto a la sustracción del niño a todo contacto con nuestro mundo, después de no haber estado presente en la vida del menor durante 12 años.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se desconoce la historia completa de este joven mago, pero los miembros del Wizengamot parecían visiblemente ofendidos respecto a lo aprendido sobre la madre del niño.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El juicio no está cerrado, dado el descubrimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia. Los detalles son desconocidos aún, pero no tardaremos mucho en enterarnos al respecto mis queridos lectores.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un suspiro. Su padre había querido recuperarle, pero borrar todo rastro de magia en él. No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto, al no conocer los detalles completos. Pero algo le decía que de haber estado allí, no le habría gustado en lo más mínimo. Apartó el periódico y tomó el siguiente, tenía bastante por leer y lo mejor sería pararse a pensar cuando tuviera todas las piezas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…La presencia de Morfin Gaunt, tío del disputado, reveló la shoqueante noticia de que la línea de Slytherin habría sobrevivido todo este tiempo en su familia. El sr. Gaunt se negó a hablar en otra cosa que no fuera lengua Parsel y el sr. Potter tuvo que hacer de traductor. A pesar de ello el sr. Gaunt no tenía ningún problema para entender inglés y demostraba su acuerdo en las traducciones realizadas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aparentemente su reluctancia a hablar en Inglés se debía a un homenaje a su fallecido padre, Marvolo Gaunt. El sr. Gaunt ha estado preso en Azkaban por el ataque a ciertos muggles del pueblo donde su familia habitaba y no puede hacerse cargo del menor en cuestión, pero declaró su apoyo total al sr. Potter, al cual considera su primo, ya que no hay otra manera de que éste fuera capaz de hablar lengua Parsel de no ser de la familia...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Así que su madre le había puesto Marvolo en honor a su abuelo. Y tenía un tío que era mago y estaba vivo... Y viendo la foto, peor aspecto no podía tener. Había leído sobre las consecuencias del incesto y tenía la fuerte sensación de que los Gaunt preferían que “todo quedara en familia”. La idea de poder haber nacido de su madre y tío le revolvía el estómago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…Flavius Malfoy ha apelado por la custodia, alegando que la historia del pobre niño había enternecido el corazón de su familia y que un menor necesitaba tener un hogar completo. Hubo también ciertas sutiles referencias a la probable incapacidad del sr. Potter de cuidar de un menor correctamente...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…“Por la cara del sr. Potter estoy seguro de que estaba a punto de saltar sobre él y hechizarlo hasta la inconsciencia. Aunque tengo que admitir que Flavius se pasó un poco” declaró uno de los miembros del Wizengamot respecto a la pequeña contienda del día...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…Gran cantidad de testigos han pasado por la Sala de Juicios para intentar inclinar la balanza entre el sr. Malfoy y el sr. Potter. Nada parece por seguro aún, y el Tribunal sigue en deliberaciones. El día de hoy los testigos fueron los siguientes…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…En un acto casi desesperado podría decirse, Harry Potter declaró que tenía el mismo estatus que Tom, por lo cual no estaba intentando aprovecharse de él por el poder político. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando demostró que en realidad lo tenía. El sr. Potter es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y lo demostró con un retrato del mismísimo Godric y convocando dos grandes reliquias de Gryffindor: El Sombrero Seleccionador y la Espada Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Las razones de porqué esto había sido ocultado durante todo este tiempo son desconocidas, pero el retrato del difunto fundador declaró que su heredero era demasiado noble para querer aprovecharse de su estatus, y que él mismo estuvo de acuerdo con revelarlo por el bien del 'joven Thomas'...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom terminó de repasar los diarios, parándose principalmente en los que tenían títulos llamativos. No todos los artículos tenían realmente algo interesante. De lo que podía rescatar de los periodistas de El Profeta, Harry había tenido problemas para mantener la pelea por su custodia a partir de la entrada de Flavius Malfoy en escena.</p><p> </p><p>El padre de Abraxas debía de tener una buena cantidad de poder político para lograr ser tan popular, y lo peor es que con el hecho de tener una familia completa, tenía todas a su favor. Harry, sin embargo, no había querido ceder... mucha gente había testificado de su lado y hasta había revelado su estatus como heredero de uno de los fundadores.</p><p> </p><p>No era de extrañar que en el artículo de hoy hubiera leído que no tenía buenas posibilidades de obtener la sentencia a su favor... Tom parpadeó unos momentos, antes de abrir mucho los ojos y lanzarse fuera de la habitación y de las oficinas del periódico.</p><p> </p><p>No estaba muy seguro de cómo rayos lograría entrar al Ministerio, pero de que lo haría, lo haría. No había nacido aún una persona que fuera capaz de negarle a él lo que quería, y el Ministerio estaba a punto de aprender eso.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Ministerio de Magia – Décimo Piso – Tribunal del Winzengamot</p><p>11:20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Levanten las manos quienes están a favor de que la custodia sea entregada al sr. Flavius Malfoy...</p><p> </p><p>Tom palideció ante esas palabras y empujó las con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un chirrido prolongado que interrumpió el conteo de manos y un centenar de rostros se volvió hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>Intentó no tirarse contra la puerta jadeando delante de tantos pomposos funcionarios del Ministerio y con toda la compostura que pudo avanzó unos pasos hacia el centro de la sala.</p><p> </p><p>Los miembros del Tribunal parecían bastante confusos de que la sesión hubiera sido interrumpida súbitamente por un niño, el cual casi nadie reconocía. El jefe del Tribunal se inclinó y abrió la boca para cuestionarlo cuando de pronto se vio encerrado por unos fuertes brazos y estrechado contra un firme pecho.</p><p> </p><p>Tom había repasado muchas veces qué haría cuando se encontrase con Harry. Planeaba mirarle con desdén y no demostrarle todo el dolor que le había causado su abandono. Sin embargo parecía que su cuerpo tenía otras ideas porque en cuanto el aroma de Harry inundó sus fosas nasales y su mente reconoció esa forma tan protectiva de abrazarlo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se aferró a su profesor clavando los dedos en la carne como si fuera a morir si era arrancado de sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>–Te extrañé, mi príncipe –susurró roncamente el ojiverde a su oído, haciendo que su cuerpo se agitara en un espasmo mientras intentaba no estallar en sollozos.</p><p> </p><p>En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y un par de aurores novatos entraron corriendo a la sala– ¡Ahí está! –gritó uno de ellos señalando a Tom, acercándose con paso decidido y mano estirada lista para arrancarlo de los brazos de Harry–. Tú, pequeño ca--</p><p> </p><p>Antes de lo que el pobre tipo podía asimilar tenía una varita de acebo presionando en su cuello. Harry había alzando a Tom con una mano y la otra la tenía completamente estirada, frenando la mano del auror novato a centímetros del niño.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo tocas y te quedas sin mano –amenazó con una voz glacial y los ojos verdes brillando llenos de poder. En ese instante todos sintieron la temperatura de la sala aumentar un par de grados.</p><p> </p><p>El pobre hombre que había estado persiguiendo a Tom por entrar ilegalmente comenzó a temblar ante la expresión de completa furia que tenía el heredero de Gryffindor, destilando poder por cada uno de sus poros. Y cuando su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó, en un intento de alejarse de la amenaza, se tiró demasiado rápido hacia atrás, cayendo al piso.</p><p> </p><p>Al ver que la amenaza contra el pequeño Slytherin había cesado, Harry bajó la varita y toda la fuerza y frialdad que había provenido de él hacia un segundo se evaporó como si hubiera sido sólo una ilusión.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo me haré cargo de él, novato. Por favor, vuelva a su puesto.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre parpadeó y al notar las insignias de Harry asintió torpemente– Sí, señor.</p><p> </p><p>Con prontitud se retiraron a hacer guardia mientras el ojiverde bajó a Tom, separándose para ver al pequeño entre sus brazos. Corrió un mechón que caía sobre el rostro del niño y lo miró como si quisiera beber de cada una de sus facciones.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tom? –no lo dijo como un reproche, sino con voz suave, como si estuviera perdido e intentara comprender.</p><p> </p><p>–No viniste, ni escribiste –explicó herméticamente, con expresión en blanco y voz monótona.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró– Algún idiota no tuvo mejor idea que hacer una ley para que cuando se realizaba un juicio de este tipo, el disputado tenía que ser aislado para evitar ser manipulado.</p><p> </p><p>Se escucharon algunas toses y risitas por la sala ante la elocuencia del estamento. Tom apenas demostró una reacción y la borró de inmediato– Ya veo... –entrecerró los ojos y se giró directo a enfrentar a Flavius–. ¿Y tú quien se supone que eres?</p><p> </p><p>–Mi nombre es Flavius Malfoy y...</p><p> </p><p>–No era eso a lo que me refería. ¿Te crees que he venido aquí sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando? Estoy más que enterado. Mi pregunta es: ¿quién rayos te crees que eres para intervenir pidiendo mi custodia sin preguntarme? No te conozco, y no me interesa conocerte. Mucho menos vivir contigo. Ya tengo suficiente con el racista, arrogante, pedante de tu hijo como para querer conocer uno crecido.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se volvió a los miembros del Tribunal que lo miraban con distintas emociones en sus rostros: sorpresa, diversión, enojo–. Ustedes... deberían avergonzarse de haber intentado encajarme una familia la cual lo único que quiere de mí es mi poder político. Que tenga 12 años no significa que no pueda ver lo que tengo en frente de mi nariz, creo que son ustedes los que tienen ese problema.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Ese oxigenado de ahí me va a dar una mejor vida simplemente por estar casado y que su esperma funcione suficientemente bien para procrear? ¿Qué me puede dar él? ¿Va a darme de comer? Lamento romperles la burbuja, pero sus elfos son los que me alimentarán. ¿Va a pagar por mi comida? Gran cosa, la mayor parte del año comeré en el colegio y los magos pueden multiplicar la comida existente.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Va a jugar conmigo? Tengo 12 años, no 3. ¿Va a enseñarme algo? He logrado obtener un puntaje perfecto en mi año escolar sin su ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que él puede darme que Harry no? Nada. Él sabe cocinar lo que sea y lo hace mejor que cualquier elfo. Puede jugar y le encanta hacerlo. No hay ninguna pregunta que le haga que deje sin ser contestada y sabe sobre muchísimas cosas. Es genial enseñando. Me ha vestido, sabe cuando es mi cumpleaños, se preocupa por mi alimentación, mi bienestar y hasta mis metas. Si necesito una charla de sexo, una lección extra, un castigo o un cuento antes de dormir, es capaz de hacerlo, y además de todo eso es capaz de quererme como si fuera de su familia y protegerme de cualquier cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Nuevamente se giró hacia Flavius y sonrió maliciosamente <em>:: Como ganess el juisscio haré de tu vida un infierno ::</em></p><p> </p><p>–Tom –reprendió Harry con suavidad pero firmeza mientras Malfoy palidecía visiblemente ante el sonido, de alguna manera sintiendo la amenaza.</p><p> </p><p>El niño se volvió hacia él con expresión inocente <em>:: ¿Me vass a desscir que no te tienta? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde suspiró <em>:: No ess la manera... puede que ssuss motivoss hayan ssido basstante egoisstas, pero esstoy sseguro de que te daría una buena vida ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom alzó una ceja arrogantemente y miró a los miembros del Tribunal– Tampoco habla el mismo idioma que nosotros, ¿cómo se supone que me eduque cuando no puede entenderme si no me da la gana?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos– Es suficiente, Tom. Ven aquí... –dijo suavemente estirando una mano hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>El niño lo miró dudoso unos momentos y haciendo una mueca se acercó para ser alzado por el ojiverde y balanceado con suavidad, de una manera calmante. La presión que se había apoderado de la sala sin que los demás se dieran cuenta mientras Tom hablaba, desapareció de pronto gracias a las atenciones del mayor.</p><p> </p><p>El niño cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Harry, aprovechando el momento por miedo a perderlo. Los dedos de su profesor se enredaron en su cabello y masajearon de manera calmante.</p><p> </p><p>Harry levantó la mirada hacia los demás– Esperaremos afuera –cuando notó que Malfoy iba a protestar se adelantó–. No lo voy a secuestrar, este simplemente no es un ambiente que le haga bien a Tom. Es mejor que simplemente escuche la sentencia que tener que pasar por todo lo demás. Esperaremos del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin dejar lugar a protestas se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las puertas las cuales se abrieron para dejarle paso y se cerraron detrás de él. Con un movimiento vago de la mano puso una barrera de privacidad.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Lo ssiento... :: </em>susurró en un suave siseo al oído de Tom. Cuando el niño no respondió apretó los labios<em> :: Passe, lo que passe, ssiempre esstaré para ti si nesscessitas algo. Essto no tiene por qué ssepararnoss ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom se apartó un poco para mirarlo <em>:: Malfoy hará lo que essté en sus manoss para lograrlo ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió <em>:: No tiene ni idea a quieness sse enfrenta ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Una muy muy leve sonrisa asomó por un segundo en el rostro del menor <em>:: Vass a tener que compenssarme por essto ::</em></p><p> </p><p>El mayor sonrió ampliamente <em>:: ¿Vass a pedirme algo ilegal? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>El niño miró hacia otro lado <em>:: Tal vezz, aún no lo he desscidido. ¿Y Sscylla? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: No me dejaban ingressar con ella. Está hisstérica asscerca del juisscio ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom hizo una mueca y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el cuello de su profesor y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos después de meses de estar separados.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Ministerio de Magia – Décimo Piso – Tribunal del Winzengamot</p><p>11:40</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pollux sonrió sardónicamente y enlazó sus dedos con los codos sobre la madera que fungía como pequeño escritorio y separador de la grada de abajo. Eso había sido un digno espectáculo, la única pregunta era ¿qué le tomó tanto a Tom? Su carta tendría que haber llegado entre mediados y fines de Julio.</p><p> </p><p>Para el Black era obvio que cuando el chico fuera a buscar las cosas de una manera u otra se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando. Era un niño muy inteligente, por lo que no era probable que dejara las compras para último momento.</p><p> </p><p>Se giró a mirar a Dumbledore con sospecha. Los subdirectores eran quienes enviaban las cartas, por lo cual podría haber retrasado el envío a Tom. Probablemente el retraso también era culpa de Tom, no podrían haberle enviado la carta con sólo una semana de antelación, el niño había estado ocupado con alguna otra cosa...</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo no era momento de pensar en eso sino en aprovechar las semillas sembradas– Bueno, ciertamente el niño se las trae. Me pregunto si realmente puedes manejar a alguien tan volátil, Flavius –comentó en voz alta y clara, para que todos pudieran escuchar–. Sin duda ha hecho su decisión y de no conseguir lo que quiere te hará pagar. No seré un experto en Parsel, pero creo que todos pudimos captar el tono del siseo...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Insinuás que no soy capaz de manejar un niño?</p><p> </p><p>–No. Afirmo que Tom Riddle Jr. es más de lo que puedes manejar. No te vi hacer ningún movimiento ni intento de calmarlo a pesar de que se pudo sentir su magia flameando ante su irritación. En cambio diría que Harry puede fácilmente entender y calmarlo, después de todo lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.</p><p> </p><p>–Y qué manera de defender al niño –soltó Griselda Marchbanks en tono halagador–. Hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de comerse a ese pobre auror. Tiene instinto de madre.</p><p> </p><p>–De padre, querrás decir –corrigió Tiberius Ogden.</p><p> </p><p>–No, instinto materno. Los hombres no os ocupais tanto de vuestros hijos. Además los hombres que cocinan son tan raros... –acotó Melania Macmillan, la esposa de Arcturus.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux soltó una suave risa, más de una vez le había dicho a su amigo que sería la <em>esposa</em> perfecta, al parecer no era el único que lo creía.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Ministerio de Magia – Décimo Piso – Tribunal del Winzengamot</p><p>11:53</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry observó el pacífico rostro de Tom mientras se quedaba dormido en sus brazos. Podía sentir el estrés del niño y le dolía no haber podido estar allí para él. Sabía que eso pasaría, y aún así no había podido hacer nada.</p><p> </p><p>Escuchó las puertas de la Sala de Juicios y se paró del suelo, con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, que se había aferrado a él en cuanto sitió el cambio de posición. Sabiendo que la puerta era señal de que debía volver a ingresar.</p><p> </p><p>Soltó un suspiro. Cuando habían iniciado la votación, antes de que entrase Tom, había distinguido claramente que la cantidad de manos favorecía a Flavius. No había llegado a contar el número exacto, y tampoco el Jefe del Tribunal, pero el resultado era obvio.</p><p> </p><p>Atravesó las puertas sosteniendo a su príncipe contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer más pequeño de lo que realmente era y miró con resignación al Wizengamot.</p><p> </p><p>–Sr. Potter. Por favor, firme los papeles que tiene en la mesa frente a usted –el ojiverde frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era lo que querían obligarle a hacer esta vez y se sentó en una silla conjugada para él, teniendo cuidado de acomodar el cuerpo de Tom para que estuviera confortable.</p><p> </p><p>Sosteniendo al niño se inclinó a leer el pergamino que con tinta roja y trazos alargados decía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yo, Harry James Potter, juro solemnemente aceptar la custodia total de Tom Marvolo Riddle en orden de proveer al susodicho de educación, alimentación y un hogar hasta el día en que termine su escolarización.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levantó la vista incrédulo ante lo que veía y su mirada se cruzó con la de Pollux que sonrió ampliamente. El profesor de Defensa se quedó en shock. Tom había logrado que cambiaran de opinión. El alivio lo cubrió como una manta en un día frío e inconscientemente apretó el agarre sobre Tom, inclinándose a firmar con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p> </p><p>Debajo de ello había una serie de términos de lo que se consideraba maltrato y que el Wizengamot revocaría la custodia si se descubría alguno de aquellos en las visitas de trabajadores del Ministerio, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Tom oficialmente era suyo, el mundo podría irse al diablo en ese momento que muy poco le habría importado.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>12:23</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despertó sintiéndose extrañamente seguro. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, él nunca se sentía seguro en el orfanato. Abrió los ojos con cautela para encontrarse con una vista desconocida. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía una cama amplia con sábanas de seda color azul marino y edredón verde con detalles en dorado.</p><p> </p><p>El piso era de madera y las tablas formaba complicados patrones, arremolinándose hacia el centro de la habitación. De un lado de las paredes había un armario empotrado y del otro un escritorio de madera oscura con grabados que se movían lentamente en los costados, y múltiples cajones, recovecos y estantes para guardar cosas y libros.</p><p> </p><p>No era una habitación excesivamente grande, pero ciertamente era mayor que la que tenía él en el orfanato, y mucho más lujosa.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó mientras recordaba lo ocurrido y supuso que esa era su nueva residencia. Habría esperado algo mucho más pomposo de Malfoy por lo que... ¿sería esa la casa de Harry?</p><p> </p><p>Intentó no guardar demasiadas esperanzas y casi saltó a la puerta para comprobarlo. La sala era, en una palabra, hogareña. Los sillones alrededor de una mesa baja, frente a la chimenea, los cuadros en las paredes, pero sobre todo la magia que se aspiraba en el mismo aire calentaba tu corazón.</p><p> </p><p>El aroma delicioso a carne y salsa lo guió hacia la puerta de la cocina. Dudó unos momentos antes de abrirla para hallarse con la encantadora vista de su profesor de Defensa inclinándose sobre ollas humeantes mientras tarareaba alguna canción con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde pareció percibir su presencia porque se giró hacia él y con una sonrisa dulce le dijo:</p><p> </p><p>–Bienvenido a casa, Tom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>15:56</p><p> </p><p>Habían tenido un delicioso y agradable almuerzo con Tom en la sala, Godric hizo una aparición para saludar al pequeño. Después de eso Scylla acaparó al niño enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo diciendo que necesitaba un tour.</p><p> </p><p>Primero empezaron por la casa, vagando por los cuartos hablando en Parsel y -según lo que pudo escuchar- compartiendo chismes sobre él. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para evitar a Scylla que le contara vergonzosos detalles sobre él, por lo que tenía que aguantar la risa que esos dos pequeños diablos compartían burlándose de él a sus espaldas.</p><p> </p><p>Poco después salieron al jardín, probablemente con Scylla hablándole de los vecinos con esas curiosas descripciones que las serpientes hacían, tomando importancia en detalles que parecían locos pero que eran muy ciertos.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, ambos no se habían visto en bastante tiempo, era justo que les diera un tiempo a solas.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó la valija de Tom. El pequeño la había traído con él para poder guardar sus compras y transportarlas con comodidad. Pero ya no tenía necesidad de cargar con ello ahora que lo tenía a él para achicar y agrandar los útiles. Al día siguiente irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar, ya que Tom no había alcanzado a adquirir nada antes de su pequeño viaje a El Profeta.</p><p> </p><p>Por ahora evitaban las charlas incómodas, disfrutando libremente del reencuentro, tenían tiempo de sobra para lo demás.</p><p> </p><p>Introdujo su varita en la ranura de la valija y ésta se expandió. Tomó algunos libros y comenzó a colocarlos en los estantes de libros que tenía el escritorio del cuarto de Tom. Iba a tomar más cosas cuando vio algo dentro de un caldero.</p><p> </p><p>Frunció el ceño al no poder identificar lo que estaba viendo y con cautela metió la mano para extraer el objeto. Seguramente no podía ser algo altamente peligroso si lo tenía simplemente guardado en un caldero, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>Cuando tiró del objeto apenas se resistió un poco, escuchándose el clásico frufrú que producía la tela. Su corazón pareció pararse unos momentos al ver que su mano había extraído un 'algo' de tela bañada en sangre seca, que había tomado la forma de un bollo gracias a la coagulación.</p><p> </p><p>Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era que estaba viendo la sangre de Tom, pero poco después su lado racional tomó el control señalando que eso era incorrecto, que si hubiera sido su propia sangre, no estaría escondido, lo habría lavado sin más.</p><p> </p><p>A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, la herida infligida había sido considerable. Entonces vino a su cabeza un último pensamiento que le congeló la sangre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Y si...? ¿Y si Tom había matado a alguien?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pensamientos Robados I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>16:30</p><p> </p><p>La señora Cole fue avisada por Joey de que un policía había arribado al orfanato. El niño le había indicado el camino a su oficina y allí le estaba esperando el oficial. Los huérfanos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del Nuevo Scotland Yard desde la aparición del cuerpo de Mike y sabían como actuar ante la presencia de uno de sus miembros.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, ella tuvo problemas en saber cómo actuar cuando, al ingresar en su oficina, se encontró con un joven policía que parecía más un galán de película hollywoodense. Tenía el cabello tirado hacia atrás, pegado a su cuero cabelludo y era de un color negro oscuro y brillante. Su rostro ligeramente aniñado carecía de los firmes ángulos masculinos para mostrar una piel visualmente suave y líneas ligeramente aristocráticas.</p><p> </p><p>Su traje giró apretadamente sobre el torso, destacando la esbelta figura que se escondía detrás del azul oscuro del uniforme. Pero, sin duda alguna, su rasgo más llamativo eran los ojos verde esmeralda. Ella nunca había visto unos ojos de un color tan puro... era ligeramente inconfortable verlos, como si revelasen la naturaleza etérea de ese ser.</p><p> </p><p>–Usted debe ser la señora Cole –el hombre dijo con voz tranquila y amable, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que endulzaba todas sus facciones–.  Mi nombre es Charles Skeeter, tengo entendido que usted es la institutriz que está a cargo de este orfanato.</p><p> </p><p>El policía hizo una pausa esperando confirmación a pesar de no haber realmente realizado una pregunta. En vez de dar una respuesta oral, que hubiera sido más adecuada, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, hipnotizada con la vista en frente de sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Pateándose mentalmente salió de su ensoñación lo suficiente para soltar un afectado– Un placer, oficial Skeeter. Tome asiento, por favor... –indicó la silla en frente de su escritorio y fue a sentarse del otro lado a pesar de que su mente se detuvo un momento a jugar con la idea de tomar el asiento de al lado del oficial, no hubiera sido correcto.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Trae usted alguna noticia sobre el horrible incidente con Mike? –preguntó esperando por fin tener noticias al respecto, aunque ella tenía una idea bastante amplia de quién era el responsable, y a pesar de haber declarado al respecto, el pequeño demonio Riddle parecía estar limpio nuevamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Disculpe, no estoy seguro de a qué se refiere –el oficial la miró con una sonrisa suave, pero su mirada era intensa, como si pudiera leer en su rostro las respuestas.</p><p> </p><p>–Mike Trout, uno de mis pupilos, fue asesinado... A pesar de que he comunicado ya mis firmes sospechas acerca de la implicación de Riddle en este terrible asunto, la policía insiste en que son infundados.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre sonrió indulgentemente, pero sus hombros se veían más tensos– Estoy seguro de que mis compañeros están haciendo todo lo posible. Lamento comunicarle que no es ese el motivo de mi visita.</p><p> </p><p>Por unos deliciosos momentos el joven oficial desabrochó los primeros botones de la parte superior del uniforme y metió la mano rebuscando del lado de su corazón para extraer unos papeles doblados. La institutriz tardó unos momentos en despegar la vista de los botones que estaban siendo abrochados nuevamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Estos son los papeles acreditando la adopción del joven... Thomas Riddle –dijo tras corroborar el nombre en los documentos–. Los efectos personales ya los llevaba consigo el niño por lo cual sólo tendría que colocar su firma para constar la notificación y podrá quedarse una copia de la declaración.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer palideció visiblemente– A... ¿adopción? Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿quién...? –tomó los papeles y con rapidez escaneó en búsqueda de respuestas–. Harry Potter... ¿quién es este hombre? ¿Cómo es que no fui avisada?</p><p> </p><p>–Aparentemente es un pariente lejano, y uno de los profesores del joven Riddle. No se preocupe al respecto, el niño está en buenas manos.</p><p> </p><p>–No es del niño de quién me preocupo. No me malinterprete, estoy feliz de deshacerme de él, pero este hombre... no puede simplemente adoptar al niño sin saber... las posibles <em>consecuencias</em>.</p><p> </p><p>El oficial apoyó su barbilla en la mano, inclinándose por sobre el escritorio con interés– ¿Qué clase de consecuencias?</p><p> </p><p>–De la peor clase. Ese niño es un demonio –la señora Cole se removió incómoda mientras por su mente pasaban rápidamente una pequeña recolección de incidentes pasados–. Y la muerte de Mike... estoy segura de que ha sido su último... ataque.</p><p> </p><p>Una elegante ceja color azabache se alzó ante la última palabra– ¿Ataque? ¿Qué otras cosas usted sugiere que este niño podría haber hecho?</p><p> </p><p>La mujer tensó los músculos, insegura de lo que pensaba el policía de ella– Sé cómo puede sonar para usted, pero no conoce al niño. Cuando se enoja con alguien horribles cosas suceden. El conejo de Billy apareció ahorcado colgado desde una viga, el jardinero fue atrapado en una explosión y cientos de vidrios se clavaron en su cuerpo, en una excursión a la playa Eric desapareció, y Amy y Dennis saben algo pero no dicen una palabra. Nadie nunca lo agarra haciendo nada, pero él siempre está allí, tranquilo y con una conveniente excusa en la punta de su lengua.</p><p> </p><p>El oficial sonrió de una manera no del todo natural– Ya veo... En mi trabajo me he cruzado malas hierbas como esas, pero con mano dura todo se arregla. Quizá no fueron suficientemente estrictos...</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, lo hemos intentado, créame. Ni una buena paliza, encierro y ayuno acaban con esa bestia. Uno de los sacerdotes de la capilla intentó ponerlo en el buen camino, pero hasta él lo dio como un caso perdido...</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos verdes parecían ahora más oscuros y peligrosos, quizá el hombre finalmente estaba comprendiendo con la clase de monstruosidad que estaban tratando– No se preocupe, hablaré con el padre adoptivo para advertirle al respecto. Ahora, si puede firmar aquí... y aquí... –indicó con una encantadora sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué no está servicios sociales haciendo el trámite? –preguntó la mujer confundida ante la intervención policial.</p><p> </p><p>–Ahh, un feo asunto. Lamentablemente no puedo compartirlo con usted, es confidencial –le dedicó una sonrisa compradora totalmente arrebatadora.</p><p> </p><p>Un poco sonrojada la mujer se inclinó un poco hacia el oficial, inclinando levemente el hombro en lo que pretendía ser una pose seductiva– ¿No podría darme siquiera una pista?</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa pícara el policía se inclinó para susurrar con aire conspiratorio– Digamos que hubo mucha política en medio de esto... hay que mantenerlo callado.</p><p> </p><p>La institutriz miró intrigada aquellos ojos imposiblemente verdes, pero nada más podría ser sonsacado por lo que suspiró y tomando una pluma estilográfica Montblanc, que le había regalado el señor Cole años atrás, garabateó su firma en cada uno de los papeles. Después de todo, ella era la primera en hacer una fiesta por deshacerse de la pequeña bestia.</p><p> </p><p>El joven frente a ella esbozó una sonrisa y dividió los papeles dejándole una copia en el escritorio y la otra se la guardó él mismo. Se paró con agilidad y le tendió la mano– Ha sido un encuentro realmente... <em>revelador</em> –dijo él alzando una ceja de modo sugestivo.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer frunció los labios en una sonrisa contenida y tendió su mano que fue tomada por el oficial, el cual la giró con delicadeza y la alzó levemente mientras se inclinaba. Como en medio de un trance observó esos pecaminosos labios rozar la palma de su mano hasta depositar un beso entre sus dedos mayor y anular, rozando su anillo de bodas.</p><p> </p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, partiendo desde su mano. El oficial se enderezó y la miró intensamente hasta que una sonrisa surgió de sus labios mientras se despedía, prometiendo regresar de tener alguna noticia sobre la muerte de Mike. Sin embargo, nunca regresó.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>17:02</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–¿Harry? –llamó por tercera vez en otro de los cuartos de la casa, sin obtener respuesta. Cuando se giró soltando un suspiro, el elfo de su profesor estaba justo detrás suyo y la súbita aparición casi lo hace caer al suelo del susto.</p><p> </p><p>–El amo Harry no está en la casa –afirmó el elfo de ojos como pelotas de tenis. Tom hizo una mueca, él mismo podría haber adivinado eso.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Ha dicho dónde fue o cuándo volvía?</p><p> </p><p>El elfo agitó la cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo que sus largas orejas golpetearan contra el cuero cabelludo y parte de su rostro– El amo no ha dicho nada antes de salir, el amo normalmente avisa a Dobby, Dobby cree que el amo debía de estar muy apurado. ¿Quiere el pequeño amo Tom tomar el té?</p><p> </p><p>Tom negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto. Era realmente difícil asociar ese enorme y elegante cuarto como suyo, cuando había vivido toda su vida en un pequeño cuarto con una cama de metal y un armario. Era como estar en un sueño y saber que en algún momento, muy pronto, ibas a despertar y descubrir que volvías a estar en ese pequeño y frío lugar donde las mantas eran insuficientes y nadie realmente te quería.</p><p> </p><p>Soltando un suspiro decidió que para sentirlo más como su cuarto, debía guardar sus cosas en él. Vio su valija abierta en el escritorio y entonces recordó lo que había escondido allí. Con pánico recorrió la distancia en dos grandes pasos y tomó el caldero con prontitud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nada...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No había más que sangre coagulada pegada a las paredes del caldero. La camisa no estaba allí... ni en ningún lugar a la vista.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Merlín...</p><p> </p><p>Harry la había <em>visto</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Y se había ido de pronto... sin avisar.</p><p> </p><p>Por Morgana... sabía que esto no podía durar... ¿pero no podrían haberle dejado disfrutar <em>un mísero día</em> a su lado?</p><p> </p><p>Se dejó caer, vagamente consciente del temblor en sus manos. En su mente pasaban miles de preguntas. ¿Le daría Harry una oportunidad de explicar? ¿Habría ido a buscar a los aurores para que se lo llevaran? ¿Se había ido sólo por el asco que tenía a Tom?</p><p> </p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Tampoco cuando Scylla se envolvió a su alrededor intentando calmarlo con siseos. Su mente estaba mucho más lejos, imaginando cientos de episodios diferentes para cuando Harry regresara. Si es que regresaba.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Nuevo Scotland Yard – Londres</p><p>18:13</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Con la práctica obtenida de cientos de escapadas por el castillo a medianoche bajo la capa de invisibilidad, entrar en un sitio muggle bajo un hechizo de desilusión era bastante sencillo. Harry navegaba por entre los policías entrando, saliendo y rondando, como si fuera una brisa de aire. Encontrar el archivo fue muy simple, y aún más el hallar el archivo sobre Mike Trout, en especial con un encantamiento convocador.</p><p> </p><p>Rápidamente duplicó el archivo y guardó el original donde correspondía. Unos segundos más tarde, desapareció para aparecer en el tejado del edificio. Las alturas y sentir el viento a su alrededor, sin nada que lo detenga en su eterno viaje, era algo que encontraba increíblemente relajante.</p><p> </p><p>Esperaba que la altura a la que estaba hiciera que los muggles no distinguieran una carpeta mantenida en el aire, si la desilusionaba también, se complicaría un poco el leerla. La abrió obviando la planilla con las especificaciones físicas y antecedentes para pasar directo a la foto del crimen.</p><p> </p><p>El adolescente que yacía entre las bolsas de basura tenía la garganta manchada de sangre, al igual que su camisa. Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron al notar los pantalones del niño <em>desabrochados</em> y rápidamente cambió al informe.</p><p> </p><p>El papel estipulaba que no había señales de violación, ni ningún tipo de marcas o magulladuras que indicasen forcejeo, sino que las que tenía eran post mortem. Eso quería decir que el asesinato había sido en un momento de sorpresa... y los pantalones abiertos no le daban ideas tranquilizantes.</p><p> </p><p>Otra foto de cuando habían removido las bolsas de basura y el cuerpo en búsqueda de otras pistas, mostraba la mancha de sangre ocasionada por la herida. Y, por supuesto, Harry al igual que los investigadores de Scotland Yard, notaron un hecho muy importante: <em>la cantidad de sangre hallada no correspondía a una herida de la garganta.</em></p><p> </p><p>Las heridas de la garganta son realmente delicadas y normalmente mortales por razones muy obvias. En la foto se podía notar claramente cómo la hoja había penetrado por el costado derecho del cuello atravesando la yugular y la tráquea. Suficiente sangre debería haber manado para hacer un lindo charco rojo. Eso tenía una muy sencilla respuesta: <em>Mike no había muerto allí.</em></p><p> </p><p>Eso probablemente había descartado las sospechas sobre Tom, puesto que era prácticamente ridícula la idea de que el niño hubiera podido extraer el cuerpo y cargarlo hasta el alejado callejón sin que nadie lo viera, y probablemente hubiera dejado un rastro de sangre. Por el peso de Mike, tampoco era probable que el pequeño Slytherin lo hubiera podido cargar.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sin embargo... </em>él mismo había visto la camisa empapada de sangre en la valija de Tom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>18:49</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sin ser consciente del tiempo, sólo de la falta de su guardián en la casa, de pronto despertó de su ensoñación limpiándose las lágrimas. En silencio se desembarazó de Scylla que siseó preocupada por su pequeña cría, e ignorándola caminó como un autómata hacia la habitación de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía una tremenda necesidad de estar en algún lugar que lo hiciera sentir más cerca del ojiverde. Se lanzó en la cama sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer sus músculos relajándolos al estar rodeado del aroma de su profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Escuchó con claridad como la serpiente se deslizaba por el borde de la cama para estar a su lado. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Sólo quería tirarse en brazos de Harry y quedarse allí acurrucado para siempre. O eso creyó hasta que...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Mi Harriss escribió... guardó lass cartass en el cajón de la messa junto a la cama... lass cartas para ssu Thomass ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Las palabras tardaron unos momentos en tener sentido en la confusa mente del niño, hasta que finalmente la idea se asentó: Harry tenía prohibido escribirle por lo que, a modo de desahogo o quizá sintiéndose culpable, escribió las cartas y las guardó.</p><p> </p><p>Tras unos momentos de indecisión, se estiró hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón. En ella había un pequeño puñado de cartas. Tras una mirada confirmó que efectivamente estaban dirigidas a él. Tomó la que estaba debajo de todo, asumiendo que era la más vieja y comenzó a leer:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tom:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No sé que estoy haciendo escribiendo una carta que nunca voy a mandar, ni pretendo darte a leer. Más que nada por la naturaleza de mis crudas palabras. Si tan sólo fueras más grande...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Claro, he hablado de ello con Pollux, pero no es lo mismo. Desearía poder hablar contigo como dos adultos, sin temer lastimar tus sentimientos con la crueldad de mis verdaderos pensamientos. Tal vez, un día cuando seas mayor, vea adecuado confiarte esta parte de mi corazón. La parte que contiene mis oscuros pensamientos referentes a mi visita a Little Hangleton.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sin duda, esperaba que todo esto fuera más fácil. Especialmente cuando el pequeño pueblo parecía ser un pequeño y olvidado lugar donde el tiempo no pasaba. Mi primer error fue pensar que podía manipularlos. Tendría que haber traído a Pollux conmigo, él sí tiene suficiente madera Slytherin para ello.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tengo que admitir que nunca estuvo entre mis intenciones el entregarte a tu padre, a pesar de la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que decía “y si no estaba enterado de que tenía un hijo? Y si realmente es capaz de amar a su hijo?”. Completamente egoísta de mi parte, pero tuve la suficiente suerte para no tener que luchar con mis morales.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La primera mala noticia fue ver que vivían mucho mejor que todos los demás en el pueblo. En una gran casona en la colina. Significaba que no podía ofrecerles dinero para hacer las cosas sencillas. Sí, ese pensamiento había estado más que presente en mi cabeza, aunque preferiría no admitirlo públicamente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fue una sorpresa ver lo mucho que te parecías a tu padre, excepto por tus ojos. Aunque no fue nueva noticia saber que robarías muchos corazones al crecer, tengo que admitir que su físico causó una impresión importante. Pero su personalidad arruinaba cualquier encanto que podía tener, y lamento decir que lo sacó de tu abuela.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Esa mujer fue sin duda mi perdición, si ella no hubiera estado allí... pero estaba. La manera que hablaban de tu madre... tampoco era amable. Se ha visto muchas veces antes que muggles clamen haber sido hechizados, pero el que salga a flote en el juicio... Lo lamento, mi príncipe, nadie merece tener la vida de sus progenitores expuesta de esa manera.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Probablemente a estas alturas has de saberlo, pero tu padre se llama Tom Riddle, tu madre se llamaba Merope Gaunt, y te puso Marvolo en honor a tu abuelo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y algo más... tienes un tío llamado Morfin Gaunt. Será llamado a declarar, pretendo conocerle antes de ello.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es la primera vez que escribo una carta tan larga en mi vida... mejor no ahondar en el significado.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Extrañándote,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Querido Tom:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, cómo empezar esto? Quizá la mejor manera es apelar, como en mi primera carta, a mi deseo de ser sincero sin temer que no lo leerás antes de tiempo. Sin duda lo que voy a decir no es adecuado para un niño.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Volví a Little Hangleton. Esta vez en vez de ir a la casa más rica, prácticamente me tocó todo lo contrario. Slytherin debía estar revolviéndose en su tumba hasta que tú naciste... aunque probablemente no le agradaría la idea de que su sangre se mezclara con la de un muggle... cómo puedo decir esto sin sonar absolutamente desalmado? Creéme que intento pensar una manera delicada... pero mi mente no la provee. La línea de Slytherin sufrió las consecuencias del incesto... me estremezco al pensar que si Riddle Sr. no hubiera aparecido en medio del cuadro, tu madre y tu tío...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ok, eso no es lo que querías leer. Definitivamente esperaré a que tengas 17 para mostrarte estas cartas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morfin resultó agradablemente receptivo al hecho de que hablara Parsel. Insiste en llamarme primo, dado que nadie nunca ha tenido el don de hablar con las serpientes fuera de la línea de Slytherin. En general todas las familias de Sangre Pura de Gran Bretaña están relacionadas entre sí por sangre así que no resulta una idea del todo descabellada que estemos relacionados. Si eso hace feliz a Morfin, no le discutiré.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Como todo Sangre Pura, tiene un enorme desagrado por los muggles, y diría que estuvo agravado por el enamoramiento de tu madre. Mucho me temo que los celos fueron lo que lo llevó a atacar al objeto de sus afectos, y eso lo hizo terminar en Azkaban. Cuando el Ministerio vino a por tu tío, tu abuelo atacó a los aurores, lo que lo llevó también a la cárcel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morfin estuvo mucho más tiempo tras las rejas que tu abuelo, cosa que todavía no termino de comprender... aunque quizá Morfin atacase a los aurores también y eso aumentara su pena. Cuando volvió a casa luego de tres años, su padre estaba muerto, y su hermana desaparecida desde mucho antes. Una muy amarga existencia para él, me temo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marvolo Gaunt educó a sus hijos, nunca fueron a Hogwarts ni dieron exámenes. La línea de Slytherin se había dado por perdida por lo secretivos que se habían vuelto, pero imagino que también tenía que ver con la suprema pobreza en la que habían recaído. Sin embargo, he visto con mis propios ojos a Morfin haciendo magia, y Tom, puedo decirte que si tan sólo Marvolo hubiera podido mandar a sus hijos a estudiar, habrían alcanzado grandes cosas. Morfin puede hacer toda clase de encantamientos sin decir una sola palabra, y tu madre, Merope, tenía una gran mano para las pociones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sí, los Gaunt estaban marcados por la pobreza, el racismo, la solicitud, la violencia y las consecuencias genéticas del incesto. Pero eran poderosos, simplemente no tuvieron los medios para explotar su potencial. No debes avergonzarte de ellos, debes encontrar en tu corazón el lugar para entenderlos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y puedo imaginar que alguna vez pasó por tu cabeza la idea de reprocharle a tu madre el no haber vivido por ti. Pero Merope no tenía a nadie a quién realmente pudiera acudir, ella se mantuvo con vida por ti durante meses, luchando contra toda clase de cosas que sólo podemos imaginar. Ella era completamente pobre, no tenía a dónde ir, su corazón estaba destrozado... te debe de haber amado infinitamente para luchar todo ese tiempo para mantenerse con vida por ti. Y cuando finalmente supo que estabas a salvo en las manos de expertos cuidadores de niños, todo ese esfuerzo cayó encima de ella, y en medio del agotamiento sólo alcanzó a darte un nombre antes de morir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amar a quien te da todo, es simple. Lo difícil es aprender a amar a quien nos da lo que puede.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gracias a ellos, hoy eres quien eres, y yo no te querría de ninguna otra manera.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tuyo,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mi Príncipe:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Habrás notado que las creencias de los muggles y los magos difieren en el punto religioso, dada nuestra costumbre de decir “Oh, Merlín” cuando los muggles dicen “Oh, mi Dios”. Bueno... si hay algún dios en algún lado que juzga nuestras acciones, me temo que le he hecho enojar y es bastante vengativo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En mi anterior carta no mencioné una de las peculiaridades de Morfin (y no, no me estoy desviando del tema, cobrará sentido más adelante), que es la de asesinar las serpientes que se acerquen a su casa. Estoy contento de no haber llevado a Scylla, había una serpiente muerta clavada en la puerta de la casa Gaunt, las negociaciones no hubieran ido bien con ella.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No era raro que las serpientes aparecieran en un lugar boscoso como en el que está ubicada la casa, y las serpientes gustan de tener alguien con quien hablar. El problema es que teniéndolas entrando y saliendo, susurrando por allí y opinando de lo que escuchan... digamos que la paciencia de Morfin no es muy grande.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si bien uno podría levantar una barrera para impedirles la entrada, es magia altamente delicada que no cualquier mago sabe hacer, y el pago de ellas tampoco es barato. Ahora tiene una, más por cuidar a las serpientes que a él... e hice algunos arreglos en la casa y le di dinero. Realmente no podía verlo vivir en esas condiciones sin hacer algo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Descubrí en el tribunal, después de que Morfin accediera a declarar a mi favor, que tenía otra peculiaridad: no hablaba más que Parsel. Y no, no me refiero a que no sabía hablar en Inglés, simplemente se negaba. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morfin creció en una casa donde todo lo heredado de Slytherin era grandeza, y la lengua de las serpientes un privilegio único que debía atesorarse como tal. Por lo cual en la casa sólo se hablaba Parsel, y sólo a extraños les hablaban en Inglés, era su segunda lengua. Puedes imaginarte lo que fue el juicio conmigo teniendo que traducir y los miembros del Wizengamot dudando. Por suerte Morfin entendía a la perfección el Inglés.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Como nota de color, tenía que modificar lo que decía tu tío o todo hubiera terminado muy mal... eso y aguantar las ganas de reír... Morfin tiene un vocabulario muy amplio cuando se trata de insultar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El lado realmente malo de todo esto es que tu estatus como heredero de Slytherin ha sido descubierto, y si bien te traerá beneficios con tus compañeros de Casa, también te traerá al mundo de los amigos por conveniencia, las luchas de poder y toda clase de situaciones que realmente hubiera preferido ahorrarte.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahora sólo me falta esperar a ver si ninguno de esos hipócritas quiere pelear tu custodia, porque de otro modo con el consentimiento de Morfin, me permitirán tener tu guarda.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ponderando a qué dios vengativo podría haber ofendido,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tom-Tom:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No tengo palabras para explicar el miedo que se ha instalado en mi pecho como una bola que no puedo terminar de tragar y no me deja respirar. No estoy acostumbrado a temer, pero la idea de que Flavius Malfoy me robe tu custodia me aterroriza. Temo que te convierta en alguien más, temo que no me deje verte, temo que me robe tu corazón.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No sabía que podía sonar tan egoísta hasta que lo escribí. Pero Flavius Malfoy es el tipo de Pura Sangre que odio. El tipo que se aprovecharía de tu poder y te criaría para no depender de nadie, para utilizar a otros a tu favor, para esconder todos tus sentimientos hasta que queda sólo una fría capa de hielo en el exterior.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yo sé que él ama a su hijo, y quizá a su esposa... (los matrimonios arreglados son virus de nuestra sociedad y los Pura Sangre están altamente infectados) pero en su familia les enseñan a reprimir lo que son y a asumir una máscara de lo que deberían ser. Buscan la perfección en el sitio equivocado, la invulnerabilidad inexistente usando un escudo por el que pagan terriblemente caro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y lo peor es que sus modos son altamente aceptados en nuestra sociedad. Mi pelea por tu custodia esta... no puedo terminar esa frase sin ser horriblemente pesimista. Pollux sigue hablando de números de personas a convencer... está enfocado en el trabajo de una manera muy seria. Eso significa que estoy jodido.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nunca he sabido perder. Pelearé hasta las últimas consecuencias.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pollux ha hecho una lista de la clase de testigos que van a llamar. Me avergüenza pensar en toda la gente que tendrá que pasar por esto cuando Malfoy tiene a la mitad del jurado alrededor de su dedo. También estoy agradecido de no tener ningún muerto en el armario o este también sería mi fin... Si vieras las insinuaciones que se las pasa haciendo Malfoy...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Supongo que me odia por haberle robado a su elfo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando la historia sobre cómo conseguí a Dobby para otro día,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tom:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No he escrito en un tiempo. He de admitir que no he estado en mi mejor estado mental ni emocional últimamente. Pollux ha sido un gran apoyo, pero sinceramente no es a él a quien quiero aquí ahora.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cuando pienso en todas las cosas que podrían haber ido mal en el orfanato... Bueno. Ahí es dónde empiezo a beber. Cosa que he hecho bastante estos últimos tiempos. Aunque he tenido suficiente cuidado para que no trascendiera... lo único que me falta es que me cataloguen de alcohólico y me quiten el derecho de apelar a tu custodia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Podría entrar en detalles sobre los testigos en los juicios, pero sinceramente más que decir que todos han sido maravillosamente comprensivos, no tengo qué decir. Les agradecí a ellos por sus declaraciones en el momento.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estoy cansado de todo esto. No me malinterpretes, no de pelear por ti. Pero sí de las acusaciones de pedofilia, interés e incapacidad. Estoy cansado de no poder lanzarme sobre Malfoy y sentir el delicioso y satisfactorio 'crack' de su nariz debajo de mi puño. Estoy cansado de tener que comportarme, hablar sólo cuando me dicen y de no ser apto sólo porque no estoy casado.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estoy cansado de no verte, de estar alejado de ti, de sufrir en silencio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Te necesito conmigo,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Releyó las cartas una vez más. Era difícil imaginar a Harry volcando su corazón en una hoja de pergamino, diciendo cosas negativas de otras personas. Pero al mismo tiempo todo sonaba tan como él... Sonaba como el lado oscuro de Harry. Aquel lado que todos tenemos, y que guarda nuestros odios y anhelos, nuestros celos y racismo...</p><p> </p><p>Y al mismo tiempo, se las arreglaba para halagar a aquellas personas que otros mirarían mal, insultar a aquellos que otros mirarían bien, e intentar enseñar lecciones a Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Con el tono de las cartas, no era de extrañar que no quisiera mostrárselas a Tom. A pesar de que su profesor sabía muy bien que no tenía una madurez acorde a su edad, todavía eran temas delicados que Harry preferiría no instalar en su mente tan pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Aún así se las había arreglado para mostrarle otro lado de una realidad, que contada por cualquier otro, probablemente hubiera herido horriblemente al heredero de Slytherin. Y por eso, apretó las cartas fuerte contra su pecho con la firme determinación de que era su derecho guardarlas y nadie se las quitaría.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla había ido a dar una vuelta para dar privacidad a su pequeña cría. Para cuando regresó el niño estaba dormido en posición fetal apretando fuertemente las cartas contra su pecho. Las mejillas terriblemente rojas y las sábanas con una gran mancha de agua salada debido al flujo interminable de lágrimas que habían producido las cartas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pensamientos Robados II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>20:27</p><p> </p><p>Agachado en el piso de la habitación número 27, Harry agitó su varita con suavidad– <em>Lumos Acerbus </em>–susurró, haciendo que una luz oscura de color violáceo surgiera de su varita y la apuntó al suelo, moviéndose cuidadosamente alrededor para no perder nada.</p><p> </p><p>No tardó demasiado en hacer el hallazgo que buscaba. Una gran mancha de sangre yacía al lado de la cama. La luz ultravioleta permitía ver toda clase de rastros como la sangre en ese caso que a pesar de haber sido lavada, rastros muy pequeños aún quedaban y al ser iluminados contaban una historia bastante preocupante.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió su estudio por toda la habitación. Revisó paredes, ventana, debajo de la cama y hasta dentro del armario. Halló otras marcas pequeñas de sangre que parecían más viejas y tenía una buena idea de su posible origen. La mancha de sangre principal, era del tamaño que esperaba y la luminiscencia que cobraba ante la luz oscura indicaba que era bastante reciente, no como las otras manchas.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió la ventana y se deslizó al patio con facilidad, después de todo estaba Desilusionado y era de noche. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana vaciló un momento antes de agitar la varita pronunciando con suavidad:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Erado Cruentus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nada cambió visiblemente en la habitación, pero él tampoco lo esperaba. Confiando en sus habilidades mágicas, cerró la ventana y comenzó a caminar por el patio iluminado por la luz de la luna. El pasto era apenas visible, pero la copa de un árbol tenía un hermoso brillo plateado sobre sus hojas.</p><p> </p><p>Su mente prestó poca atención a sus alrededores, estaba clasificando la información recibida. La mancha de sangre en la habitación de Tom, la falta de ella en el callejón donde el cuerpo fue hallado y la camisa ensangrentada en la valija de Tom confirmaban las sospechas de la institutriz respecto al asesino de Mike. Pero lo curioso era que no hubiera marcas a lo largo del piso del arrastre del cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tom levantó el cuerpo en el mismo punto donde se comenzó a desangrar y... ¿qué? </em>No había manchas de sangre en el camino. <em>¿Cómo lo transportó? </em>Era más grande que él, no podría haberlo cargado y lo hubieran visto. Sólo había una respuesta posible: <em>Magia</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Al ser menor de edad, su magia habría sido detectada, así que... ¿qué quedaba?</em> Se giró de pronto sobre sus talones, mirando el orfanato con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, pero sin realmente ver el orfanato. En cambio su mente estaba repasando la lista de artículos mágicos que poseía su pequeño hasta que la mandíbula cayó abierta por la sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p><em>¡La valija! Por supuesto, Tom es un genio.</em> Se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo ante la genialidad del movimiento por lo que frunció el ceño reinando sobre sus expresiones nuevamente. Imaginarse a Tom metiendo el cuerpo en la valija. <em>¡De allí las lastimaduras post mortem! </em>Debía haber tenido problemas para meterlo... Imagen macabra, sin duda.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora bien, <em>¿por qué lo mataste? ¿Y cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? </em>La sangre seguramente... cuando salías... <em>De noche</em>. Era de noche. Por lo cual tuviste tiempo de salir sin limpiar por completo, y luego volver y sigilosamente limpiar. Pero la camisa ya no tenía remedio, por lo que la escondiste para deshacerte de ella en un sitio seguro, después de todo nadie más que tú podía abrirla... sin una varita.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué hacía Mike Trout en tu habitación a tal incivil hora? Él no es de tu agrado, eso lo confirmó la sra. Cole. Era un pequeño matón, así que no fue invitado. <em>Se coló en tu habitación...</em> Su estómago dio un vuelco, casi sintiendo la bilis en su garganta, al recordar que Trout había sido descubierto con los <em>pantalones desabrochados</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Se tapó los labios con una mueca mezcla de preocupación y asco. Tom era un hermoso niño, llamaba la atención, no sería de extrañar que un niño más grande del orfanato quisiera... pero tomarlo por la fuerza... En algún punto <em>despertaste</em>... <em>Terminaron en el piso</em>, ya que si las sábanas se hubieran ensangrentado las habrías metido en la valija.</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué no gritaste? De seguro en algún momento él habría ganado por ser mayor y antes de ceder tu cuerpo, habrías gritado, sin importar que terminaras tú castigado. ¿Te tapó la boca? ¿O es que tú simplemente sabías que hasta que no estuviera muerto esto no acabaría? ¿Clavaste la navaja con total venganza o temblando de miedo? <em>¿Llegó él a...?</em> Se sorprendió al notar irritación detrás de sus ojos y su respiración agitada. Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase en su mente.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>21:00</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Pero el joven amo debe comer, Dobby ha hecho una comida deliciosa para el joven amo. Dobby está seguro de que el amo estará muy preocupado si el joven amo no come. Dobby puede cocinar otra cosa si al joven amo no le gusta.</p><p> </p><p>–Dije que: No. Quiero. Comer. NADA –y para puntuar la última palabra le lanzó un almohadazo al pobre elfo que no entendía qué le ocurría.</p><p> </p><p>Dobby cayó hacia atrás y bajó las orejas como un animal herido. El amo Harry le había dicho que tenía que tener paciencia con el niño porque todo esto era muy nuevo para él y había pasado momentos difíciles. Dobby entendía, él había servido a pequeños caprichosos antes. Pero Dobby había visto a escondidas al pequeño amito llorando, y Dobby no sabía por qué.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó la almohada y la apretó por los bordes para que estuviera más esponjada y la colocó en la cama nuevamente. El pequeño amo se negaba mirarlo– Si el joven amo cambia de opinión o desea algo, simplemente llame a Dobby y Dobby vendrá de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>No recibió respuesta, pero sabía que había sido escuchado, los hombros del pequeño amo estaban duros, no estaba dormido.</p><p> </p><p>Dobby estaba preocupado. Su amo nunca salía de pronto sin avisar a menos que algo lo estresara tanto que olvidara todo lo demás. Y su pequeño amo se encontraba evidentemente en alto estrés. Algo había ocurrido entre los dos y Dobby no sabía como ayudar. Pero Dobby tenía mucha fe en que su amo lo solucionaría.</p><p> </p><p>Sí, porque el amo Harry era una gran persona, el alma más brillante y bondadosa que nunca hubiera conocido. Dobby estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera de arreglar lo que fuere que hubiera ocurrido y se llevaría todo el estrés de la casa Potter. Después de todo, los Potter no sabían vivir estresados, estaban hechos para sonreír hasta en las peores condiciones, y Dobby estaba orgulloso de considerarse parte de tal especial familia.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Orfanato Wool – Londres</p><p>21:15</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Amy regresó del comedor pasó a lavarse los dientes a los baños y luego se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que le correspondía. Todos los niños tenían habitaciones separadas, como pequeñas celdas, que evitaban que los niños hicieran desorden. Algunos de los niños mayores como Julz y Marc, decían que Wool's antes era un instituto mental. Amy no estaba segura de creerles, pero el dormir solos no era muy divertido. Las noches de tormenta ella se sentía muy sola en su pequeño cubículo, y en invierno hacía tanto frío... pero no podían compartir habitaciones, estaba prohibido.<br/><br/>El padre Murray solía decir en sus sermones que la solicitud y el silencio eran muy buenos para el alma. Amy esperaba que después de tanto estar solos, como mínimo diosito los mandara al cielo. Por otro lado, a veces era bueno no compartir habitación, había algunos niños con los que no querría compartir.<br/><br/>Pero cuando entró a su pequeña habitación, cuando una mano tapó su pequeña boquita para evitar que gritara, pensó que realmente quería tener otros compañeros en el cuarto. Esperando ver un hombre horrible, vestido de negro, andrajoso y con un enorme cuchillo, giró su carita asustada hacia dónde la retenían, mientras escuchaba el suave click de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse. Unos segundos después, unos brillantes ojos verdes encontraron los suyos.<br/><br/>–Amy, no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo. Te voy a soltar. Si gritas, cuando alguien venga, yo habré desaparecido y nadie te creerá que había alguien aquí. En cambio, si no gritas y me escuchas lo que tengo para decir, puede que obtengas un deseo muy especial cumplido.<br/><br/>La voz era amable y los ojos dulces. Lentamente el hombre soltó su boca y se apartó de ella, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación. El hombre tenía cabellos negros tirados hacia atrás y una capa enorme, que tenía un emblema de un grifo que parecía a punto de atacar. Todo lo que se le vino a la mente preguntar fue:<br/><br/>–¿Eres un príncipe?<br/><br/>La risa del hombre era encantadora, y los ojos verdes brillaron ante su enorme sonrisa. ¿Tal vez era un elfo? Uno de los libros de la biblioteca decía que los elfos tenían rostros hermosos...<br/><br/>–Ciertamente vivo en un enorme castillo. Gracias por no gritar, señorita Amy. Hubiera sido una pena que mi visita se viera echada a perder. He escuchado que tienes un deseo... un deseo que implica una muñeca de porcelana, ¿correcto, señorita Amy?<br/><br/>La niña se llevó las manitas a la boca de sorpresa y corrió al armario para sacar la caja donde estaba Luci, su muñeca, con la cabeza de porcelana destrozada. Era muy importante para Amy porque Luci estaba con ella desde antes de venir al orfanato, cuando su mami vivía. Amy había llorado tanto cuando apareció destrozada, se arrepintió tanto de haberse burlado de Tom...<br/><br/>–Ah, allí está. Era una hermosa muñeca, ¿te gustaría que la arreglara para ti?<br/><br/>–La señora Cole dijo que por más que pegáramos los pedazos no se vería igual que antes. Pero me gustaría tener a Luci entera, aún si tiene cicatrices –respondió acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de la muñeca.<br/><br/>–¿Y si te dijera que yo puedo arreglarla y que quede como antes? Sin cicatrices.<br/><br/>–¿Cómo?<br/><br/>–En el enorme castillo donde yo vivo, hay un brujo muy anciano, con larga barba y túnicas de colores. Ese brujo tiene un pasatiempo muy curioso. Él colecciona memorias. Yo trabajo para él... pero últimamente este brujo no se ha portado muy bien, y temo que esté bajo una maldición. Y todo empezó con una memoria que él adquirió recientemente. Una memoria que tú, mi bella Amy, tienes. Si tú me das la memoria, yo repararé a Luci. ¿Qué dices?<br/><br/>La niña lo miró desconfiada– ¿Cómo te daré la memoria? ¿Y cómo sabes que yo tengo la memoria que buscas?<br/><br/>–No te preocupes, yo tengo un amuleto mágico que me da poderes especiales y me dejará tomar la memoria y reparar a Luci. Y si quieres, puedo hacer que no recuerdes más esa memoria... me han dicho que no es una buena. Sé que tienes la memoria porque sé que estuviste allí. Ven, Amy, siéntate en la cama –dijo el príncipe palmeando el colchón y alejándose de allí.<br/><br/>La pequeña dudó un momento antes de ir a sentarse, mirando expectante al hombre. Él mantenía una distancia con ella y eso la hacía sentir un poco más segura, pero hasta que no lo viera, no creería lo que le decía.<br/><br/>–La memoria que busco, es de un día en que tú y los niños del orfanato salieron de excursión a la playa. Denis, Eric, Tom y tú fueron a un sitio, ¿verdad?<br/><br/>La niña se estremeció visiblemente, con los ojos celestes muy abiertos, y de pronto agitó la cabeza en negación, desparramando los cabellos rubios por su rostro.<br/><br/>–Sabía que no sería una buena memoria. Puedo hacerte olvidarla si quieres, pero primero la necesito. Nadie sabrá que me la diste, promesa de meñique –el príncipe ofreció su dedo meñique con una sonrisa afable. Amy vaciló antes de poner su pequeñito dedo alrededor del otro.<br/><br/>–Promesa de meñique –repitió la niña.<br/><br/>–Ahora, Amy, necesito que cierres los ojos y te concentres en esa memoria. Necesito que recuerdes cada una de las cosas que pasaron, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí, por favor? Es importante.<br/><br/>El rostro angelical del hombre se contrajo, con líneas de preocupación en su frente. Nerviosa por tener que cerrar los ojos frente a un desconocido y totalmente reticente a recordar lo ocurrido, tomó un largo respiro antes de cerrar los ojos.<br/><br/><em>Un niño de cabello rojizo, con tez blanca y pecosa, mucho más alto que Amy vio a Tom alejarse hacia las rocas. Sonriendo arrogante codeó a un niño más bajo, de tez ligeramente cafe, cabellos negros y ojos grises.<br/><br/>–Eh, Dennis. Mira a Riddle. El enano molesto está de nuevo creyendo que puede ir a todos lados por su cuenta. Llevémosle a las rocas y empujémosle.<br/><br/>–¡No! Eric, no –Amy tiró de su brazo–. Lo harás enojar y te hará daño. Mira lo que le hizo a Luci cuando me burlé de él.<br/><br/>Eric zafó su brazo– No seas tonta, Amy. Una muñeca es una cosa, no me hará nada a mí.<br/><br/>Y como para demostrar su punto, comenzó a seguirlo, con Dennis y Amy detrás de él.<br/><br/>Tom los vio, pero en vez de ralentizar sus pasos, trepó por las rocas con agilidad escapándose de ellos. Amy estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, y medio lloriqueó para que volvieran, pero Eric no hacía caso. Dennis ofreció su mano para agarrarla si se caía.<br/><br/>El terreno se volvía más difícil, y las partes donde el agua llegaba a las rocas era extremadamente resbaladizo. Eventualmente llegaron a una cueva. Tom estaba dentro mirando con aprensión alrededor. Se giró al escuchar los pasos de los tres.<br/><br/>–Eh, Riddle. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de explorar la cueva?<br/><br/>Tom rodó los ojos y se adentró más en la oscuridad del lugar.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Apuesto a que le temes a la oscuridad –intervino Dennis adelantándose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Deberías ahorrar las monedas que consigues en vez de gastarlas en caramelos, Bishop, con un poco de suerte algún día te alcanzará para comprarte un cerebro que de verdad funcione –replicó la voz aniñada y arrogante de Tom, desde algún punto en la oscuridad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Te crees tan listo, Tommy. Pero todos sabemos lo que en realidad eres, ¿no, MONSTRUO? –el tono con el que pronunció la última palabra, con una crueldad especial, decía que estaba refiriéndose a algo específico.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amy se acercó por detrás de Dennis, agarrándose a la manga blanca y roja de su sudadera. Desde ese punto podía ver a las figuras de Tom y Eric parados en la oscuridad, el menor alzó una ceja como si lo desafiara a mejorar su insulto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–Eric, no es a mí a quien abandonaron en un orfanato voluntariamente. Mi madre murió, pero a ti... a ti no te querían –apuntó con malicia el pequeño heredero de Slytherin, con una sonrisa de triunfo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El comentario sin duda había calado hondo y con un grito de ultraje Eric se lanzó contra Tom empujándolo con fuerza. Tomado por sorpresa por alguien del doble de su tamaño, se estampó contra la pared. Duro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El cuerpo del niño rebotó contra la pared y cayó sobre un charco como una muñeca rota. Un hilo de sangre cayendo por el lado de su cabeza, las pupilas dilatándose y contrayéndose en búsqueda de enfocar. Y cuando finalmente lo logró, su rostro se contrajo en odio. Entonces ocurrió.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En el eco de la cueva sonó como un trueno y un enorme pedazo de roca se desprendió del techo cayendo sobre Eric. Sólo ese pedazo cayó. El agua debajo de la roca se tiñó de sangre. Los tres chicos simplemente miraron la roca, sus jóvenes cerebros incapaces de entender que Eric acababa de morir brutalmente aplastado por una enorme roca.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tom fue el primero en recuperarse. Silenciosamente giró su cabeza hacia los niños restantes. Amy negó con la cabeza horrorizada y dando pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, tropezó cayendo al piso. Dennis mojó sus pantalones. Pronto encontraron sus fuerzas de nuevo y huyeron de la caverna, lo más lejos posible de Tom Riddle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Amy abrió los ojos, pudo ver al príncipe mirando a la nada con grandes y dilatados ojos verdes. Entonces parpadeó unos momentos y bajó la mirada hacia ella. De alguna manera, Amy tenía la sensación de que él acababa de ver la memoria.</p><p> </p><p>–Muchas gracias, mi dulce princesa –dijo él con una sonrisa arrebatadora, tomando la manita de la niña y depositando un beso en el dorso–. Tu sacrificio no será en vano.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó a Lucy delicadamente y levantó la capa, tapando la vista de su querida muñeca unos momentos, y cuando la bajó, Lucy estaba completa de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>La niña soltó un chillido y con expresión deleitada tomó a la muñeca entre sus manos antes de abrazarla fuerte. Cuando levantó la vista para agradecer al príncipe, ya no estaba allí.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – London's Bridge</p><p>21:59</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry se relajó al sentir su capa contorsionarse y girar presa del viento salvaje que corría en el extremo superior del puente de Londres. El agua del Thames apenas era visible en medio de la noche, pero de alguna manera esa enorme masa de negrura parecía reflejar perfectamente el ánimo de los pensamientos que surcaban su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>La memoria había sido esclarecedora y perturbadora a la vez. Pero explicaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Por ejemplo, porqué Tom estaba tan compuesto después de haber matado a uno de sus compañeros. Era claro que el poder del pequeño Slytherin era mayor que el suyo propio y reaccionaba instantáneamente con su enojo.</p><p> </p><p>Si Tom no podía controlar su temperamento, su magia se liberaba y cumplía sus deseos de la manera más bizarra. La magia no entendía de bien y mal, simplemente actúa, no entiende de deseos no literales. Y Harry pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro sin emociones de Tom, el niño había entrado en shock, no había sido una acción consciente.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se preguntaba cuántas veces habría pasado algo así. Probablemente muchas, y Tom habría aprendido, al contrario de Harry, a fingir que tenía control al respecto. Has como que tienes el control, y lo tendrás. La mayoría de la gente se deja llevar por la actitud, pero Harry aprendió eso de mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Eso también explicaba otras pequeñas actitudes del niño, pero explicaba algo mucho más importante: lo que Dumbledore había querido aludir el día que Harry había comunicado su deseo de que lo apoyara con la adopción de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Harry había dicho: “Yo viví con muggles y sé lo malo que puede ser. He visto lo que le han hecho los del orfanato a Tom y...” y Dumbledore había intervenido con un misterioso: <em>“¿Y has visto lo que ha hecho él a ellos?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Ahora esa frase cobraba un nuevo y curioso sentido. Dumbledore <em>sabía</em>. El profesor de Transformaciones sabía de casos en particular, pero Harry podía apostar a que sabía lo ocurrido en la cueva.</p><p> </p><p>Recordaba claramente el primer día que había visto a Tom. Esa tensa incomodidad entre los dos magos... En algún lado en su cabeza, la voz de Pollux repitió un comentario bastante bizarro hecho por su amigo unos años atrás:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Apuesto a que el viejo pervertido anda revisando las mentes de los niños para tener material para las noches frías de invierno. No quiero imaginarme a ese viejo pensando en mí, usando mis memorias sobre masturbaciones o sexo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¡Pollux! ¿Quieres dejar de meter ideas indecentes y perturbadoras en mi cabeza? Dumbledore nunca haría eso”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¡Te digo que sentí una presión en mi cabeza cuando el viejo me miró a los ojos! ¡Estaba intentando usar Legeremancia! Está bien, si quieres que el viejo se la jale con tus memorias, allá tú. Yo no le vuelvo a dirigir la mirada.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry lo había tomado como un comentario más del ojiazul, pero, ¿y si realmente había intentado examinar la mente de Pollux? El hombre era un experto en las artes mentales... Sólo que Harry nunca pensó que haría uso de ello injustificadamente. La Legeremancia no controlada era <em>ilegal</em>, y moralmente <em>incorrecta</em> en todo sentido. Simplemente... no podía imaginar a su mentor haciendo eso.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo... tenía sentido. Tenía sentido que de alguna manera, Tom, en su primer contacto con alguien como él, hubiera mostrado o dicho algo de más. Y Dumbledore haya mirado en su mente... No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hiciera por deporte. Y hablando de arrebatos mágicos, ese incidente indudablemente habría pasado por su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Aún así, Dumbledore había elegido distanciarse del niño. En vez de ayudarlo, creó una barrera invisible entre ellos. Haciendo ningún esfuerzo por intentar corregir el problema antes de que fuera tarde. Rechazo.</p><p> </p><p>La pregunta principal que rondaba su cabeza era: ¿por qué? ¿porqué ayudar a Harry y no a Tom? Entonces una voz en su cabeza intervino “¿Realmente te ayudo a ti de alguna forma o es lo que te gusta creer?”</p><p> </p><p>Se llevó las manos a la cabeza “¿Había estado ciego contando una visita anual como importante?” La voz de Pollux intervino una vez más <em>“Ese viejo te quiere bajo su pulgar porque eres poderoso, no seas ingenuo, no ha hecho nada por ti que no hubiera hecho otro profesor.”</em> Harry hizo una mueca. Tom era más poderoso que él, ¿por qué rechazarlo a él?</p><p> </p><p><em>Porque le recuerda a Gellert Grindelwald.</em> Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, sin saber de dónde había salido. Pero, de alguna manera tenía sentido si así fuera... Albus despreciaba la parte de sí que dejó atrás, pero en vez de luchar contra ello, se dedicaba pasivamente a rechazarlo. De alguna manera hacía lo mismo con Tom. Aunque la idea de Dumbledore codiciando al pequeño, lo hacía sentir enfermo. Casi que apreciaba como estaban las tornas.</p><p> </p><p>Y eso a su vez lo giraba hacia un montón de pensamientos que había estado evitando a propósito desde la visita de Bathilda. Pero era hora de que se enfrentara con sus propios fantasmas si quería enfrentarse con los ajenos. Para eso necesitaba empezar a desentrañar sus pensamientos respecto a Albus Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jueves 24 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>23:36</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Te tomaste tu tiempo –la voz de Tom sonaba rasposa y los ojos azul-verdosos estaban inyectados en sangre. En sí todo su aspecto se veía ligeramente estropeado y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse desde qué hora el pequeño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo necesitaba –respondió tras un momento de debatir cómo responder a eso. Era incómodo, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué decir. Entonces fue cuando notó los papeles arrugados en la mano del menor, y se dio cuenta de lo que eran.</p><p> </p><p>Con un suspiro se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Tom lo miró semi en guardia, cauteloso de las acciones del ojiverde.</p><p> </p><p>–No pretendía que las leyeras tan pronto.</p><p> </p><p>–Ni yo pretendía que la hallaras tan pronto. Pero la vida es injusta. No podemos sacarle al otro el nuevo conocimiento adquirido. Ahora conoces parte de mi lado más oscuro, y yo conozco parte de tus pensamientos oscuros. Es casi justicia poética.</p><p> </p><p>La amarga actitud del niño lo hacía parecer mucho mayor que unos simples 12 años. Y aún así, Harry no se dejaba engañar por la ilusión, seguía siendo un niño pequeño y asustado por las consecuencias de esos hechos.</p><p> </p><p>–De hecho, sé una parte más amplia de lo que crees... sé lo que pasó en la cueva.</p><p> </p><p>Tom palideció visiblemente, su cuerpo se volvió rígido y por unos momentos sólo se mantuvo así. Finalmente una sonrisa torcida, resignada y amarga surgió en sus finos labios– ¿Vas a decirme tú también que soy un monstruo? ¿Vas a llevarme al Ministerio para que me procesen por atacar muggles o a un área de salud mental de San Mungo? ¿Llegaré a pasar siquiera una noche aquí o te repulso lo suficiente para que me lleves a medianoche?</p><p> </p><p>Harry miró el techo y esbozó una sonrisa cansada– Cuando tenía 13 años, como recordarás he mencionado que solía vivir con mis tíos por ese entonces, tía Marge vino a quedarse en las vacaciones de verano. Ella no es mi tía realmente, es la hermana de mi tío, pero se me obligaba a llamarla así.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se sorprendió ante ello, recordándole extrañamente a la anécdota sobre Flint. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro cómo podría encajar una moraleja en ese momento. Pero con la curiosidad picada, escuchó con interés.</p><p> </p><p>–Marjorie Dursley era una enorme mujer con mucho dinero y un criadero de bulldogs en el campo. Ella me despreciaba a pesar de que no sabía de mi... “anormalidad”. Creía que yo asistía al instituto San Brutus para delincuentes incurables.</p><p> </p><p>El desdén y resentimiento empezaron a filtrarse en las palabras como si de un veneno estuviera infectando la historia contada. El pequeño pudo adivinar dolorosos y humillantes recuerdos en ella.</p><p> </p><p>–Los bulldogs también me despreciaban, y ella solía traer a sus favoritos con ella. Siempre solía decir que mi sangre era mala, que había salido fallado, e intentaba asegurarse de que en San Brutus me pegaban lo suficiente. Siempre trataba de evitarla a ella y sus perros, pero la última noche de estadía en mis 13, se emborrachó y empezó a hablar sobre mis padres. Uno de mis puntos débiles. Estallé.</p><p> </p><p>El menor empezó a intuir a dónde iba todo, pero no podía creerlo del todo. Intentó leer la expresión en el rostro de su profesor, pero había tantas emociones mezcladas que se le hacía imposible.</p><p> </p><p>–Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi magia se había desatado. Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi magia había cumplido mi deseo inconsciente y en medio de la rabia, y se estaba hinchando como una gran piñata, sin poder hablar más.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor soltó un extraño sonido, como una risa corta y sarcástica.</p><p> </p><p>–Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza intentar deshacerlo. Ni siquiera me preocupé por ella. Mi única preocupación fue el haber roto una de las reglas del Ministerio respecto a magia en menores de edad. Agarré todas mis cosas y escapé de la casa. El Ministerio llegó poco después y revirtió el problema. Tampoco me importó. Hubiera sido una muerte horrible, ¿sabes? Hubiera llegado un punto donde sus órganos no hubieran resistido y...</p><p> </p><p>Tom pudo imaginar el cuadro sin necesidad de que terminara la frase: desgarros de la piel, estallido de los órganos más sensibles... Definitivamente una muerte horrible para el que deba padecerla, especialmente dolorosa.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Trataste de gritar? –el niño levantó la vista sin entender y el ojiverde clarificó–. Cuando Mike te atacó.</p><p> </p><p>No entendía del todo el porqué de la pregunta, ¿qué importaba a esa altura? Trout estaba muerto y él lo había asesinado. Pero suponía que era importante para Harry por lo que reticente confesó:</p><p> </p><p>–Él se aseguró de que no lo intentara –algo ardiente quemó sus entrañas y Tom se acurrucó más contra el cabezal de la cama, abrazando sus piernas. Vergüenza. No debería sentirla, pero se sentía avergonzado de cómo había sido reducido tan fácilmente.</p><p> </p><p>Harry asintió con seriedad, su rostro una máscara en blanco– ¿Te...? Tom. ¿Él... llegó a...?</p><p> </p><p>El niño entendió a lo que se refería y apretó los párpados y mandíbula para suprimir los recuerdos de esa noche– No.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor soltó un largo suspiro y tras unos momentos de silencio mirando el suelo se giró al pequeño con una gran y dulce sonrisa– ¿Te apetece tomar un baño? Te ves horrible.</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento Tom lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco para luego adoptar un rostro ofendido– No me vería así si no tuvieras tan poca consideración de mi salud mental dejándome aquí solo sin saber si pensabas deshacerte de mí o no.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se tiró encima de Tom atrapándolo en un abrazo– Nunca, mi príncipe –replicó, para adoptar una expresión seria–. Debes entender que no puedo culparte por un accidente, ni por defensa propia. Eres hermoso, temía que algún día alguien te codiciara tanto que intentara tomarte por la fuerza. Y yo no estuve allí para ti, lo siento. Pero estoy ahora, impidiendo el cumplimiento de la ley por que creo en ti. No me decepciones, Tom. Tienes un gran poder, no abuses de él, y siempre me tendrás a tu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Para su sorpresa ante esas palabras los ojos del menor se volvieron acuosos y se aferró a su cuerpo clavando los dedos en los fuertes brazos. El mayor sonrió cariñosamente, no importaba lo que quería aparentar, ni lo fuerte que fuera, seguía siendo un niño tan vulnerable y asustado como cualquier otro.</p><p> </p><p>Depositando un beso en la frente del pequeño, lo alzó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el baño. Una ducha caliente les haría bien a ambos.</p><p> </p><p>La ropa cayó descuidadamente en el suelo del baño y cuando el agua caliente golpeó sus rostros por un momento todo quedó atrás, como si pudiera lavar todas las cosas que habían salido mal esos meses, borradas por completo de la existencia. O quizá era como se sentía la simple aceptación de lo ocurrido, porque no era el único que había aceptado algo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero cuando sus manos masajeaban los músculos tensos de la espalda de Tom se dio cuenta de que había algo más allí. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, en su relación, en la manera de verse el uno al otro, y no estaba seguro de qué.</p><p> </p><p>Tom ni una sola vez se negó a su toque, a pesar de lo que le había ocurrido, sino que se inclinaba hacia éste, disfrutándolo. Pero la mirada que le daba cuando le miraba por entre las oscuras pestañas tenía algo nuevo en ella. O quizá era él mismo el que insertaba esa nueva sensación en el ambiente.</p><p> </p><p>Fuera como fuera, cuando se acurrucó en su cama junto con su pequeño príncipe que cayó agotado dormido sobre su pecho, supo que el cambio no era uno malo. Su relación había evolucionado. Ambos conocían mejor al otro, en aquella clase de secretos que no compartimos con cualquiera, esa clase de cosas cambiaban la manera de ver a la otra persona para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Para siempre...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Insinuaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viernes 25 de Agosto de 1939 – Grimmauld Place N°12 – Londres</p><p>15:23</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pollux escaneó a su amigo por encima de la taza de té azul. Ahora que todos habían terminado de comer el almuerzo y el helado -traído por Harry- los niños habían salido al patio junto con Irma, dejándoles un poco de intimidad. Después de haber observado un notorio cambio en la dinámica entre su amigo y su pequeña guarda, el ojiverde había escupido rápidamente un resumen de los hechos.</p><p> </p><p>–Déjame ver si entendí correctamente –los hombros de su amigo se tensaron de inmediato, sabiendo que él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de analizar su comportamiento, y no se equivocaba–. Te hiciste pasar por un representante de la ley muggle...</p><p> </p><p>–Lo hacen todo el tiempo los aurores...</p><p> </p><p>–Podrías haber ido como nuevo guardián. Tú y yo sabemos que elegiste esa clase de disfraz porque la gente confía más ciegamente en quienes se suponen que protegen la ley...</p><p> </p><p>–Yo protejo la ley, aún soy un auror.</p><p> </p><p>–... y lo hiciste para poder guiarla hablando hacia los temas que te interesaban, y así poder usar legeremancia en ella con éxito, extrayendo todo lo que necesitabas de su mente.</p><p> </p><p>–Sin daño alguno.</p><p> </p><p>–Ni siquiera sabía que podías usar legeremancia, pero el hecho de que lo hiciste sin permiso va contra la ley –Pollux esperó una interrupción en ese punto, pero parecía que Harry no encontraba como negar eso–. No contento con ello, maldijiste su anillo de bodas.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, vamos. ¿Tú me vas a dar lecciones de moral sobre maldiciones a muggles?</p><p> </p><p>–No. De hecho, estaba a punto de felicitarte.</p><p> </p><p>–No hay necesidad de sarcasmo, Pollux.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo sé, no era sarcasmo. Era pura y absoluta sinceridad. Por mí, podrían erradicar a los muggles uno de esos tantos afamados Lores Oscuros. Pero entonces, ¿de qué se alimentarían los vampiros? Lo que tenemos que hacer es evidente, ayudar a los vampiros a expandir su sociedad.</p><p> </p><p>–Pollux... –reprendió Harry rodando los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien. Dejo el tema. Lo que realmente quiero saber es: ¿qué maldición usaste? Las maldiciones siempre han sido de mi interés, y considerando que la hiciste sin varita y utilizando tus labios para depositarla en algo que sólo la afectara a ella...</p><p> </p><p>–Una de efecto lento, nadie tiene porqué darse cuenta de que la hechicé de ninguna manera.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y el hecho de que el anillo pueda ser pasado a otros muggles no te preocupa? El collar de ópalos que mi tío abuelo embrujó mató a ocho muggles antes de que el Ministerio lo recuperase.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde parpadeó unos momentos– No había considerado...</p><p> </p><p>–Tu té se enfría –lo distrajo rápidamente, tomando un sorbo a modo de ejemplo–. Así que luego de eso decidiste que tu día aún no estaba completo y decidiste que la mejor manera de agregarle sabor era ir a robar información a las autoridades muggle.</p><p> </p><p>–Eso difícilmente cuenta en la lista.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Prefieres entonces que pase a nombrar el eliminar la única evidencia restante con un hechizo de magia negra, prohibido por el Ministerio?</p><p> </p><p>–Las amas de casa realmente podrían beneficiarse por un hechizo que elimine la sangre de un lugar.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, también una exquisita muerte ha de ser que te disparen con ello.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo importante es la intención, Pollux.</p><p> </p><p>–Y tu intención era clara, eliminar evidencia. Total, ya habías quemado la camisa...</p><p> </p><p>–Hipócrita. Me lo marcas como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.</p><p> </p><p>–Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, mi querido amigo, el cuerpo de tu querido Tom estaría lleno de la marca de mis dientes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gruñó ante el comentario, apurando un trago de su té– Si hubiera sido Cygnus...</p><p> </p><p>Pollux sonrió ligeramente, su amigo siempre había sido apurado en romper las reglas, pero inseguro luego de hacerlo– Yo habría hecho lo mismo, o peor. Ahora, volviendo a mi lista... Creo que mi siguiente ítem es engañar vilmente a una niña.</p><p> </p><p>–Hay veces en las que una mentira es más apreciada que todas las verdades del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>–Verdad. Tú eres un experto en ello cuando quieres.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>–Que hay veces que amas mentirte a ti mismo. Pero volviendo a la niña. ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza cuando pensaste en tomar el hilo de pensamiento directo a tu cabeza? ¿Y si la sincronía no era perfecta?</p><p> </p><p>–Sabía que no iba a pasar nada, ella estaba tranquila y confiada, y yo tenía una idea de lo que vería...</p><p> </p><p>–Idiota. ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es lo que hiciste? ¿Las consecuencias que podría...?</p><p> </p><p>Pollux se frenó en seco. Los Obliviates utilizados en dos niños pequeños para culminar su lista, completamente olvidados ante la presencia de alguien más en la sala de estar. Harry se giró también y palideció visiblemente ante la visión de Hermione. Probablemente preguntándose cuánto había escuchado.</p><p> </p><p>Depositó su taza vacía en el plato con delicadeza y lo dejó en la mesa mientras escuchaba la molesta voz de la ex Ravenclaw metiendo las narices donde no le incumbía, para variar.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Peligroso? Harry, ¿en qué te metiste esta vez?</p><p> </p><p>–Granger, entiendo a la perfección el hecho de que tus orígenes muggles te ponen en desventaja respecto al conocimiento de nuestras costumbres, pero los modales no deberían ser tan deslumbrantemente distintos como para no denotar que el hecho de que te presentes en mi casa sin invitación, interrumpas una conversación y fisgonees sobre lo que escuchaste de ella es una enorme falta de educación.</p><p> </p><p>Los labios de la mujer se volvieron una fina línea, sus intentos de no exteriorizar su molestia eran inútiles contra alguien tan instruido como un Black. Y para el caso, el maltrato recibido de niño hacían de Harry un experto lector instintivo. Ambos podían leer las emociones pasar en ella como en un libro abierto.</p><p> </p><p>–Ahora que el juicio ha terminado quería hablar con Harry. Fui a Godric's Hollow y Dobby me dijo que estaría aquí. Kreacher me dejó pasar. Pero eso no contesta...</p><p> </p><p>–Es evidente que la servidumbre ya no es lo que era. Me aseguraré de castigarlo duramente. Probablemente un par de quemaduras nuevas en su estómago harán el truco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se había quedado mirando de uno a otro, abriendo la boca cada vez más, a medida que la conversación avanzaba, queriendo intervenir pero inseguro de qué manera. La ex Ravenclaw por su parte jadeó horrorizada ante sus palabras. Tan predecible...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Quémate a ti mismo! ¡No tienes derecho de...!</p><p> </p><p>–Ahórrame tu discurso. Ya escuché bastante basura moral de tu parte. Haz un club para defensa de elfos domésticos si así lo deseas, pero no me vengas a dar clases de principios cuando tú dejaste a tu amigo tirado...</p><p> </p><p>–¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡Tú lo empujas a una relación pedofílica sabiendo perfectamente que ese niño...!</p><p> </p><p>–¡Hermione! –los dos saltaron en el lugar cuando la poderosa voz de un Harry muy irritado rompió en medio de la discusión. El peor error a cometerse con Harry, era hablar mal sobre alguien que él se sentía protectivo. La habitación calló en silencio por unos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux carraspeó– ¿Té?</p><p> </p><p>Probablemente iban a necesitar mucho té. Preferentemente con una poción calmante diluida en éste.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 25 de Agosto de 1939 – Grimmauld Place N°12 – Londres</p><p>16:04</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Así que, ¿crees que mi padre y tu guardián vayan a establecer un contrato matrimonial entre nosotros? –esa fue la primera pregunta que hizo Walburga apenas su madre se retiró al interior de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>A juzgar por la belleza de sus progenitores, Walburga iba a crecer para ser una mujer increíblemente atractiva, y probablemente después de esa pregunta era seguro asumir que ella pensaba lo mismo de él. Lamentablemente, Tom no estaba interesado.</p><p> </p><p>–Harry no apoya los matrimonios arreglados –respondió cuidadosamente, no había razón para romper las buenas relaciones con los Black.</p><p> </p><p>La niña pareció un poco decepcionada ante la respuesta, pero al menos la idea de no ser rechazada del todo mantenía su dignidad intacta– Mis padres ya están empezando a considerar el perfecto arreglo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom bufó suavemente– Poner la correa a un perro lo antes posible no evita que cuando pueda corra a revolcarse en el barro. De hecho, suele ser contra productivo.</p><p> </p><p>Cygnus frunció el ceño, aparentemente no entendiendo qué tenían que ver los perros en medio de una conversación de matrimonio hasta que su hermana suplió:</p><p> </p><p>–Es una analogía.</p><p> </p><p>–Ah.</p><p> </p><p>El Slytherin podía adivinar que Cygnus conocía el significado de la palabra 'analogía', pero eso no quería decir que entendiera su frase. Lamentablemente los otros dos no se sentían suficientemente generosos para pararse a explicar.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy segura de que mi padre no considera que necesito ser atada para controlar mis impulsos.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga tenía 13 años, uno más que Tom, pero en el estirón que había sufrido durante el verano, el chico ya sobrepasaba su altura. Eso, sumado a su actitud entre arrogante y educada, lo hacía parecer mayor.</p><p> </p><p>–¿No vas intentar darme lecciones sobre las costumbres de los magos de sangre pura? –era un pregunta retórica, por supuesto, por lo que la chica no respondió–. Eres más prudente y centrada de lo que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros son.</p><p> </p><p>La Slytherin se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ante el sutil halago, Tom en general era demasiado cerrado con todo el mundo, ser aprobado por él era algo de lo que uno podía sentirse orgulloso de lograr, en especial ahora que su estatus de heredero de la línea de Salazar fue revelado.</p><p> </p><p>–Es suficiente con prestar un poco de atención para darse cuenta de que tienes una excepcional inteligencia, no necesitas que yo te recuerde ninguna clase de regla, simplemente tienes alma de rebelde.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Alma de rebelde? –repitió con diversión brillando en sus ojos azul-verdosos.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. He visto como reconoces las reglas pero haces lo que te plazca. O quizá es algo que se te ha pegado de Harry. Tiende a ser horriblemente infeccioso.</p><p> </p><p>Se sorprendió ante el uso del nombre de pila de su profesor y el tinte afectuoso que acarreaba la voz de la joven Black. Sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que al ser tan buenos amigos con Pollux, Harry debía de haber estado en la vida de Walburga desde muy joven. Ignorando la punzada de celos contraatacó:</p><p> </p><p>–Suenas extrañamente afectuosa de Harry en estos momentos, sin embargo, hasta ahora siempre te he escuchado distante respecto a él. ¿Su estatus como heredero de Gryffindor te ha llenado repentinamente de cariño?</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos celestes se entrecerraron y de los labios de la chica salió un sonido despectivo– Como si a alguien le importaran los inútiles Gryffindors. Simplemente considero prudente evitar dar información que otros Slytherin puedan utilizar en mi contra.</p><p> </p><p>Cygnus fruncía el ceño a esa altura, pareciendo que no podía decidir si se peleaban o no, perdido de cómo actuar en una situación así.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Te sientes particularmente encariñada con el jardín? –cuestionó Tom, mirando a Walburga con un aire ligeramente juguetón.</p><p> </p><p>–No particularmente... –respondió la joven entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que finalmente pareció comprender– ¿qué tal un pequeño tour por la mansión?</p><p> </p><p>–Una encantadora propuesta.</p><p> </p><p>Compartieron una sonrisa conspirativa. Siempre confía en que dos serpientes puedan llevar una conversación llena de significados, sin decir realmente nada.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 25 de Agosto de 1939 – Grimmauld Place N°12 – Londres</p><p>16:19</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Y este es el retrato de Belvina Black de Burke.</p><p> </p><p>Tom fingió estudiar con interés el retrato de la ligeramente regordeta mujer de cabellos negros enrulados, pero la atención de los pequeños Slytherin estaba en las voces que se podían escuchar desde la sala de estar.</p><p> </p><p>–Ella parece... resbalosa.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga sonrió con diversión– Aunque ella lo niegue, los Burke y asociados tienen esa... cualidad.</p><p> </p><p>Cygnus finalmente soltó un bufido y molesto se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con la sala y se tiró sin ceremonia a los brazos de su padre. Tom y Walburga compartieron una mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux agarró al pequeño rubio que había decidido escalar sobre él como si fuera algún tipo de montaña, y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. El borde de sus labios se curvó al ver la frente fruncida de su hijo– ¿Qué le pasa a mi principito hermoso? ¿Dónde están Wal y Tom?</p><p> </p><p>Los otros adultos se habían quedado en silencio esperando la respuesta– En el pasillo de los retratos.</p><p> </p><p>La voz del niño sonaba adorablemente enfadada y Pollux luchaba por mantenerse serio– ¿Y tú no estás con ellos porque...?</p><p> </p><p>–No entiendo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?</p><p> </p><p>–A ellos. Usan palabras que conozco, pero en formas que no entiendo.</p><p> </p><p>–Aww, mi principito. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no lo hacían para dejarte fuera de la conversación –aseguró el patriarca Black apretando al pequeño contra su pecho y depositando varios besos seguidos en su mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Eso quiere decir que se llevan bien? –intervino Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió divertido– No necesariamente, pero dudo que se lleven mal. Los conozco a ambos y sé que al menos llegaran a un entendimiento mutuo.</p><p> </p><p>Junto a Tom, Walburga soltó un bufido– Los sangre sucias nunca entienden las maneras de los Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Tom ladeó la cabeza– Dudo que tenga que ver con sangre. Ella tiene una visión del mundo demasiado limitada a sus pequeños prejuicios.</p><p> </p><p>La joven Black sonrió al notar el desprecio en su voz– ¿Así que la defensora-de-pobres-Granger está en tu lado malo? Parece que tu lista negra es larga.</p><p> </p><p>–La gente no es tan maravillosa como les gusta pensar que son. Yo no soy lo suficientemente hipócrita para mentirme a mí mismo respecto a quien no me agrada.</p><p> </p><p>–Sólo espero que sepas disimularlo el resto del tiempo o tendrás que pelearte con el mundo entero. Y eso es <em>tan Gryffindor</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió divertido– Ustedes sí que se toman en serio la pelea entre las Casas. Aunque bajo una idea errónea: Godric y Salazar eran muy buenos amigos.</p><p> </p><p>–Es verdad –la nueva voz en su conversación entre susurros hizo saltar a ambos de un susto. Harry sonrió satisfecho de su logro y se apartó del marco de la puerta–. ¿Qué tal si dejan de cuchichear ustedes dos y entran a tomar algo?</p><p> </p><p>Ambos -<em>Slytherin hasta la médula</em>- fingieron que no los habían agarrado haciendo algo indebido y con toda la naturalidad del mundo ingresaron a la sala, dándole gélidos saludos a Hermione. Quien se removió un poco incomoda ante la animosidad.</p><p> </p><p>Irma corrió su cabello rubio brillante de su rostro, el cual insistía en caer hacia su exuberante pecho. Una visión de la cual Tom encontraba bastante difícil apartar la vista. El escote de su túnica verde agua no ayudaba demasiado, tampoco.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados con algo para beber, se formó un silencio incómodo. Por la forma tensa que se mantenía sentado Harry, ni siquiera él estaba encontrando la compañía confortable y eso era mucho decir.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux carraspeó suavemente. <em>“Siempre confía en un sangre pura para que encuentre algo qué decir sin importar la situación”</em>– Escuché cierto rumor acerca de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas...</p><p> </p><p>Harry parpadeó ligeramente, la frase había captado la atención de todos en la mesa– ¿La Junta de Gobernadores está al tanto?</p><p> </p><p>–Algo así. Es más un rumor. Por tu reacción asumo que algo de ello es cierto.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde soltó un suspiro pesado– No sé de dónde salió la idea exactamente. Pero llegó al Ministerio, en el sector educativo, la <em>brillante</em> idea de que el itinerario de los primeros años en Hogwarts es muy pesado y quieren mover Cuidado a electiva desde tercero.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jadeó levemente. Tom y Walburga se removieron en sus asientos mientras Irma soltaba un resoplido rencoroso dirigido al Ministerio. El único que permanecía imperturbable era Pollux, que acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hijo intensivamente.</p><p> </p><p>–Escuché que Silvanus prácticamente se tiró encima de Dumbledore, echando espuma por la boca –uno podría haber perdido el tono divertido si no sabía escuchar, ya que el rostro del patriarca Black se encontraba impasible mientras hablaba.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, sin embargo, sonrió divertido– Una muy pintoresca interpretación de los hechos. Pero sí, estaba bastante enojado, y yo no puedo culparlo. Es difícil de creer que Albus apoyara la propuesta.</p><p> </p><p>Recibió varias miradas sorprendidas ante ello y no por el contenido de la frase sino por llamar al subdirector por su nombre de pila. Siempre había mantenido una deferencia clara nombrándolo por título y apellido. De alguna manera eso se había roto, remplazándolo por un humano tan falible como él al llamarlo simplemente “Albus”.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frunció el ceño– Bueno, estoy segura de que tiene sus razones. Probablemente desea que las bases mágicas más importantes estén reforzadas...</p><p> </p><p>Tom no pudo evitar resoplar ante la firme idea de la nacida de muggle de sostener una vela por todo lo que Dumbledore dijera. El sonido fue más fuerte de lo esperado y atrajo la atención de los demás sobre él. No siendo del tipo de sentirse amedrentado, tomó el desafío de la de ojos castaños.</p><p> </p><p>–El itinerario de Hogwarts es difícilmente un reto. Está claramente diseñado para que hasta los más lentos y débiles puedan aprobar sus materias con un poco de esfuerzo. El quitar educación obligatoria es una técnica clásica de los gobiernos para el control de la población iletrada.</p><p> </p><p>Irma sonrió condescendiente– Asumo que no encontraste tus materias muy complejas. ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?</p><p> </p><p>–Nota máxima.</p><p> </p><p>–¿En cuales?</p><p> </p><p>–En todos.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría se quedaron sin saber qué decir ante ello. Harry, por su parte, sonrió orgulloso– Pero a pesar de que no todos tienen tu intelecto, no he encontrado que las notas en mi clase sean malas en ninguno de mis cursos. Si el itinerario fuera tan pesado, tendrían problemas en todas las materias por igual.</p><p> </p><p>–Tampoco es que Cuidado sea tan esencial –intervino Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde frunció los labios– Tenemos muchas zonas salvajes donde puedes encontrarte con cualquier clase de criaturas, y nuestros conocimientos sobre ellas son realmente escasos. Convivimos en el planeta con cientos de especies de las cuales sabemos poco y nada. Yo la prefiero a Astronomía, nunca la utilizo. Y Binns...</p><p> </p><p>–¡Harry! –reprendió la de ojos castaños, con el tono que siempre utilizaba cuando alguien faltaba el respeto a un profesor.</p><p> </p><p>–Todavía recuerdo que en mis TIMOS inventé nombres de ogros y duendes a más no poder.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux, con una sonrisa, adoptó una voz rasposa y parafraseó:</p><p> </p><p>–Urik el excéntrico cuando intentó caminar a través de las paredes...</p><p> </p><p>–Obtuvo una concusión de diez días. Sí, diez días –concluyó su amigo en una voz parecida negando con la cabeza–. Datos totalmente inútiles. Sería preferible que enseñaran historia de verdad, especialmente referente  a los Lores. Después de todo, es algo que tiende a repetirse muy seguido.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux miró intensamente a Harry, con los ojos azules brillando más oscuros– El Profeta no es muy informativo al respecto, pero Inglaterra está considerando la intervención en la guerra civil que se está desatando.</p><p> </p><p>El heredero de Gryffindor parpadeó unos momentos y luego sonrió– No he sido convocado al Departamento Auror para ser enviado a luchar a Francia si es eso lo que te preocupa. Prefieren tenerme para defender Inglaterra en caso de que se extienda hasta aquí la batalla. Se está extendiendo cada vez más, pero no creo que nos veamos involucrados directamente...</p><p> </p><p>El patriarca Black entrecerró los ojos– Sabes algo que yo no –no era una pregunta–. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que quedaremos fuera?</p><p> </p><p>–Porque es lo que yo haría en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo con expresión preocupada– Harry. Es un Lord Oscuro, no puedes adivinar cuán loco...</p><p> </p><p>–No, no me refería a si fuera un Lord Oscuro. Título o no, del lado de la Luz o la Oscuridad, todavía es humano, y la mente y el corazón de todos los humanos tienden a reaccionar de la misma manera en situaciones parecidas.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza cayó sobre su mano, con una sonrisa divertida y afectuosa adornando su rostro– Tan típico de ti, encontrarle el lado humano a todo –soltó un suspiro dramático–. Podrías ser tan buen político si quisieras... Esta información tuya, ¿podría ser beneficiosa para el Ministerio?</p><p> </p><p>–No si no deseamos convertirnos en los monstruos que tanto proclamamos querer cazar.</p><p> </p><p>–No es algo inusual hacer monstruosidades a unos pocos para salvar a miles.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió– Tan típico de ti ser dolorosamente sincero y despreocupado. Pero yo no voy a ser parte de un esquema inmoral “por el bien de la mayoría”. El mundo está lleno de magos poderosos, que arriesguen su propia piel y no la de inocentes.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y dejar que miles mueran? ¿Aún cuando sabes que puedes salvarlos?</p><p> </p><p>El profesor de Defensa se tensó, pensando por unos momentos– Disculpa si me equivoco, pero tenía entendido que Grindelwald mataba a quienes se ponían en su camino. Yo no estoy empujándolos a ponerse en su camino.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione negó con la cabeza– Harry... no creo que el Ministerio fuera a hacer mal uso de la información. No hay necesidad de poner a nadie en peligro. En este caso tengo que coincidir con la postura de Pollux.</p><p> </p><p>Tom dejó su taza vacía en la mesa– “Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.” Nietzsche, Más Allá del Bien y el Mal, 1886.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga ladeó la cabeza– Eso es bastante ambiguo. No estás realmente exponiendo tu punto de vista.</p><p> </p><p>El Slytherin alzó una ceja– Mi punto de vista es irrelevante. El punto de vista que importa es el de aquellos que tienen el poder de realizar un cambio.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux soltó un sonido sordo mientras recogía con cuidado al pequeño entre sus brazos– Ahora vengo, lo voy a dejar en la cama –anunció.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se inclinó hacia Harry apoyando una mano en el muslo del mago– Harry, yo...</p><p> </p><p>Su amigo la cortó apoyando una mano sobre la de ella– Está bien, 'Mione. Tú estabas haciendo lo que creías que era lo correcto, luchando por ello. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sería hipócrita estar enojado contigo por eso.</p><p> </p><p>Tom esbozó una sutil sonrisa. Harry no estaba enojado, estaba decepcionado, algo mucho peor. Uno se tranquiliza de un enojo, pero la decepción cava hondo hasta hacer un nido en tu corazón y no te deja olvidar jamás que vive allí.</p><p> </p><p>La chica sonrió levemente, no del todo convencida, pero creyendo que más adelante lograrían solucionarlo– Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Pollux regresó con los labios rojo brillantes y el pequeño Slytherin entrecerró los ojos, pensando en qué parte de su hijo habría decido besar tan vehementemente para lograr ese efecto. Con ese gusto especial que tenía por chicos jóvenes y esa actitud tan posesiva con su hijo...</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó un suspiro– Bueno, me parece que es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos. Tom y yo tenemos un horario muy apretado esta semana. Me gustaría invitarles a comer a casa, pero me temo que en verdad estaremos muy llenos de cosas. Pero cuando tenga mejor organizado mis horarios...</p><p> </p><p>El patriarca Black sonrió– No te preocupes, con los cambios entre Hogwarts, el Ministerio y tu casa, debes estar algo enloquecido. Estaremos en contacto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 26 de Agosto de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>10:12</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al regresar de la Casa Black, Harry se veía bastante cansado, pero aplaudió con entusiasmo de cualquier manera anunciando que iban a ir al Callejón Diagon esa misma tarde, para no perder más tiempo, y que si querían que las tiendas no les cerrasen, debían hacerlo en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>Lamentablemente su viaje sólo les alcanzó para los libros y aprovisionamiento de materiales necesarios para el siguiente año, y Harry todavía quería comprarle ropa a su pequeño. Ahora se encontraban desayunando unos deliciosos waffles con chocolate derretido que había preparado el ojiverde, y Tom estaba siendo estudiado cuidadosamente por encima de la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>El niño levantó la mirada y descubrió cierta diversión en el rostro de su guardián– ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>–Tienes que afeitarte.</p><p> </p><p>Tom parpadeó un momento, sin estar seguro de qué era lo cómico en ello– Sí, había notado el exceso de vello facial. Sin embargo, no veo por qué te parece tan gracioso.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió a modo de disculpa– Yo no necesité afeitarme hasta los 16.</p><p> </p><p>–No voy a tener una discusión sobre vellos corporales y otros signos sobre la pubertad –declaró el pequeño levantando una mano.</p><p> </p><p>–Muy bien. Pero, ¿has notado que tienes una onda en tu cabello?</p><p> </p><p>El menor parpadeó y se llevó una mano al flequillo sintiendo que estaba extrañamente curvado hacia afuera. Intentó aplastarlo contra su frente con poco éxito.</p><p> </p><p>–Creo que ha sido el cambio de agua. A veces sucede que el cabello reacciona distinto al tipo de agua, o con qué te lo lavas. Después de ir a comprar las túnicas podemos pasar por el estilista a ver qué opina, puede que tengas que cambiar tu corte de cabello.</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un gemido derrotado, esa tarde iba a ser totalmente tediosa.</p><p> </p><p>–Y luego, podemos ir a visitar a Morfin. Estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerte.</p><p> </p><p>Corrección. Esa tarde sería el infierno.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 26 de Agosto de 1939 – Gaunt's Cottage – Little Hangleton – Inglaterra</p><p>17:00</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry, según había descubierto ese día Tom, tenía una faceta sádica que estaba explotando con él. Había pasado la tarde mirándole con una sonrisa de diversión mientras era tironeado y toqueteado por brujas regordetas dispuestas a rehacer su estilo de vestir y de cabello. Y el pequeño Slytherin juraba que cuanto más molesto se veía, más divertido parecía Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Había tenido que medirse, probarse y tocar cientos de telas. Aprendiendo en el proceso toda clase de enseñanzas sobre moda impartidas por las modistas, que parecían fuera de sí de contentas con la idea de poder hacerle un guardarropas completo.</p><p> </p><p>Les entregarían la ropa dentro de dos días por el gran encargo hecho. Era una cantidad ridícula, pero Harry simplemente había depositado un dedo en sus labios ante sus protestas. Evidentemente dispuesto a malcriarlo por todo lo que le había faltado durante su niñez.</p><p> </p><p>Su cabello también había sufrido cambios. Se lo hicieron crecer y lo cortaron completamente en otra manera, ya que su cabello estaba volviéndose ondulado. Sus hormonas parecían dispuestas a hacerse notar ese verano, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta porque estaba seguro que ese era un término muggle.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora, en vez del clásico corte para niños que le obligaban a llevar en el orfanato, su cabello no tenía un corte visible, sino que fluía por toda su cabeza, lo suficientemente largo para que Harry pudiera hundir los dedos en ellos. El mayor había insistido en que el flequillo todavía cayera del lado izquierdo sobre su frente.</p><p> </p><p>Era distinto. No estaba seguro aún qué opinaba de ello, pero la manera en que Harry no dejaba de acariciarlos, era definitivamente positiva.</p><p> </p><p>Actualmente se encontraban caminando por entre los árboles hasta una pequeña casa ubicada en un claro. El ojiverde se frenó a unos metros de la casa y palmeó un par de veces antes de llamar en voz alta y siseante:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¡Morfin! ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se escuchó un sonido sordo, seguido de movimientos alrededor de la casa y unos momentos después la puerta se abrió con un traqueteo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: ¡Primo! ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La primera visión de su tío fue... bueno, no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Uno podría haber esperado que las palabras de Harry en la carta lo preparaban con su frase de <em>“La línea de Slytherin sufrió las consecuencias del incesto”. </em>El hombre intentaba ocultar sus ojos bizcos tirando el cabello sobre su rostro, lo que hacía que transpirase y formara horribles pústulas.</p><p> </p><p>Su tío se frenó y lo inspeccionó con una mueca de ligeramente disimulado disgusto. Tom tensó su cuerpo, sabiendo que las cosas con Morfin no iban a ser exactamente amigables.</p><p> </p><p>Harry colocó las manos en los hombros del pequeño <em>:: Morfin, te presento a tu sobrino Tom ::</em> anunció con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>El Gaunt resopló ligeramente <em>:: Eso puedo ver. El mocoso es la viva imagen de ese horrible muggle que mi hermana fue tan tonta como para cazar ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom entrecerró los ojos, pero Harry le ganó de mano al replicar con tranquilidad <em>:: Eso no es cierto. Tiene los ojos y el cabello de Merope. Tendremos que esperar a que termine de crecer para saber del resto de sus rasgos ::</em></p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin levantó su labio en disgusto hacia su tío y se pasó una mano por el cabello deliberadamente, consciente de su belleza <em>:: Al menos yo no tengo que ocultarme tras mi cabello ::</em></p><p> </p><p><em>:: ¡Tom! ::</em> reprendió Harry, y su tío soltó un sonido que podía ser considerado un gruñido.</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Así que la lagartija tiene lengua. Quizá deberíamos cortársela ::</em> sugirió Morfin.</p><p> </p><p>Tom alzó una ceja <em>:: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que requerir a la violencia porque tu cerebro no puede proveer la información necesaria para una batalla de ingenio? Supongo que la lengua de plata de Salazar no fue obsequiada a todos sus descendientes ::</em></p><p> </p><p><em>:: Los dos sois unos inmaduros ::</em> declaró el profesor de Defensa <em>::. Cuando terminéis me gustaría entrar y tomar algo con tranquilidad. ¿Necesito sacaros las varitas para asegurarme de que os comportaréis? ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Los dos descendientes de Slytherin se detuvieron ante eso y pocos momentos después estaban entrando al cottage. Una vez que Harry se hubo acomodado en una silla, encontró su regazo lleno de Tom. Con una mirada divertida le permitió al adolescente sentarse encima suyo, quién mandó una mirada viciosa a Morfin.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde decidió que le apetecía un chocolate caliente, Tom prefirió un té de fresas y Morfin un vaso de Firewhisky. Después de las clásicas frases sobre beber alcohol a esas horas, se instaló un silencio tenso por la actitud posesiva de Tom y la despectiva de su tío.</p><p> </p><p>Harry parecía dudar respecto a qué tema de conversación sacar para lograr que los otros dos no intentaran sacarse los ojos el uno al otro. Finalmente soltó un suspiro derrotado y soltó:</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Queríamos agradecerte la ayuda en el juicio. Estoy feliz de tener a Tom finalmente conmigo, y tú colaboraste en ello, así que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti... ::</em> mientras hablaba, el ojiverde estiró una mano por encima de la mesa y la apoyó sobre la del Gaunt. Quien no perdió la oportunidad de agarrarla y acariciarla.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Ya has hecho suficiente. Y además te pasas a visitar a esta vieja serpiente ::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El profesor le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas <em>:: Eres una buena compañía cuando no estás insultando a nadie. Deberías salir un poco de esta casa. Podrías hablar Inglés si quisieras, y conseguirte un trabajo, ocupar tu tiempo, aprender cosas nuevas... ::</em></p><p> </p><p>Morfin hizo un sonido que no afirmaba ni negaba y Harry suspiró retirando su mano. Tras ello intentó establecer conversación, nombrando algunos de los eventos que ocurrían en el mundo, incluyendo la inminente guerra de los muggles. No tuvo mucho éxito con el ambiente tan tenso y los herederos de Slytherin buscando cualquier momento para molestar al otro.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando hubieran hecho sus despedidas y estuvieran de vuelta en Valle Godric, Harry frunció los labios mirando a su pequeño– Eso no fue nada amable, Tom. Entiendo que Morfin no fue exactamente amable... ¿tenías que ser tan hostil?</p><p> </p><p>Tom se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad– ¿No te molesta la manera en que te mira?</p><p> </p><p>El mayor parpadeó unos momentos y luego alzó la ceja– No creo que realmente me mire mal, probablemente...</p><p> </p><p>–No. Todo lo contrario de hecho. Te miraba como si quisiera comerte. Como si en la primera oportunidad que tuviera te fuera a acorralar contra la mesa y... –Tom hizo un gesto con las manos, incapaz de terminar la frase.</p><p> </p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza– No creo que...</p><p> </p><p>–Es la misma mirada que Pollux me da a mí –apuntó el menor con una ceja alzada.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor no parecía muy contento– Muy bien, punto aceptado –luego negó con la cabeza haciendo una ligera mueca–. ¿Tenías que ser tan gráfico respecto a la mesa? Estoy tentado a Obliviarme a mí mismo por tu culpa.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió divertido y le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo a Harry que logró que el mayor retrocediera un paso. Con una sonrisa astuta ladeó la cabeza y lo observó pensativo antes de lamerse los labios.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué? –inquirió el ojiverde nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué cuando yo lo hago lo notas y no cuando lo hacen los demás?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sonrojó ligeramente– No estarás imaginando...</p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó una suave carcajada y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.</p><p> </p><p>–<em>¡Tom!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. De amor y guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viernes 1° de Septiembre de 1939 – Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>09:10</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó su tenedor ruidosamente sobre el plato, atrayendo la atención de su guardián– Ya no lo soporto. He sido paciente, no he preguntado, pero es evidente que no vas a superarlo por ti mismo, ¿qué es lo que te ha estado molestando toda la semana?</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde parpadeó sorprendido ante el exabrupto– ¿Molestando?</p><p> </p><p>El menor curvó los labios en descontento– ¿Vas a jugar la carta de la inocencia o piensas confiar en mí y decirme qué es lo que remueve tu consciencia? Si me dices que prefieres no decírmelo, no volveré a preguntar, pero quiero que sepas que <em>puedes</em> confiar en mí. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, así como sé que los míos lo están contigo.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor suspiró– ¿Soy tan transparente? –la sonrisa de Tom realmente no respondía a nada, por lo que volvió a suspirar–. Muy bien. Situación hipotética...</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, quieres jugar <em>ese</em> juego. Muy bien... situación hipotética.</p><p> </p><p>–Digamos que sé quién fue el gran amor en la vida de Grindelwald. ¿Debería comunicar esa información para ver si el Ministerio puede utilizarla a favor y salvar vidas?</p><p> </p><p>Tom alzó una ceja y no respondió por unos momentos, colocando la mano en su mentón pensativamente– Así que eso es lo que estabas pensando en Grimmauld Place. Dices “fue”, lo cual quiere decir que por alguna razón ya no tienen una relación. Y dadas tus palabras ese día, tienes razones para creer que aún está enamorado, por lo cual no ha de haber sido él quien terminó la relación, ende... con el corazón herido no quiere enfrentar a su antiguo amor. Es alguien en Inglaterra.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió dulcemente– ¿Sabes? Tu capacidad de deducción es aterradoramente buena para tu edad.</p><p> </p><p>El menor esbozó una sonrisa encantadora– ¿Asustado de mí tan pronto?</p><p> </p><p>–Siempre fui extraordinariamente temerario.</p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa se volvió un poco más tímida, pero no dejó el rostro del adolescente– Entonces tengo suerte –tras unos momentos se puso serio–. No creo que estés haciendo lo incorrecto. El utilizar a un humano como carnada es algo indecente. No dudo que el gobierno sería capaz de utilizar esa información. Pero tu idea es equivocada, un Lord Oscuro nunca sería chantajeado satisfactoriamente poniendo a su amado en medio. Sería desatar su ira incontrolable.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde lo miró un largo momento, para finalmente relajarse– Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió a modo de respuesta y continuó comiendo su desayuno.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 1° de Septiembre de 1939 – King's Cross – Londres – Inglaterra</p><p>10:20</p><p> </p><p>Cuando aparecieron en las afueras de la estación, Harry comenzó a aplicar hechizos sobre ambos con gran rapidez. Una vez terminado el proceso tiró al menor contra su costado y con un fuerte agarre lo guió entre la multitud.</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró desconcertado cómo la estación muggle estaba plagada de niños y de oficiales con uniformes militares– Harry... –susurró nervioso ante la inusual actividad.</p><p> </p><p>–Hitler está evacuando a los niños, la guerra estallará oficialmente mañana. No te despegues de mí –explicó con prontitud, esquivando a los niños que se apartaban ausentemente del camino, sin realmente prestarles atención. Tom comprendió que alguno de esos hechizos hacía que no los notaran a pesar de que les pasaran por al lado.</p><p> </p><p>Al alcanzar la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10, ambos soltaron un suspiro al unisono. El menor lanzó una mirada al tren escarlata, detectando de inmediato una inusual actividad. Había más gente de lo habitual para esa hora.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Auror Potter?</p><p> </p><p>Harry se giró para encontrarse una hermosa mujer de tez oscura, cabello ondulado y ojos miel– Así es. Usted es... Auror Rhea Kingsley, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>–Correcto, señor. Tenemos el perímetro asegurado, algunos aurores están monitoreando el flujo de la estación.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, los noté. Puede que no los vea, pero hay ciertas características que los delatan en un sitio tan poblado de gente. Aún hay tiempo hasta la partida. Si me da unos minutos, enseguida me encontraré con usted para ultimar los detalles –dijo haciendo un leve gesto hacia el adolescente pegado a él.</p><p> </p><p>–¡Oh! Por supuesto, jeje. Lo veré en unos minutos. Joven Riddle... –la mujer le guiñó un ojo a Tom a modo de saludo y comenzó a patrullar por la plataforma.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el menor en cuanto la mujer se alejó. Harry estaba colocándose unas bandas blancas en los brazos, de un lado estaba el escudo de Hogwarts y en la otra una M con una varita en el medio.</p><p> </p><p>–Procedimiento de rutina. El Ministerio quiere mostrar un compromiso respecto a la guerra. No se espera un ataque, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Así que estás como representante tanto del Ministerio como de Hogwarts? Pensé que tendrías que renunciar al puesto de auror para entrar como profesor.</p><p> </p><p>–No necesariamente. Puedes obtener una licencia, lo cual hace que al seguir en funciones ellos puedan llamarme de manera más inmediata que si estuviera renunciando.</p><p> </p><p>–Suena conveniente. Te dejaré trabajar, no es como si tuviéramos que realmente despedirnos.</p><p> </p><p>Sin más, se dirigió hacia la gran locomotora roja con intenciones de buscarse un asiento. Harry, por su parte, volvió a reunirse con auror Kingsley.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Cómo está el ambiente con los padres? –preguntó el ojiverde.</p><p> </p><p>–Tal caldeado como podría esperarse. Te dejo eso a ti, tengo entendido que eres el coordinador.</p><p> </p><p>–No hay problema –el profesor de Defensa sonrió confiado–. Confío en que a pesar de que no hayamos trabajado juntos podamos llevar esto con facilidad. No tengo intenciones de pasar por encima de nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Rhea sonrió– Para un auror de alto rango eres bastante humilde.</p><p> </p><p>–Soy un hombre de acción, no me interesa el liderazgo.</p><p> </p><p>La auror soltó una suave risa– Sí, eso había escuchado. Creo que podemos hacer un buen equipo sin mordernos el uno al otro –acto seguido se engrosaron en una pequeña conversación sobre formación y los demás aurores participando de la formación.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto Harry estuvo libre nuevamente un hombre de cabellos negros ondulados que enmarcaban su rostro y unos ojos azul tormenta le cortaron el paso– Señor Black –saludó Harry en un tono ligeramente tenso.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre tenía un rostro más angular que Pollux, pero la extrema frialdad de cada uno de sus gestos los hacía ver mucho más diferentes– Potter, creo que hay bastantes Black en esta plataforma como para que puedas llamarme por mi nombre.</p><p> </p><p>–Arcturus. Confío en que Melania, Lucretia y Orion se encuentran en perfecta salud y humor.</p><p> </p><p>–Desde luego. He sabido que ahora tú mismo tienes de quién cuidar. Flavius no estaba muy contento con el desenlace.</p><p> </p><p>–Estoy seguro. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ver que tu primo no esté metiendo sus garras donde no le pertenecen.</p><p> </p><p>–Pollux siempre ha tenido dedos muy largos. Aunque indudablemente que sabes eso por experiencia propia.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sonrió sardónicamente ante el sutil palazo– ¿En serio? Y yo que hubiera jurado que eras <em>tú</em> el que lo sabía por experiencia propia. O quizá el problema es que nunca lo conociste por experiencia propia.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto el auror se encontró acorralado contra una columna por el irritado sangrepura, sintiendo su aliento golpear contra sus labios de tan cerca que estaba– ¿Que no conocí el toque de los dedos de <em>quién</em>, exactamente?</p><p> </p><p>–Tu esposa está a escasos metros nuestros, ¿te parece este comp--?</p><p> </p><p>–Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si hubiera sabido que había una fiesta privada por aquí hubiera procurado una excusa para escaparme de mi esposa antes.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, pero de ante mano habían reconocido la voz arrastrada de Flavius Malfoy. La confirmación fueron los cabellos rubio pálido y los ojos plateados que escaneaban cada detalle de la escena ante él.</p><p> </p><p>Arcturus se alejó lentamente de Harry con una sonrisa torcida– Lo lamento, los rubios me causan indigestión.</p><p> </p><p>–Yo diría que tu apetito está en lo que intenta escaparse de tu plato. Y esta liebre en especial es terriblemente escurridiza. Probablemente aún si le arrancaras cada una de sus patas, encontraría una manera de escapar.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hubiera respondido algo, si se le ocurriera un insulto que se aplicara a ellos sin insultar a ninguno de sus amigos. Lamentablemente, Pollux era quien tenía talento para replicar de esa manera. Quizá fuera un gen o un entrenamiento especial que les daban a los purasangre.</p><p> </p><p>–Si me disculpan, señores, tengo un trabajo que realizar –y antes de que pudieran replicar o frenarle el paso, escapó lo más rápido que su dignidad le permitía.</p><p> </p><p>Varios padres preocupados se acercaron a hablarle, la actividad en la estación los ponía nerviosos respecto a la seguridad de sus hijos, rápidamente intentaba tranquilizarlos y decirles que todo sería explicado antes de partir.</p><p> </p><p>Las 11 en punto llegó relativamente mientras intentaba abrirse paso por la plataforma, y finalmente tocó el momento que los padres ansiaban y temían: el momento de la despedida y la explicación de los aurores.</p><p> </p><p>Harry levitó hasta poder pararse en el techo de uno de los vagones y señaló su garganta con la varita murmurando:</p><p> </p><p>–Sonorus.</p><p> </p><p>En pocos segundos, las conversaciones entre los presentes se detuvieron y las miradas preocupadas estaban fijas en él.</p><p> </p><p>–Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Harry Potter y estoy aquí tanto en representación del Ministerio como Auror, como de Hogwarts en calidad de profesor. El Expreso Hogwarts será monitoreado por un grupo de aurores altamente calificados para evitar cualquier tipo de disturbio. No esperamos que suceda nada, pero con la inminente guerra estallando en Londres, el Ministerio desea asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos. Pueden ir a sus casas tranquilos, les aseguro que sus hijos están en buenas manos.</p><p> </p><p>El silbato de partida comenzó a sonar y Rhea Kingsley le tendió a Harry una escoba y los aurores montaron, colocándose alrededor mientras uno comentaba algo sobre el pasado como profesional del Quidditch del ojiverde.</p><p> </p><p>Pocos segundos después la locomotora roja aceleraba por los rieles y el anillo de aurores se separó para cubrir más terreno, igualando la velocidad del Expreso.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 1° de Septiembre de 1939 – Expreso Hogwarts – Algún lugar en Inglaterra</p><p>14:26</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom ni siquiera levantó la vista del enorme tomo verde que tenía abierto en frente de sí. Unas letras que se fundían en un remolino, ocasionalmente dejando ver el título que dictaba “Teorías y debates sobre grandes misterios”. Quien quiera que fuera probablemente se cansara de mirar el hipnotizante título, y lo dejaría leer en paz.</p><p> </p><p>–Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el <em>“heredero de Slytherin”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tuvo que resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco al reconocer la voz de Malfoy. Probablemente todavía tenía problemas para tragar el hecho de que él era descendiente de uno de los magos más importantes de la historia de Inglaterra.</p><p> </p><p>–Contesta cuando se te habla, Riddle.</p><p> </p><p>Genial, Lestrange estaba allí también. Sin embargo, eso no significara que a él le importase ello. Desde que su estatus salió a la luz tenía menos razones para tener que prestarle atención a los pequeños matones. Cuando su libro fue aplastado hasta su regazo, soltó un suspiro irritado.</p><p> </p><p>–Malfoy, Lestrange, puedo imaginar que su vida es tan aburrida que meterse en la mía sea terriblemente tentador, pero creo que sus pequeños e inactivos cerebros no son capaces de entender que esas costumbres que tanto amáis sobre la pureza de la sangre me convierte en su superior, y mientras no demostréis el debido respeto, continuaréis siendo basura en la suela de mi zapato.</p><p> </p><p>Y antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para replicar, movió su varita con rapidez, silenciando a sus molestos compañeros. Mulciber y Prince aparecieron un rato después, felicitándolo por el resultado del juicio.</p><p> </p><p>Un par de chicas de Slytherin de algún año por encima del suyo, entraron y le pidieron entre risitas que dijera algo en Parsel. En ese punto, Tom tenía una vena latiendo en la frente. Empezaba a darse cuenta que el consejo que había recibido de Harry antes de su primer año había sido más que acertado.</p><p> </p><p>Aparentemente algunos lo encontraban una especie de novedad, otros consideraban que era un buen partido y había quienes querían demostrar que ellos no iban a tratarlo como algo especial. Idiotas, todos ellos. Sin embargo, en ese punto entendía que sería recomendable utilizar esa popularidad a su favor.</p><p> </p><p>Con ese pensamiento en mente miró a las chicas en la puerta del compartimiento, una rubia y una pelirroja, y mirando a la última prácticamente ronroneó en Parsel:</p><p> </p><p><em>:: Eres una molestia ::</em> la chica se sonrojó ante la intensidad de su mirada, aparentemente su irritación no era detectada.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y eso que significa? –preguntó intrigada.</p><p> </p><p>–Dije “tienes unos hermosos ojos” –mintió descaradamente.</p><p> </p><p>Las chicas rieron tontamente. Tom se pasó una mano por el cabello para evitar sacar su varita y hacer algo muy rudo. En ese instante notó la manera en que los ojos de las adolescentes seguían sus movimientos manteniendo la respiración.</p><p> </p><p>Desconcertado por un momento su cerebro tardó en comprender que lo encontraban atractivo y su pequeño gesto de irritación había sido un disparador de placer visual. Una sonrisa zorruna se abrió paso por sus labios. Tal vez no era tan mala noticia su súbita popularidad, tendría muchos sujetos de prueba en los cuales experimentar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 1° de Septiembre de 1939 – Hogwarts – Inglaterra</p><p>20:05</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom soltó un siseo irritado– ¿Te has enamorado súbitamente de mí, Malfoy? No veo otra razón para tu súbito deseo de ser mi lapa personal.</p><p> </p><p>–Dolohov, Antonin –se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore de fondo.</p><p> </p><p>–No te creas tanto, Riddle –escupió Lestrange y Tom alzó una ceja mirando a uno y otro.</p><p> </p><p>–¡SLYTHERIN! –bramó el sombrero y los Slytherin aplaudieron cordialmente.</p><p> </p><p>–Es gracioso, creí que le hablaba a Abraxas, pero evidentemente cometí un error. ¿Ahora te apellidas Malfoy? ¿Hubo un matrimonio en el verano del cual no me enteré? Supongo que tú eres el sumiso, Alphard.</p><p> </p><p>Eileen, Enid y Minkar que estaban alrededor de ellos comenzaron a agitarse en risas ante el estamento, mientras el joven Lestrange cobraba un ligero tono rojizo en todo su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>–Fawcett, Augusta.</p><p> </p><p>–No estoy seguro de si felicitarlos o daros el pésame.</p><p> </p><p>–¡GRYFFINDOR! –el pequeño público de Tom aprovechó los aplausos de quien estaba siendo sorteado para reír sin ser descubiertos.</p><p> </p><p>–Te crees mucho porque tienes un poco de sangre de Salazar en tus venas, pero nosotros no olvidamos que eres un sangre sucia.</p><p> </p><p>–Figg, Primrose.</p><p> </p><p>–¡HUFFLEPUFF!</p><p> </p><p>–¿No te cansas de siempre la misma cantinela? Es realmente aburrido para mí, ahórramelo hasta que obtengas el suficiente poder mental para pensar un insulto original.</p><p> </p><p>–Filch, Arestor.</p><p> </p><p>–Tú, sucia basura muggle...</p><p> </p><p>–Claro, eso suena taaaaan distinto a lo anterior.</p><p> </p><p>–¡SLYTHERIN!</p><p> </p><p>–Creciste en un orfanato, ¿no es así?</p><p> </p><p>–Flitwick, Filius.</p><p>–¡RAVENCLAW!</p><p> </p><p>–Difícilmente una noticia nueva cuando apareció en El Profeta.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Jugabas a revolcarte con los muggles en su inmundicia?</p><p> </p><p>–Hornby, Olive.</p><p> </p><p>–Empiezo a pensar que no tenéis ni idea de cómo es lo que tanto insultáis. Cada día compruebo cuánta suerte tengo que mi madre decidiera cazar a un muggle y hacerme un “sangresucia”.</p><p> </p><p>–¡SLYTHERIN!</p><p> </p><p>Abraxas finalmente decidió tomar las cosas en su propia mano en vez de mirar como si fuera un partido de Quidditch. Después de todo, a Alphard no le estaba yendo bien.</p><p> </p><p>–No seas arrogante sólo por ser la puta de Potter.</p><p> </p><p>–Morseferth Loperbee, Myrtle.</p><p> </p><p>–¡HUFFLEPUFF!</p><p> </p><p>Tom invadió el espacio personal de Malfoy hasta tal punto que sus narices se rozaban y ronroneó:</p><p> </p><p>–Realmente, Abraxas. No hay necesidad de estar celoso.</p><p> </p><p>El efecto fue instantáneo. El rubio se tiró hacia atrás como si quemara, cayendo sentado sobre Alphard, con el rostro horriblemente sonrojado mientras Eileen y Enid luchaban para no aullar de la risa.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento el heredero de Slytherin sintió los cabellos de la nuca erizarse y notó que Harry lo estaba mirando desde la mesa de profesores. Le dedicó una sonrisa falsamente inocente que el mayor no se tragó y apoyando la barbilla en el puño, se dedicó a fingir que prestaba atención a la selección.</p><p> </p><p>Poco tiempo después se dieron los clásicos anuncios excepto por el comunicado de que los profesores Potter y Merrythought abrían el Club de Duelo a todo público ese año, debido a la inminente guerra en el Mundo Mágico. Sólo los primeros años quedarían fuera.</p><p> </p><p>Acto seguido Harry se paró y explicó que se dividirían en 3 grupos, los primeros y segundos años tendrían nociones de duelo básico, terceros y cuartos recibirían duelo avanzado, y los últimos años tendrían tácticas de guerra. Los horarios aparecerían en los tabloides en las salas comunes.</p><p> </p><p>–No estamos intentando convertirlos en guerreros para esta guerra, sino darles las armas para sobrevivir si por alguna razón deben de mezclarse en batalla. Es su elección la postura que tomarán al graduarse, pero de ninguna manera Hogwarts apoya el enrolamiento de jóvenes estudiantes.</p><p> </p><p>–Por otro lado, la biblioteca dispondrá de números actualizados de periódicos muggles y mágicos para el seguimiento de la guerra. Todos los profesores tienen las puertas de sus despachos abiertas para el consejo y apoyo que cualquiera de los alumnos necesite, no duden en acercarse.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin supuso que Harry había sido el portador de las noticias tanto por su estatus neutral de mestizo como el iniciador de ciertas medidas. El hombre tenía un gran corazón y empatía que hacía que uno sintiera que podía confiar en él.</p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos se desviaron unos momentos hacia Dumbledore, preguntándose cómo estarían llevándose ambos profesores. El viejo pareció sentir su mirada porque los ojos celestes ya estaban apuntando hacia él, pero Tom se apresuró a observar su plato con enorme interés. Aún no se sentía con deseos de poner a prueba sus habilidades occlumánticas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 2° de Septiembre de 1939 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>15:36</p><p> </p><p>–El proceso de leer la mente de una persona es aún más complicado que el de cerrarla. Tu magia debe de trasladar tu conciencia hacia la mente ajena y una vez allí explorarla. Tu voluntad le dará potencia al ataque y tu agudeza mental lo hará más preciso. En la mente de un muggle las barreras naturales son débiles y fáciles de esquivar. En un mago, dependen de su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Tom asintió, había leído al respecto en el libro que le regaló Pollux. No era sorprendente que Harry supiera del tema, aunque normalmente parecía querer evitarlo, como si tuviera algo en contra de las Artes Mentales. ¿Quizá una mala experiencia?</p><p> </p><p>–Ahora quiero que relajes tu cuerpo y te concentres en limpiar tu mente de todo pensamiento. Espera todo el tiempo que necesites. Ya conoces tu refugio mental y lo has organizado, pero en este momento ir allí es lo último que necesitas. Cuando hayas vaciado tu mente, quiero que imagines una impenetrable barrera de un material a tu elección que no tenga agujero alguno ni límites al rodear tu mente. Mantén ese pensamiento. <em>¡Legeremens!</em></p><p> </p><p>Tom sintió el violento ataque como una horrible punzada en la zona izquierda trasera de su cerebro. Rechinó los dientes sabiendo que había carecido de toda delicadeza esa lección– ¿Qué diablos he hecho para que estés enojado conmigo? –preguntó entredientes, añadiendo un curioso siseo a su pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde parpadeó unos momentos y apartó la mirada– Ya te había dicho que no era un experto en el tema, no era mi intención lastimarte. Pero has logrado una muy buena barrera.</p><p> </p><p>Forzando una sonrisa arrogante, el Slytherin se sentó en el sillón cruzando sus piernas de una manera inconscientemente elegante– Evadiendo la pregunta, veo. Supongo que me toca adivinar entonces. La última vez que estuvo todo bien entre nosotros fue en la plataforma 9 y ¾ por lo cual estás molesto por algo que ocurrió el día de ayer. Y si no estuvieras molesto conmigo, hubieras estado más preocupado por un daño colateral al ser tan brusco.</p><p> </p><p>Su profesor se giró a mirarlo con expresión preocupada, pero Tom levantó la mano– Como mucho me has dado un dolor de cabeza. Aunque tienes razón, necesitas practicar, eso no ha sido nada sutil.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hizo una mueca descontenta que hizo sonreír genuinamente a su protegido– ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Abraxas? –cuestionó Tom ladeando la cabeza y de inmediato supo su respuesta ante el cambio de expresión en el rostro del mayor.</p><p> </p><p>–Pensaba que no te agradaba Abraxas.</p><p> </p><p>–No me agrada Abraxas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces mientras descartaba posibles respuestas, evidentemente confuso– Pero tú... tú...</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió divertido, apoyando la barbilla en su mano de una forma calculadamente sensual– He descubierto que los artículos publicados en El Profeta han provocado grandes cambios en las actitudes de los estudiantes hacia mí, por lo que decidí cambiar mis actitudes ligeramente para poder sobrevivir mejor en el nuevo entorno.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y seducir a Abraxas en qué te ayuda?</p><p> </p><p>El menor se dio una palmada en la espalda mentalmente al notar un leve tono de molesta en la voz de su ojiverde favorito, descartando la idea de responder algo respecto a los celos– Desestabilizar a tu enemigo te da ventajas en el campo de batalla.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, no creo que sea prudente darle ideas equivocadas. ¿Qué harás si intenta tomar por la fuerza eso que no le terminas de dar?</p><p> </p><p>El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo, el rostro de Tom palideció mientras sus labios se fruncían como si intentara tragar algo muy desagradable. Harry dio unos pasos hacia él, su preocupación ganando su molestia.</p><p> </p><p>–Seré cuidadoso –cortó el menor entendiendo las implicaciones y haciendo una nota mental al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor de Defensa hizo una mueca y atrajo al menor hacia sus brazos. Ya no había tanta diferencia de altura entre los dos, pero Tom seguía siendo más bajo y enjuto. La mano del ojiverde recorrió la mejilla y sedosos cabellos negros, intentando reconfortar a su pequeño príncipe.</p><p> </p><p>–Lo siento, últimamente soy horriblemente brusco contigo.</p><p> </p><p>–Últimamente estás muy estás demasiado estresado.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor sonrió dulcemente– No deberías estar justificándome.</p><p> </p><p>Tom reprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo que en realidad hubiera contado como justificación si hubiera alegado celos, pero prefirió tomar la oportunidad que había estado esperando para hacer su movimiento– Puedes compensármelo, entonces.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se separó un poco para poder mirar al joven Slytherin quien tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro que lo hizo parpadear desconcertado, incapaz de hacer más que esperar en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>–Hay algo que he querido desde... Y ahora, que somos oficialmente... de alguna manera... familia... pensé que quizá...</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos verdes escaneaban el rostro del menor, bebiendo de esa increíble incertidumbre que no veía desde hace tiempo. Esperando en silencio sin imaginar qué podría llegar a estar detrás de toda esa duda.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente Tom levantó los ojos para chocar una mirada decidida para los sorprendidos ojos del color de la maldición asesina– Un beso.</p><p> </p><p>El profesor de Defensa esbozó una media sonrisa, a punto de decirle cuántas veces antes había obteniendo un beso sin necesidad de tantos rodeos, pero fue cortado rápidamente con un:</p><p> </p><p>–En los labios.</p><p> </p><p>La frase resonó en el cuarto como una sentencia de muerte y el más alto parpadeó varias veces como si no lograse comprender su significado.</p><p> </p><p>–Tom...</p><p> </p><p>El rechazo estaba plasmado en cada una de las letras de su corto nombre y el pequeño Riddle apretó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos como si hubiera sido un golpe físico, pero no lo amilanó– He visto a padres hacerlo a sus hijos a modo de saludo o despedida...</p><p> </p><p>–Nosotros no somos...</p><p> </p><p>–Y sé que en Rusia lo hacen hasta con los amigos cercanos...</p><p> </p><p>–Tom, tienes que entender...</p><p> </p><p>–¿Tanto te repulsa la idea de besarme?</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez fue Harry el que reaccionó como si le hubieran pegado– Por supuesto que no –las palabras cargaban el ultraje que había sentido con ese estamento–. Es una costumbre que sólo algunas familias tienen y normalmente se abandona cuando el menor llega a la adolescencia.</p><p> </p><p>–Nunca tuve la oportunidad de niño.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor hizo una mueca de dolor– Ya piensan suficientemente mal de nosotros...</p><p> </p><p>–Nadie tiene porqué saberlo –se puso en puntas de pie, agarrando al mayor de los hombros, el ceño fruncido en desesperación–. Será nuestro secreto. Sólo lo haremos cuando estemos solos y seguros que nadie nos verá. Por favor, Harry... es importante para mí. <em>Eres</em> importante para mí. Un beso, sólo eso te pido.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras hablaba había pegado sus frentes, susurrando las palabras contra los labios de su guardián mágico, con los alientos mezclándose en una completa intimidad, con los párpados caídos no queriendo ver el rechazo llegar.</p><p> </p><p>Un momento después lo sintió, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe, llenos de incredulidad. Los suaves y carnosos labios de su profesor aplastándose en contra de los suyos, infundiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. El calor, <em>oh</em>, el calor... podía sentirlo desprendiéndose desde el beso y pasando por todo su cuerpo como una ola de fuego, haciéndole estremecer en los brazos del mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo de una manera que probablemente había sido dolorosa, pero que su cerebro no podía comprender, porque aún estaba enredado en esos fuertes brazos, en ese cuerpo cálido que había caído de rodillas con él. En esas manos que sostenían sus mejillas y sobre todo, en esos labios que depositaban besos una y otra vez sobre los suyos, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto su necesidad y no pudiera parar.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Y la magia, <em>oh</em>, la magia... Podía sentir la magia de Harry recorriendo su cuerpo. No rodeándolo, no. Estaba dentro de él, recorriendo su cuerpo de forma posesiva, despertando su propia magia del letargo, concentrándose a su alrededor como una capa densa y casi palpable.</p><p> </p><p>Su corazón latía tan fuerte que era doloroso, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho, y tan sonoramente que Harry debía que escucharlo con claridad. O quizá era la sangre en sus venas que transportaba el sonido, la cual parecía que había decidido recorrer con toda su fuerza cada rincón de su cuerpo. O su piel hipersensible después de que la magia de su profesor la rodeara casi profanándola.</p><p> </p><p>Un vergonzoso gemido resonó en su garganta, con horror se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que el otro no le hubiera escuchado, que no viera sus reacciones, ninguna excusa lo sacaría de ello.</p><p> </p><p>Como predijo, los labios del mayor dejaron los suyos. Ni siquiera podía pensar qué decir, su cuerpo al igual que su mente estaban aletargados. Sin embargo, un momento después estaban sobre su mejilla, presionándose sobre la tierna y húmeda superficie para luego volver a sus labios, dejándole sentir el sabor a sal.</p><p> </p><p><em>Una lágrima</em>, su mente proveyó. De alguna manera, por alguna razón, había derramado una lágrima durante el beso.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió como Harry secaba su mejilla con el pulgar mientras lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa– Tomaré eso como que fue una compensación satisfactoria –bromeó el mayor con voz suave.</p><p> </p><p>Las esquinas de los labios de Tom se curvaron en contra de su voluntad pero antes de que pudiera pensar una queja, el mayor lo tiró contra su pecho y resumió las caricias en sus cabellos. Las palabras estaban de más en ese momento, sus almas estaban demasiado a tono para necesitar un medio tan arcaico de comunicación.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Domingo 3° de Septiembre de 1939 – Fortaleza Numengard</p><p>20:01</p><p> </p><p>Sentado en un trono de madera oscura, con un respaldo alto, un hombre entrado en años con cabellos dorados cuidadosamente peinados hacia atrás, tamborileaba sobre una larga varita de saúco. Los afilados contornos de su rostro conllevaban una belleza masculina que debía de haber arrancado suspiros en su juventud, sus claros ojos celestes brillaban llenos de ambición y determinación.</p><p> </p><p>Pero lo que más destacaba de ese hombre era su poder. Un poder tal que lo respirabas en el mismo aire de la despojada habitación. Lo cubría de una manera tan íntima y despreocupada como su túnica negra y roja. Un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a cargar con tal poder.</p><p> </p><p>Un leve golpe se escuchó en la puerta, y un movimiento de varita más tarde, un hombre de cabellos oscuros entraba a la habitación, postrándose frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi Liege –pronunció el recién llegado con enorme respeto. Una túnica negra cubría completamente su cuerpo, pero la capucha estaba baja revelando cabellos negros pegados al cuero cabelludo, rostro de curvas suaves y un pequeño bigote debajo de las fosas nasales.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi querido Fürer... –el rubio casi ronroneó–. Se te nota estresado... dime, ¿qué te aqueja? Lo has hecho tan bien últimamente por nuestra causa...</p><p> </p><p>El Fürer bajó la cabeza un momento y luego levantó los ojos para enfrentarlos con los de su señor– Inglaterra y Francia han declarado la guerra a Alemania.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano de largos dedos, ligeramente envejecidos, acariciaron la mejilla de su fiel seguidor– Adolf... tu dolor por la traición de Inglaterra no pasa desapercibido. Un momento te reciben con los brazos abiertos y al siguiente te clavan un cuchillo por la espalda. Los Británicos tienen esa horrible costumbre.</p><p> </p><p>El ojinegro tembló ante la mirada de resentimiento de su señor– ¿Qué debo hacer? No había señal alguna de que esto pasaría. ¿Cree usted que los magos Franceses hacen su movimiento a través de los muggles?</p><p> </p><p>–No lo creo, no. Despreocúpate, mi querido Fürer, Francia caerá pronto a mis pies. Concéntrate en Polonia por el momento.</p><p> </p><p>–Tus deseos son órdenes, mi Liege –contestó con una mano en su corazón y la cabeza gacha en respeto.</p><p> </p><p>–Por el bien mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro del Fürer al escuchar el clamor con un fervor nunca decreciente en los labios de su Lord– Por el bien mayor –repitió con devoción antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer de la fortaleza con un sonoro “crack”.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Otro fanart de HimRam &lt;3 esta preciosura SE MUEVE así que si no lo estáis viendo correctamente id a: https://i.imgur.com/KqtSsq8.gifv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Muertos y serpientes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunes 11 de Septiembre de 1939 – Club de Duelo – Hogwarts</p><p>15:15</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–Siempre ha sido uno de mis hechizos favoritos por su versatilidad. Dependiendo de nuestras intenciones, de forma controlada desarmará a nuestro oponente sin daño alguno o lo noqueará inconsciente si ponemos la suficiente fuerza. Es un hechizo que requiere poder y concentración pero que nos permite acabar un duelo rápida y limpiamente.</p><p> </p><p>Todos los alumnos observaban con ansiosa atención a los dos profesores encima de la tarima vestidos en ajustados trajes de duelo. Las capas que colgaban de sus hombros tenían los colores de sus familias. Casi parecía que se preparaban para guiar un ejército, por el aire real que les otorgaban sus túnicas y porte de pelea.</p><p> </p><p>–<em>¡Expelliarmus!</em> –exclamó Galatea apuntando hacia Harry, logrando efectivamente hacer volar su varita de sus manos. El profesor de Defensa no parecía preocupado y simplemente se agachó para tomar su varita cuando uno de sus alumnos se la alcanzó.</p><p> </p><p>–Ese fue el efecto de un bien realizado hechizo de Desarme. Cuando la intención o la fuerza del hechizo difieren de su objetivo original, el color varía entre el plateado y el rojo. <em>¡Expelliarmus!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>–¡Protego!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El rayo de color rojo que surgió de la varita del ojiverde rebotó contra la superficie del escudo erigido e impactó en el techo.</p><p> </p><p>–De no haberse protegido, probablemente Galatea habría sido expelida fuera de la plataforma. No es un hechizo infalible, pero sí muy útil si logramos hacerlo con la suficiente rapidez para agarrar a nuestro oponente de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no es aconsejable confiar en un solo hechizo. Yo solía cometer ese error ya que mi velocidad era superior a la de mis compañeros, hasta que mi profesor de duelo en la Academia me prohibió su uso y descubrí que mi repertorio era casi nulo.</p><p> </p><p>La profesora Merrythought tomó la palabra en ese momento– Si repetimos nuestras acciones en cada duelo, le damos la oportunidad a nuestro oponente de tener un plan listo para ello, por lo cual es bueno que siempre estén pendientes de adaptar estrategias y ser creativos. Un duelo no depende del poder sino de la versatilidad y la rapidez de los duelistas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry asintió con una sonrisa– Por hoy practicaremos el hechizo de Desarme en pares, pero más adelante esperen ser llamados para demostrar sus habilidades y rápida capacidad de reacción. Ahora, todos presten atención a la demostración lenta que hará la profesora Merrythought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 31 de Octubre de 1939 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>20:00</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom acomodó su túnica negra y azul marino, intentando que la tela no tuviera ninguna clase de arruga, algo completamente innecesario dados los hechizos con los que equipaban ropa de esa calidad. Harry solía burlarse de esa manía suya de verse perfecto en todo momento.</p><p> </p><p>Se giró a observar al susodicho, el cual estaba acomodando un collar de argollas plateadas que se recostaban sobre sus hombros, pecho y espalda como si fueran un bordado en la tela. Era un detalle muy medieval, que quedaba realmente bien con las vestiduras mágicas.</p><p> </p><p>–Últimamente te vistes elegante más frecuentemente –apuntó el menor con una sonrisa astuta, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Scylla, que los miraba con leve curiosidad. Tom sabía que la serpiente había aprendido algunas palabras de tanto vivir con humanos, y de cuando en cuando intentaba enseñarle un poco, a pesar de que nunca sería capaz de hablarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se giró a mirarlo con una expresión tímida– ¿Es eso un problema?</p><p> </p><p>–No, simplemente quería agradecerte.</p><p> </p><p>Parpadeando el profesor ladeó la cabeza– ¿Agradecerme?</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. No creas que no me doy cuenta que lo haces por mí. Tu imagen nunca ha sido algo que te preocupara, tú mismo has admitido que Pollux tenía que instigarte a ello y aún así con pocos resultados. Te sientes más cómodo en ropas sencillas, pero desde que eres mi Guardián, tomas mayor importancia a tu apariencia porque sabes la manía que tengo yo con mi apariencia.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde soltó un suspiro abatido– ¿Estoy siendo ridículo? Simplemente no quiero--</p><p> </p><p>–<em>Nunca</em> me avergonzaría de ti –lo cortó Tom adivinando sus palabras con facilidad. En dos largas trancadas cortó el espacio entre ellos y tomó el rostro del mayor en sus manos–. Nunca.</p><p> </p><p>Podría haber dicho mucho más. De hecho, sentía y pensaba, en esos instantes, mucho más. Pero no podía simplemente decirlo, no sabía como hacerlo. Así que en un intento de transmitirlo depositó un beso en esos suaves y carnosos labios en frente de los suyos.</p><p> </p><p>La oleada de magia y calor era suave y familiar, nunca como el primero que se habían dado. Tom había esperado que Harry entrara en negación por ellos, pero nunca había ocurrido, y de tanto en tanto el pequeño Slytherin encontraba oportunidades dónde robar o recibir esas pequeñas muestras de afecto.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió a su Guardián relajarse en sus brazos y una vez más el pensamiento de que ambos sentían la misma gloriosa sensación en cada beso pasó fugazmente por su mente.</p><p> </p><p>–Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde al 447° aniversario de muerte de Sir Nicholas.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, alguien estuvo investigando –el tono de burla de Harry por su sed de conocimiento y necesidad de estar en control se ganó una maldición brillante de color rosa en su dirección. Lamentablemente los reflejos del ojiverde eran excepcionales y se hizo a un lado a tiempo. El sillón, en cambio, no tuvo tanta suerte y cobró el mismo color de la maldición.</p><p> </p><p>Riendo el mayor acarició la rosa textura– No sabía que tenías alma de decorador, pero me gusta, va con tu personalidad –dijo apuntando al hecho de que era el sillón en el que normalmente Tom se sentaba. Su pose de defensa demostraba que esperaba otra maldición por su descaro, pero el menor simplemente dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejándolo tener que correr para alcanzarle.</p><p> </p><p>La fiesta en el Gran Salón ya había comenzado pero algunos estudiantes mayores andaban por los pasillos aledaños y comenzaron a mirarlos. Tom mantuvo su vista al frente y su audición enfocada en los pasos de Harry acercándose.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla estaba enrollada en sus hombros, mirando todo con extrema satisfacción ya que no siempre tenía permiso para salir. Como profesor, Harry estaba autorizado a llevar animales peligrosos, pero eso no significaba que los alumnos no se aterrorizaran igual por una mascota así.</p><p> </p><p>El silencio del ojiverde significaba que estaba pensando en algo. Tom intentó imaginar qué podría llegar a soltarle. Probablemente algo respecto a su necesidad de mantener el control, esa charla aún no la habían mantenido y estaba esperando que en algún momento llegara.</p><p> </p><p>–A veces puedo entender la ira de los purasangre, cuando sienten que están siendo arrancados de sus tradiciones. Pero, ¿qué hacen ellos al respecto? Intentan forzar todo como si unos tuvieran más derecho que otros. El argumento de “nosotros llegamos primero” funcionaría si no intentasen excluir al resto.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se giró a mirarlo con incredulidad, nunca lograría adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza evidentemente.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Qué harías tú al respecto?</p><p> </p><p>–¿Para intentar mantener las tradiciones? –preguntó el profesor recibiendo un asentimiento del menor–. Supongo que seguir las viejas costumbres invitando a otros, contándoles qué hacemos y porqué. Las únicas veces que he hecho la purificación han sido los Samhain que he pasado en la mansión Black.</p><p> </p><p>Tom arqueó una ceja– ¿Purificación?</p><p> </p><p>–Samhain representa el fin de la era de la luz y el comienzo de la oscuridad. El fin de la cosecha y comienzo del almacenamiento. Es el punto del año en el cual la magia encuentra su auge y todo es posible. Es un momento de alabanza para los magos. Los festejos duran varios días y el día final atravesamos el fuego purificador, que renovará nuestras energías limpiando todo lo malo que hayamos acumulado durante el año.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Literalmente?</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, hay cosas que el fuego no puede limpiar. Los corazones no son tan fáciles de curar. Pero toda la magia que hacemos inclina la balanza hacia la luz o la oscuridad. El fuego hace que esas cargas extras que inclinan demasiado la balanza desaparezcan, para lograr estar en equilibrio con la naturaleza.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué no se hace aquí?</p><p> </p><p>–Hogwarts trabaja principalmente con hechizos neutrales, no deberían tener signos de adicción de ninguna rama de magia. Los alumnos de séptimo que trabajan con hechizos mucho más complejos en preparación para sus exámenes pueden solicitar permiso de salida.</p><p> </p><p>–Los muggles creen que es el día de los muertos. La forma en la que se festeja en Hogwarts hace pensar que las tradiciones son las mismas.</p><p> </p><p>–El 31 de Octubre la magia está en su auge, no sólo los magos son afectados por el incremento de poder. No estoy seguro de cómo afecta a los fantasmas, pero es una noche en la que todo es posible, así que para ellos también es importante. Hogwarts ha adoptado un punto medio para hacer sentir a todos integrados.</p><p> </p><p>Se frenaron ante las puertas de uno de los varios espaciosos calabozos de Hogwarts. Los fantasmas iban y venían atravesando puertas y paredes indiferentemente. Miró a los ojos del mayor, ambos evitando avanzar para poder mantener su conversación privada.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto?</p><p> </p><p>–A nadie le interesa lo que yo opine, Tom.</p><p> </p><p>–A mí me interesa, y soy difícil de impresionar. Podrías hacer un cambio en la gente. Ya lo haces como profesor. Si sólo te animaras a imponer tu voluntad...</p><p> </p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza– No deseo imponer mi voluntad a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>–No quieres que nadie te vea –apuntó el Slytherin–. Pero podrías mejorar el Mundo Mágico.</p><p> </p><p>Su profesor sonrió dulcemente– Creo que no soy yo el más indicado para eso. Pero tú, mi príncipe, pareces estar muy interesado en ello. Estoy seguro que harías un gran trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom parpadeó un momento. Cambiar el Mundo Mágico... <em>él</em>. Su mente giró en un vertiginoso torbellino de ideas al respecto. La suave risa de su Guardián lo arrancó violentamente de ello.</p><p> </p><p>–Cuidado, Tom. Estás mostrando tus cartas. Aunque tiemblo al pensar qué sería del Mundo Mágico con ese afán tuyo de controlarlo todo. ¿Tenernos a todos esclavizados arrodillándonos a tus pies?</p><p> </p><p>El menor curvó los labios en una mueca de descontento mientras el profesor de Defensa abría las puertas con una sonrisa burlona. Tenía que sacar el tema, ¿no? No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>–No veo porqué sería un problema, ¿temes verte mal, arrodillado a mis pies?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merlín, mal momento para una imagen así. Probablemente no era eso lo que quería decir Harry. Demasiado tarde. ¡No te sonrojes!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde negó con la cabeza, divertido– El intentar mantener <em>todo</em> el tiempo <em>todo</em> controlado hace que ante una eventualidad todo se desestabilice. El poder de controlar las cosas se basa en datos acumulados. ¿Qué harás cuando te enfrentes a lo desconocido? La improvisación se ejercita día a día, desarrollando capacidad de reacción e invención.</p><p> </p><p>–El relajarse en una pelea hace que recibas heridas más fácilmente.</p><p> </p><p>–El recibir heridas seguido hace tu piel más dura y mejora tu resistencia. Llegará el punto donde ya casi no lo sientas. No necesitas temer a recibir heridas, Tom. Necesitas temer el no tener la fuerza para levantarte –los ojos verdes brillaron cándidamente en su dirección–. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré allí para cubrirte las espaldas mientras lo haces.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué clase de respuesta podía dar Tom a eso cuando un nudo obstruía su garganta?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 31 de Octubre de 1939 – Las Mazmorras – Hogwarts</p><p>21:43</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─… en ese momento el techo colapsó. Por un momento pude sentir el concreto golpear contra mi cabeza. El insatisfactorio sonido viscoso del cráneo cediendo contra la presión y aplastando mi cerebro. Y entonces… me morí.</p><p> </p><p>Tom resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Los fantasmas amaban el dramatismo al contar sus muertes. Con esa descripción podía adivinar por su propia cuenta que había muerto en ese momento. Pero la única manera de obtener información era actuar interesado.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Vaya! Es una historia muy interesante. ¿Y qué sucedió luego?</p><p> </p><p>─Desperté en medio de las ruinas. Primero creí que de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir. Hasta que vi mi mano sobresaliendo debajo de un gran pedazo de escombro. Un rato después los medimagos aparecieron y los intenté seguir, cosa que no funcionó muy bien. Después de algún tiempo encontré una bonita casa abandonada, pero era muy aburrido estar solo y yo…</p><p> </p><p>─¿Despertó? ─interrumpió Tom─. ¿Así, sin más?</p><p> </p><p>─Bueno. Hay más. Pero no me está prohibido revelarlo.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin tenía la sensación de que se estaba haciendo el misterioso y no tenía mucho más para contar.</p><p> </p><p>─Pero si es así, ¿por qué sólo unos pocos se hacen fantasmas?</p><p> </p><p>El hombre miró a ambos lados y se acercó al menor con aire confidencial.</p><p> </p><p>─La verdad es… que no todos se animan a seguir.</p><p> </p><p>─¿A seguir? ¿Hacia dónde?</p><p> </p><p>─¡Quién sabe! Ese es el dilema. Arriesgarse a una vida sin poder tocar o adentrarse en lo desconocido. Nunca nadie ha vuelto de allí como para decir cómo es.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Y qué hay de los nigromantes?</p><p> </p><p>─No son más que leyendas. No ha habido nadie que ose jugar con la muerte en mucho tiempo. Siempre fueron muy celosos de sus secretos de cualquier manera. ¿Quién quiere asociarse con un montón de secretistas que además de todo, usan magias prohibidas? No, no. Estamos mucho mejor sin ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no estaba muy convencido al respecto, pero sabía muy bien que contradiciendo a un necio simplemente desataría una pelea. El mundo estaba lleno de necios, lo mejor era iniciar una pelea cuando podías sacar algo de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Navegar en una sala llena de fantasmas era sorpresivamente complicado cuando no querías ser rudo y pasarles por el estómago. En especial cuando la mayoría lloriqueaba sobre la insensibilidad de atravesar a la gente sólo porque eran incorpóreos.</p><p> </p><p>Se acercó tentativamente donde Harry hablaba animadamente con Sir Nicholas. Esperaba encontrarlos hablando de algún aspecto de la muerte, como él había estado haciendo con distintos invitados a lo largo de lo que iba de la noche, pero sorpresivamente, no podían haber escogido un tema más mundano: Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>─Desde luego ─decía el fantasma de Gryffindor─, en mis épocas no era posible hacer tantas cosas sobre una escoba, no corrían mucho ni eran muy cómodas. Sin embargo, en mi juventud era muy bueno sobre alfombra. Era bastante complicado hacer piruetas en ellas, pero la capacidad de duelo que tenían era increíble.</p><p> </p><p>─Es una pena que ahora sean ilegales. He oído que es bastante difícil lograr que en la Oficina de Regulación del Transporte Mágico te aprueben objetos encantados. Siempre me ha gustado volar, pero lo cierto es que para viajes largos, prefiero Aparecerme. Rara vez he tenido que sacar la varita sobre la escoba, sin embargo, ha de ser bastante complicado duelear de esa manera.</p><p> </p><p>─Sí que lo es, sí que lo es. Aunque hay que decir, que los rumores dicen que algunos magos son capaces de volar sin la ayuda de ningún objeto.</p><p> </p><p>Esto llamó la atención de Tom. El hecho de necesitar de un objeto para moverse era restrictivo y poco práctico, lo único positivo de las escobas era poder arrancar esas enormes sonrisas que Harry mostraba cuando volaban juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Fue en ese momento que el fantasma notó su presencia. Ya lo había saludado al llegar, con un dudoso “¿triste aniversario?” que puso muy contento al antiguo Gryffindor, por lo cual lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza en su dirección.</p><p> </p><p>─Ah, joven Riddle. Disfrutando de la noche, espero.</p><p> </p><p>─Ciertamente, Sir Nicholas. No pude evitar escuchar la última parte de vuestra conversación, ¿qué clase de hechizo cree usted que un mago puede usar para volar por su cuenta?</p><p> </p><p>El fantasma se llevó la mano a la barbilla con expresión pensativa─. Supongo que ha de ser alguna modificación del encantamiento volador que se utiliza en transportes. O quizá magia pura, como los magos utilizan al Aparecerse.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Magia pura?</p><p> </p><p>─Los magos al crear encantamientos transforman la magia en una herramienta con un uso limitado─explicó Harry─. Por eso muchos tienen problemas al pronunciar mal en encantamiento. Cuando los magos tienen un mayor control, pueden no decir palabras o decir otras sin que el encantamiento cambie. ¿Puedes imaginar por qué ocurre eso?</p><p> </p><p>─La magia cuando niños resulta instintiva, el uso de la varita es una manera de focalizarla, controlarla y limitarla. Imagino que los hechizos son iguales. Cuando un mago tiene mayor control de su magia puede dejar a un lado la varita, o los hechizos.</p><p> </p><p>─Exactamente. La Aparición utiliza nuestros recuerdos y nuestro deseo “de ir allí” para transportarnos. No existe manera de domarlo, no hay palabras que hagan más fácil el Aparecerse. Y es por eso que no cualquiera puede dominarlo. Además, la sensación es nauseabunda hasta que te acostumbras.</p><p> </p><p>─Así que la magia pura sería similar a la accidental ─Tom ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. La gente llamaba así a la magia realizada por niños antes de recibir sus varitas, o cuando alguien perdía el control, pero para él desde pequeño había sido cualquier cosa menos accidental. Tendría que averiguar al respecto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Martes 31 de Octubre de 1939 – El Cementerio – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p><p>23:31</p><p> </p><p>Harry miró la blanca manta de nieve que presentaba todo el cementerio. La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el lugar. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso de estar allí, como si estuviera por conocer a los padres de su novia, o algo parecido. Esa clase de situaciones en las que esperas que algo malo ocurra, pero no puedes evitar tu responsabilidad de ir.</p><p> </p><p>Tom le había arrastrado allí luego de hacerle beber un vaso bien cargado de whisky y de darle una capa para la nieve. A veces dudaba quién era el adulto allí.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora se suponía que debía hacer algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Quizá por eso nunca visitaba la tumba de sus padres.</p><p> </p><p>─Sr. y Sra. Potter, mi nombre es Tom. Harry es mi guardián mágico, él es un poco torpe para cuidar de sí mismo así que me aseguraré de velar por él, pueden dejarlo en mis manos.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde miró al pequeño Slytherin con una mezcla de sorpresa, diversión e incredulidad. El adolescente había dicho todo eso de una manera sería y contemplativa. Como si realmente se estuviera presentando a sus padres.</p><p> </p><p>Soltó un suspiro creando una fantasmagórica bruma en frente de su rostro. Su mano cayó naturalmente en la mejilla de Tom de una manera suave pero firme.</p><p> </p><p>─Se supone que sea yo el que cuide de ti, ¿sabes?</p><p> </p><p>─Nunca dije que no lo harías, simplemente agregué una segunda parte a esa cláusula.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sintió como los nervios lo dejaban y sonrió. Se inclinó un poco para dejar un beso en la frente del menor.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Qué haría yo sin ti?</p><p> </p><p>Tom sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a darle una larga lista. Pero ni siquiera eso podía limpiar la sonrisa de su rostro. De hecho, la estaba haciendo aún más brillante.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 4 de Noviembre de 1939 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>14:36</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Tom, lleva a Scylla al dormitorio, el trabajador social podría llegar en cualquier momento. Al Ministerio les encanta adelantarse porque creen que te agarrarán In Fraganti en algo.</p><p> </p><p>El susodicho entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo eran una línea verde-azulada. Por un momento pareció que iba a negarse a hacerlo, pero finalmente tomó a la serpiente con delicadeza mientras murmuraba palabras en Parsel en su oído.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó un suspiro, no quería ni saber qué es lo que el pequeño Slytherin susurraba a Scylla, probablemente nada bueno. Lo único que le faltaba era que esos dos complotaran en hacerle pasar una mala estadía al trabajador social, ya que ambos parecían muy enojados al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>Lo cierto era que nunca había escuchado que ese trabajo existiera en el Mundo Mágico, y se preguntaba porqué nunca le había visitado uno de niño. Quizá era una medida del Ministerio para apaciguar a la gente después de los comentarios de Flavius en el juicio.</p><p> </p><p>─No le veo la diferencia en mover a Scylla al dormitorio.</p><p> </p><p>─La gente normalmente se siente amenazada por las serpientes, y Scylla tiene un aspecto depredador.</p><p> </p><p>─Simplemente porque algo no se vea amenazante no quiere decir que no lo sea.</p><p> </p><p>─Lo entiendo, Tom, pero la gente prefiere olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle antes de vivir con paranoia. El hecho de tener que comprobar la naturaleza de cada cosa que cruza con su camino es demasiado trabajo para la mayoría.</p><p> </p><p>─Entonces deberían…</p><p> </p><p>Pero nunca llegó a expresar lo que debían, ya que en ese momento la chimenea estalló en llamas verdes, marcando el arribo de alguien vía Flu. Inconscientemente ambos se tensaron.</p><p> </p><p>En frente de ellos apareció una mujer joven, alrededor de la edad de Harry, la cual llevaba una túnica púrpura que de alguna manera lograba enmarcar cada una de sus curvas. Tenía el cabello ondulado, cortado a la altura del cuello.</p><p> </p><p>─Ejem, ejem.</p><p> </p><p>─Ah, ─Harry dio un paso adelante y por un segundo extendió la mano, antes de retraerla de nuevo, como si temiera lo que haría aquella mujer con ella─ um… Umbridge, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>─Jane Umbridge, me alegra que me recuerdes. Ahora, Tom, querido, puedes llamarme Srta. Umbridge.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pudo ver como el niño tomaba aire <em>“oh, no…”. </em>Se adelantó hacia la mujer antes de que el pequeño Slytherin dijera algo que haría que terminaran en el mal lado de la persona que le podía sacar a Tom.</p><p> </p><p>─Srta. Umbridge, por favor siéntase como en su casa, ¿gustaría de algo para tomar? ¿Un té, tal vez?</p><p> </p><p>─Oh, no, querido Harry, tú puedes llamarme Jane. Y tomaré tu oferta de té.</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando pasó por al lado de Tom le mandó una mirada de advertencia.</p><p> </p><p>El menor suspiró frustrado, no quería estar allí con esa bruja, teniendo que observar como le coqueteaba a <em>su</em> Harry.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Puedo ir con Scylla? ¿Por favor? ─preguntó mirando a Harry con su mejor carita de perrito perdido.</p><p> </p><p>─No, Tom. La Srta. Umbridge acaba de llegar y no está aquí sólo para tomar té conmigo. ¿Por qué no te sientas unos momentos con ella? Haré tu té favorito.</p><p> </p><p>El menor asintió, limpiando su rostro de expresiones para ocultar su disgusto, y luego se sentó poniendo su mejor pose tímida a relucir.</p><p> </p><p>Harry apuró lo más posible el té, utilizando su magia más de lo normal, y prontamente estuvo sentándose en los sillones con ellos, cada uno con una humeante taza en la mano.</p><p> </p><p>Umbridge plantó en su rostro una sonrisa azucarada y se giró hacia Harry, el tajo en su túnica estratégicamente ubicado para dar una generosa vista de sus voluptuosas piernas. No que sirviera de mucho, la única forma de sacarle una reacción de esa manera al profesor de defensa era bailarle desnudo mientras tarareabas el himno del colegio.</p><p> </p><p>─Dime, Harry, ¿cómo estás encontrando tu trabajo de padre?</p><p> </p><p>El ojiverde sonrió, lanzándole una mirada a Tom que estaba cargada de adoración─. Cuidar de Tom es un trabajo del cual disfruto enormemente. Él es muy independiente, así que tengo que fijarme dos veces para asegurarme de que estoy leyendo correctamente. Afortunadamente, cuando tiene una pregunta, ha aprendido que puede confiar en mí para responderla lo mejor que pueda.</p><p> </p><p>─Así que, ¿consideras que es fácil?</p><p> </p><p>─Yo no he dicho eso. Como en todo hay momentos fáciles y difíciles. Pero eso es lo que lo hace emocionante. No hay momento en que me arrepienta de ser su Guardián, es más, cada día siento que soy más feliz de serlo.</p><p> </p><p>─Muy idílico, estoy segura ─no sonaba como si realmente lo creyera─. Ahora bien, Tom, ¿cómo consideras que la corta diferencia de edad influye en vuestra relación?</p><p> </p><p>El de ojos verde-azulados alzó una ceja antes de sonreír soltando un resuoplido incrédulo. Esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a él, y Harry no podía hacer nada por alisar el terreno.</p><p> </p><p>─Menos que el largo del ofensivo tajo de tu túnica. ¿Tus padres fallaron en enseñarte decencia? Creo que enviaré esta tarde una queja al Ministerio para inquirir sobre la propiedad de enviar un trabajador social indecente en su vestidura para trabajar con un adolescente hormonal y un hombre soltero.</p><p> </p><p>Los labios de Umbridge se contrajeron de tal manera que parecía que hubiera chupado un limón y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>─Tom, eso no fue amable. Discúlpate con la Srta. Umbridge.</p><p> </p><p>~ Sabes que no he dicho nada que no sea verdad, pero que conste que lo haré sólo porque soy consciente de cómo podría afectarte a ti ~</p><p> </p><p>~ Ella sólo está haciendo su trabajo, preferiría que pudieras responder sus preguntas sin audaces agregados que la harán enojar y empeoraran el informe final de su visita ~</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño Slytherin apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cruzó los brazos como si realmente le costara tener que disculparse, pero Harry sabía que era todo un acto y que la disculpa sólo serían palabras para él.</p><p> </p><p>─Mis disculpas, Srta. Umbridge.</p><p> </p><p>─Muy bien, Tom, lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo por esta vez ─se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa aprobatoria─. Lo tienes bien dominado, querido, quién sabe qué haría si no lo mantuvieras vigilado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué se suponía que era, un perro rabioso?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─Ahora bien, acerca de esa supuesta… habilidad de ustedes dos. ¿Parsel es que le llaman? Me gustaría ver una demostración. Vamos a hacer distintas pruebas…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Merlín… ese iba a ser un día muy muy largo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sábado 3 de Febrero de 1940 – Las Mazmorras – Hogwarts</p><p>19:12</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom trazó los dedos por la serpiente tallada en la pared, había encontrado una más. Sonrió triunfalmente. Al principio había encontrado frustrante el hallarlas y que no hicieran nada, pero luego de un tiempo decidió que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente astuto y comenzó a anotar las marcas en un mapa del piso inferior de Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>La pluma que sostenía en la mano cayó al suelo al sentir un intenso pinchazo en su costado. Se llevó la mano a la zona y reprimió un quejido cuando volvió a suceder. De pronto se sentía horriblemente mareado.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de la confusión, logró guardar el mapa estrujado en un bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a arrastrarse por los pasillos. Su cuerpo golpeaba ligeramente contra la pared por su falta de estabilidad, y la frente le brillaba de sudor.</p><p> </p><p>Afortunadamente la única persona en la que confiaba, también habitaba en las mazmorras, y en pocos -excesivamente largos- pasillos más, se encontró frente a la puerta que buscaba.</p><p> </p><p>La energía pareció agotársele en ese instante y se desplomó contra la puerta. La cual se abrió para dejarle caer contra unos fríos brazos. O quizá era él el que estaba muy caliente. Era raro, tenía frío.</p><p> </p><p>─Oh, Tom, estás ardiendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vaya genio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─No te preocupes, es sólo una reacción al veneno, el aro está ya verde lima. Es normal, estarás bien a más tardar para el lunes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Uh? ¿Veneno? ¿Qué veneno?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh... cierto, el aro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─Un baño frío ayudará, ¿vale?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No como que pudiera hacer mucho para oponerse… pero sí, sonaba bien. Frío… cálido… en los brazos de Harry. Todo estaba bien.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─No, no, no. Quédate despierto, Tom. Te daré una poción, te ayudará a mantenerte consciente hasta que te baje un poco la fiebre y puedas descansar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Descansar… eso también sonaba bien.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─Bebe. Eso es, un poco más.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Frío… calor… blanco… verde.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Conocía ese verde…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─Tranquilo, Tom. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Estoy aquí mismo, contigo. Lo prometo. Puedes descansar ahora. Seguiré aquí. Descansar te hará bien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Descansar…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No debería descansar cuando estaba tan cerca de encontrar algo importante…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simplemente no podía recordar qué exactamente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tenía algo que ver con las serpientes…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, sí. Eso era…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. La Cámara de los Secretos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viernes 12 de Abril de 1940 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p><p>17:21</p><p> </p><p>Harry soltó el té que estaba tomando. La taza se mantuvo en el aire como si una mano invisible lo sostuviera. Frente al profesor había varios pergaminos y una pluma que marcaba en los ensayos de sus alumnos el puntaje que habían obtenido. No le gustaba demasiado hacer tareas cotidianas con magia puesto que los magos tendían a volverse inútiles sin una varita si abusaban de sus poderes, pero el manejar muchas cosas moviéndose a la vez con magia sin varita lo ayudaba a practicar su concentración y el correcto fluir de su magia. Ni mucha, ni demasiado poca.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba intentando traducir una frase en un ensayo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Tom que se tiró casi de cabeza a sus brazos, esquivando por poco la taza y lanzando pergaminos por toda la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>─Hey, Tom-Tom. No te tires así... ─se le olvidó qué iba a decir cuando notó que los hombros de su pequeño temblaban ligeramente─. ¿Tom?</p><p> </p><p>El susodicho levantó la cabeza, y Harry se congeló al notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado, y una expresión de desesperación que le recordó la noche del juicio.</p><p> </p><p>─No quería… ─murmuró Tom aferrado a su túnica─. Fue un accidente… No… no lo haría porque te sentirías decepcionado de mí.</p><p> </p><p>─Tom, no entiendo…</p><p> </p><p>─Y ahora ella está muerta y me mirarás distinto… porque yo la maté.</p><p> </p><p>Harry abrazó con fuerza al adolescente encima suyo, que había comenzado a temblar más notablemente.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Tom? ─Llamó con voz suave, intentando que el menor se centrara en él─. ¿Quién está muerta? ─Preguntó con firmeza a pesar de temer la respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>─No sé su nombre… una niña… nacida de muggles… Hufflepuff. Creo que de primer año.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor frunció las cejas, pensativo. Su entrenamiento de Auror hacía que en esas situaciones estuviera más enfocado en vez de entrar en pánico.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Cómo sabes que es nacida de muggles si no sabes quién es?</p><p> </p><p>─Lo dijo el basilisco. No sabía que iba a aparecer… no se suponía que apareciera.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Dónde apareció un basilisco?</p><p> </p><p>─En el baño de mujeres, en el segundo piso. Estuve durante meses buscando el legado de Slytherin… no pensé que sería ese.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Cómo es que apareció?</p><p> </p><p>─Dije las palabras… <em>::Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts::</em>. Lo encontré en un libro y pensé que abrirían un pasaje… Creo que salió de las tuberías… Quería matar… Le convencí para que esperara para volver a salir… quería ‘limpiar la escuela’… Yo… No pretendía…</p><p> </p><p>─Shh… Está bien, mi Tom ─susurró hamacando al menor en sus brazos─. Entiendo… no tienes que decir más.</p><p> </p><p>Enderezó a ambos y colocó la taza de té en las manos del adolescente y se paró con aire decidido.</p><p> </p><p><em>::Scylla:: </em>llamó con firmeza. La puerta de la habitación crujió y la serpiente apareció deslizándose por el piso. Harry la tomó y la colocó alrededor de los hombros de Tom<em>::. Te encargo a Tom. Hay un basilisco en algún lado de la escuela. Ustedes dos van a--::</em></p><p> </p><p>Una sirena comenzó a sonar y la voz rasposa de Dippet reverberó en las paredes:</p><p> </p><p>─Se comunica a todos los alumnos que se reúnan de forma inmediata en el Gran Salón. Repito, todos los alumnos deben reunirse de forma inmediata en el Gran Salón.</p><p> </p><p>Harry y Tom miraron a su alrededor por reflejo, a pesar de que sabían que la voz era transportada mágicamente a todo el edificio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>::Ustedes dos vayan al Gran Salón. Ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso cerrad los ojos. Scylla tú vas a poder escuchar mejor cualquier movimiento por pasajes en la escuela, y esa será la excusa de que la lleves contigo, Tom. Probablemente mi ausencia cause dudas sobre qué información nosotros poseemos que ellos no. Resiste lo más que puedas sin revelar información, yo volveré en cuanto pueda::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa dedicada pura y exclusivamente a Tom, lo tomó de la barbilla y le estampó un beso en los labios con un:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>::Para la suerte::</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se giró y con un ademán de su mano el Sombrero Seleccionador apareció en su mano. Se lo colocó en la cabeza y esperó a que el sombrero viera en su mente lo que ocurría.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ah… Godric siempre desaprobó esa clase de medidas de parte de Salazar…” </em>susurró el Sombrero en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró mientras casi corría por las escaleras en dirección opuesta a los alumnos que bajaban hacia el Gran Salón. Los magos oscuros solían tener una obsesión con liquidar a los muggles que los llevaba a hacer cosas estúpidas que dañaban a la comunidad mágica. Tom era un niño, y los niños son curiosos, no se los puede culpar por desatar una trampa. Aunque el profesor esperaba que a futuro le hablara de estos pequeños proyectos, no se podía evitar, era parte de la infancia.</p><p> </p><p>Se frenó frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres y conjuró un grupo de aves que sobrevoló el lugar sin caer convertidas en piedra, por lo que consideró relativamente segura la zona. El cadáver de la chica no estaba allí, por lo que se imaginaba que los profesores ya lo habían retirado a la enfermería. Inspeccionó el lugar y recordando la frase de Tom sobre las tuberías, revisó las canillas e inodoros hasta encontrar uno que tenía tallada una pequeña serpiente.</p><p> </p><p>Sabiendo cuál fue la frase que hizo salir al basilisco, decidió probar por algo más simple primero, después de todo… se suponía que la Cámara de los Secretos estaba compuesta por una cámara, ¿no? Así que en teoría debería haber una manera de entrar.</p><p> </p><p><em>::Ábrete::</em> probó no muy convencido, pero para su sorpresa el suelo crujió y se abrió dando paso a una tubería enorme. Harry cerró los ojos temiendo que apareciera el basilisco, pero tras unos momentos de silencio, decidió que por ahora estaba a salvo.</p><p> </p><p>El prospecto de tirarte a un gran tubo que se hundía en la oscuridad no era su favorito, pero no veía más opciones. Con un suspiro se lanzó y escuchó la tubería cerrarse detrás de sí.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 12 de Abril de 1940 – Gran Comedor – Hogwarts</p><p>17:53</p><p> </p><p>El Gran Salón era un descontrol de ruidos. Todo el mundo especulaba sobre qué había ocurrido, los prefectos contaban quienes faltaban y se lo comunicaban a los profesores. Scylla estaba increíblemente irritada por la conmoción. Tom la intentaba calmar con caricias suaves mientras observaba la puerta con detenimiento. No estaba seguro de si esperaba ver a Harry o el basilisco aparecer primero.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando  estuvieron seguros de que habían reunido a todos los alumnos, Dippet se paró reclamando silencio con un gesto de las manos.</p><p> </p><p>─Hoy… es un día muy duro para Hogwarts. Hemos perdido una valiosa integrante de nuestra familia. La Srta. Myrtle, de primer año de Hufflepuff, ha fallecido en circunstancias que todavía se están investigado y por la seguridad de los alumnos los hemos reunido aquí. No se preocupen, no descansaremos hasta que se aclare esta terrible pérdida y aseguremos la seguridad de todos. Por ahora les pedimos que se atengan a las medidas dispuestas.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn llamó a Tom con la mano para que se acercara, y a regañadientes el menor se acercó a la mesa de los profesores.</p><p> </p><p>─Tom, ¿sabes si Harry estaba fuera de Hogwarts? Nos vendría bien su valioso conocimiento en estos momentos y nos extraña que no haya acudido a los llamados.</p><p> </p><p>Con esas palabras todas las miradas de los profesores estaban sobre él. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía.</p><p> </p><p>─No va a venir ─, contestó con sequedad.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn hizo una mueca de confusión, esbozando una sonrisa incrédula que Tom había aprendido a identificar como un “disculpa, creo que te he oído mal”.</p><p> </p><p>─¿No va a venir a Hogwarts?</p><p> </p><p>Casi estaba orgulloso de haber logrado no rodar los ojos ante lo lento que era su profesor de pociones.</p><p> </p><p>─Al Gran Salón. Al menos no por el momento. No como para poner medidas de contingencia. O mejor dicho, ya ha mandado su medida de contingencia conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>Acarició a Scylla para acentuar sus palabras. Sentía que Dumbledore estaba intentando hacer un hoyo en su cabeza ante la intensidad de su mirada. Dippet en cambio soltó un profundo suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Sr. Riddle, estaría equivocado en pensar que Harry ha ido solo a enfrentarse a lo que sea que ha atacado a la Srta. Myrtle y le ha dejado instrucciones a usted?</p><p> </p><p>Tom miró directo al Director, le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa si estuviera de humor.</p><p> </p><p>─No estaría equivocado, no. Aunque no creo que Scylla y yo lleguemos a tener que hacer nada. Harry moriría sirviendo de escudo a Hogwarts antes de dejar que alguien más sea atacado.</p><p> </p><p>─Mi muchacho ─, intervino Dumbledore antes de que pudiera sentarse de nuevo─. Tienes que comprender que por la seguridad de todos…</p><p> </p><p>─Harry se está jugando su vida por la seguridad de todos. Tal vez es usted el que no entiende eso.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no olvidó esquivar los ojos de Dumbledore, estaba un poco más confiado en sus habilidades, pero no deseaba tener que probarlas todavía.</p><p> </p><p>─Aún así la información que puedas aportar…</p><p> </p><p>─El sentido auditivo de Scylla es diferente al nuestro. Puede escuchar cosas que nosotros no. Estaremos atentos.</p><p> </p><p>Con esas últimas palabras se sentó. Walburga se sentó a su lado intentando sacarle información. En cuanto supo que Harry había ido a enfrentar el peligro solo, asintió con seriedad. Ella también creía en él, pero entendía los nervios de Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Un rato después casi saltó de la silla cuando Scylla le informó que alguien caminaba por los pasillos en dirección hacia el Gran Salón, pero antes de que se abrieran las puertas, supo en su corazón de que no era Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 12 de Abril de 1940 – La Cámara Secreta – Hogwarts</p><p>17:53</p><p> </p><p>Luego de entrenar y ejercer como Auror durante años, uno aprende una o dos cosas sobre pasar desapercibido, razón por lo cual no tuvo problema en infiltrarse en el baño y entrar a las tuberías. El viaje no había sido exactamente placentero, pero había cosas peores, como la Aparición Conjunta.</p><p> </p><p>El lugar era un vertedero de mugre y cadáveres. Un aire nauseabundo invadió sus fosas nasales, pero no dejó que lo distrajera. Avanzaba punta de varita, sosteniendo un <em>Lumos</em> con su mano libre iluminando la habitación… si es que se le podía llamar así.</p><p> </p><p>No se paró a analizar qué clase de huesos había a su alrededor, no tenía tiempo para eso, pero le aliviaba el no ver nada que pareciera humano a simple vista. El Sombrero Seleccionador soltó un sonido de asentimiento. Probablemente el objeto estuviera viendo lo que él, a través de las imágenes que se formaban en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Realizó un <em>Basiliscus Revelio</em> en el área sin que mostrase nada,  lo más seguro es que aún estuviera lejos de la criatura. Tomó el túnel que se abría delante de él, haciendo que la bola de luz flotante lo acompañara, y cada algunos pasos volvía a realizar el hechizo para detectar la presencia del basilisco.</p><p> </p><p>Se frenó detrás de una puerta redonda como la tapa de una enorme tubería. Siete serpientes de metal mordían las trabas que sostenían la puerta. Presentía la presencia del basilisco del otro lado, antes que el hechizo se lo confirmase. Harry, no era de ningún modo un cobarde, pero por un momento la duda lo asaltó. Respiró profundo y pensó en Tom arriba en el Gran Salón respondiendo preguntas incómodas y esperando a que él volviera.</p><p> </p><p>::Ábrete:: comandó con voz firme.</p><p> </p><p>Una a una las serpientes abrieron sus mandíbulas y se retrajeron. Si el basilisco no había detectado su presencia antes, ahora con cada ‘clack’ de las serpientes quedaban menos y menos dudas. Con el rechinar de la pesada puerta, Harry se tiró contra el costado de la abertura. No era una entrada demasiado grande, el basilisco probablemente pasaba muy justo. Quizá no con la misma velocidad que se movía normalmente. Aún necesitaba una idea más exacta de la ubicación antes de saltar adentro.</p><p> </p><p>─<em>Volucris</em> ─susurró conjurando un murciélago, utilizando una variedad más poderosa del clásico <em>avis</em>. Con algo de pena hizo un corte en los ojos del animal, dejándolo completamente ciego y dependiente de su capacidad de navegación por oído─. <em>Opugno</em>.</p><p> </p><p>El murciélago voló a máxima velocidad dentro de la cámara y dio un grito lejano indicando la ubicación del basilisco. Un fuerte ruido indicó que ambos animales ya se habían lanzado a la pelea y Harry arriesgó un vistazo muy rápido al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió el ridículo impulso de reír al ver el enorme rostro de Slytherin al fondo. El hombre claramente era un poco narcisista. También pudo captar otros detalles, más importantes, como que el lugar tenía agua a los costados y numerosas estatuas a los costados del camino.</p><p> </p><p>Los chillidos del murciélago se acallaron de pronto. Muy probablemente devorado por el basilisco, después de todo, no sólo su mirada era letal. La cabeza del profesor estaba llena de opciones, aunque sabía que no debía sopesarlas tanto, puesto que ya podía escuchar a la criatura cerca murmurando desvaríos sobre matar, romper, quebrar y despedazar. Nada muy alentador.</p><p> </p><p>El basilisco en sí era grande. En un solo vistazo no podía asegurar el tamaño, pero estaba seguro de que pasaba los 10 metros. Hembra, si su vista no le fallaba, no había visto plumas en su cabeza. Las hembras solían ser particularmente viciosas cuando uno atacaba su nido… Harry siempre tenía esa clase de suerte.</p><p> </p><p>La gruesa piel de la criatura repelía cualquier clase ataque mágico que actúe por contacto directo, por lo cual debía optar por hechizo que actuase alrededor o en otros objetos. Afortunadamente, Salazar fue tan amable como para proveérselos.</p><p> </p><p>Juntando una gran cantidad de magia, con los ojos cerrados saltó en frente de la entrada a la cámara y confiando en que el deseo y la ubicación mental serían suficientes para su magia, entonó:</p><p> </p><p>─<em>Piertotum Locomotor</em> ─. Escuchó el sonido de la piedra crujir y fuertes golpes. A juzgar por el siseo indignado del basilisco, las posibilidades de que hubiera funcionado eran altas─ <em>Obscuro</em> ─y un momento después─. <em>Canisortia</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Inmediatamente comenzaron los ladridos. Pocos animales eran tan ruidosos y constantes ante una amenaza, por lo que convocar a un perro venía perfectamente para los propósitos de Harry: llamar la atención del basilisco hacia otra cosa que no fuera él, y saber si la venda había llegado al objetivo. Normalmente era malo usarlo en un humano puesto que se podía sacar fácilmente la venda, pero para seres sin patas era perfecto.</p><p> </p><p>Los ladridos ininterrumpidos le dieron la confianza de abrir los ojos y ver a la enorme serpiente, con los ojos vendados, agitándose debajo de las estatuas que la capturaban contra el piso con sus enormes mandíbulas. No tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar la pequeña victoria puesto que la fuerza del basilisco al moverse, estaba resquebrajando las estatuas y no duraría mucho más en esa posición.</p><p> </p><p>El Sombrero Seleccionador pareció percibir lo que le iba a pedir y la espada de Godric cayó sobre su cabeza de manera algo dolorosa. La atajó antes de que cayera al piso. Guardó la varita, y empuñando la espada se lanzó a correr dentro de la cámara, directo hacia la gigantesca criatura que se restregaba contra una de las estatuas intentando sacarse la venda.</p><p> </p><p>Balanceando la espada en el aire, saltó y la encajó en uno de los ojos. El basilisco se retorció violentamente se dolor, y las estatuas que le retenían más cerca de su cabeza, se quebraron, dándole algo de libertad de movimiento. Suficiente para abrir sus fauces e intentar devorar a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>La espada de Godric se clavó profundamente en el paladar, al mismo tiempo que el profesor sentía un leve dolor en el hombro. La enorme serpiente se tiró hacia atrás, y un chorro de sangre le pegó al ojiverde en la cara.</p><p> </p><p>Se pasó la manga por los ojos, su vista estaba ligeramente borrosa y tenía nauseas. La feroz criatura también parecía haber necesitado un momento para recuperarse, pero ya se estaba alzando de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>─¡<em>Incarcerous!</em> ─con un gesto de su mano libre, varias cuerdas se ataron alrededor de la imponente mandíbula y la cerraron de un movimiento rápido y seco. Harry se tiró para el costado cuando la cabeza del basilisco golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, y aprovechó ese momento para clavar la espada en el grueso cuello escamoso, que sólo se detuvo al golpear contra una de las vértebras.</p><p> </p><p>La sangre comenzó a surgir a borbotones. El ojiverde se dio vuelta y vomitó sosteniéndose de una de las estatuas. Se sentía mareado. Mareado y cansado. Necesitaba descansar unos segundos. Sólo un momento...</p><p> </p><p>Se tambaleó y cayó de cara al suelo al lado del cuerpo del basilisco muerto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viernes 12 de Abril de 1940 – Gran Comedor – Hogwarts</p><p>19:15</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─¡Deberíamos estar evacuando la escuela ahora mismo!</p><p> </p><p>Tom bufó enojado con el trabajador del Ministerio que había llegado a “supervisar y coordinar” los movimientos en Hogwarts después de la desafortunada muerte de la chica de Hufflepuff.</p><p> </p><p>─Por favor, Sr. Clagg. Entiendo su preocupación por la seguridad de los alumnos, pero en este momento todos reunidos, tienen al staff de profesores para defenderlos. Y nuestro profesor de Defensa, que debo recordarle también tiene el cargo de Auror, está llevando a cabo, en la mayor de sus capacidades, acciones para mantenernos a todos a salvo ─dijo Dippet en tono conciliador.</p><p> </p><p>─“Acciones para mantenernos a salvo” ─repitió con sarcasmo Clagg─. Su hombre probablemente salió corriendo. ¡Culpable, digo yo! Deberíamos estar dando la orden de captura en este instante.</p><p> </p><p>─Oh, le aseguro que Harry está todavía en Hogwarts ─replicó con una sonrisa bonachona el director.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Cómo lo sabe? No puede estar seguro. No sabe dónde está, ni qué está haciendo. Esta charada de esperar... es sólo eso. Ya ha pasado una hora y media. Si ese hombre realmente ha ido a hacer algo, es probable que esté muerto ─. Tom soltó un siseo enojado y Clagg se volvió hacia él─. ¿No eres tú su pequeño cómplice acaso? Deberías aceptar que te ha dejado tirado.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se inclinó hacia delante, si tan sólo pudiera hechizar al idiota…</p><p> </p><p>─Sr. Clagg, a juzgar por su postura, personalidad nerviosa y asombrosa capacidad de inacción deduzco que en su vida ha hecho nada más peligroso que mantener una discusión agitada desde atrás de un escritorio. No debería usted intentar calcular el tiempo que lleva el ir hacia un lugar que no sabe dónde queda y enfrentarse a algo que no sabe qué es.</p><p> </p><p>─Pero tú sabes bien dónde y qué, ¿no es así? ─murmuró acercándose amenazadoramente a Tom. Scylla se alzó sobre el hombro del Slytherin como una cobra, mostrando sus colmillos a punto de atacar─. Sucios hablantes de parsel ─dijo como si quisiera escupir en la cara del menor. Dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo con desprecio.</p><p> </p><p>Tom acarició la cabeza de Scylla, y lo miró sin contestarle. A su lado, Walburga protestaba sobre la inutilidad de los trabajadores del Ministerio.</p><p> </p><p>–La magia en Hogwarts se expande más allá de lo que está a simple vista, Sr. Clagg, Hogwarts sabe perfectamente dónde están cada uno de sus niños, y es así que sé que Harry sigue aquí –continuó Dippet como si nunca hubiera habido una interrupción.</p><p> </p><p>–Entonces sabe dónde está –rugió Clagg. Evidentemente al hombre no le gustaba no tener todos los datos en esa situación.</p><p> </p><p>–Para nada –devolvió Dippet con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>¿No sería realmente irresponsable que supiera dónde estaba Harry y no mandase refuerzos? O quizá simplemente prefería confiar en que Harry era capaz de encargarse del problema. Era difícil decidir en qué estaba pensando el Director.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto las puertas crujieron y todos se giraron a mirar, la mayoría del alumnado asustado. Esta vez sí era Harry, con las ropas rotas, enlodadas y ensangrentadas. En una mano traía el maltrecho Sombrero Seleccionador y la espada de Gryffindor, que rozaba el suelo. La otra estaba laxa.</p><p> </p><p>Clagg se giró a mirarlo con mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, ciertamente Harry parecía haber regresado de la guerra, y en medio de la suciedad de su rostro los ojos verdes brillaban de manera sobrenatural.</p><p> </p><p>–Me disculpo por la tardanza, tuve que detenerme a tomar una siesta –soltó Harry mientras Spleen casi corría a su lado para obligarlo a sentarse en una silla y escanear con su magia el estado físico del profesor.</p><p> </p><p>–Sólo tú llamarías el quedar inconsciente “tomar una siesta” –comentó el Sanador mirando con expresión grave los colores que provocaban los hechizos.</p><p> </p><p>Tom se había parado para abrazar a Harry, aliviado enormemente de verlo con vida, pero al no querer intervenir en el examen médico se colocó entre Harry y Clagg.</p><p> </p><p>–Como puede ver, Sr. Clagg, Harry ha regresado con nosotros –comentó Dippet, sacando al funcionario de su estupor.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí. ¿Es eso sangre? ¿Cómo podemos saber que ciertamente ha hecho lo que debía hacerse? Todo este mutismo está haciendo este caso muy sospechoso. ¿Y dónde están las pruebas, digo yo? ¿Un hombre viene sucio y ensangrentado y debemos creerle que regresa de una cruenta batalla? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es él realmente el asesino?</p><p> </p><p>Spleen le lanzó una mirada asesina y volvió a atender a Harry, dándole la espalda a Clagg pero hablándole con un tono frío que suplantaba su mirada.</p><p> </p><p>–Mi paciente necesita descanso, no es el momento de un interrogatorio. De hecho, dadas las condiciones en las que está, debería haber muerto de envenenamiento. Y tiene un agujero en el hombro, literalmente. Visto y considerando que la víctima no podría haberlo hecho, y el ángulo de entrada implica que es casi imposible que se la haya causado a sí mismo… creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que estaba arriesgando su vida por sus alumnos.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Y qué, en su área de experiencia, considera que causó esas heridas? –rebatió el funcionario con cierta cuota de sarcasmo.</p><p> </p><p>–No podría decir a ciencia cierta por el momento, pero la principal herida es de un colmillo bastante grande y fino, por el cual se ha inyectado el veneno. Podría ser una serpiente o araña gigante. Por supuesto, un análisis del veneno nos daría los resultados.</p><p> </p><p>Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Spleen y se incorporó, tambaleándose ligeramente. En menos de un segundo Tom estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo para que no caiga.</p><p> </p><p>–No sólo el Ministerio tiene preguntas, y creo que son más bien ustedes quienes merecen las respuestas –dijo refiriéndose al alumnado que lo miraba con ojos grandes, los pocos que murmuraban entre sí, se callaron y le dedicaron su atención–. Hoy perdimos a uno de nosotros. Myrtle era una chica dulce, emocionada por descubrir las maravillas del Mundo Mágico. Lamentablemente, hoy se encontró con algo que pocos han visto en su vida: un basilisco –muchos jadearon, otros se pusieron a murmurar, Harry los dejó unos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>–Conveniente, ¿no es así? Una serpiente gigante… dos hablantes de Parsel… –intervino Clagg aprovechando la pausa. Harry lo miró unos momentos y volvió a dirigirse al alumnado.</p><p> </p><p>–Este basilisco fue encargado con la tarea de proteger el colegio, Salazar mismo le dio un lugar en Hogwarts para ser una de las tantas secretas defensas. Pero no se puede esperar que ningún ser sentiente permanezca 900 años esperando y mantenga su sanidad. Los basiliscos no son seres fáciles de tratar, y en este caso había perdido por completo el juicio. Es probable que la presencia de descendencia de Salazar, y el que haya dos personas hablando a diario en Parsel haya provocado su inquietud y por eso terminó saliendo al colegio. Entre Myrtle y el basilisco sólo hubo una mirada accidental, pero lamentablemente fue todo lo que necesitaba.</p><p> </p><p>Miró a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde varios de los de primer año lloraban. La expresión del profesor era de absoluta tristeza.</p><p> </p><p>–No puedo evitar, por estas razones, sentirme responsable. Así mismo tomé la decisión de ir solo a enfrentarme con esta criatura. No era la primera vez frente a frente con una, pero mi primer encuentro fue con una cría, esta vez me enfrentaba a un adulto. A pesar de la resistencia al veneno que he adquirido, y mi experiencia en batallas, estuve muy cerca de no regresar. Espero que de alguna manera, el haber despachado a la criatura de este mundo, pueda traer cierta tranquilidad en vuestro duelo. Sé que nunca nada de lo que haga puede reemplazar el hecho de que Myrtle ya no está con nosotros.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas terminó de hablar Clagg se le acercó a Harry con una postura que intentaba ser amenazadora.</p><p> </p><p>–Espero que entienda que el Ministerio no se conforma con simples palabras bonitas. No hay prueba alguna de que las cosas sucedieran como usted insinúa que pasaron. ¿Dónde está el cadáver de la criatura? No creo que simplemente haya desaparecido…</p><p> </p><p>–No estoy seguro de quién es usted, pero el cuerpo no lo traje conmigo porque era difícil maniobrarlo, su piel es casi impenetrable para la magia, así que hubiera sido, como usted puede imaginar, complicado. La entrada era bastante justa para su tamaño.</p><p> </p><p>–Muéstremelo, entonces.</p><p> </p><p>–Debe usted comprender que el lugar donde se encuentra es un secreto de Hogwarts. No está en mi posición autorizarle dicha excursión.</p><p> </p><p>Clagg entrecerró los puños y miró alternativamente a Harry y a los demás profesores. Deteniéndose en la calma expresión de Dippet, que no parecía dispuesto a ayudarle de inmediato concediéndole ningún permiso.</p><p> </p><p>–Además –intervino Spleen–, me gustaría recordarle que mi paciente está en muy mal estado y no puede ir a darle un tour por el colegio en este momento. Si no le importa, necesita ser trasladado ahora mismo a la enfermería para comenzar los tratamientos necesarios.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Autorizarme? –exclamó Clagg muy ofendido–. No necesito que nadie me autorice en el cumplimiento de la ley. Y lo veo muy campante para dar discursos, dudo que esté tan cerca de la muerte como para no llevarme a ver la prueba de su inocencia.</p><p> </p><p>Dippet se acercó a Clagg y le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarlo.</p><p> </p><p>–Por favor, Sr. Clagg, hoy ha sido un largo día, tenso para todos. Estoy seguro que mañana, cuando Harry se encuentre en mejor estado, contestará todas las preguntas que el Ministerio tenga.</p><p> </p><p>–Oh, no me cabe duda de eso. Mañana cuando el Ministerio venga a juzgar si este hombre debe ser expulsado del colegio y encerrado en los calabozos del Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que en ese momento tendrá ganas de hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lo miró marchar por unos momentos, para luego girarse hacia Dippet mientras Spleen invocaba una camilla para trasportarlo.</p><p> </p><p>–Director, disculpe que haya tomadas prestadas algunas cosas de su oficina sin avisar –dijo tendiéndole el Sombrero y la espada–. También estoy seguro de que la Junta de Gobernadores estará interesada en escuchar lo que pasó, quizá deberíamos hacer todo mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Tom al escuchar esto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Walburga, quien asintió sutilmente, y se apresuró a seguir la camilla. Spleen le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y le dijo que tendría que esperar fuera de la enfermería por un tiempo. Tom asintió en silencio y cuando llegaron se quedó del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>No estaba preocupado, sabía que Harry iba a estar bien. Sólo estaba ansioso de hablar con Harry de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Y también, quizá, un poco preocupado. Después de todo, parecía que tendrían un juicio otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>La diferencia era que ahora, Tom era realmente culpable de haber desatado todo esto y Harry estaba intentando ocultarlo. Hasta el punto donde podrían inculparlo.</p><p> </p><p>Tom no podía perder a Harry ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Simplemente no podía. Haría lo que fuera por conservarlo a su lado. Si era necesario confesaría, no iba a dejar que su querido profesor y guardián fuera alejado de él para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Se apoyó contra la pared ignorando el leve temblor de su mano al acariciar a Scylla, que pedía respuestas sobre lo ocurrido. No que Tom la escuchara, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sospechas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sábado 13 de Abril de 1940 – Sala de Profesores – Hogwarts</p>
<p>10:15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se sentía de regreso en el Wizengamot con magos del Consejo Escolar, el Director y Vicedirector del Colegio, el Ministro y Subsecretario de Magia, algunos maestros y, lamentablemente, el sr. Clagg. Harry había pasado la anterior hora explicando los eventos ocurridos… o al menos la mayoría y siendo interrogado. Malfoy parecía preguntarle cosas para molestarlo y no porque realmente lo creyera culpable, pero el Ministerio…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si el Director da su permiso, propongo un juramento para aquellos que quieran ver el lugar del hecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como era de esperarse, el sr. Clagg reaccionó enojado ante este hecho. El hombre parecía dispuesto a reaccionar enojado ante todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—De ninguna manera…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pollux, sin embargo, lo cortó con una sonrisa—. Me parece razonable, y confío en que no sólo valdrá la pena, sino que además si un auror con las calificaciones de Potter considera que es necesario, probablemente el secretismo tiene una razón de ser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arcturus ladeó los ojos con una mirada astuta hacia Clagg, por una vez Harry estuvo contento de ver esa mirada dirigida a alguien más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Imagino que el sr. Clagg tiene problemas en entender las maneras de Hogwarts por haber asistido a Beauxbatons, pero si no quiere ni discutir qué contendría este juramento, puede quedarse aquí. Estoy seguro que el Ministro Spencer—Moon quiere escuchar la propuesta antes de tomar una decisión poco informada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dippet intercambió una mirada con Harry que decía que confiaba en su accionar. El hombre después de todo confiaba mucho en las medidas de seguridad de Harry, a pesar de su juventud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El juramento sería específicamente sobre la ubicación del lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los sangre pura prácticamente supuraban curiosidad, puesto que todos ellos podían pensar con facilidad un lugar que contenía un basilisco, o que al menos se decía que lo contenía. Y todos siendo Slytherins, querían ver aquello, aún si requería un juramento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las miradas se dirigieron al Ministro quien tras meditarlo un momento y ver a los hombres más poderosos de Gran Bretaña dispuestos a jurar, no quería ser menos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se aguantó el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de sus labios mientras veía como el Director hacía un contrato mágico para que todos pusieran su firma. Clagg no quería firmar, y Harry tenía las esperanzas que no lo hiciera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien, ahora los conduciré, si me siguen… —El destacamento completo se dirigió al baño donde se encontraron con una sorpresa, se escuchaban llantos dentro. Harry se acercó y vio a Myrtle— Oh… Myrtle… —la niña levantó la cabeza y flotó hacia Harry para abrazarlo pero lo traspasó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry levantó una mano y la sostuvo a la altura de la cabeza de la niña.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Myrtle, ¿por qué no seguiste al más allá?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo… yo… escuché un sonido extraño en el lavabo, y al mirar abajo vi unos ojos amarillos horribles.... yo… no me di cuenta que había muerto. Cuando desperté no entendía nada. Yo… —la niña se largó a llorar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pollux carraspeó —¿Quizás ver a la criatura la ayude? —sugirió aunque ambos sabían que no había manera conocida que un fantasma desapareciera al más allá. Aunque eran tan raros que uno no perdía nada con intentar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El destacamento bajó por el tubo, con expresiones variadas de asco. Algunos más elegantemente que otros. Clagg soltó un gritito al ver todos los huesos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mh… supongo que los elfos no limpian aquí —dijo Flavius con una mueca de asco mientras Arcturus se inclinaba a examinar los huesos con interés intentando determinar de qué eran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—De alguna manera veo poco… sustento para un basilisco por 900 años —comentó Dumbledore acariciando su barba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se giró hacia él— Imagino que estaría en alguna clase de estasis. Algo que le despertara si el colegio estuviera en peligro, pero que con el tiempo se fue debilitando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus lo miró con sospecha de que sabía más, y Harry esquivó la mirada adelantándose. No había manera que admitiera que Tom la había llamado accidentalmente, esa gente siempre estaba pensando lo peor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Llegaron ante la puerta de las serpientes, y el sonido al abrirse bajo su comando era casi peor que antes, porque ahora había un grupo de gente que tenía el poder de sacarle a Tom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por Salazar… —fue el suspiro reverencial y temeroso de Malfoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pollux soltó un silbido bajo y Clagg temblaba de manera incontrolable. La verdad es que Harry no lo culpaba, el basilisco era enorme y asustaba aún muerto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por las barbas de Merlín —dijo el Ministro acercándose a mirar al basilisco. Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando, sin tocarlo. Harry no sabía si temían tocarlo por el veneno o era más bien un miedo general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Cómo podemos saber que no estaba muerto? —Soltó Clagg haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos y varios lo miraran incrédulos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Personalmente me cuesta creer que cualquiera mate un basilisco —intervino el subsecretario— pero más me cuesta creer que tenía un basilisco muerto listo para culpar de una muerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien podría haber sido que le ordenó matar a la niña y luego le ordenó dejarse matar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y también le ordenó casi matarlo, imagino —apuntó Pollux con ironía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo lo veo muy vivo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Juro por mi magia, que el día de ayer fue mi primera vez viendo este basilisco en específico, mi primera vez en la Cámara de los Secretos, y tuve que jugarme la vida en una batalla con este basilisco para matarlo —interrumpió Harry con una mirada irritada.— ¿Algún otro crimen ridículo del que le gustaría acusarme?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Cámara de los Secretos? —eso le ganó una mirada incrédula de los demás que habían deducido dónde estaban—. ¿Este basilisco en particular? ¡Qué juramento tan extraño! Está claro que escondes algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mmmm, sr. Clagg, creo recordar que salió en los diarios hace varios años, está claro de que eras quizás algo joven, pero a pesar de mis años lo recuerdo porque fue un hecho extraordinario, —dijo Dippet con tranquilidad mientras paseaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la cabeza de Salazar— un hombre criaba un basilisco y el joven Harry aquí que trabajaba para los aurores lo detuvo. Así que me temo que para él luchar con basiliscos no es cosa de una vez. Bastante extraordinario, sin duda, pero no por nada se animó a tomar el asunto en sus manos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Aún así, no veo cómo pudo haber matado a un basilisco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Usando la espada de Godric Gryffindor, creo que usted recuerda haberlo visto el día de ayer… —contestó Dippet con una sonrisa antes de tocar los labios de la estatua de Salazar con la varita—. Bueno, creo que en todo caso, el asunto ha sido esclarecido. Y también me resulta obvio por qué Harry quería un juramento. —El Ministro lo miró alzando una ceja— Las barreras de Hogwarts tienen algo extraño aquí. Tendré que tomarme más tiempo para entender si es un problema de seguridad, pero sin duda, no estuvo de más ser precavido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El hombre soltó un sonido de entendimiento antes de girarse hacia Harry—. Estoy muy impresionado Auror Potter. De hecho, si no fuera que sucedió todo esto, creería que sus talentos están altamente desperdiciados aquí, y me gustaría... —fue interrumpido con un grito de Myrtle que acababa de surgir del pasillo en el que se había escondido por miedo de ver el basilisco y de pronto había decidido mirar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muchas gracias, Ministro, aunque no diría que enseñar a nuestros jóvenes talentos es poca cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, por supuesto que no. Pero podría usar un joven de sus talentos en el Ministerio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Todavía soy Auror, si sucediera algo yo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me gustaría tenerlo a tiempo completo. Con un ascenso y un aumento, desde luego, no dejaría su puesto por nada. Pero proteger Gran Bretaña…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada—. Agradezco su oferta, pero amo enseñar. Sin embargo, como usted sabe estoy de licencia por si algo llegara a ocurrir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El Ministro ladeó la cabeza—. Empiezo a entender por qué le han dado esa licencia, Lord Potter. Me temo que no podrá descansar por mucho tiempo de la acción.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry miró hacia el basilisco. <em>No… nunca podía descansar demasiado, la acción parecía seguirlo.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sábado 13 de Abril de 1940 – Habitaciones del Profesor Potter – Hogwarts</p>
<p>13:30</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En el momento que atravesó la puerta Tom se arrojó a sus brazos. Harry acarició sus cabellos del niño. A pesar de que no lloraba era obvio que estaba terriblemente preocupado de qué pasaría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya está. Ya terminó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::¿Estamos fuera de peligro?::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pregunta fue apenas un susurro entre su ropa. Pero alertó al profesor por el uso de Parsel. Si bien Tom era precavido, había centenares de hechizos protegiendo sus habitaciones. Lo cual quería decir…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levantó la vista y se encontró con lo último que necesitaba: Jane Umbridge. Así que no, no estaban del todo fuera de peligro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Srta. Umbridge, muchas gracias por quedarse con Tom en un momento tan estresante para él —dijo con una sonrisa intentando acercarse a ella pero siendo impedido por Tom que lo tenía en un firme agarre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, no fue nada, querido Harry. Aunque me temo que Tom fue poco comunicativo, así que tengo algunas preguntas…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por supuesto. ¿Han almorzado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ante la negación de ambos Harry llamó a Dobby y le pidió que trajera comida para tres. Con un par de movimientos de varita acomodó todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Srta. Umbridge, por favor, tome asiento. ¿Le gustaría un poco de jugo de uvas? Tengo uno muy bueno que me regalaron hace poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ah, tan dulce. Me gustaría, sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry le sirvió repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía ser amable con ella. Dobby trajo comida para todos y por un momento comieron en silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dime, Harry. ¿Cuáles son tus planes si mueres en una de esas misiones peligrosas que te gusta tomar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ah… si bien no es mi plan morir, he hecho los cambios pertinentes en mi testamento. ¿Estoy requerido por el Ministerio en declarar lo que contiene?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, no. Por supuesto que no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entonces, basta con decir que tengo cubierta esa base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya veo. ¿Ha considerado no embarcarse al peligro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mi licencia es justamente para eso. Pero no puedo dejar la escuela en peligro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Podría haber ido un equipo calificado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—También podría haber muerto un equipo calificado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—O podría haber muerto usted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry no supo qué contestar a eso, ya que era verdad. Pero Tom no tenía esos mismos problemas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Podría morir en cualquier momento. La gente muere en accidentes mágicos a cada rato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero tomar riesgos aumenta las posibilidades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si no fuera alguien que tomara riesgos, no me habría adoptado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer sonrió de una manera que anunciaba que olfateaba una debilidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sin duda es un riesgo. Y lo protectivos que son el uno con el otro es <em>sin duda</em> un lazo único.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alguien golpeó la cuenta justo cuando Harry abrió la boca. Y quizás había sido salvado por la campana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Permítame —dijo yendo a abrir la puerta. Pollux estaba inclinado sobre el borde esperando y Harry le hizo <em>la cara</em>. Esa que tantas veces se habían hecho el uno al otro cuando había problemas y un profesor andaba sobre su pista. Una cara que siempre decía que necesitaban ayuda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Heeeey. ¿Tienes un momento? —Pollux había entrecerrado los ojos, sin estar seguro qué decir para ayudar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tengo invitados pero…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, no te preocupes por mí, Harry querido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pollux entró y se acercó a la mujer tomando y besando su mano—. Enchante, Pollux Black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, Lord Black, es usted un caballero. Soy Jane Umbridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por favor, llámeme Pollux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entonces insisto en que me llame Jane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al contrario que Harry, Pollux accedió con una sonrisa. Resistió el rodar los ojos, Tom no tuvo tanto recato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Solía ser compañero de Slytherin de Harry —explicó su presencia con una sonrisa amable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, soy la asistente social de Tom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pollux dio una mirada alrededor, con una leve sonrisa que sabía que por dentro significaba gritos y exclamaciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso es fantástico. Estoy seguro que el Ministerio encontrará todo en orden, Harry es terriblemente dedicado a todo lo que hace, ser profesor, auror o guardián, lo da todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, pude notar un muy fuerte vínculo entre ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Siendo huérfanos ambos, no es de extrañar que se entiendan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Un padre no debería…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Uh, wow, no. Tom tiene un padre, Harry no está intentando ser su padre. A estas alturas tampoco es lo que Tom más necesita. Necesita un guía, guardián.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy segura de que en el fondo Tom quiere y necesita un padre y una madre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pollux soltó una leve carcajada—. A su edad estaba firmando mi compromiso. Para las familias tradicionales se preparan a los chicos para su futuro, no para estar más apegados. Y con el legado que ambos tienen es de esperar que su visión sea un poco más amplia, ¿no cree?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ejem, es una manera de verlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Además, si vamos a esperar que una mujer quiera…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pollux —<em>oh, por Morgana</em>, ese hombre ya empezaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Oh? Creería que es un buen partido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno, si uno está buscando una vida frugal supongo que no hay problema. Es un chico dulce pero, además está ese problemita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se tapó la cara con la mano. Nunca nadie debía dejar a un Black suelto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom, ve a hacer un té.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom que estaba mirando expectante apretó los labios y fue a la pequeña cocina, Harry no tenía duda de que estaba escuchando. Pero sabía que si algo de lo que Pollux decía fuera verdad, el chico no debía estar ahí escuchando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, Harry, lo siento, pensé que todos lo sabían, ¿no tuviste que declararlo en el Ministerio?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No... veo cómo es pertinente… —En realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué planeaba, nada bueno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si el Ministerio está esperando que te cases… sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si el Ministerio lo estuviera esperando, creo que me lo hubieran dicho en el juicio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ejem, ejem… si el sr. Potter ciertas inclinaciones…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, no… no es eso. Le gustan las mujeres, pero… bueno, es que ni con un Wingardium Leviosa, ya sabe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Por las tetas de Morgana.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se puso los dedos en los ojos controlando el impulso de matar a Pollux, o largarse a reír.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es una condición clínica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pollux, creo que ya has dicho más que suficiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Ya sabes que en el fondo estoy convencido que un día encontrarás una mujer que te quiera tal y como eres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creo que voy a echarte en este momento. Ni siquiera sé para qué viniste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, eso. Harry, deberías reconsiderar la oferta del Ministro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No puedo. El Ministerio está considerando que me pongo demasiado en riesgo para ser el guardián de Tom. Ni siquiera con el pedido del Ministro mismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ah, me aseguraré de informarle las reglas, entonces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso... no… —murmuró Umbridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom aprovechó ese momento para entrar con el té y lo repartió. El resto de la charla fue tensa, tras la cual Umbridge se despidió y los tres hombres la vieron irse con alivio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por los pezones perforados de Mordred, Pollux. ¿En serio? ¿Impotente?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creeme, las mujeres que te tienen ganas y están en un puesto de poder son un problema. O te las tiras, o generas una excusa para tu falta de interés. Y tú, mi querido amigo, eres horrible para ambas. Así que deberías agradecer que me tienes a mí y soy tan magnánimo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, sí, claro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Atraes a gente que no sabe darse por vencida. De hecho, puede que esto no sea suficiente. Deben tener los ojos abiertos. Se puede sentir su desconfianza a kilómetros. Si pasa algo, siempre puedes recurrir al Ministro. Casi se babeaba con la idea de que trabajes para él. Mejor exprimirlo como favor mientras puedes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Disfruto mi trabajo de profesor —contestó Harry negando con la cabeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo sé. —Pollux lo palmeó en el hombro—, pero si esta guerra no encuentra un freno, también sé dónde vas a terminar pasando tu tiempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con unas caricias en el cabello de Tom se retiró deseándoles un buen día. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado, y decidió que ambos podían tener un buen descanso aunque fuera de día. Se acurrucó entre Scylla y Tom, abrazando a ambos, y deseando que por una vez los dejaran en paz.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sábado 20 de Abril de 1940 — Sala de té —  Mansión Black</p>
<p>11:30</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom emergió de la chimenea para encontrarse con la extraña visión de Pollux inclinado sobre un hombre rubio, muy muy desnudo. Tenía un rostro aniñado, pero su anatomía definitivamente no era de un niño. Tom podía notarlo con facilidad gracias a la falta de ropa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Black, por otro lado, se encontraba prácticamente vestido, si bien un poco desaliñado. El rubio intentó cubrirse y Pollux soltó una risa profunda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tranquilo, yo lo invité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No dijiste nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sé que te gusta ser apreciado… era una sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom se cruzó de brazos. Una sorpresa para ambos, por lo visto. Por que él no sabía nada de esto, ni lo había pedido. Sin embargo, Pollux se inclinó a morder la piel de su amante, disipando parte de la tensión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Es legal al menos? No luce más de 16 o 17...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es educacional. Ya deja de preocuparte. —Black se inclinó entre las piernas del rubio, acallando toda protesta. Tom alzó una ceja interesado, esto definitivamente no era algo que enseñaran en Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sábado 20 de Abril de 1940 — Sala de té —  Mansión Black</p>
<p>13:30</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masticó su crepe con delicadeza. Gracias a un hechizo, uno de los varios que había aprendido ese día, el aire ya no olía a sexo. Aún así le costaba creer que estuviera hambriento después del espectáculo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Lo disfrutaste? —Cuestionó Pollux con un ronroneo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fue educacional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tan frío.. —comentó haciendo un puchero—. Harry es el único que te pone todo candente, ¿verdad? Tienes una obsesión terriblemente firme para ser un adolescente hormonal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Sabía que lo que sentía no era ni sano ni normal. Pero cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Harry debía entenderlo, no había otro como él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En realidad no venía a una lección de sexualidad, aunque no me viene mal. En un libro encontré una mención a una poción, Obsesión Black. Entiendo que causa a quienes se sienten atraídos a alguien, actuar en sus impulsos con solo olerla durante unos minutos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom, esa no es la respuesta, Harry… —Pollux lo miró con seriedad y preocupación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es para Harry —se apresuró a aclarar—. No, es para Umbridge. Sospecha de lo que pasa entre nosotros...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero no se siente atraída a ti, sino a Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Practicaré mis habilidades de seducción. ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eres hermoso, pero no hay que olvidar que la gente tiene distintos gustos. Aunque luzcas un poco mayor de lo que eres, aún luces menor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Solo necesito un mínimo de atracción, ¿no es así?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom sonrió. Lo bello de esa poción era que necesitaba solo un mínimo de atracción para volverlos locos, pero el resto del tiempo, no lo estarán. Es un momento de locura. Claro, que se sospechaba que muchos Backs lo habían usado como perfume durante años. El secreto de un matrimonio feliz, decían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Me darás la receta?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo siento, la receta es exclusiva para miembros de la familia, pero te enviaré unas dosis. Pero te lo advierto, Tom. Si haces un mal uso de ellas… perderás a Harry para siempre, de una manera u otra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom lo miró ofendido. Eso no se cuestionaba, él quería que Harry lo quisiera por motus propio, no por una estúpida poción. No sería capaz de vivir con la idea de que lo quería solo en los ratos en los cuales estaba allí.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Domingo 12 de Mayo de 1940 — Sala de Profesores — Hogwarts</p>
<p>11:10</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La reunión pre exámenes solía ser agitada. Coordinar los exámenes de todos los años, y los especiales como TIMOs y EXTASIS. Siempre había algún que otro problema.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horace carraspeó para llamar la atención con un aire de superioridad. Harry suponía lo que era. Normalmente todos los años tenían algún alumno que pedía adelantar. Generalmente de Ravenclaw. Cuando era de otra Casa, no podían esperar a restregarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Este año la Casa de Slytherin requiere doble examinación para saltar un año.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, te ves terriblemente emocionado al respecto —comentó Galatea—, ¿quién es?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom Riddle —contestó Slughorn lleno de sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se congeló en el lugar. Tom no le había dicho nada al respecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno, sin duda alguna sus notas en todas las clases son buenas. Pero el año que viene son las electivas…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me consultó justamente por eso. Francamente, Tom se aburre en la mitad de las clases. Su mente procesa los conceptos mágicos con una rapidez que ni siquiera tienen aquellos que han tenido tutores antes de Hogwarts. Y por otro lado se preguntaba si las electivas se podían dar aparte. Como es de esperar es muy joven para saber lo que quiere, pero le interesa tener la mayor cantidad posible de EXTASIS. Y todos sabemos que es imposible cursar todo a la vez. Planea dar libre Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia, y cursar Runas Antiguas y Estudios Necrománticos con tercer año.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No está considerando dar libre arte? —Preguntó Lucinda, sorprendiendo aún más a Harry,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No mencionó nada al respecto. No sabía que estaba en su clase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No lo está —comentó con un aire misterioso, intrigando enormemente a varios profesores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno, no veo por qué no darle la oportunidad —comentó Dippet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No le parece que Tom tiene un problema de integración? —Rebatió Dumbledore—. No sé si sea perjudicial separarlo tan pronto de sus compañeros…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ha pasado dos años con ellos. Quizá hasta se lleve mejor con chicos más maduros —intervino Harry no gustándole lo que implicaba el profesor de Transfiguración.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es como si no fuera a verlos más, compartirán electivas y una habitación —agregó Slughorn—. Creo que es una excelente oportunidad para expandir sus horizontes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Domingo 12 de Mayo de 1940 — Los Terrenos — Hogwarts</p>
<p>15:17</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry encontró a Tom jugando con Scylla afuera, en los árboles linderos al bosque. Se trepaban a los árboles y charlaban entre ellos, era una escena completamente adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se acercó a ellos sintiendo una brisa cálida agitar las solapas de su túnica larga. Pronto empezaría el calor, y deberían volver a casa. Todo un verano con Tom. Tenía que empezar a pensar qué harían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hey —dijo al acercarse, llamando la atención de ambos. Con un movimiento de varita se elevó a la altura de ambos—. Tom, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías saltear un año?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No estaba seguro de si era posible. No quería preocuparte al respecto si resultaba no ser factible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y eres muy bueno en eso, pero puedo manejar solo ciertas cosas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ugh, ¿estoy siendo demasiado insoportable?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom soltó una suave carcajada—. Nunca. ¿Han decidido darme la oportunidad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí. Aunque.. ¿tanto te aburres? No me gustaría que termines quemando etapas y arrepintiéndote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No te preocupes. Tengo muy claro cuáles son las cosas preciosas para mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry suspiró derrotado. El chico que estaba allí recostado contra una rama, se volvería autosuficiente en un parpadeo, podía notarlo a simple vista. No tenía toda esa ingenuidad del resto de los de su año.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Tienes ganas de ir a volar un rato?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Por supuesto!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al menos, por el momento, aún podía contar con que quisiera jugar y pasar tiempo con él</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sábado 8 de junio de 1940 — Torre de Astronomía — Hogwarts</p>
<p>18:04</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En medio de untar su tostada en la mañana, Calidora se había inclinado hacia él para preguntarle si Tom ya estaba mejor. Para el supremo horror, de Harry, los otros profesores habían comentado que había dejado de hablar e interactuar en las clases, y que cuando lo hacía, su voz era casi susurrante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué clase de Guardián era que no tenía idea que su pupilo estaba mal? Lo peor de todo es que no había notado nada extraño, porque había estado hablando con Tom toda esa semana. <em>En Parsel</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otra vez Tom no le había dicho algo importante. ¿Había una brecha entre ellos? ¿Estaba exagerando de nuevo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aún así fue a buscarlo. Y lo encontró con Walburga en la Torre de Astronomía. Inclinado hacia ella. Terriblemente cerca. Sin saber bien por qué, se escondió a observarlos. Tom movía con delicadeza uno de los mechones negros, lejos de su rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sabía por qué sentía esa enorme aprehensión al verlos tan íntimos. Era natural, eran adolescentes. Una de las pocas mujeres que veía cerca de Tom…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walburga rió y aplaudió. Tom se separó con una sonrisa pagada de sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Perfecto. Has mejorado enormemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias… —La voz de Tom era apenas un susurro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El único problema es tu voz. ¿Algún progreso con la poción?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, aún suena ridícula. Todo depende de cuán rápido fuera a cambiar originalmente, el tiempo que lo reduce. Pero el quiebre es definitivamente, no sexy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy segura de que valdrá la pena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No hay ninguna garantía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Con tu cuerpo y tu rostro… con que sea una voz normal, será suficiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se quedó pensativo hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro. Tom estaba cambiando su voz, y como todo joven, se sentía avergonzado al respecto. Sonrió divertido y aliviado, se había preocupado por nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con ese peso levantado de sus hombros, dio media vuelta para regresar a sus habitaciones. Su curiosidad sobre qué tramaban, aplastada por su alivio de que todo estaba bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viernes 21 de junio de 1940 — Habitaciones del Profesor Potter — Hogwarts</p>
<p>17:45</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sentado en la mesa, junto a dos tazas de té y la asistente social de Tom, Harry le mostraba las notas de su pupilo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom sacó una puntuación perfecta tanto en sus exámenes de segundo año como de tercer año. Con apenas unos meses de preparación. Esperamos que cuarto año sea una prueba mayor para él. Sin embargo, es poco probable que lo sea demasiado. Los TIMOS de Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia los tiene reservados para el final del verano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es preocupante que quiera quemar etapas así.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo, Hogwarts se preocupa por no apagar la sed de conocimiento de sus alumnos. No es una decisión de los tutores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso es terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry no opinó al respecto. Hogwarts tenía su propia junta para decidir esas cosas junto con el Director y representantes del Ministerio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Aquí tiene, además, nuestro itinerario de viaje por Asia. Fechas y lugares de estadía incluidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Está planeando un viaje bastante largo —ahí estaba de nuevo el tono desaprobatorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Está invitada a pasar si así se requiere. Dado que es la primera vez de Tom en algún lugar de vacaciones seleccioné algunos lugares famosos tanto muggles como mágicos. Con la guerra, Europa no era una buena opción, y si la situación llega a cambiar, puede que cancelemos. Pero me parecía una buena experiencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No es un gasto demasiado grande?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se sintió confundido unos momentos hasta que recordó lo que Pollux se había inventado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tengo unos pequeños ahorros, ya que no me he tomado vacaciones en algún tiempo. En cualquier caso, ante cualquier cambio, la notificaré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y qué hay acerca de que Tom vea a sus compañeros?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pasará unos días con Walburga al regresar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Una niña?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, es un año mayor que Tom, pero se llevan muy bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer asintió con aprobación, y Harry lo tomó como una buena señal. Desde la ventana sonó el pico de una lechuza contra el vidrio y se apresuró para abrirle y darle un poco de agua. Traía una carta de Hermione que escaneó rápidamente. Era sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, Tom y en general todo un tono bastante desaprobatorio. Era decepcionante lo mucho que se habían alejado. Ella solía estar ocupada y cuando estaba libre no podía dejar de mostrar desaprobación con Tom. Era justo igual que con Dumbledore. Se enfocaban en lo malo. Nadie era perfecto, y era solo un niño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ejem —Umbridge llamó su atención y Harry se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. Se preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que las visitas fueran más espaciadas. No entendía cuál era el problema de esa mujer, de que fuera el guardián de Tom, o qué estaba esperando encontrar.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's back, bitches! No hay manera que este cap esté a la altura del tiempo de espera, pero espero que aún así lo hayan podido disfrutar. Muchas gracias a mis antiguos lectores por volver y esperar esta actualización ^^ Estoy calculando que MDP tendrá alrededor de 9 caps más (un estimativo) así que aún tenemos un tramo que recorrer, pero nos acercamos al climax poco a poco ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Serpens Dormiens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tom, junto con la historia, irán tomando un aire mucho menos inocente. Se recomienda discreción al lector para elegir continuar la historia o no.<br/>Han pasado cosas bastante oscuras pero algunas personas parecen dejarse llevar por el fluff, la advertencia es que la oscuridad y las conductas inadecuadas irán aumentando.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jueves 11 de julio de 1940 - Onsen - Itsukushima</p>
<p>16:55</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom había amado el templo Itsukushima y su estructura sobre el agua. Su enorme puerta escondía un pasaje mágico a una aldea. Pero como era época turística, se estaban quedando en el lado muggle, que no había tanta gente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intentó aprender el idioma de donde iban, pero sólo había logrado una gran confusión. Daba gracias a los hechizos traductores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El lugar donde se quedaban tenía unas termas. Harry se había adelantado mientras Tom contestaba una carta a Minkar, que aparentemente se había enterado por su padre que había adelantado un año y estaba ofendido que no le hubiera dicho, lo cual era ridículo, aún compartirían habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dejó la carta preparada para llevar al servicio postal por la mañana e iba a encaminarse a las termas cuando una mujer golpeó para indicarle que tenía visitas. Le pidió si la podía hacer pasar y con una sonrisa malvada sacó un poco de la poción que esparció en su cuello. Abrió un poco de la yukata azul que llevaba para mostrar algo de piel y se paró para recibirla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando la mujer entró, Tom pudo notar su shock visual. Sin la ropa del colegio, su edad era más engañosa. Y el estirón que había pegado lo había ayudado a sobrepasar su altura por unos centímetros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Srta. Umbridge —dejó que su apellido rodara dulce por sus labios. Un barítono agradable y más que bienvenido—. Me alegra verla, pase por favor. ¿Té? —Ofreció mientras le servía en una taza. Estaba algo frío, pero la mujer era una bruja sin restricción de magia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias —dijo la mujer tomando la taza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me temo que Harry acaba de salir, así que solo somos usted y yo -acentuó las palabras con un cruce de piernas que hizo que la tela se deslizara hacia abajo descubriendo mucha tersa piel. Apoyó el mentón en su mano y la miró ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Pudo verla sonrojarse ante la imagen que le presentaba. Había practicado mucho para este momento, para lograr la chispa de deseo a pesar de su juvenil apariencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso es bueno. Hablar contigo a solas. Hoy estás más conversacional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eventualmente todos maduramos, ¿no cree?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, por supuesto —inconscientemente la mujer recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Aún así hay áreas en las que todavía me falta… una guía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podía verla tragar saliva. Estaba seguro de que se imaginaba cómo guiarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué áreas?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es un secreto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Puedes decirme, estoy aquí para ti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom fingió pensarlo y se levantó hasta sentarse a su lado. Las piernas de ambos se rozaban. Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró al oído:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Las mujeres aún son un misterio para mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es… es entendible. Pero estás entrando en una edad donde pronto…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Las mujeres maduras son muy distintas a las chiquillas en Hogwarts. Su sensualidad…. —Se inclinó hacia su cuello—. Su aroma… su toque… —agregó rozando la yema de sus dedos por la piel descubierta cerca de sus hombros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando se giró a mirarlo, sus narices se rozaron, podía notar las pupilas de la mujer por completo expandidas. Éxito. La poción se había metido en su sistema.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los labios de la mujer chocaron contra los suyos. Contuvo el vuelco de su estómago y abrió los labios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer empujó con su peso y quedó recostado contra el sillón. Tom suponía que la mujer tenía técnica, pero no había manera que lo apreciara al no sentir ni una pizca de atracción. Sintió una mano contra su pecho, y la ropa que comenzaba a deslizarse para descubrir su pecho. Se sentía desconectado de ese momento, aunque las ganas de devolver persistían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tom sintió el alivio de que no tuviera que hacer más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom, ¿cuánto…? —Tras un segundo de duda, Umbridge salió disparada contra la pared, agarrándose el cuello. Magia pura e invisible, justo como la accidental, pero llena de intensión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los ojos de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo tendido en el sillón y una expresión de ira cruzó su rostro antes de volver la mirada hacia la mujer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom se paró del sillón y se acercó a Harry, dando espaldas a la mujer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Harry, esto es mi culpa. Tranquilízate, nada pasó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No lucía como nada. Ni como que iba a ser nada si no entraba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es algo natural que pase entre un hombre y una mujer. No necesitas ser tan duro con <em>Jane</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry examinó su rostro unos momentos. Podía ver las emociones cambiando en sus ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esto… —comenzó con lentitud, dirigiéndose a la mujer—. No es una actitud aceptable. Tom es un menor del que debería estar cuidando. Dado que Tom parece haber consentido, no la denunciaré. Pero no quiero verla cerca de Tom. Y como nos traiga más problemas…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La amenaza quedó en el aire, y la mujer asintió. Harry la soltó y ella Desapareció en el lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom se permitió una sonrisa y se iba a sentar cuando fue empujado acorralado contra el sillón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y tú… —la voz de Harry era gutural—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Tom sintió su corazón desbocarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Era una forma efectiva de deshacerse de ella. Estaba… ganando actitudes peligrosas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry seguía acercándose y Tom estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Se topó con la pared y los brazos del mayor se apoyaron contra ésta, acorralándolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom… —La voz sonaba peligrosa. Tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca y las piernas débiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una poción. De la familia Black. Obsesión. —Hizo una mueca. Normalmente era una persona muy articulada, pero en ese momento… le era difícil controlarse. Tenía la sensación de que si Harry lo tocaba en ese estado, se derretiría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Su guardián se llevó una mano al rostro, no lucía para nada bien. Tom se acercó preocupado. Tocó la frente perspirada que parecía febril. El ojo que no era cubierto por una mano se centró en él. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Quería tener una mirada así sobre él el resto de su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Siéntate en el sillón —indicó empujándolo. Siendo apenas un poco más bajo que su profesor, era bastante sencillo manipularlo en ese estado. Lo que no esperó fue que con el empujón final que lo hizo sentarse, Harry se hubiera agarrado de su ropa. Cayó encima de él y quedó a centímetros del rostro del otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Te besó —el tono gutural era el sonido más excitante que hubiera escuchado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí —admitió con suavidad, a la expectativa—. Y tocó mi cuerpo. Un pequeño precio para deshacerme de ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es un precio pequeño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cualquier precio es pequeño si puedo permanecer a tu lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry soltó un quejido y lo abrazó. Tom intentó replegarse, acercarse tanto a su cuello solo lo haría sentirse más...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Ah! —Gritó de sorpresa, dolor y placer ante la mordida en su cuello. La situación, objetivamente, no era buena. Pero tener exactamente lo que quieres frente a ti, puede resultar demasiado tentador. Así que tiró su paciencia por la borda y coló las manos por debajo de la ropa oriental de Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apenas lo sintió separarse un poco, capturó sus labios en un beso. Torpe y desesperado, pero completamente satisfactorio. Sentir al mayor abriendo sus labios y recibiendo el beso era excitante. No había sentimientos de desagrado, solo un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Empujó contra él con un sonido de satisfacción, y sus cuerpos generaron una deliciosa fricción. Para su deleite, comenzaba a sentir algo endurecerse contra su trasero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rompió el beso y lo empujó hacia atrás. Tom se dejó empujar sin salir de encima de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom. Esto… no está bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con la otra mano Harry tiraba de su cabello, su rostro contorsionado en desesperación. Culpa, comprendió Tom finalmente. El dolor en el rostro de Harry era emocional. Había avanzando demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Su guardián estaba enredado en todas esas normas sociales que tanto le gustaban y ahora lo estaban dañando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era una molestia esperable, predecible, pero se había dejado llevar por la tentación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo sé. Me crié en un orfanato, ¿recuerdas? Sé perfectamente cómo un adulto puede tomar ventaja —acarició el pecho del mayor con cierta melancolía de tener que cortar ese momento—. He querido hacer esto desde el primer día. Solo tenía miedo de que me abandonaras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aprovechando la sorpresa de Harry, volvió a capturar sus labios. No tan torpe esta vez, el beso fue mucho más dulce. Dos manos lo apartaron firmemente. Tom notó con fascinación el estado de libertina desprolijidad que presentaban: labios rojos, cabello revuelto, ropas abiertas y su posición.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es así como funciona. Aún soy un adulto, y peor aún, estás a mi cargo. Es un abuso de poder y está MAL.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo sé, lo sé —calmó con un tono dulce—. Y es por eso que necesitas más tiempo —y ante su mirada de confusión, presionó la varita de acebo contra las costillas de Harry—.<em> Obliviate. Desmaius.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom acarició la varita de Harry y la dejó arriba de la mesa. Era una fantástica varita que respondía a él tan bien como la suya. Se giró a mirar a Harry con un gesto pensativo. Lucía hermoso e indefenso. Demasiado confiado para sacar su lado Auror con él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo siento —murmuró depositando un beso en esos labios, saboreando el gusto. El mayor problema de todo aquello, era que ahora que los había probado a gusto, iba a ser difícil volver atrás. Necesitaba que Harry cediera un poco más de terreno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiró del cuerpo de su guardián y lo alzó llevándolo hasta la cama. Scylla levantó la cabeza por entre la cobija. Observando con interés cómo Tom acomodaba todo a su gusto en la “escena del crimen”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con un movimiento de la varita, la serpiente cayó dormida. Tom se sentó sobre el pecho de Harry y se dispuso a trabajar. Había practicado mucho su magia mental, pero en este caso era muy importante. No podía dañar ninguna parte de su profesor, mucho menos su psiquis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La magia de sugestión siempre había sido su fuerte. Tejió sus hilos casi a puro instinto, podría recordar esa noche cuando realmente deseara hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y algo más…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tener a su presa indefensa era demasiada tentación. Implantó una pequeña semilla para instarlo a actuar más.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jueves 11 de julio de 1940 - Onsen - Itsukushima</p>
<p>19:03</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se removió y Tom enterró su rostro contra su costado. Se había tirado con él a esperar que despertara naturalmente, y observar que no hubiera daño alguno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom… ¿qué...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El rostro de Harry se ensombreció y Tom se tensó a la espera de si recordaba algo que no debería. Pero una mano acarició su cabello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Tom-Tom. No estoy enojado contigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry no lo había llamado por ese tonto apodo en mucho tiempo. A pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Era relajante ya que significaba que intentaba actuar adorable con él. Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No estás enojado conmigo por lo que hice? —Preguntó apenas separándose de él para mirarlo de reojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se tiró encima de él abrazándolo. ¿Quién iba a decir que todas sus prácticas de actuación iban a resultar útiles también con Harry? Debería llevarle un souvenir de regreso a Walburga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nunca me enojaría contigo. Has hecho algo muy… de adolescente. Es bueno verte actuar tu edad —Tom bufó ante eso—. ¿Te… agradó?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fue desagradable. Era un medio para un fin, no un acto de curiosidad, tengo mi sexualidad perfectamente clara —remarcó rodando los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Estaban demasiado cerca. Podía ver cada veta de verde en sus ojos. Tenía <em>perfectamente </em>clara su sexualidad. Lo que deseaba estaba justo frente a sus ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Lo tienes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por supuesto, hace años.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Años?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No todo el mundo es tan poco consciente de sí mismo como tú.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y eso qué significa? —Preguntó indignado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cuando seas más consciente de ti mismo, lo averiguarás —respondió con una sonrisa divertida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi adorable Tom-Tom?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No soy… adorable? —Puso su mejor rostro de indefenso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se apartó de pronto preocupado antes de entrecerrar los ojos y taparse el rostro con una mano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Peligroso, eso es lo que eres. ¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom decidió simplemente sonreír a modo de respuesta. Harry y él eran tipos de huérfanos muy distintos. Tom obtenía lo que quería bajo cualquier medio. Harry… bueno, era una sorpresa que sobreviviera hasta ser adulto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tengo algo de hambre, ¿salimos a buscar un lugar para cenar? —Propuso cambiando de tema con facilidad.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Martes 20 de agosto de 1940 - Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p>
<p>18:15</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de las vacaciones rara vez había tenido que cruzarse a Umbridge, y las pocas veces que lo hacía, eran breves. Gracias a eso Tom se encontraba mucho más relajado y seguro de sí mismo. Bueno, tal vez tenía que ver también lo alto que estaba, y su profunda voz. Probablemente también lo apuesto que se veía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había sido un viaje relajante, lleno de toda clase de enseñanzas. Y por esa razón, le preocupaba mucho el estado general de su pupilo la última semana. Había estado lleno de vida, emocionado por sus TIMOs, repasando hasta el último minuto aún cuando sabía a la perfección hasta las legislaturas del estatuto internacional del secreto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora dormía más de lo que estaba despierto. Muchas veces, sentado en algún sitio leyendo. La tentación de quitarle el aro de veneno era grande. Su color rojo oscuro indicaba que estaba entrando en la última etapa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con una carta del Ministerio en la mano, llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Tom. Un par de veces sin respuesta, hicieron que abriera la puerta con aire preocupado. El menor estaba tirado en su cama, profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, y la frente perspirada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con un rápido hechizo llamó una toalla hacia su mano. Secó la frente de Tom y miró el aro con duda. Llegado a este punto, era obvio que la magia de Tom no estaba alcanzando a curarlo lo suficientemente rápido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si se lo sacaba, Tom volvería a estar bien. Pero arruinaría todo el proceso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su mano jugueteó cerca del aro, y de pronto otra mano se cerró sobre su muñeca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry le dedicó una mirada inocente a Tom, que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Para aflojar el momento, agitó la carta en frente de ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Llegaron los resultados.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De pronto, lleno de energía, el joven le arrebató la carta y la abrió con premura. Tras unos momentos de lectura, destilaba satisfacción. Harry podía adivinar el resultado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Así de bien, ¿eh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Algún día los libros de historia marcarán esto como el comienzo de mi grandeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Humilde —. Harry rodó los ojos y pasó una mano por el cabello de Tom—. Mientras no sea marcado como el comienzo del fin…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dramático. Solo me siento algo mal. Es un proceso natural, y estoy cerca de terminarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estás comiendo mal… Durmiendo mucho… No es natural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya ha sucedido antes, y pasó como si nada —. Tom enterró el rostro contra su cuello—. Estaré bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry acarició los cabellos, decidiendo no insistir por el momento. No podía dejar de preocuparse, pero tampoco había demasiado que pudiera hacer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Planeas tomar los EXTASIS de Aritmancia y Estudios Muggle?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí. Tomaré todos los que pueda. Estudios Muggles es útil para entrar en el Ministerio, y Aritmancia un camino hacia varios estudios superiores. Todavía no decido si debería iniciar con una Maestría o hacer carrera en el Ministerio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿De qué te gustaría la maestría?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No estoy seguro. Lo que más me atrae son los conocimientos de manejo mágico. Rituales, Magia Oscura, Blanca, Antigua, de otras razas, de Creación. Hay muchísimas cosas que quiero aprender. Hogwarts es solo el primer eslabón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry suspiró. Tom parecía no entender que no necesitaba correr hacia sus objetivos, que seguirían allí y los alcanzaría sin problemas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mi primer gran logro será volar sin ningún transporte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Aún sigues con eso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No abandono mis metas. Una vez que decido que quiero algo. Nada me detendrá de conseguirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inclinó a Tom hacia atrás para que se acostara de nuevo, y con un movimiento de varita refrescó su cuerpo sudado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Descansa. Iré a comprar algunas pociones de nutrientes y fortalecimiento, quizás ayuden con el proceso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom asintió, pero lo agarró para encajar un beso en sus labios antes de que se fuera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuanto más crecía, más culpable se sentía al respecto. Ahora Tom lucía más masculino, pero demandaba la misma cantidad de afecto o más que antes. No era normal. No estaba bien. Pero no podía imaginarse lastimando a Tom al rechazarlo. No se sentía así con nadie más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y en algún punto eso también era preocupante.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sábado 31 de agosto de 1940 - Potter's Cottage – Valle Godric – Inglaterra</p>
<p>22:03</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walburga se inclinó hacia Tom. En sus manos agitaba ligeramente el hermoso abanico que él le había regalado como souvenir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy muy complacida de saber que vamos a tener un hombre decente en nuestro curso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se encontraban cómodamente sentados en los sillones de la sala. En la mesita delante de ellos había tazas de té a medio beber y galletas caseras preparadas por Harry. Los Black eran de las pocas personas que visitaban regularmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No pongas tus esperanzas muy altas. Solo será un año.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Estás planeando saltar otro? Quinto es el año de los TIMOs —respondió bastante horrorizada con la idea—. ¿No sería mejor saltear sexto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me interesa sexto para tomar más electivas. Demonología y Alquimia son dos grandes posibilidades. Además, esperar implicaría graduarme más tarde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué tienes tanto apuro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hogwarts no me ofrece los estímulos adecuados. Además, una guerra se cierne en el horizonte. Uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo tiene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eres extraño. Pero estoy segura de que serás capaz de lograr grandes cosas. Los Black tenemos ojo para estas cosas. Aun así, sea por un año, serás mi compañero, ¿verdad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom asintió con una sonrisa. No tendría que socializar para conseguir compañeros de pociones o trabajos. Y ella se beneficiaría con mejores notas, era un buen trato. Y, al fin y al cabo, no se le hacía intolerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Domingo 01 de septiembre de 1940 - Hogwarts Express</p>
<p>11:15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tendremos clases juntos? —Preguntó Mulciber fundiendo el ceño desde su asiento frente a Tom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya di mis exámenes de tercero. Pasé con honores. Estoy en cuarto año.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Porque me aburría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vamos a vernos? —Parecía horrorizado con la idea. Tom no entendía qué rayos le pasaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Aún comeré en el Gran Comedor y dormiré en nuestro dormitorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh. Aun así, no es lo mismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom lo observó hacer puchero. Los demás estaban bastante indiferentes al respecto. Era extraño descubrir que uno de ellos estaba descolocado de pasar menos tiempo juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aun así, no le podía importar menos.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jueves 31 de octubre de 1940 - Habitaciones del Profesor Potter - Hogwarts</p>
<p>23:37</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. Escuchar a Harry contar historias mientras bebía era algo que podía hacer durante horas. No solo uno aprendía muchas cosas con tirar un par de preguntas, sino que también era una visión deliciosa. Por ello, había convencido a Harry que este año no necesitaban ir a ningún lado, y que pasarlo en sus habitaciones entre comida chatarra y alcohol, era una manera perfecta de asegurarse que nada malo pasaría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—A veces siento que soy un padre terrible —comentó Harry con un tono patinado, probablemente de todo el Firewhisky consumido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Para ser un padre terrible hay que ser padre primero, y yo ya tengo uno. Eres mi guardián. No es lo mismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No seas tan fríiiio, TomTom —se quejó Harry. A lo que Tom se acercó a sentarse en su regazo, y con una sonrisa ladina acarició el cuello de su profesor con la punta de la nariz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Seré todo lo cariñoso que quieras —susurró al oído del mayor que se estremeció haciendo un gracioso sonido en su garganta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ah. Creo que ya no entras encima mío —comentó tirándose hacia atrás inútilmente, puesto que Tom pasó los brazos por su cuello y lo siguió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—La próxima vez te prestaré yo mi regazo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es así como funciona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Uhhhh. —Harry pareció luchar con encontrar una respuesta. Fue a agarrar su vaso y lo noqueó. Tom desvaneció el líquido con un movimiento de la mano—. Impresionante, Sr. Riddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—He practicado bastante —contestó Tom con una sonrisa. Se paró y tomó a Harry en brazos—. Es hora de que vayas a dormir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tom, ¿qué haces? ¡Hey! Yo soy el adulto aquí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dado que no hay adultos funcionales, he tomado el cargo temporalmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lanzó a Harry a la cama y cuando este se resistió, Tom acumuló su magia y ordenó “<em>Duerme</em>”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry normalmente no hubiera sufrido bajo sus compulsiones, pero su estado de embriaguez, y las prácticas de <em>occlumancia </em>habían mejorado la eficacia. Tom se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa, plantando un beso en sus labios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Descansa. Nada pasará esta noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo observó relajarse y le quitó la ropa, preparándolo para la cama. Scylla se acercó a observarlo y Tom le lanzó un hechizo irritado. Esa serpiente era demasiado leal a su amo. Si reportase lo que iba a suceder, sería un problema. Terminó de arropar a su guardián, soltando un sonido de añoranza por hacer mucho más que eso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al salir, se cercioró que el cuadro de Godric estuviera vacío. Con un movimiento de varita se <em>desilusionó</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hogwarts estaba completamente tranquilo a esa hora. Los fantasmas en vez de rondar por los pasillos, estaban en sus propias fiestas. Fue ridículamente fácil llegar al Bosque Prohibido. Y cuando sintió que pasaba la barrera, se preguntó durante unos momentos, qué pasaría si fallaba su primera desaparición estando solo. Había practicado con Harry en el verano. “<em>Solo para emergencias</em>” había dicho. Era totalmente ilegal enseñarle a alguien de su edad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Respiró entrecortadamente y giró sobre sus pies.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Viernes 1 de noviembre de 1940 - Little Hangleton - Gran Bretaña</p>
<p>01:23</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jadeó y cayó sobre su estómago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba entero. Probablemente había caído de los nervios. Quería vomitar, pero lo retuvo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se paró y observó la casucha en el borde del pueblo. Era realmente un lugar bastante pobre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Convocó una serpiente y le dio instrucciones. Observando desde las sombras cómo la serpiente parloteaba incansablemente en la puesta de la casa de los Gaunt. Finalmente Morfin salió siseando, lanzando un cuchillo a la serpiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con una sonrisa, Tom le pegó con un ladrillo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Con un satisfactorio ruido sordo. Se agachó a susurrarle con una sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mi querido tío, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Me gustaría decir que esto tiene que ver con Harry, pero seamos honestos, es imposible que se fije en ti. La realidad es que necesito tu sangre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levantó al hombre inconsciente y lo arrastró en la dirección de la colina. Tenía mucho por hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Salazar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miércoles 11 de diciembre de 1940 - La Cámara de los Secretos - Hogwarts</p>
<p>17:20</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>El olor a sangre permeaba por completo el cuerpo de Tom, pero era preferible al horrible olor a descomposición que largaba el cuerpo del basilisco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se encontraba arrodillado frente a un inconsciente Morfin, al cual le extraía sangre mediante un corte en el brazo, y con la varita guiaba la sangre cual pincel para dibujar runas en el suelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sabes, tío Morfin —comentó con una voz falsamente dulce—, es decepcionante que con todo el trabajo que me tomé para dejar pistas de tu desaparición apuntando a mi padre, todo haya terminado con que nadie notara que no estás. Es bastante triste, ¿no crees?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trabajó con ahínco marcando runa tras runa en varios círculos concéntrico. El rostro de Morfin había tomado una palidez esquelética. Tom cerró la herida con un movimiento de varita, y con otro hizo que una de las estatuas expandiera su boca, y lo levitó hasta allí</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cuida de recuperar tu sangre. Hay toda clase de rituales interesantes que hacer con mi sangre… ¿pero por qué usar la mía si tengo una fuente muy parecida a mano?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con un movimiento de la varita, el cuerpo quedó escondido como si en un sarcófago estuviera. Reforzó los hechizos de conservación. No podía dejar morir a su tío. No mientras no cumpliera su objetivo. Esta vez era más una prueba de compatibilidad que otra cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puso las manos sobre las runas, cerró los ojos y canalizó su magia. Las runas se encendieron en un fulgor carmesí. La magia no tenía problemas de viajar en ésta. Con una sonrisa abrió los ojos, y rápidamente los cerró ante la cegadora luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lentamente los fue abriendo, acostumbrándose a las luces. El ritual le dejaba observar todo rastro de magia a su alrededor. Podía ver los hilos de la magia que acababa de utilizar, de la magia en la estatua, la de la puerta… y lo que estaba esperando encontrar: magia en la estatua de Slytherin. Más específicamente en su boca y barba. Tenía un color rojo, característico de encantamientos. Probablemente una cerradura con contraseña.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todo estaba entre una de las varias posibilidades que había imaginado. Ahora venía la parte más útil del procedimiento, ver las reacciones del hechizo le diría cuando estaba cerca. Aceleraría mucho el tedioso proceso de adivinar.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Miércoles 11 de diciembre de 1940 - La Cámara de los Secretos - Hogwarts</p>
<p>19:11</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entró por el pasadizo y sintió que pisaba algo blando. Con un movimiento de varita, una luz salió disparada hacia el techo y allí resplandeció. El piso parecía estar compuesto de alguna clase de tela gris…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tras unos momentos de examinación visual, comprendió que lo que veía eran mudas de piel vieja y polvo, aplastadas y asentadas durante mucho tiempo. Y eso explicaba el olor. Su estómago dio un vuelco. La cantidad de olores desagradables estaba siendo demasiada por un día.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasó rápido por el lugar para encontrarse con una pequeña entrada. Posiblemente para que el basilisco no la invadiera. Y recién, finalmente ahí se encontraban los secretos de la cámara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se acercó con cuidado escaneando el lugar para ver si había maleficios. Por suerte todo lo que podía ver era toda clase de hechizos de preservación y protección.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frente a él había toda clase de gabinetes, estanterías, y cofres de distintos tamaños. Lamentablemente, tarde se dio cuenta de que había activado alguna clase de alarma, y de pronto un cuadro congelado empezó a moverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La persona allí no podía ser otra que su ancestro: Salazar Slytherin. Se veía exactamente igual que en las ilustraciones de los libros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Saludos, mi joven descendiente.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genial. Todo lo que quería era tener al crush del otro cuadro, sabiendo que había vuelto a la cámara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Saludos, Lord Slytherin. No era mi intención perturbar su sueño.:: Levantó la varita para volver a ponerlo en éxtasis y la pintura levantó las manos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Un momento, por favor. Puedo ver que tienes un secreto. Pero esta ES la Cámara de los Secretos. No voy a compartirlos con nadie.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom se frenó. El viejo parecía tener una predisposición más negociable que el orgulloso Gryffindor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Quiero una promesa que si es necesario mentirás para proteger mis secretos, y no harás intento alguno de revelarlos.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Lo juro por mi magia.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::¿Es siquiera posible jurar en tu magia?::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Sí. La pintura tiene su propia magia, lo que me permite moverme.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom asintió y bajó la varita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Mi guardián no debe saber que estuve aquí. Y eso incluye que Godric, cuyo cuadro le acompaña, tampoco lo sepa.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toda clase de expresiones cruzaron el rostro del viejo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::No es problema. Me tomaré mi tiempo visitando otros cuadros antes de verlo. Si puedes ponerme al día con tu situación, posiblemente pueda manejar la situación de tal manera de serte útil y no divulgar tus secretos.::</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sábado 21 de diciembre de 1940 - Salón de baile - Noble Casa de los Black</p>
<p>20:30</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los magos tradicionalmente celebraban Yule más que navidad. Harry, habiendo vivido en ambos mundos, disfrutaba de las celebraciones de una manera no religiosa. Aún así, creía que era una buena experiencia para Tom, y las familias más antiguas mantenían sus tradiciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La primera parte de la fiesta era de comida y bebida. En el Salón de baile había varias mesas cercanas a las paredes, repleta de toda clase de cosas. Las puertas hacia el patio se encontraban abiertas de par en par, y las personas iban y venían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry había insistido en vestir a Tom de blanco. Por lo que Tom insistió en que Harry vestir de negro. En cualquier otro color se veía demasiado llamativo. Lamentablemente, la túnica blanca hacía que la mayor parte de las personas le prestaran atención.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irma se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, comentando lo alto que estaba Tom, y lo apuesto que se estaba poniendo. Nada que no hubiera escuchado repetidamente en todo ese año.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La primera agenda de la noche era aprender a hacer sociales con los invitados. Ese no era el punto fuerte de su profesor, por lo cual, decidió tomar la iniciativa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No tienes que esforzarte, puedo mezclarme solo, y en caso de que tengas a alguien que presentarme, me llamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No. Es mi responsabilidad —dijo guiándolo para presentarle algunos funcionarios del Ministerio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así comenzó el largo y tedioso proceso de contentar a los adultos con frases como “ha sido un placer poder disfrutar de una charla con alguien tan ilustre”, o un “he escuchado de vuestros logros” y hasta un “es una pena que tan ilustre carrera no reciba la prensa que merece”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lo apartó luego de eso y preguntó con diversión:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi pequeño y gruñón Slytherin?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Todo Slytherin puede ponerse una máscara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pareciera como si hubieras nacido para esa máscara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se inclinó y con una sonrisa apoyó una mano en el pecho del mayor, ladeando la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Siempre seré honesto ante tus preguntas —prometió. Y las promesas en Yule tenían un peso especial para los magos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una tos los hizo mirar al costado, allí estaba Flavius con su esposa. Tom extendió la mano hacia ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Malfoy. Ha sido un tiempo… corto en el que no nos vimos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry le pisó el pie discretamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fue un tiempo considerable como para alcanzar la altura de tu guardián y seguir actuando con el mismo decoro que un niño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Malfoy… —Empezó Harry, pero la esposa del rubio comenzó a hablarle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No fue tanto tiempo como para olvidar su manipulación, así que lo considero un tiempo corto. Y hasta que no cumpla los 17, puedo actuar como un niño todo lo que quiera, difícilmente puede encontrarse falta en algo así. Si la altura fuera indicadora de edad… —Le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo y dejó que la frase muriera allí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Tom!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Él empezó. Si se queja nuevamente de mi inmadurez, ¿qué puede decirse de la suya al intentar provocar a un niño?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom sonrió y haciendo un leve saludo con la cabeza, se alejó de allí, tirando a Harry de un brazo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso no fue amable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hay personas con las cuales hay que ser amable y otras con quienes es importante ser asertivo. Si Malfoy quiere congraciarse deberá bajar la hostilidad. En especial, porque a mí no me interesa congraciarse con él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom notó la mirada de uno de los asistentes, el cual no conocía bien pero podía reconocer las facciones de un Black. Y también la codicia con la que miraba a Harry.  Con un suspiro irritado pasó la mano por la espalda de su Guardián y colocó una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Vamos a cargar una ofrenda de Yule juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso no es una buena idea ya que la volatilidad… —empezó Harry en modo profesor, efectivamente distraído del tema anterior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nuestras magias son compatibles —rebatió Tom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero el nivel de poder —contraatacó el mayor en un susurro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—He estado trabajando en mi control. ¿Es que no quieres compartir tu deseo conmigo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de eso, Harry no tuvo muchas excusas para poner. Por lo cual seleccionaron un bello pedazo de leña rojiza y conectaron sus manos sobre éste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mi deseo es poder protegerte —declaró Tom mirando con intensidad a Harry mientras emitía su magia hacia la madera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo debería ser el que te proteja a ti, Sr. Riddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es problema. Protegemos el uno al otro de diferentes cosas —declaró sintiendo cómo la magia de Harry se unía a la suya. Un momento después la madera estalló en una pequeña explosión de fuego azul. No quemaba sus manos conectadas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fuego azul… de protección —murmuró Harry con una sonrisa—. Encendió rápido…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nuestros deseos son compatibles como nuestra magia, y contienen la misma fuerza. Es imposible que la Magia no responda positivamente —respondió Tom, ya que muchos magos creían que la magia tenía una sintiencia y que se manifestaba en el fuego de Yule—. Te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lo abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Miércoles 15 de enero de 1941 - La Cámara Secreta - Hogwarts</p>
<p>16:08</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las fiestas habían pasado en un torbellino desmesurado de ropa nueva, implementos mágicos, libros y toda clase de regalos. Y Tom no contento con todo eso, había demandado mimos, sentarse encima de Harry y besos. Indulgente, Harry cedía poco a poco, y nada lo complacía más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aún así, no se permitió distraerse demasiado de su objetivo. Estaba en la biblioteca oculta buscando cómo conservar sangre extraída para que estuviera fresca y no se contaminase con magia… lo cual lo haría poco usable para algunos rituales… cuando el retrato carraspeó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Mi descendiente, buenas noticias. Godric finalmente está bajo mi pista. Estoy seguro de que pronto tendremos una… reunión accidental.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Bien por ti ::comentó de manera distraída buscando entre los libros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::¿Qué buscas? Puedo orientarte.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Oh, no. Estoy bien.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slytherin suspiró dentro de su retrato, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::No confías en mí. Lo comprendo. Pero si en algún momento se vuelve un asunto urgente, espero que puedas recurrir a mí.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom asintió con suavidad. Por ahora no había encontrado el ritual correcto. Sólo le gustaba estar preparado. Y no dar información innecesariamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::No es nada urgente. Sé medir mis recursos y riesgos. Ahora, mi Guardián habla Parsel, pero no es de tu línea de sangre, sino que es descendiente de Godric. Recuerda eso antes de decidir filtrar cualquier cosa hacia él. ¿Entendido?::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El mago en el retrato se acarició la barba, divertido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Amenaza anotada, joven descendiente.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sábado 1 de febrero de 1941 - Habitaciones del profesor Potter - Hogwarts</p>
<p>18:13</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lord Potter, joven Thomas, si tienen un momento… —llamó la rasposa voz de Godric desde la sala. Tom alzó una ceja mirando a Harry, como sorprendido por la acción. Su profesor se encogió de hombros y fueron a ver lo que quería.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom que sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, dejó que Harry fuera primero. Allí estaba Salazar en el cuadro de Godric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Quiero presentarles a un viejo amigo que recientemente ha despertado del letargo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Slytherin —murmuró Harry con sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Salazar Slytherin. Sal, estos son Lord Harry Potter y el joven heredero de tu linaje, el joven Tom Riddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Riddle… es un apellido que no había escuchado antes.::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Soy mestizo. Es un apellido muggle. Desciendo de los Gaunts ::explicó Tom con expresión indiferente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::Saludos, Lord Slytherin. Tom es un joven brillante que traerá mucho honor a su Casa ::intervino Harry tensándose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Podrían limitar su lenguaje a uno que todos podamos hablar? —Se quejó Godric con molestia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En un coro de respuestas de asentimiento se sentaron a charlar, mientras Salazar contaba una historia completamente inventada de su despertar. Y Godric hablaba de cómo lo descubrió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En este punto, joven Thomas, me gustaría hacerle un pedido. ¿Podría hacerle un cuadro a mi amigo, para que pueda estar aquí con nosotros?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom miró sorprendido a Godric y asintió con suavidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué es esto de un cuadro? Godric, adquirir una pintura…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, amigo mío. El joven Thomas es proficiente en la pintura. Si hace un fondo, luego podemos hechizarlo para darte privacidad. Hay un cuadro pintado por él en el otro cuadro, si lo observas comprenderás con rapidez su talento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom lo vio desaparecer en el cuadro, y Godric dejar de asomarse por el costado, y luego volver, empujando al pelirrojo para que hiciera lugar. Estaban algo apretados en ese cuadro a pesar de que el fondo era casi nulo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Debo decir que no esperaba semejante talento. Estaría honrado de contar con vuestra asistencia, joven descendiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En unos días le presentaré con unos bocetos —asintió Tom con suavidad, en su cabeza ya considerando qué escenarios de Hogwarts podría pintar. Según entendía, la perspectiva del escenario influenciaba mucho la capacidad de interactuar con el fondo del cuadro. Godric y Salazar no tenían mucho espacio en ese cuadro, debido al fondo y la perspectiva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entre los libros recibidos en navidad, había uno sobre hechizos aplicables a pinturas mágicas. Finalmente podría practicar algunos de esos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jueves 13 de febrero de 1941 - Habitaciones del profesor Potter - Hogwarts</p>
<p>20:20</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salazar había seleccionado entre los bocetos mostrados, una vista de la Sala Común de Slytherin, con el hogar encendido, cómodos sillones, algunos libros y juegos sobre la mesa, la vista del lago con rayos de sol cambiando la tonalidad del agua, y puertas a los costados. Una de las puertas estaba abierta, mostrando un pedazo de habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo colgó del otro lado del hogar, el lado que no estaba Godric. Ambos cuadros eran del mismo tamaño, y con un borde similar, de manera que hicieran juego a pesar de tan distinto fondo. Con Salazar dentro, Tom comenzó el proceso de hechizarlo.Y una vez terminado, Salazar probó los sillones y caminó encantado por el lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muchas gracias, joven descendiente. Tiene un impresionante nivel de detalle y animación. Estoy sorprendido que hasta la habitación es usable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No hay problema. Pensé que la podrían necesitar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Godric se sonrojó ante el uso del plural. Harry cubrió una risa tosiendo. Tom no tenía idea de si las pinturas podrían interactuar de ciertas maneras más creativas… pero sin duda un poco de privacidad para sortear ciertos asuntos no les vendría mal.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Viernes 14 de marzo de 1941 - Gran Salón - Hogwarts</p>
<p>09:05</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de la entrada de las lechuzas, hubo una gran conmoción por un chico que se largó a llorar. El bullicio se extendió entre los jóvenes hambrientos por el chisme. Hasta Tom, que normalmente no estaba interesado, podía sentir que algo grande había pasado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se inclinó hacia Walburga, que solía tener información de calidad primero que nadie y ella sonrió encantada de encontrarlo interesado en algo que no fuera estudiar. Aunque pronto mostró una expresión sobria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Aparentemente, sus padres murieron en un ataque muggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Es nacido de muggles?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No. Es por eso que es tan importante. ¿Cómo puede un simple muggle dañar un mago?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muchas maneras, Wal. El avance tecnológico que sufre el Mundo Mágico y Muggle no es proporcional. Aunque esto no debería de ser noticia para el Ministerio. Los bombardeos vienen sucediendo hace rato…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Bombardeos? ¿Como Bombarda?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, pero mucho más grandes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dippet se levantó y con un movimiento de varita, los estudiantes se calmaron. Harry se estaba llevando al estudiante del Gran Salón, probablemente rumbo al Ministerio. Quizá finalmente los arrogantes magos se dieran cuenta de que no estaban tan equipados para lidiar con muggles como creían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viernes 14 de marzo de 1941 - Habitaciones del Profesor Potter - Hogwarts</p>
<p>20:10</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry estaba sentado en el sillón con una botella de whisky de fuego. Tom se sentó encima de él a horcajadas y acarició sus cabellos. Harry se relajó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te preocupa el Blitz? Entiendo que no se puede interferir con el Mundo Muggle, ¿pero no interfiere esto con el nuestro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es complicado —dijo con un suspiro tomando un trago—. Cubrir los hogares con barreras suficientemente fuertes para frenar bombas no es algo desarrollado actualmente. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es… moverse de las zonas muggle. Pero no todo el mundo tiene dónde ir. En momentos así desearía haber estudiado algo relacionado a creación de hechizos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si las mejores mentes del Ministerio no le encontraron una solución, tú tampoco la habrías hallado. Debes enfocarte en lo que sí puedes hacer —respondió depositando un suave beso en los labios de Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa y se giró a ver a Godric y Salazar en el cuadro de Salazar. Tom entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante. Si decían algo, los quemaría. No iba a dejar que unos estúpidos cuadros interfirieran en los progresos que hacía con Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Al menos no estamos teniendo que lidiar con Grindelwald al mismo tiempo. Según entiendo, en otros países están ambos a la vez. Me pregunto por qué…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creo que deberíamos simplemente agradecer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tonterías. Grindelwald ha estado atacando los mismos lugares que Hitler. Posiblemente aprovechando el caos del muggle. ¿Por qué cuando bombardean no ataca? Es extraño. Podría ser alguna clase de debilidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—O quizá sólo está demasiado enfocado en otros lugares. Al no ser un plan conjunto hay diferencia de prioridades…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom entrecerró los ojos y se colocó la mano en la barbilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué tal si no es coincidencia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lo miró confundido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué tal si Grindelwald está controlando a Hitler?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Cómo explicaría eso sus diferencias de ataques?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No lo sé. Debería de tener toda la información a mi disposición. Es solo mi descreencia de que es coincidencial aún en este punto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿En este punto? ¿En qué punto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si yo fuera un Lord Oscuro, y hubiera un muggle intentando lo mismo que yo, encontraría ofensivo estar al mismo nivel. Aunque todo hubiera empezado como una coincidencia, lo haría mío, que siguiera mis órdenes. De esa manera, la gloria de todos los ataques sería mía, lo supieran los demás o no. Usaría a mi peón según mis necesidades. Por más que fuera divertido verlo crear caos, la necesidad de controlar opacaría mi diversión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry soltó una suave risa y revolvió los cabellos de Tom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero tú no eres un Lord Oscuro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Podría serlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No —rió Harry divertido—. Históricamente los Lores Oscuros se han enfocado en tomar medidas dramáticas en pos de cambiar la mentalidad de la gente. Y tú más que nadie entiendes que la resistencia al cambio no se aplasta con fuerza bruta, las medidas radicales sólo harán que la resistencia sea más fuerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No todos los Lores Oscuros de la historia fueron así…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si te refieres a Merlín… Lo era. En una época donde los magos y brujas se escondían, se hizo lo más visible posible, haciendo grandes proezas mágicas. Fue uno de los magos que más contribuyó a que nos fuera difícil ocultarnos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom se congeló en el lugar, nunca había escuchado a alguien decir que Merlín había hecho algo mal. Pero sin duda, su comportamiento no encajaba para nada con la mayoría de los magos en la historia. Aún así… ¿no había probado que su modo de hacer las cosas era válido?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Puedo ver que aún dudas. ¿No crees que un educador tiene mucha mayor influencia en las mentes que un rebelde? ¿Que un político tiene mucho más alcance que un líder terrorista que sólo ve un puñado de gente? La mayor arma del hombre es su capacidad de comunicar sus ideas. Si dejas que una persona alcance por sí misma una conclusión, en contra de que le pegues para que la repita, ¿en qué caso crees que hay mayor porcentaje de éxito que se transmita a la siguiente generación?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo que dices es que el miedo es momentáneo, pero una idea se multiplica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Correcto. Una tradición nace de una idea. Alguien creyó que rendir culto a la magia en Yule tiene un efecto importante, y eso generó un ritual, que durante miles de años se pasó de generación en generación. El verdadero poder, es el de generar un cambio cultural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom aún creía que la fuerza era efectiva. Pero estaba dispuesto a admitir que había límites para creer en un líder que estaba dispuesto a hacer una matanza indiscriminada. Había gente como Harry que nunca se rendiría ante eso. Y no quería imaginar qué clase de resistencia su guardián podía imponer. Vivir apagando focos de resistencia no era un futuro que se mezclara bien con un cambio de mentalidad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>